When two worlds collide
by Beej88
Summary: Sequel to a Twist in time: Everything is different now. The Generals/Shitennou have been saved and, in turn, shaped a very different future Crystal Tokyo. What does this mean for Chibi-Usa and the Dark Moon Clan? Read and find out! Drama, time travel, battles, Epic Romance and a ton of unexpected twists and turns! (AU version of the Dark Moon arc)
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Oh, hi! Welcome to the sequel new readers, and old readers, and ALL readers! So, if you've read 'A Twist in Time' (Which I hope you did, otherwise this will be _really_ confusing) you will have realized that this is the sequel to that. BUT, not only is it a sequel, it is a re-edited sequel! Cause if you read the author's notes in Twist, you will know that that I opted for a full makeover. Twist needed some serious cosmetic surgery and collide just needed a new wardrobe. Either way! I think it's better. So does my Bae-ta. **Ninjette Twitch.** Who is better than Grammarly- (Obviously, cause she's a human and grammarly is a robot, and the reason that I put _who_ instead of _that_ , because apparently I'm bad for that.)

 _ **Rewritten Jan 2020**_

 _ **Original's author's note:**_

 _ **Authors Notes:**_ Hello lovely fanfiction readers! This is a sequel to my story, 'A twist in time'. If you have not read it, please do, as this story will be very confusing otherwise! So, I wanted to let you guys know a couple of things about this story before you read it. It is very different than my last story in that I explore more than just Mamoru's point of view. It will be limited to Usagi, Mamoru and Chibiusa though!

I'm going to be completely honest with you guys and tell you that the Dark Moon arc is my least favorite Sailor Moon arc. Please don't hate me for saying this, but I hated anime Chibi-Usa. She was redeemed for me in the crystal version a little bit but to find out she is 900-something years old? That did not sit well with me. The whole Mamoru-Dark Lady kiss? Also did not sit well with me.

I had originally planned to skip this whole arc altogether. It's seriously complicated, time-traveling, bratty kid, plot holed messed-uppery. Too daunting, I thought! Then I decided that the whole point of fanfiction is to change the things I did not like and make it my own! SO, forget everything you know about Chibi-Usa, the Dark Moon Clan and the original Sailor Moon story. I took it, twisted it, rewrote it and made it my own! I only hope you guys enjoy the crazy story that was bouncing around in my head as much as I enjoyed writing it!

(Also, because I feel like this might come up, I purposely made Chibi-Usa's eyes blue. I know they are supposed to be red, but I changed it. Why? Because it's fanfiction. and I can. )

A huge shoutout to the best beta ever: thank you Sailor Saiyan007! Your encouragement makes writing worth it!

Disclaimer: The wondrous, magical, world that is Sailor Moon does not, nor will it ever, belong to me. Although I have taken liberties with the characters, they do not, nor will they ever, belong to me!

If you guys like this, please let me know! I mean seriously, reviews make me want to write!

 **Prologue**

The pink-haired, teenage girl sighed mournfully as she pressed delicate hands against the crystal coffin that was currently housing her mother's sleeping figure. She tried to swallow the devastated sob that lodged in her throat, but she wasn't successful as it burst from her pink, rosy lips and echoed around her. She wished, not for the first time, that she could talk to her. She just wanted to hear her reassuring voice one more time or have some kind of indication that her mother was still alive in there.

The hot tears poured down her cheeks, and she angrily wiped them away. _This_ was why she couldn't wield the Silver Crystal. She was too emotional, _too weak,_ nothing like the beautiful Queen that currently lay immobile in front of her.

"Chibi-Usa?" She swiveled around towards the source of the tentative voice that pierced through her miserable inner musings.

Her best friend, Jimu, stood with his arms crossed, emerald green eyes narrowed with concern. She was very grateful that Jimu was also immune to the poisonous gas that had killed most of the inhabitants of Crystal Tokyo and had, despite their best efforts to fight, put all of their loved ones into a coma. Another flash of sorrow coursed through her at the thought. She understood Jimu's immunity, but _why her_? Even their best friend Lita, who was much stronger than she was, had fallen comatose.

If she could just use the Silver Crystal, like her mother had several times against this enemy, she could destroy them for good and wake her family and friends.

Chibi-Usa forced a watery smile on her lips. "Hey, I'm sorry. I'm just feeling sorry for myself," she reassured. "Is Endy awake?"

Jimu shook his head, holding her gaze in that concerned, earnest way that reminded her of his father. "No, he's still sleeping," he replied, his tone calm and filled with concern. "Do you want to practice using the Crystal some more before your brother wakes up, Chibi? Will that make you feel better?"

Chibi-Usa's face fell, dismay unfurling in her chest because she knew he meant well. Jimu was not a stranger to her insecurities, and attempts to master the Silver Crystal was the only thing that kept her sane in the past couple of weeks. Still, it was disheartening to fail over and over again.

She forced another smile and inwardly cursed when she felt the tears prick at the corner of her eyes again. She hated that she was so emotional. She cried for _everything,_ inevitable tears accompanying every one of her emotions. Why couldn't she be strong and resolute just like her mom?

They were alone now. It was just her, Jimu, and her baby brother Endy. Her mother had managed to encase them all protectively in the Crystal Palace when the Dark Moon Clan attacked with a power stronger than they anything they'd ever possessed before. This awful enemy that her family, the rulers of Crystal Tokyo, had been battling for _years_. They'd always been strong enough to keep these enemies at bay, but this time, it was her fault that they'd failed.

The tears spilled from cerulean blue eyes, rolling down her cheeks, and Jimu automatically pulled her into his arms. He tutted softly, running the palms of his hands down her spine in gentle, soothing motions. She buried her head against his chest, her eyes clenched shut, furious that she couldn't stop this onslaught of emotion.

"It's going to be okay, Chibi," he reassured, the low baritone of his voice rumbling in his chest beneath her cheek pressed against it. "We'll figure this out."

She sniffled pathetically in the circle of his arms, tears soaking the front of his shirt. The guilt was overwhelming, and Chibi couldn't help but think that her friend should be angrier, more infuriated with her. She was the reason his parents were comatose on cement slabs as well.

She cringed, pained by the thought. "It's all my fault, Jimu," she choked, pulling away a fraction, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. "If I hadn't taken the Crystal that day just to prove something, my mom would have been able to fight them off when they came." The memories of _that day_ were painful to think about, and she relived them every time she closed her eyes. " _She was already so tired_. Endy kept her up all night, and Dad couldn't do it by himself. What if…" The sentence trailed off, all tangled up in her throat.

Jimu growled, the sound low and laced with irritation as he gently pushed away, cupped her chin in his hands, and forcibly tilted her face upwards to meet his gaze. His expression was hard, unyielding, swirling forest-green eyes churning with anger. Chibi-Usa, flinched, hiccupping miserably at the look.

"Stop that now, Chibi," he snapped, his tone curt. "How the hell were you supposed to know that they were going to attack? Our parents were under the assumption that they'd been permanently sealed away this time. If they didn't know, how could you?"

He was right; she knew that he was. This wasn't the time to feel sorry for herself. She needed to practice, strengthen her abilities as a Senshi, and eventually, she might be able to leave the crystal palace that was currently their only haven and face the monsters lurking outside head-on. She may not have a grasp on the Silver Crystal, but she was Chibi-Moon, and she could fight them that way.

As if the Dark Moon Clan had read her thoughts, an alarm suddenly blared loudly in the silence of her crystal home. The sound was shrill, painfully loud as it resonated off of the crystal walls, a warning that the supposedly impenetrable barrier around the castle had been infiltrated.

She inhaled sharply, tensing with panic, as she met Jimu's gaze. His eyes were wide, startled, and filled with the same terror coursing through her. "Jimu!" she cried, resisting the urge to cover her ears. "You need to go get Endy while I find out what's going on!"

His expression was twisted with indecision, hands lingering on her waist, gaze filled with fear. "Chibi..." he trailed off, his grip tightening. She understood what he was trying to say.

The corners of her lips curled up into what she hoped was a comforting smile. She could do this, but only if he believed in her. "It's okay, Jimu," she reassured. "I'll be okay."

She pulled out of his embrace, and he visibly swallowed, his jaw and fists clenched, a tuft of raven black hair falling onto his forehead. It took a moment, but slowly he nodded, gave her one last desperate, sweeping look before he abruptly swiveled around hurried off towards where her one-year-old brother was sleeping.

Chibi swallowed, lips and limbs quivering, as she moved, unsteadily, towards the control room. She wasn't going to lie, not even to herself. She was scared. Like _really_ scared. The very last thing that she wanted to do right now was run towards the danger. She'd never had to fight before. _Not really._ Her Senshi training had been restricted safely within the confines of her own home with the Senshi who tended to take it easy on her.

She'd lived a happy but sheltered life where she'd been lovingly doted on by her friends, her mother's Senshi, her father's generals, and her parents, whom she adored. There'd never been a reason to fight with such a vast array of super-soldiers protecting her, and the continuous wailing of the siren reminded her that she was very much out of her depth right now.

It didn't take long to transform into Chibi-Moon, and she sailed through the hallway, her pink leather boots clicking loudly along reflective marble floors as she ran towards the control room. Her heart raced in her chest, thundering in her ears with the alarm, and she was panting by the time she skidded to a halt in front of the translucent screen that flickered in warning.

It felt surreal to see the little blinking light on the Northwest part of the crystal barrier. How could something as innocent as a small blinking light indicate something as awful as an invasion by the monsters that had, without mercy, taken down her entire family? Her hands trembled as slender fingers fumbled over the buttons of the console to determine the exact location.

She bit her lower lip to stop its involuntary quivering from the onslaught of tears that were once again threatening to pour out of her eyes.

 _"You're strong, my beautiful daughter. Please don't be so hard on yourself, Small Lady. Your power will come in time. I promise you it will."_

Her mother's advice resonated loudly through her head; her beautiful, powerful mother who was currently locked away in a crystal coffin. _She needed to save them._ Chibi exhaled deeply, clutching at the Silver Crystal on a chain around her neck, pulling from the strength that she didn't know she had before she swiveled on her heels and took off towards the danger to fight for her family.

oOo

 _There was nothing here_. She'd searched everywhere, and there wasn't any indication that anyone or anything had tried to cross the barrier into the Crystal Palace. She'd checked several times and it was still impenetrable from anyone that wanted to do them harm.

Her eyes scanned the horizon, stomach churning at the sight of the destruction. The land that had once teemed with life was now barren, desert-like, filled with desolation, and death. Her home was destroyed and the only means to restore it hung uselessly around her neck. Her vision blurred with tears _again,_ and she fought the urge to weep like the pitiful wreck that she was. She missed her mom and dad.

"There you are, _little rabbit_."

The voice was dark, menacing, and she gasped, twisting around to face its source. The leader of the Dark Moon Clan, Prince Demande, stood tall, dressed in white with silver-hair and a terrifyingly menacing look etched into hard features. She froze, throat constricted because he was blocking her from re-entering the circle of safety offered by the protective barrier that he couldn't breach. _Oh, God._ She was in _so_ much trouble.

She'd been taught, in theory, how to handle situations like this. It was different in real life, though, and she didn't even try to attack. In fact, the thought didn't even occur to her until it was too late.

He strode towards her with lightning-fast speed, and before she could react, he wrapped his hand around her neck and lifted her high into the air. It was painful, and she felt her breath being choked out of her, eyes watering, from lack of oxygen this time, as she desperately tried to pry his fingers off of her. Her legs kicked furiously, slicing fruitlessly through the air, her vision blurring at the edges.

"You little brat, you think that you can evade me? You're nothing but an _insignificant_ child. How someone like the Queen could have produced such an offspring is beyond me." His words were cruel, and they reflected the insecurities that she'd often struggled with. "Where is the boy?" he demanded and slightly loosened his grip on her throat.

She gasped, greedily sucking oxygen into her burning lungs, a raspy whimper spilling from lips that were rapidly turning blue. Demande was a crazy maniac, and she knew what he wanted.

 _He wanted Endy._

She'd inherited the silvery energy that enabled the power of the Senshi and the supposed ability to wield the Silver Crystal from her mom, but Endy was special. He had a mixture of both their mother's silvery essence and their dad's gleaming golden power. At only one, her brother had already exhibited incredible amounts of power, and the Dark Moon Clan wanted it for their own.

When the attack first happened, she'd overheard their weapons expert and military leader, Ash, talking about dissecting him and utilizing him to build weapons. It filled her with revulsion and disgust. She could never let these monsters touch her baby brother.

"You'll never have him," she croaked, mustering the courage to look him in the eyes.

His grip tightened, and he bent his elbow, bringing her face only inches from his. She cringed at the hatred glistening in the pools of black eyes. "If I can't have him, then I'll make sure he ceases to exist. _Just like you_ , little rabbit," he hissed darkly. "I'm going to go back and kill your entire family so that this unnatural abomination you've created here will never exist." Tears blurred her vision of him, his words startling and disgusting her in equal parts. She recoiled from the pure malice laced into his voice.

His lips curled into a cruel smirk, and her stomach churned as his hot breath fanned across her face. "Do you know what I'm going to do after that, little rabbit?" He paused, his gaze and his grip like steel vices sucking the life from her.

When he spoke again, it sent chills crawling up her spine. "I'm going to take your mother away," he promised, hissing through his teeth in a way that made the bile rise in her constricted throat. "Then, I'm going to force her to submit to me. We'll rule the Dark Moon Kingdom together, and our offspring will supersede you and your brother in every single way."

She gagged, choking, renewing her efforts to escape. Why wasn't she strong enough? His fingers pressed harder, bruising the tender skin of her neck, and she gasped, sputtered, her ears ringing. She fought, but with every kick and gasp of air, she could feel her strength waning. _She was going to die._ She only hoped that Jimu could find a way to protect Endy. Her poor baby brother. The edges of her vision faded into black as she fought against the beckoning call of darkness.

"Chibi!"

She knew the voice belonged to Jimu, and she gasped as he barreled into Demande, sending them tumbling to the ground. The silver-haired prince was momentarily distracted and that provided them just enough time for Jimu to yank on her arm, dragging her over the barrier. He wasn't gentle when he pulled her to her feet, roughly tucking her close and hurrying her through the crystal palace entrance.

She gasped, sputtering, disoriented, and dazed as she gulped, cried and grasped at her neck that pulsated painfully from Demande's brutal assault. She couldn't breathe. The air felt like fire in her lungs; the Dark prince's awful threats ricocheting through her mind. Oh God. _Oh, God_.

She burst into sobs, raspy, _pained_ cries, and Jimu pulled her into his arms. "Chibi, it's okay," he whispered, though his voice broke with emotion. "You're okay."

"Jimu," she croaked, wincing at the hoarse sound of her voice and the stinging ache in her throat. "Oh God. _We're doomed,_ Jimu."

Jimu smoothed back tendrils of pink hair from her face, his expression confused, but softer than usual. "What do you mean, Chibi?"

She swallowed past the pain in her throat, tongue darting out to lick her dry lips as she shuddered with terror. "I don't know if he was telling the truth," she whispered, fighting back the tears welling in her eyes. "But Demande told me that he's going to go back in time to kill our family."

Jimu inhaled sharply, and there was a moment of stunned silence before he replied. " _What?"_ he hissed through his teeth, fear flashing in his eyes. "Why the hell would Demande tell you that?"

Chibi's lips trembled, and she swayed dizzily on her feet. "I don't know," she choked. "Probably because he thought I would be dead?

Jimu's expression darkened, jaw clenched tautly as he pulled her into his arms, his gaze frantically scanning over the horizon.

Chibi shivered, clutching at his shirt as she peered up at him, her eyes round with terror. "Do you think he can do that?" she whispered. "Is that possible?"

For a moment, Jimu said nothing, a muscle in his jaw ticking as he contemplated her words with narrowed eyes. Finally, his shoulders slumped, and he sighed. The uncertainty in his eyes, flashing like a beacon of doubt, terrified Chibi the most.

"You know what they can do," he replied, lips pressed into a grim line as he subconsciously curled a stray ringlet of pink hair behind her ear. "I think it's possible."

She pulled away, blinking back tears, "Jimu, what are we going to do?" she croaked pitifully, _helplessly_. "We can't just wait to die… or not exist at all!"

Jimu nodded in agreement, the movement curt and angry. He looked so much like his father, and the uncanny resemblance sent another flash of sorrow coursing through her as she thought of her father's general that was currently lying comatose with the others.

He tensed, eyes narrowing with that faraway look he tended to get when he was mulling something over. "I think I know what we have to do, Chibi," he finally replied, expression hardened with determination. "We need to take Endy and go back too. If we destroy the Dark Moon Clan, their hold on our parents here will lessen, and we can save them."

Chibi shook her head, confused, pink ribbons of hair, so similar to her moms, tumbling over her shoulders with the movement. "What do you mean?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper, heart racing in her chest. " _How_?"

Jimu's eyes crinkled in the corners with the small half-smile that curled onto his lips. "Who better to destroy the Dark Moon Clan and protect Endy than our parents themselves? We can _warn_ them, Chibi-Usa, and then they can save us."

Chibi-Usa's eyes widened a fraction in alarm, inhaling sharply, as what he was implying registered. "Pluto will _never_ agree to let us through, Jimu," she whispered harshly, not daring to allow herself the luxury of hope. "It's breaking all the rules!"

Jimu was determined now, though. Set on his course of action. His grin only widened as he tugged on her arm. "Come on, Chibi. Nobody can turn down a request when you look at them with those pretty blue eyes," he exclaimed, his hands clasping her shoulders, his green eyes bright with eagerness. "If anyone can convince her, you can."

She tilted her head, gnawing at her lower lip as she considered their options. Her first option was to stay here, within the safety of the barrier. They'd be safe unless the Dark Moon Clan killed her dad in the past and effectively wiped her and Endy from existence. The second option was that they could take Endy, convince Pluto to let them travel, and they could fight with her mom and dad in the past.

Endy's wail of displeasure echoed around them, and she knew what option she preferred. She wasn't strong enough to do this on her own. She'd heard the stories of her mom and what she'd been like as the Moon Senshi, the battles she'd fought and won, the way she and her dad always triumphed over evil.

Her mom had stopped battling as the Moon Senshi before she was born, and the thought of actually seeing her in action-filled Chibi-Usa with excitement. Demande's disgusting words echoed through her mind once again, and the excitement faltered at the things he'd said about her mother; she needed to warn them.

Jimu pulled her hand and led her to where her brother sat, gumming on his blanket that was now tangled around his little legs. His blue eyes, so much like their father's, brightened at the sight of her.

"Chibi!" he giggled with tiny, outstretched arms, reaching for her as he leaned forward.

Her heart expanded at the sight of her black-haired baby brother, and she tenderly lifted him into her arms, propping him on her hip as he pulled at her hair and babbled happily.

"Ouch, Endy. Careful, baby boy. Don't pull Chibi's hair," she cooed softly, smiling as the little boy grinned at her. She kissed him on the crown of his head and turned to meet Jimu's gaze. His expression was soft as he watched her with her brother.

Chibi took a deep breath, pushing aside her reservations, and wordlessly nodded, and Jimu understood. They needed to take their chances with Pluto; for their parents and baby Endy's sake.

oOo

"Absolutely not, Small Lady," Pluto's voice pierced firmly through the swirling mists of time around them. "It is simply out of the question!"

They stood in front of the green-haired, regal Senshi of Time within the confines of Chronos's Time Gate. As the gatekeeper of space and time, it was Pluto's lonely responsibility to ensure that none who would misuse time could pass through here.

She readjusted a sleeping Endy in her arms and bit her lip nervously as she cast a pleading gaze up at the hard-faced Senshi that was her oldest friend. How could she make her understand that this was absolutely necessary?

" _Please,_ Pluto," she whispered hoarsely, wishing she had some of her dad's healing energy to soothe the ache in her throat from Demande's brutal attack. Jimu stood protectively behind her, wisely remaining silent as she spoke with the Senshi. "You don't understand, we _have_ to go. It isn't safe here for us anymore and the Dark Moon Clan may have already traveled back. We have to stop them."

The Senshi's expression darkened, and her gloved hand perceptibly tightened its grip on her staff. "Do you know what could happen if you went back? You could destroy _everything_ , Small Lady." Her tone was harsh, unyielding, her lips set in a brutally grim line.

Chibi-Usa had to fight back the urge to stomp her foot in frustration. Didn't Pluto understand that everything was already at risk of being destroyed?

"Pluto, can you please listen to me?" she pleaded, tears welling in the pools of her eyes. "If we stay here, we'll die. Don't you know what happened out there?" The tears spilled over when she blinked, beading her lashes and rolling down her cheeks. She growled as she furiously wiped the offending wetness away. She _hated_ that she was so irritatingly emotional.

Pluto's harsh gaze softened as she stared at her broken-hearted friend. Chibi-Usa could see her considering their request, her eyes flashing with uncertainty as she fiddled with the long silver staff in the palm of her gloved hand.

"Pluto, _please,"_ she implored. "I need you to help me save my family."

She knew that her final desperate plea clinched it when Pluto sighed and closed her eyes for a moment, her face upturned, as if praying for patience. When she opened them again, Chibi-Usa knew she'd been successful.

"Tell them only enough to warn them, Chibi-Usa," Pluto demanded, her tone ominously dark with warning. "The less that they know of their future, the more likely it is that the timeline will remain intact."

The Senshi of Time reached down and unclasped a time key from her belt, gingerly pressing it into the pink-haired princess's palm.

"If you're anything like your father, I know that you'll accomplish everything you set out to do. Let's hope you don't make as much of a mess as he did, though, okay?" Pluto stated, her voice slightly tinged with exasperation. Chibi nodded; she'd been told the stories of her father's travels through time. "Tread carefully, Chibi-Usa. This is a dangerous thing you're doing; time is not meant to be meddled with," she deadpanned, her gaze intensely piercing as she stared into Chibi-Usa's eyes.

Chibi-Usa swallowed, body trembled with fear for what they now must do. Jimu's hand pressed comfortingly into the small of her back. His presence was warm, soothing, and she drew strength from it. She nodded mutely to the Senshi.

"Use Luna-P to find your parents when you get there. It's powers will help you," she offered, referring to the mechanical, slightly magical, Luna robot ball that she'd had made for Chibi-Usa when she was only a small child. "Go now, Small Lady, and good luck."

Pluto's voice resonated across the mists of time as she held Endy in one arm and Jimu's hand in the other. She was proud of herself, for she managed not to cry as she let the mist envelop them.


	2. Chapter 1: The pink-haired Senshi

**A/N:** What do you think? Are you intrigued?! Please be intrigued! I'm not begging, I swear. These beginning chapters needed a bit more work than the later ones, so this one was revamped, for sure. Though, I'm not sure you will notice a huge difference in the plot line. This was re-betaed by the beautiful **Ninjette Twitch** who stayed up with me late nights, and long days, and made sure that this was legible. Hopefully you love this, too! **R &R **

_**Rewritten January, 2020**_

 _ **Orginal's authors note:**_

 _Hello my lovely fanfiction readers! First of all : THANK YOU! Every time I get a review, my heart gets all tangled up in my chest with excitement and I sit down and write a whole bunch more! :D Seriously, it is SO nice to get reviews!_

 _I promise I will take the time to write a response to every single one of you that reviewed ! It is coming! I do want to give a special shout out to Guest BuffyFan - seriously - you were so super diligent in reviewing every single one of my Twist in time chapters... I'm so happy that you're reading this story too!_

 _As always. shout out to my super awesome Beta reader sailor saiyan007!_

 _I know that I finished A twist in time fairly quickly... My chapters for this story probably won't be out as quickly; sorry about that!_

 _Thanks so much for reading... and if you like it, maybe let me know? Yeah? Reviews make me write faster... just saying ;)_

 **Chapter 1**

 **The pink-haired Senshi**

Mamoru pinched the bridge of his nose, eyes clenched shut, to ward off the oncoming headache throbbing in his temple. Not even the soothing cords of energy from the Golden Kingdom could banish away the exhaustion. The past month was a blur of urgent school deadlines, brutally complicated assignments, and late-night, if not all night, studying sessions.

He exhaled a breath of pent up stress and felt his muscles relax for the first time in weeks as he finished his third exam of the day and, luckily, his final exam for the term. The student hall was deathly quiet except for the shuffle of papers, scratching of pen on paper, and the occasional cough from a nervous second-year student. His chair screeched loudly as it scraped across the laminate floor as he stood, stretching the kinks from his neck, to hand in the finished exam paper.

He was relieved and a little proud of himself with how exceptionally well he was excelling in his courses but, if he was honest, he was thrilled to be finished with this term. He was more than ready for a brief respite from the burden of the enormous school class workload that consumed a large portion of his life.

He was infinitely grateful that Usagi, reincarnated wife, super Sailor Senshi, and live-in girlfriend extraordinaire, had been extremely patient with his lack of attention as of late. He intended to show her how grateful he was by spending every single moment of his brief break showering her with every ounce of love and attention that she deserved. He smiled warmly at the thought of Usako, his little ray of sunshine.

In fact, her silvery threads of energy intermingled with his as he exited the hall, indicating that she was close by. His smile widened, eager, and filled with anticipation as he followed the gentle pull until he found her, just outside Keio University grounds, leaning casually against a fence.

He inhaled sharply, his heart skipping a beat as the sight of her overwhelmed his senses. It didn't matter how long they'd been together, how many lifetimes they'd loved each other, she always had this effect on him.

The blue pleated skirt of her uniform, a sure sign that she'd just come from school herself, billowed gently around her knees. The golden tresses that were so uniquely his Usako swirled softly in the wind, framing her heart-shaped face. Sapphire-colored eyes filled with laughter as they fixed onto something she was swiping through on the screen of her phone in one hand as she held a white, cardboard takeaway coffee cup from the crown arcade in the other.

She didn't notice his approach, and he grinned, nonchalantly leaning against the fence directly beside her. He took a moment to observe her, wondering what could possibly have her so entranced, while he let himself bask in the glow of her bright energy. After a few minutes, she still didn't look up from her phone, and he chuckled, playfully tugging on one of her golden pigtails, her hair like silk in between his fingertips.

She gasped, abruptly lifting her gaze, irritation flashing in her eyes. Her glare automatically melted away at the sight of him, expression bright, ample lips curling into a dazzling, white smile. "Oh! Hi, Mamo-chan!"

He chuckled, pulling her into his arms, playfully flicking her nose with a teasing grin on his lips. Her face flushed warmly, an adorable pink tinge warming her cheeks. "What's got you so distracted, Usako?"

He was pleased to note that her energy was bright and bubbly today. There wasn't a hint of sorrow or exhaustion swirling within her, indicating that she hadn't had any nightmares last night.

She grinned sheepishly, holding her phone up so that he could see. "It's a new game! It's like Sailor V, but this one includes all the Senshi," she exclaimed before leaning into him, her eyes gleaming conspiratorially. "Looks like we're super famous now."

He smirked, delighted by her excitement, as he leaned forward to brush a tender kiss on her forehead. She was so damn adorable.

"Oh! I got you a coffee, Mamo-chan!" She eagerly held up the coffee for him. He took it from her with a grateful smile and laced his fingers with hers as they began to walk. "How was your last exam?"

He shrugged. The very last thing he wanted to talk about right now was the exams he'd already put behind him. "I did fine, Usa. Tell me about school."

He watched as her eyes lit up with excitement, and he listened attentively as she chattered sweetly about all the little things she'd done that made up her day; the test she'd forgotten about, the lunch Makoto had made her, and how Ami had joined a chess club. He was so intent on watching Usagi's face and the way her eyes sparkled that he missed the ball of furiously bright energy, in the form of a slender pink-haired girl that crashed into them as she careened around the corner.

The coffee that Usagi had thoughtfully brought him flew through the air, exploding onto the pavement at his feet. He jumped back and didn't have time to react as Usagi and the girl soared through the air with the impact, a tumbling mass of pink and blonde hair intermingling as they crashed to the ground.

"Oh my gosh!" the girl exclaimed as she scrambled off of Usagi. "I'm so sorry!"

His eyes narrowed on the pink-haired girl, and he blinked, startled because there was something vaguely familiar about the energy swirling around her, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

He moved towards Usagi, who was still dazed, groaning on the pavement. "Usako, are you okay?"

He held his hand out to his blonde-haired girlfriend who was scowling at the girl that had just unceremoniously barreled into her. Usagi took his outstretched hand and grunted as he pulled her upright, steadying her, and gently brushed some dirt from her skirt.

The pink-haired girl gasped, her eyes round, practically bouncing on the balls of her feet as her excited gaze darted back and forth between them. "Oh, wow!" she giggled. "Look at your hair! It's blonde!"

Mamoru frowned, his arm coiling around Usagi's waist as he scrutinized the other girl. He'd never seen anyone else sport the same Odango hairstyle as Usagi before. In fact, he didn't think it was a style that could ever suit anyone else. Strangely, though, he found it suited this girl.

There was something so odd about her. Eyes full and expressive, her smile dazzling, utterly undaunted by Usako's scowl. There was something different about the swirling masses of energy inside of her too, and he was strangely drawn to its brightness but he couldn't quite figure out what was reeling him.

" _Your_ hair is pink," Usagi replied pointedly, her tone curt and annoyed, the threads of irritation coiled around her.

It was strange, but Mamoru felt bad as he watched the girl's face fall, her brightness tinged with disappointment at Usagi's admonishment.

He cleared his throat, studying her. "Are you okay?" he tentatively asked the pink-haired girl, and her eyes were wide when they met his.

He inhaled sharply as it clicked into place why she looked so familiar. It was like looking into Usagi's eyes. The same set, and swirling cerulean blue. Surely there were others with Usagi's eye color? Or maybe she was wearing contacts? Either way, Mamoru's heart flipped uneasily because this girl could practically be her twin.

"Yes! I'm really sorry!" she replied, swaying unsteadily, her face flushed bright red. "I thought you were further ahead, I was just running and _excited_ , and I'm really, really sorry! Wow, you guys just look so awesome and— " she stopped abruptly, her hand flying up to her mouth as if she'd said too much. Mamoru couldn't get over how much her movements mirrored Usagi's. The resemblance was uncanny.

"Chibi!" The shout came from down the street, and the girl tensed, biting her lip guiltily.

"Oh, I should go," she murmured, then impulsively grabbed Usagi's hand in her own, her gaze soft, apologetic, as she met Usagi's startled eyes. "I'm truly, very sorry."

Before Usagi could reply, she'd swiveled around and was bounding down the street, a flurry of pink hair trailing behind her.

The whole encounter was strange and left him feeling disconcerted. Despite the apparent resemblance to Usagi, he felt like he _knew_ the girl. Which was, of course, impossible as he'd never laid eyes on her in his life. Although, stranger things _had_ happened.

He glanced down at Usagi, her nose crinkled up adorably as she stared after the girl in confusion. She'd felt something strange about the whole encounter as well.

"Was there something weird about that girl?" Usagi asked, her brow furrowed in thought as she was undoubtedly replaying the moment in her mind.

He was momentarily distracted, the other odangoed girl vanishing from his mind, as he noted a scrape along the length of the arm that Usagi had used to brace herself during her fall. He carefully covered the wound with his palm, easily threading some golden energy to heal it.

Her tensed shoulders relaxed, and she graced him with a grateful smile. "Thank you, Mamo-chan."

Her voice was soft, lilting, and it poured over him like liquid sunshine. Would there ever come a day that he wasn't overwhelmed by her? He decided he'd rather not see that day come to pass as he pulled her back into his arms, realizing, suddenly, that he hadn't kissed her. The whole encounter disappeared entirely from his mind as he lowered his lips onto hers and rectified that grievous oversight.

oOo

The incident with the strange girl was forgotten as Usagi started getting ready to go out with Mamoru and her friends later that evening. The blue pools of her eyes stared back at her, lost in thought, from the reflection in her vanity mirror as she mindlessly ran the bristles of her brush through the endless locks of her hair.

The vanity table, pressed up against the wall beside Mamoru's desk in their bedroom, was one of the many notable differences in his apartment. A small wisp of a smile graced her lips at the thought. Mamoru was the neatest person she'd ever met. When she'd first moved in with him, after the glamour she'd placed on her family, she'd been intimidated by the crisp, clean and impersonal surfaces of his place.

She'd been drowning in pity and sorrow those first few days, and she could remember briefly thinking that there was no place for someone like her, a clumsy, messy and childish Usagi, within Mamoru's organized life. Even the various mixture of shampoo and medication bottles in his medicine cabinet had been carefully placed in alphabetical order and she'd been terrified, at first, that he would become annoyed with having her here all the time.

That was before she'd recovered her memories as Serenity, of course, and she'd still been so unsure. Her insecurities had all melted away, though, as her Prince had been amazingly patient with her. Especially as her presence had, slowly but surely, become very evident in the apartment they now shared; like the manga intermingled with his school books, the vast array of pastel-colored clothing that she often left draped along the chair and bed in their bedroom and the pink curtains she'd replaced his bland taupe colored ones with.

The bathroom had become overrun with her things; cosmetics, creams, hair ties, and pins. Until he'd surprised her one day with this vanity so that she could keep her things in order.

Her throat constricted with emotion as she thought about her life and how incredibly happy he made her.

Her smile widened, excitement unfurling in her chest as she thought about the next two weeks and how wonderful it was going to be to have him relatively to herself before his next term started.

She could picture Mamoru as a doctor; in fact, with the power of the Golden Kingdom coursing through him, it made sense that he would go this route. But it _was_ a lot of work, and it did consume the majority of his time. She wished that she could be as dedicated to school like he was and she was so proud of him for pursuing a career in medicine but, truth be told, she really did miss him.

His face appeared beside hers in the mirror, interrupting her gentle inner musings, and she blushed at the knowing, half-smirk on his lips and the tenderness radiating from swirling cobalt blue eyes. It was impossible to feel insecure about anything when he looked at her like that.

"Usako, we're going to be late meeting Rei and Jadeite," he chided half-heartedly.

He pulled back the locks of hair that framed her face and tumbled over her shoulders. She shuddered with pleasure as his fingers grazed the curve of her now fully exposed neck.

Her breath hitched when he lowered his head and brushed his lips at the base of her neck. She froze mid-brush stroke, biting her lower lip when he trailed his mouth across trembling skin, kissing, teasing until he reached her ear. When he nipped at her earlobe, she inhaled sharply and clenched her hand so tightly around the hairbrush that it bleached her knuckles white. The pleasure that coursed through her body intensified with every touch, and her need for him began to pool eagerly in the pit of her stomach.

He chuckled, the sound rumbling through his chest, his breath fanning across her ear, and she involuntarily moaned as one of his hands gently pulled the hairbrush from her grip and the other hand, firm and warm, crept expertly beneath the seam of her shirt, fingers splayed out on her abdomen. She leaned back into him, heart rate accelerating, thighs clenching together tightly as she warmed under his expert touch.

"I thought you said we were going to be late?" she breathed, her body trembling as she closed her eyes, basking blissfully under the trills of pleasure spiraling through her.

She felt him smile against her skin as he gently pulled her from the vanity chair, deftly twirling her into his arms, pressing her tightly against the hard expanse of his chest. She peered up into his face from beneath hooded eyes, arching closer as she curled her arms around his neck.

"So, we're late then," he murmured huskily, lowering his head to capture her lips against his.

After that, she couldn't think of anything else at all.

oOo

"Oh. My. God. Rei," Usagi choked on her laughter, disregarding the sharp glare from the black-haired priestess as her shining blue eyes perused her friend's dress. "What on earth are you _wearing_?"

Mamoru and Usagi had indeed been very late in meeting up with their friends. She blushed warmly as the memories of why they'd been so very late filtered through her mind. Mamoru chuckled knowingly beside her, and she coughed, red-faced, as she shook her head to clear her mind as they came face to face with Jadeite and Rei who had been patiently waiting for them in front of the Crown arcade.

Jadeite's face was set firmly into a serious mask of calm contemplation as usual, but Usagi could not mistake the flash of amusement shining from the pools of his green eyes as he cast a tender looked towards the feisty fire Senshi beside him.

Rei was dressed in a billowy fortune-telling dress, the material wispy, silky layers cinched at her waist in a red and white corset. The ensemble was completed by a purple headscarf threaded with golden, flat, coin-like jewelry that tinkled loudly whenever she moved her head. There seemed to be a permanent scowl fixed onto her delicate features that only deepened with every truncated gasp of laughter expelled from an amused Usagi.

"What? Come on, Usagi! It isn't that bad!" she snapped, a crimson red tinge flushing her cheeks. "Look, I'm doing this as a favor for my aunt," she sighed, thoroughly irritated as she flicked black hair over her shoulder. "The girl that was supposed to run the fortune-teller booth at the fundraiser my aunt organized dropped out at the very last minute. So, I agreed to step in. Which, might I add, I am very late to attend, as we've been waiting here for you."

Usagi snapped her mouth shut, grimacing with embarrassment, but Mamoru chuckled. "Sorry, Rei," he apologized, curling his arm around her waist. "You could have always texted if you guys needed to cancel."

Jadeite raised an eyebrow and his lips spread out into a smirk which, for some reason, further intensified the dark look on Rei's face. "Oh, no. We're not canceling. You're definitely coming with us." The General's tone was also tinged with thinly veiled amusement at the expense of his proud girlfriend's embarrassment.

Usagi's eyes brightened. A fundraiser with a fortune-telling booth? That sounded like _so_ much fun! Much better than the movie that they'd initially planned! She wondered what type of food there would be? Would it be carnival-like food? Her mouth watered at the thought. She smiled eagerly, practically bouncing on the balls of her feet in excitement.

Would their other friends come, too? This was the best way to kick off their weekend! Maybe she could call Mako-chan first? Oh. She was pretty sure Mako had mentioned that she would be away with Nephrite this weekend, though. She wondered what Minako and Kunzite were doing tonight… maybe they could come?

When she finally surfaced from her flurry of exciting inner thoughts, it was to be greeted by three sets of eyes that were soft, filled with amusement, and three warm, indulgent smiles directed towards her.

She tilted her head to the side, confused by their doting looks. Had she said something out loud?

"What?" she giggled self-consciously. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Mamoru pulled her into his arms. "Usako, you wear your emotions on your face," he whispered into her ear, tucking her tightly to his side as he brushed a tender kiss on the top of her head. "It's infectious, that's all."

"We should go," Rei announced, the scowl on her face gone, replaced by an amused half-smile. "My aunt will kill me if I'm later than I already am." Rei hooked her arm through Usagi's, pulling her away from Mamoru and tugging her down the sidewalk towards the fundraiser. "Want me to tell you about the other things that she organized on the way there?"

Usagi grinned up at the fire priestess excitedly, so very happy to be surrounded by such wonderful friends. "Yes! Will there be food trucks?"

She was earnest, genuinely curious about what mouth-watering confections would be available. She didn't understand why all three of them chuckled warmly around her.

oOo

He felt the bubbly warmth of excitement pouring off of Usagi when they reached the small outdoor fundraiser. It was a small event, mostly consisting of games and booths with vendors selling an array of handcrafted baubles, paintings, and jewelry. The excited webs of light energy intermingled in the air around them along with the waves of upbeat K-pop music that blared from strategically placed speakers amongst the crowd.

Shortly after arriving, Rei was pulled away by a scowling grey-haired woman that he assumed was her aunt. She only had time to spare them a pleading glance as she was led to a gaudily decorated booth covered in gauzy, sparkling material with a white sign, the words 'fortune teller' painted in big purple letters across its surface.

"Oh, Mamo-chan! Look!" Usagi exclaimed, her voice bristling in eager anticipation. "There's cupcakes over there! I'm going to get one!"

Her blue eyes shone brightly, overflowing with happiness and, not for the first time this evening, he wanted to lose himself in the silvery glow of their connection that beckoned him. She was so damn intoxicating you didn't need to be an empath to be affected by it.

He reluctantly let her go, fighting the urge to pull her back into his arms. "I see them," he replied, chuckling. "Bring me a vanilla cupcake, Usa."

He was rewarded with a dazzling white smile. "Just vanilla, Mamo-chan? There are so many different kinds of frosting!"

His responding smile was indulgent, "Just plain vanilla, Usako."

Her eyes widened a fraction in adorable disbelief. "No sprinkles?" she choked, horrified that anyone could eat just a plain cupcake. He bit back another grin, shook his head, and she propelled herself onto the tips of her toes to plant a chaste kiss on his lips. "You're getting sprinkles, Mamo-chan! Don't you know plain vanilla is just too boring? What would you do without me introducing all this color into your life?"

She swiveled around; disposition bright as she skipped towards the cupcake table. She was definitely right about one thing; he didn't know what he would do without the vibrancy of her colors in his life.

"She seems like she's doing much better," Jadeite observed, staring after Usagi from beside him.

Mamoru turned towards his friend, sighing softly. It was true, Usagi was recovering well from the horrors of the torture she'd suffered under Beryl and Metalia. Most days, all he could sense was the bubbly happiness swirling around her. Some days, though, especially after a nightmare, he could feel her suffering. Luckily the nightmares that had been a nightly occurrence right after the final battle only surfaced once in a while now.

"Yes, she's definitely more like herself," he replied quietly, the image of her shuddering and screaming at night painfully flashing through his mind.

The energy around his friend twinged uneasily. A small thread of uncertainty weaved through the darkness and the bright light that made up Jadeite's core. It caught Mamoru off guard, and he frowned, turning to meet his General's eyes.

The strategist sighed with resignation. "Athena has seen visions in the fire," he started tentatively. Jadeite rarely ever referred to the fire Senshi as Rei, preferring her name from their first lives. "She didn't want to say anything until it was clearer. The thought of burdening Serenity… well, it was _difficult_ to see her in so much pain… right after."

Mamoru swallowed, nodding curtly in agreement. He remembered how bad it had been at the beginning. "What does she see?"

He frowned as the tension curling tightly around his friend heightened. If Jadeite was worried, then the images conjured for Rei in the fire at the shrine was something to be concerned about.

The strategist raked his hand through his hair, uncharacteristically ruffled by his thoughts. "We're not really sure what she sees, to be honest, Endymion. Athena hasn't been entirely straightforward with me. Whatever it is, it's keeping her up at night," Jadeite replied, his eyes darkening with concern for her. The fire priestess probably had no idea that Jadeite and his deft perception could see right through her attempt to shoulder the burden by herself.

He was considering Jadeite's words, dread knotting in the pit of his stomach when a cry of terror pierced through the air around them. The look of confusion on his General's face must have mirrored his own as they swiveled around towards the source of the sound.

He inhaled sharply at the dark energy that suddenly churned around them, ominous and toxic as it tinged the air. The change was sudden and abrupt, and his palms crackled with the golden energy that coursed through him in response to the sudden onslaught. _Usako_. His heart stopped. _Where was she?_

He found her silvery thread of light woven throughout the tapestry of energy around him and was relieved that it was still pulsing brightly, untouched, and safe. There were more screams and both he and Jadeite instantaneously transformed, pushing through the throngs of terrified people that were clawing at each other, knocking tables and booths over in their hurry to escape.

The wisps of fear begin to rise in Jadeite with the realization that whatever was attacking was coming from Rei's booth. It waned considerably as they came upon Rei, clad in her red and white Mars Senshi fuku, proudly poised to attack.

The creature that was the reason for the commotion stood amidst the splintered slabs of wood and ripped glittery fabric; the only remnants of what had been Rei's booth. It was a humanoid-shaped figure, but that's where any resemblance to something human stopped. It was terrifying to look at with its scaly, ashy colored skin stretched out over jagged, unnatural looking limbs. In place of eyes, there were only bottomless black holes. What really concerned him, though, was the monster was utterly devoid of energy.

Whatever this thing _was_ , it wasn't alive. The monster's body exploded in a shower of blue fire that counteracted Mars's firestorm with a piercing screech that made him want to cover his ears.

"Athena!" Jadeite roared, terrified and furious as the blue fire consumed the Senshi of Mars.

Her scream of agony jolted Mamoru out of his startled stupor, and he clenched his jaw tightly shut, allowing the threads of golden energy within him to build before channeling a beam towards the creature. It sliced harmlessly over it; the power connecting to _nothing_ as it sizzled and dissipated back into the atmosphere. _What the hell?_ Mamoru cursed, the dread unfurling in his chest with the realization that his attacks were going to be completely ineffective against this new enemy.

The cord of dark energy stretched and widened within Jadeite, and Mamoru cringed, eyes narrowing, as Jadeite rose dangerously close to the edge of being consumed by it when the General let it explode from his core and towards the monster.

Jadeite's attack was just as ineffective as his had been, and the General's angry gaze met his. The terror was painfully palpable, and they needed to find a way to kill it, and _fast_ because Mars was not going to be able to withstand much longer.

Jadeite must have realized this as well because he threw himself into the creature's beam, hissing in pain, as he fell to his knees above the unconscious Senshi of Mars to shield her. The bile rose in Mamoru's throat at the sight of her blackened skin, blistered and burned from the intensity of the fire.

 _What the hell was this thing_? With a growl of rage, he pulled from the golden threads of webbed light, focusing, and channeled a shield of light over his friend while simultaneously unweaving the tangled mess within Mars.

His healing ministrations faltered a little bit, and he gasped as he felt the pull in his chest, indicating that Usagi was in trouble. Jadeite's hissed sharply, releasing a yelp of pain and Mamoru gritted his teeth, forcing the light shield back into place. He was splitting the threads of energy in three directions, now; one towards the shield of light surrounding Jadeite, the second into the almost fully healed Mars, and the last beam to connect with Usagi's silver light.

He felt Usagi's determined resolve, along with some fear swirling around her, but he breathed a sigh of relief with the realization that she wasn't in any immediate danger.

A fully restored Mars wrapped her gloved arms around Jadeite's waist and forcefully rolled them out from beneath the monster's beam of fire. He released the shield of light from around Jadeite, and it flickered as the energy melted back into the atmosphere.

Just as the creature turned to blast a beam of fire towards him, it screeched, the sound like mechanical gears grinding against each other, as it disintegrated into a beam of blinding light. He exhaled with relief. Sailor Moon had killed it with her tiara.

"I'm so sorry guys, are you okay? I would have been quicker, but another one of these things attacked me as I was on my way here," she apologized, her tone laced with guilt as she flew into his arms.

He tightened his arms around her, relieved that she was safe. Her emotions were roiling inside of her, and she was a little shaken, but otherwise totally unharmed. He gazed down at his blonde-haired Moon Senshi with pride. _She'd killed one by herself_. His little warrior was getting strong.

"We're fine, Usako. Are you okay?" he demanded, brushing the hair from her face, scrutinizing her for possible injuries.

She smiled up at him. It was a watery, _uncertain_ smile, but it reassured him nonetheless. "I'm okay, Mamo-chan," she replied, her tone laced with worry as she shuddered beside him. " _What were those things?"_

In the absence of the adrenaline that she'd used during her fight, he felt the fear and worry begin to creep in. He tightened his grip around her lithe form, pressing his palm to the small of her back and releasing some healing golden threads of light to soothe her.

Rei was shaken as well, though she'd recovered nicely as she strode towards them, already gravitating towards Usagi, hovering beside her protectively. "Mamoru, did you get a read on it?"

He shook his head, his expression tight, reflecting the uncertainty in Rei's eyes. "No. Whatever it was, it definitely wasn't alive."

They were silent for a moment, stunned, the dread and despair building in the air between them. Their brief time of peace was over. They were facing a new enemy.

"Those things are actually called droids."

He'd been so lost in thought that he hadn't even noticed the new threads of energy that joined theirs in the destroyed remnants of the fundraiser. He frowned, and his head snapped up towards the source of the voice. They all gasped in startled unison at the sight of a pink-haired, pink-clad Senshi with a nervous smile splayed out on her lips. She was followed closely by a black-haired boy who hovered beside the girl protectively, arms crossed stoically with a grim expression on his face.

Since the restoral of his powers, he'd been able to see through the glamours that had always protected the Senshi, and so that was how he knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that this was the pink-haired Usako look-a-like that had barreled into Usagi this morning. Even if he hadn't been able to see past the glamour, her energy was a dead give away. It shone brightly and its essence was so tangibly familiar. It was frustrating that he couldn't figure out what it was about her energy that he recognized.

"Did you summon those things?" Rei demanded, and she positioned herself protectively in front of Usagi. Jadeite had barely moved, but he'd stiffened, his muscles tightly coiled in preparation to attack, his eyes flashing dangerously.

The pink-haired Senshi's face fell, and he didn't miss the flash of hurt that crossed her face, along with the way that the boy placed a comforting hand on her arm. There was no way that they were the ones to have attacked them. He couldn't explain it, but _he knew this girl._ He could feel it.

"Sailor Mars, it wasn't them," he quipped, his tone of voice conveying the firm message that she should stand down.

Usagi glanced up at him, craning her neck, arching a golden brow in question. He smiled down at his Moon Senshi, his fingers curling around her waist, squeezing reassuringly. She visibly relaxed, trusting his judgment.

His eyes met the pink-haired girl's gaze and she was staring back at him, open-mouthed, blue eyes wide and filled with awe. He frowned, confused by the eagerness and excitement rippling off of her in waves.

Her gloved fingers flew to her lips. "We didn't do this! Oh, gosh— this is going to be so _difficult_ to explain! See, I was going to help you guys, but we got here a bit late, and _wow_ , watching you in action, Sailor Moon? The stories just _don't_ do you justice! You were just so—"

The boy interrupted her excited tirade, his voice tender as he spoke. " _Chibi_ ," he chided, and the girl's cheeks tinged pink as she coughed, flushing with embarrassment.

Mamoru's frown deepened as his gaze darted between them. Was she a Senshi fangirl? That was his first thought, and it would explain why her appearance mirrored Usagi's. He could _see_ the shimmery glow of the glamour around her, though, and that was a clear indication that she wasn't just playing dress-up. The powers of the Senshi were flowing through her.

"That's enough! Who are you? What do you know about these monsters?" Jadeite's voice was unnecessarily harsh, but Mamoru knew that his friend was still reeling in the aftermath of seeing Rei being painfully pulverized by the blue-fire.

The pink-haired Senshi cringed, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. "Oh, well, my name is actually Small Lady? But my friends call me Chibi-U… _just Chibi_. I'm, well, I'm actually Chibi-Moon, Moon Senshi in training."

The sharp intakes of breath around him mirrored his own confusion. He definitely hadn't expected her to say that. There was only one Moon Senshi as far as he was concerned, and she was standing safely in his arms. How could there be another Senshi that they weren't aware of?

"Chibi," the boy warned, whispering low. "Remember what Pluto said."

The statement was meant only for Chibi to hear, but they'd all heard it. He met Jadeite's narrowed gaze, and he knew that his General made the connection as well. Pluto was playing with time again. The real question was what or, more accurately, _whose_ timeline had Chibi come from?

"Oh, right," she bit her lip and then wrung her hands nervously.

Mamoru's brows furrowed in confusion. That nervous habit was so reminiscent of the Princess currently standing in his arms that he inhaled sharply as everything clicked into place; the eyes, the hair, the way that all of her movements mirrored Usagi's. He knew now why her energy was so _familiar_. He'd only felt that silvery brightness in _one_ other person.

Jadeite gasped, and Mamoru knew that he'd figured it out, too. _Goddamn_ , he was, without a doubt, standing face to face with Usagi's _and hopefully his_ future daughter.

 _What the hell, Pluto?_

oOo

She heard Mamoru's gasp and felt his body stiffen beside her. She glanced up at his face curiously; his eyes were narrowed strangely on the new Senshi, and his jaw was clenched so tightly she could see the cord of muscle pulsing in his neck. She watched as he exchanged a look with his general and her brow furrowed in confusion.

She had, at times, been called clueless. It was true; there were things she routinely missed. Like the time she'd missed all the strange things Mamoru had done when he'd been _perfectly_ aware that she was the Moon Princess incarnate and she'd had _no_ idea. Admittedly, deep down, she'd purposely ignored the signs, clues, and subtle inconsistencies in the things he and her Senshi had said. She'd been quite content _not_ knowing.

She wouldn't make that same mistake again, though, and there was clearly something going on between Jadeite and Mamoru. They knew something about this strange new Senshi that had suddenly bounded into their midst.

"Well, well, so lovely to see you, little Rabbit. How did you manage to follow us here?" The cold, stony, voice echoed around them, and Usagi craned her neck up in an effort to locate its source.

Mamoru's arms tightened, almost painfully, around her as their eyes fell onto the figure of a man floating high in the air above them surrounded by a steely-like bubble of darkness. His hair was long and wavy, just like Nephrite's, but it was a harsh red color that fluttered in the wind like the flames of a fire.

Chibi's eyes widened in terror, and Usagi blinked, her heart aching at the look in the pink-haired Senshi's eyes. That look was one she knew all too well and her stomach churned violently as it evoked old visions of torture and torment. What had this man done to the poor Senshi?

Mamoru glanced down at her sharply, his eyes filled with concern, and she felt the soothing threads of his golden energy wrap around her core, melting the harsh spike of emotions away. There were definitely benefits to having an empath for a boyfriend.

"Ash," Chibi choked, and the boy that was with her stepped in front of her protectively, his eyes flashing dangerously up at the man that was a new threat to her but, if the shadows shooting through the Senshi's eyes were any indication, it was not a new threat to them

"Well, this just makes it much easier," his voice was like ice, cold and unyielding pouring from his sneering lips as he stared at the girl in disdain. "I'll take the Silver Crystal from you, bring it to Demande, along with a little prize. He'll be so pleased to know that the boy is here too."

Silver Crystal? Did he mean _her_ Silver Crystal? He'd been looking at Chibi when he said it, and the confusion that this whole situation was weaving inside of her was annoying.

The man's eyes scanned their group, and when they fell onto her, his sneer curled into a malicious smile. "Look at that. The Queen of Crystal Tokyo in the flesh. So young and pretty too," he sneered and her eyes widened, startled and surprised. "I have never understood Demande's obsession with you. _You_ who have killed so many of our own. No matter, I have a present for you, from him."

Before any of them could react, he'd lifted the palm of his hand and propelled a small black crystal towards her. She could only watch in horror as it sliced through the air with lightning speed and, despite Mamoru's best effort to pull her away in time, it managed to pierce into her shoulder.

It wasn't painful, exactly, but it did send her flying to the ground, sharp jolting pains spindling through the arm that she used to brace herself.

There was a litany of horrified cries that echoed around her as Mamoru flew to her side, pulling her up, terror and panic glistening in his eyes as he gently prodded the area the crystal had seemingly pierced with gloved fingers.

In their distraction, the man conjured a bubble of the blue-fire that the creatures had used, and Usagi watched in horror as it encased Sailor Mars. She cried out in surprise as Mars flew into the air, trapped inside of the fiery cage.

" _No_! Athena!"

Jadeite's roar of terror tore through her, and she jumped to her feet, tugging Mamoru urgently up with her. "Tuxedo Kamen, I'm fine!" she cried, "We need to rescue Mars!"

Mamoru nodded, and he channeled a beam of light towards the man that was holding the Senshi hostage. The man laughed as the bubble of steely energy surrounding him absorbed Mamoru's attack. Jadeite attacked next, snarling with rage, but the bubble absorbed his attack too, and it expanded even bigger, flickering ominously.

"We've come prepared for your particular powers of attack," he spat, his words laced with disgust and derision.

The blood drained from Usagi's face, and her breath hitched in her throat as she fixed her worried gaze onto Rei. Something _awful_ was happening to her friend. She appeared to be unconscious, her head lolling forward, black locks of hair tumbling with the movement.

" _No_! Please!"

The cry of anguish came from the black-haired boy, whose arms were outstretched, frozen in terror, reaching towards Mars as if he could pull her out of the fire cage himself. She didn't understand why the boy would possibly care about her friend's fate, but she knew that it was up to her to do something. She closed her eyes, pulled the tiara off of her head, and was poised to attack.

"Sailor Moon! _Don't_!" Chibi cried, and Usagi stopped mid-boomerang attack at the desperation in the girl's voice. "You can't attack him with your tiara. It'll just ricochet off of his shield!"

" _Goodbye_ , abominations."

The man was taunting them, moving upwards with Rei trapped in tow. He was going to _disappear_ , and a cry of horror tore from Usagi's lips. _No_! She couldn't allow this to happen. There had to be something she could do. Her mind was still racing through her options as she watched the pink-haired Senshi take a deep breath, kneel to the ground and then propel herself upwards, sending herself hurtling through the air towards Mars.

"God! Chibi! _No_!" the boy cried out, terror and agony laced through his words. It pierced right through Usagi, tearing at her heart.

Mamoru cried out in horror at the same time that Chibi did, just as she flew through the barrier of the blue-fire cage, the flames licking at her fuku and searing into her skin. She wrapped her blistered arms around Mars, and they stumbled back out of the prison. Mamoru caught them midair before they could smash into the ground.

The man snarled furiously, and her vision went red with rage. Her tiara might not be able to pierce through that shield of evil, but her Silver Crystal _would_.

She conjured the Moon Wand, the weapon magically materializing in her hand. The red-haired man's eyes widened a fraction as she raised it above her head. Her hair and fuku rippled around her furiously from the impact of the power she was channeling through the crystal.

Just as she let the pure power burst from her wand, the man retreated with a loud pop back to wherever he'd come from.

With a sigh of exhaustion, she let her hands fall limply to her sides and stumbled slightly as the exhaustion pulled at the edge of her vision. The boy, who had been the closest to her, steadied her and she gave him a grateful smile. He smiled back and opened his mouth as if to say something, then clamped his lips shut. His eyes were wide and filled with awe.

She frowned, confused by the wonder in his gaze as he stared at her. What was happening? Why was he looking at her like he knew her?

His gaze snapped suddenly towards the sound of the low moan that belonged to Chibi, and the boy scrambled away from her, falling to his knees beside the Senshi currently in Mamoru's arms.

She turned towards them and inhaled sharply at the sight of Chibi, her skin blackened and blistered, and her face barely recognizable. Mars, who was in Jadeite's arms, appeared mostly unharmed, just slightly dazed as she woke from whatever spell the man had put her under.

"Dammit, Chibi!" the boy hissed angrily, grasping her hand. " _What the hell were you thinking?_ "

Usagi could see Mamoru's eyes close in concentration, and she knew that he was healing her. She exhaled, shoulders relaxing with relief. The Senshi had saved Rei when she hadn't been able to. She owed her everything.

She placed a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder, and he stiffened, glancing up at her in surprise. "Don't worry. Tuxedo Kamen will heal her."

The boy nodded mutely, gulping as he glanced briefly over at Mars and Jadeite. She noted that his eyes lingered on the couple for a moment, and she frowned at the strange look in his gaze. It was almost like he _knew_ them and, furthermore, _cared_ about them.

Chibi's skin cleared, all the wounds meshing back together under Mamoru's healing ministrations, and her eyes flew open with a gasp as she bolted up into a sitting position. "Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed as her eyes scanning over all of them before stopping on the boy. "Did you _see_ me, Jimu? I didn't even cry!"

There was a very audible gasp from Jadeite, and her eyes flew over to him in concern. Was there something wrong with Rei? Only, the general wasn't looking at Rei. He was looking at the black-haired boy with narrowed eyes.

"Jimu?" he hissed quietly, and Usagi frowned. Jimu was the name that Jadeite had adopted on all of his school transcripts. It was the only thing he remembered about his life before Beryl had found, and brainwashed him. What a coincidence that they would share the same name.

Mamoru and Jadeite exchanged a knowing look, and she froze, brow furrowing with irritation. Maybe it wasn't so coincidental after all.

Mamoru's gaze met hers, and she knew that he sensed the frustration that momentarily flared up within her. He grinned guiltily and her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Alright, so clearly, we need to talk— _all of us_. Mamo-chan, I think we need to call a Senshi meeting and Chibi, you need to tell us what is going on, or me anyway, as I am beginning to suspect my tuxedo-wearing boyfriend over there already knows."

Her tone was reproachful, and it elicited a chuckle from Mamoru. Chibi's eyes widened in horror in response to her demand. "Oh, gosh, I could be messing everything up just by talking to you right now!" Chibi said vaguely, and if that riddle of a sentence wasn't irritating enough, Mamoru and Jadeite exchanged another freaking look; this time filled with apprehension. "I'll tell you as much as I can."

Well, there was no way she was going to tolerate that. She opened her mouth to tell them just how annoying they were being when her vision blurred, and she suddenly felt exhausted. She was drained, her energy severely depleted, which was really strange. Using the Crystal did tend to cause fatigue, but it was usually only right after she used it, and the effects were never this abrupt. Her eyelids felt like lead and there was no possible way she could keep them open anymore.

She was only dimly aware of the cacophony of horrified cries around her as her body went slack, her eyes closed, and everything went black.

oOo

One second, her mom's eyes flashed angrily, like they used to before she scolded her, and the next second they were rolling back into her head and she was falling to the ground.

She could only watch in helpless terror as it happened. Luckily, her dad was fast, and he was like a black blur, a super tuxedoed hero extraordinaire, catching her mom just before she hit the ground.

She knew that the love between her mom and dad was epic. Literally, _everyone_ talked about it. She'd always felt incredibly blessed to have such loving parents in the future, but seeing them in the past together was like a dream come true.

Her bedtime stories growing up, oftentimes told by her mom's Senshi, had consisted of all the amazing things her parents had done together. How they'd fought wave after wave of supernatural evil, then discovered the power of the Silver Crystal and how it granted them everlasting life, only to rise as protectors of Crystal Tokyo and appointed King and Queen of the 30th century. It had been hard when she was younger, being so different than her mom and, if it hadn't been for her extremely close friendships to Jimu and Lita, who knows what would have happened.

So, she was excited to see them like this, but she was also afraid. Would they be disappointed if they found out she was their daughter? A clumsy, silly girl that barely managed to show up on time?

What was wrong with her mom now? A trill of terror ran down her spine, and she gulped in fear. What if something happened to her mom because of _her_?

"Usako?" Her dad demanded, and he sounded really scared for her too. She met Jimu's gaze and while he was so much better than she was at keeping his emotions hidden, she could still see the anxiety tensing his shoulders and glinting in his eyes.

"Tuxedo Kamen, did that Crystal hit her?" Sailor Mars demanded as she knelt down beside them, gently inspecting Sailor Moon's shoulder.

Her mom's fire Senshi, and Jimu's mom, was just as impressive now as she would be in the future.

"Damn, _I don't know_ ," Mamoru choked, a tremor of fear laced in his voice as he shakily searched her body for injuries. "I can't sense anything dark poisoning her."

Had that dark Crystal thing hit her mom? Chibi was familiar with the Dark Moon's crystallized weapons, and Ash was often seen wielding them. The red-haired monster had joined the Dark Moon Clan just before the last time her family had defeated them, and banished them back to Nemesis. He was powerful, and it had taken all of the Senshi and Generals to seal him away.

His weapons were much more advanced than the ones the first Dark Moon militant had used, but if the Crystal that had pierced the younger version of her mother's shoulder was some kind of weapon, it's purpose would not have been intended to hurt her. Her stomach churned, and she bit back the urge to vomit as she was reminded of Demande's ultimate plan. The silver-haired Prince wanted her too badly.

"I don't know what that Crystal was, but it wouldn't be poisoning her," Chibi choked, the words like acid on her tongue. "They would never hurt her."

Jimu's hand tightened around her wrist, and she cast him a reassuring glance. She knew she needed to be careful about what she said, but the whole reason they were here was to help her parents fight.

Three pairs of eyes snapped towards her and while they were no longer filled with suspicion and distrust, their gazes were still pretty intense and it made her nervous. She gulped as the heat rose in her face, and the tears pricked annoyingly at the back of her eyes. God, she _missed_ her family.

Her dad's eyes softened, and she inwardly cursed. She needed to be careful. Her dad was an empath, and he'd probably felt every stupid, weak emotion that had just coursed through her.

"What do you mean, Chibi?"

It was strange to hear him call her Chibi. He only ever called her Small Lady and, once in a while, Chibi-Usa.

She swallowed around the lump of misery in her throat. "They're called the Dark Moon Clan, they— " _Oh, God_. She was going to cry again. Why couldn't she control her emotions? Jimu squeezed her arm, and he gave her an encouraging smile. It helped. She didn't know what she would have done without her friend. "They want to kill all of you, but not her. Prince Demande is their leader and he, um, well, he _wants_ her."

The bile rose in her throat, and she couldn't find it in her to expand on that. If the unfettered rage that flashed through her dad's eyes and the way his arms shook was any indication, she didn't need to, anyway.

"Chibi, we _need_ to get back."

There was urgency in Jimu's voice and Chibi knew he was right. They'd left Endy with a lovely family that they'd used Luna P to hypnotize into believing they were relatives, which was great, except that Endy's outbursts sometimes had dangerous consequences.

"Right," she replied, strengthening her resolve, and Jimu pulled her to her feet. She turned back to their parents, her mom still unconscious, and bit her lip nervously. "I'm sorry. We have to go."

She turned to leave, but her dad caught her wrist, and she twisted back towards him, caught off guard by the concern in his eyes. "Where are you going?" he demanded, his tone firm, but gentle. "Are you safe, Chibi?"

The look in his eyes sent flashes of memories through the forefront of her mind. They were memories of the compassionate dad that had tucked her in at night, that had held her tiny hands and danced playfully around the ballroom with her, twirling happily around her laughing mother.

Her lower lip trembled, and she took a step back. _Oh, no._ The stupid tears were rolling down her cheeks now. _Why_? Why was she _so_ emotional? He would be so disappointed if he knew that she was his daughter. She was such a weakling.

She pulled her hand away. It was time to get back to Endy. She refused to meet his eyes again as she forced herself to nod. "I'm okay. We'll find you guys again, soon," she choked. "Please take care of Sailor Moon."

Without another word, she twirled around, pulling Jimu with her as she dashed, a little ungracefully, into the night.


	3. Chapter 2: Nightmares

**A/N:** HI! You made it this far! I'm so happy! Hopefully you enjoyed the revamped Collide so far. Mostly it was word choices, and dialogue formatting, and stuff like that. Luckily, my Bae-ta **Ninjette Twitch** had my back. And helped fix all the things that were of the eye-twitching sort.

I also want to add something for this chapter that I did not the first time I posted it. While rewriting, I found that some of the language that I used in the dream sequence may be triggering. There is never anything non-consensual that ever happens, but, some of the word choices, and implications, may be construed that way. This is not a recurring theme, at all, as you will see if you continue reading, but I felt that it did need a warning!

 _ **Rewritten January 2020**_

 _ **Original's authors note:**_

Thank you all again for the really wonderful reviews! I have to say, writing this one is more difficult than a twist in time and I am getting discouraged much more often. It's nice to know that there are some people enjoying it! Shout out to Ruk and Mev; both guests that have always been diligent in reviewing my chapters. Thank you !

I rewrote this chapter 3 times and every time it ended differently. I am still not sure how I feel about the version I chose to post, so please! Let me know what you think!

 **Chapter 2**

 **Nightmares**

 _She stood alone in a ballroom, and knew by the polished white marble and the glistening, reflective floors that this was the ballroom from her first life in the Moon Kingdom._

 _It was difficult sometimes to differentiate between her life as Serenity and her life as Usagi; all of the memories were so incredibly real to her, intermingled delicately into a woven web of tender recollections. There was sorrow there, but most of it was bright and beautiful._

 _The lights in the ballroom were dim, lit only by several low burning candles and the bright luminescent glow of the Earth that shone brightly just outside the wall of glass windows. She sighed as she stared at the blue-green orb that hung in the sky; Endymion's home was so beautiful. She frowned, startled by the thought, as she remembered that it was her home now too, and Endymion was now Mamoru._

 _What was she doing here, anyway? She hadn't been to the moon since her first life. She hadn't even ventured here, despite its full restoral, after Metalia's defeat, as her place was on Earth now. She shouldn't be here._

 _She moved closer to the glass windows to peer outside, searching for answers, when she realized with a start that she was wearing Serenity's white gown. The silk fabric billowed around her comfortably, and she recalled now why she'd once preferred this dress._

" _You're so beautiful."_

 _She swiveled around towards the sound of the voice that echoed around her, reverberating off glimmering marble walls. She half expected to come face to face with Mamoru, eager to see his cobalt blue eyes, his gaze warm and tender. Her face fell with disappointment; that was not who was standing there now._

 _She didn't know who this man was. He was tall, regal looking, his features sharp, Romanesque in nature. He reminded her of Kunzite a little, except that his hair was shorter and his eyes were much darker._

 _She blinked, taking a tentative step forward. "Who are you?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. Her thoughts were addled, dazed. Why was this man here with her in the Moon Kingdom?_

 _He smiled, and there was something terrifying about the slanted curve of his lips. It was alarming, and she instinctively jerked back, still trying to figure out what was going on. Something was bothering her about him, and she didn't know if it was the set of his jaw, the domineering way he stood, or the strange glint in his eyes. Regardless, there was something bothersome that exuded from him in droves, and she wished Mamoru were here so that her empathic boyfriend could tell her what it was._

" _I'm Prince Demande," he replied, his tone like ice and steel. "It's so nice not to see the disdain in your beautiful eyes."_

 _The statement was almost wistful, but Usagi frowned, shaking her head. This didn't make sense. Where was Mamoru? Something wasn't right. Why couldn't she remember how she'd arrived here? A trill of terror coursed through her, rolling down her spine, and jolting her from her daze. She knew exactly why this felt familiar. It reminded her of the excruciating false memories from Beryl's coffin of agony._

 _She inhaled sharply, the breath caught in her throat as she took another step back in terror. The white-haired Prince's eyes narrowed at her response, his lips twisting into a cruel snarl. "What's wrong?"_

 _She could have sworn that she'd actually hurt his feelings, which, of course, hadn't been her intention at all. "I'm sorry, it's not you," she whispered, and his angry scowl melted away. His eyes filled with curiosity as he coolly contemplated her. "This just reminds me of— of something awful."_

 _Prince Demande nodded, dawning realization softening his features. "Yes, I've spent the last hour meandering through the memories in your head. I never imagined that you could withstand such agony," he praised. "I want you more now than I did before."_

 _It was like he'd injected ice into her veins. He'd been through her head? He'd gone through her memories? She didn't know this man, and she felt violated that he'd trespassed into something so intimate and personal._

 _His eyes darkened dangerously as he took another step towards her. His fingers curled around her arm, painfully biting into her skin. She gasped, stunned, and tried to pull away from him, but he only yanked her closer. "There's that look that I remember," he snarled. "Do you think you're too good for me, even now?" He lowered his head, his face mere inches from hers. "I can't wait to break you, Queen Serenity. I can't wait to make you mine."_

 _His words were vile and made her stomach churn violently. There was something dark and cruel about him, and she felt the truncated anger in every disgusting word he uttered. Her first inclination was to fight, but she froze, confused because there was something else there, too; something sad lingering in the pools of his black eyes._

 _His hand tightened around her wrist, and her instincts cried out, begging her to claw out his strange, sad, black eyes. Instead, she looked up at him, her eyes wide and filled with pity. "Who did this to you, Demande? Who made you this way?"_

 _She'd managed to shock him. His eyes widened and he abruptly released her, pulling away from her. "It was you!" His voice was hoarse and filled with rage, and she trembled slightly in the face of such anger but, still, she steadily held her ground. "You did this to me. To all of us. When you condemned us to suffer for the crimes of our grandfathers and grandmothers."_

 _She blinked, confused, because what was he even talking about? She'd never laid eyes on this man in her life. How could she possibly have condemned him to anything?_

 _Demande must have been able to see the confusion written on her face as the rage melted away, and the curve of his lips curled into a sneer. "No, you don't know," he said coldly, his eyes burning angrily as they bore into her. "You haven't done it yet, but you will; unless I stop you."_

 _She considered his words, trying to make sense of the things he'd said when something shifted in the air around them. She sucked in a breath of air, horrified, as his eyes trailed down the length of her, undressing her with his steely gaze. Then there was a different kind of fire burning there, and it made her skin crawl._

 _She didn't even think about it; she turned and tried to run, her body instinctively coiled and ready to flee at the alarm bells that coursed through her in response to his visual assault. She didn't get very far before he grasped her shoulders, twisted her around, and smashed her into the marble wall._

 _It should have hurt, but she felt nothing, numb to physical pain. The only pain that she felt was coming from the terror that unfurled like acid in the pit of her stomach. She wasn't sure, but she cringed, biting her lower lip to hold back a scream when he pressed himself against her. He restrained her wrists and pinned them against the wall above her head, his face only inches from hers._

" _When this is over, you are going to submit to me willingly, Serenity. You will be mine. Don't you know where we are right now? The crystal my General so graciously implanted inside of you has granted me access to you every time you fall asleep," he growled angrily, practically feral as he glared down at her. "Every time you close those pretty blue eyes, I'll be here, waiting for you. In control of your mind." His voice was hoarse, and his hot breath fanned across her face._

 _So, she was sleeping then; that made more sense. He was using the little black crystal to invade her dreams. She gritted her teeth, furious because, was this seriously happening to her again? She trembled miserably at the thought, and he inhaled sharply, truly deriving pleasure from her fear._

 _She wanted to kick him, free her hands and scrape her fingernails down the length of his white, unblemished face. She wanted to cry out with the terror that was currently coursing through her body, constricting her throat, but she didn't do that. Instead, she steeled her gaze and channeled all of the disgust, revulsion, and hatred she felt through furious, narrowed eyes._

" _I will never willingly submit to you," she spat, determined and filled with rage at this intrusion, this violation in her mind. "I've had a monster try to live inside of me before, and I ended her just like I'll end you. When I wake up, I'll find a way to get you out of my head."_

 _His lips curled into a malicious smile. He released her wrists, and grasped her chin between his fingers, bruising her as he forcibly tilted her face upwards. "That's the best part, Serenity," he whispered, and her blood ran cold at the way his words slithered over her skin. "When you wake up, you won't remember anything that I don't want you to remember. You'll go on living your life, not knowing that every night, I am invading your thoughts, your dreams, slowly implanting the seeds of doubt inside your pretty little head."_

 _She gasped, her strength withering with dread in her chest. It couldn't be true. What did this monster want with her? Why was he doing this? She felt the urge to begin hyperventilating. She couldn't let this happen to her again. Why was there always some kind of monster trying to invade her body?_

 _Mamoru's warm, cobalt blue eyes flashed through her mind, and her breathing evened as she relaxed with relief. "Mamo-chan will be able to sense the darkness inside of me. He'll save me," she whispered, and Demande laughed, the sound sending trills of horror down her spine._

 _His eyes darkened with triumph, and she felt the bile rise in her throat as he pressed himself up against her so tightly she could barely breathe. His lips were almost kissing her ear. "My General is better than your King, Serenity. We've spent years battling him and your protectors. Don't you think we've been gathering data on how his powers work? Your King is pathetic and unworthy of you," he whispered, and she could hear the mixture of hatred and longing coiled around his words._

 _She trembled, blood draining from her face. What was he talking about? How did he know Mamoru? His words didn't make sense, and it made her angry. Who did he think he was, anyway, to talk about Mamoru like that?_

" _I barely know you, and I still know that Mamoru is, without a doubt, ten times the man that you are," she retorted, enunciating each word with conviction._

 _Her words sent him over the edge, and the darkness that must have been brewing just beneath the surface exploded out of him. He pulled away from her, and she stumbled from the abrupt change in positions. She thought, for just a moment, that she'd been victorious, until he lifted his hand and backhanded her violently across the face, sending her sprawling onto her back across the marble floor. Her eyes filled with tears, and her teeth vibrated from the brutal force of the impact._

 _He stood above her, his eyes dark and dangerous. "You think your King is so great? I've seen those dark nightmares that the other Queen implanted in your head. Why don't I let you swim in those for a little while?"_

 _He sneered and then flickered as he faded away. In his place stood Mamoru with Beryl's piercing, crimson-red eyes, and she couldn't stop the scream of terror that tore from her throat._

oOo

The cords of energy that belonged to the Senshi, Generals, Luna, and Artemis intermingled and meshed around his apartment. Several layers of emotions mirrored his own as they waited with bated breath for Sailor Mercury to finish her scan of Usagi in their bedroom.

Mamoru, not for the first time, raked his hands down his face with frustration. She wouldn't wake up, and no amount of golden energy could rouse her from whatever this was. He'd tried, heart racing, stomach knotted with fear and dread, but no matter what he'd done, she'd stayed asleep. It was only the steady rise and fall of her chest, the pink blush coloring her cheeks, and the soft, but audible sound of her breathing that gave him some semblance of calm.

She was _alive_. In fact, there was absolutely _nothing_ roiling inside of her that needed to be untangled or healed. Unless his access to the Golden Kingdom was somehow waning, which he doubted, her vitals were one hundred percent normal.

"I don't understand why you didn't call us?" Minako snapped angrily, a flurry of blonde hair, fury-filled eyes glaring at Mamoru in that indignant, haughty way that grated on his nerves. "What is the _point_ of having communicators if you aren't going to _use_ them!"

Lately, he and Minako had reached a tentative truce, their mutual love for their other halves overriding the resentment of the past. Though, Mamoru also liked to think that he'd redeemed himself a little in that final battle with Metalia. Right now, though, the daggers in her eyes, paired with his overwhelming fear for Usagi, and the chilling realization that his future daughter was somewhere out there, made letting Minako's tone slide a little harder to do at the moment.

His expression darkened, jaw and fists clenched tightly, as he matched her glare with one of his own. "I swear to _God_ , Minako, if you say another word—"

Makoto cleared her throat, stepping forward with hands raised, promptly interrupting him, "Alright! C'mon, guys!" she admonished, "Mamoru, I'm sure Usagi is fine. If not, Ami will tell us, and we'll figure this out just like we always do."

Mamoru exhaled, loosening some of the tension coiled in his muscles, and nodded in response. The first thing he'd done after Chibi, _his daughter,_ had fled, was to call the others. He still wasn't sure what to make of pink-haired Chibi with her haunted Usako-blue eyes, and the boy, who very clearly belonged to Rei and Jadeite. He'd tried to piece the bits of conversation together, and he'd speculated with his strategist and the fire Priestess, but what they'd come up with still didn't make sense.

Jadeite and Rei, as it stood, were the only other people in this apartment to know what kind of significance the Senshi of Time held for him. It was a closely guarded secret and still the only thing he hadn't shared with Usagi. He cringed guiltily at the thought. He should have told her sooner. He'd intended to, but every time the confession came close to spilling from his lips, the words tangled on his tongue, and he chickened out; afraid to tell her that her nightmares, the pain she'd endured, everything she'd suffered under Bery and Metalia was _his_ fault. That, in an alternate timeline, she'd been spared these experiences.

So much time had passed, now. So it was going to make telling her, and the others, so much harder. _If he told them._

Jadeite was opposed to exposing their future children. There was a reason that they hadn't come right out and told them who they were, and, by the tiny bits of conversation, Mamoru was fairly certain it was in an effort to protect some kind of timeline. He remembered all too well the burden it had been to keep the secret to himself in order to protect the timeline of the people he loved.

Mamoru carded his fingers through his hair, sighing under his breath and focusing on the room again. _God_ , how could Pluto have _done_ that to his _daughter_? And she _was_ his daughter. He was certain of that now, too.

He'd felt the connection when she gazed up at him with a hunted expression, eyes wet with tears. It was so clear that she'd known him, and the instant connection he felt, _the rightness of it all,_ was undeniable. That she was obviously weighed down by a slew of heart-wrenching emotions tore at his goddamn heart. _Why the hell had Pluto sent her back in time?_ If not for the fact that the love of his life was unconscious in his arms, he would have followed her.

The audible click of his bedroom door closing snapped him out of his thoughts, spiking his pulse, sending his heart racing with anticipation as all the eyes in the room fixed onto the Senshi of Intelligence as she appeared over the threshold of the living room doorway.

Instantly connecting to her emotions, he breathed a small sigh of relief when he didn't sense any urgency or overwhelming concern threaded through the blue-clad Senshi. That, at least, was comforting.

Ami's smile was soft as she stepped through the doorway. "She's fine. I couldn't find anything abnormal in any of her scans," she reassured, and he didn't miss the collective release of tension throughout the others in the room. "There's nothing to indicate that her prolonged sleep is due to the presence of dark energy; she hasn't channeled the Silver Crystal in months." Her gaze met his. "I'm sure that's all it is."

Mamoru nodded, though he couldn't banish the uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something wasn't sitting right with him. He was connected to Usagi, mind, body, and soul. He'd witnessed and felt everything she had when she'd channeled the power of the Silver Crystal. It's true, the exhaustion of wielding that much power exhausted her, but _never_ to this extent.

Now that the threat of anything more serious threatening their Princess passed, a new sort of trepidation filled the room as the others fully registered the fact that they were facing something new and dangerous.

Kunzite was the first to speak, his expression hard and unyielding as his gaze met his. "Endymion, we need to discuss what it is that we're facing," he began, his tone harsh, angry that they were being threatened once again. "You've been vague about the details of this new Senshi. Is she dangerous?"

The attention was on him again, and he inwardly cringed under their prodding stares. He was unsure, loathed to lie, but afraid to damage anything in the future.

Jadeite made the decision for him. "We don't know much about her yet," the strategist interjected, a stoic-faced Rei standing by his side. "The enemy's name is the Dark Moon Clan. They're here to kill us, and according to Chibi-Moon, their leader wants Serenity. Although we aren't sure why."

The reminder of _that_ conversation with Chibi-Moon sent a flash of rage coursing through him. He would never forget the look on Chibi's face when she'd shared that piece of information; his vision blurred with rage at the way she'd recoiled at the words, and the bile that rose in his throat at the implication.

He'd never thought of himself as a possessive person. That type of thing was just not a part of what he felt for his Moon Princess. What they had was based on mutual respect for each other, and that typically did not allow for such toxic tendencies. But hearing that this new monster, Demande, _wanted_ her, made his blood run cold.

"Dark Moon Clan?" Makoto asked, interrupting his thoughts. "Luna, Artemis, have you heard of them?"

Luna spryly hopped up onto the edge of the sofa, almond-shaped eyes narrowed with concern. "I've never heard of a Dark Moon Clan or of the existence of another Moon Senshi. Are you certain that she wasn't responsible for the attack?"

Mamoru was quick to come to Chibi's defense. " _No_ ," he rasped more harshly than he intended. "It wasn't her."

He didn't miss the way Kunzite arched a silver eyebrow in surprise, furtively prodding the darkness in the air, or the look Nephrite exchanged with Zoisite who held the frowning blunette in his arms. They were all perceptive in their own rights, and this wouldn't be something he could keep to himself for long. Still, he needed more time to find out why Chibi and Jimu were here, and what the consequences would be with the knowledge of who they truly were.

Which was why Minako's follow up question made him grit his teeth. "How do you know that?" she demanded. "What makes you think that she's not behind this, Mamoru?"

He inwardly cursed, because _of course_ Minako was the person to ask the one question that he didn't want to answer. As it turned out, he didn't need to answer the question as their conversation was interrupted by Usagi's cry of agonized terror. The sound tore through the apartment and cut him straight through his core.

He was instantaneously on his feet, his heart pounding as he swept past Ami, flying down the hall and barreling through the door. His eyes scanned the darkened room, the power coursing through him crackling in anticipation of an attack, searching for the intruder that would cause her to cry out like that.

" _My name is Usagi!"_

He froze, sucking in a strained breath, heart sinking at the anguished words that tore from her lips as his gaze fell onto her small, shuddering figure on their bed. She was tangled in the sheets, eyes clenched shut, thrashing, and clawing, her fingers slicing through the air. _She was having another nightmare._

He swiveled around to meet the fear-filled gazes of her Senshi just beyond the doorway. "It's a nightmare," he choked, and their faces fell. " _Please_."

Their expressions mirrored their understanding. "Call us later with an update," Rei whispered. They knew what it was like for Usagi after a nightmare, and this one, judging by the state of her, was a particularly brutal one.

He nodded, and without waiting to see if they were leaving, closed the door behind him. His movements were tentative as he approached the bed. His heart twisted in his chest, anger and sorrow for what she was going through coiling around him so tightly, it felt like he might snap.

He recalled her first nightmare, just days after their final battle, and he'd panicked, trying to wake her up. It hadn't ended well. Even after waking, she hadn't been able to shake the horrific visions from her nightmares. She'd clawed his face, howling out with fury, screaming words that didn't make sense to him. He'd wept, broken-hearted when he'd restrained her to keep her from hurting herself, and the rasping, horrific sob that ripped from her throat shattered him. It was the first time that he realized that she was afraid of him.

It was only weeks later that she'd been able to talk about it, and he would never forget the helpless rage, the horror, _the guilt_ , that assaulted his senses when he learned the graphic details of the torture she'd endured under Beryl. His stomach was twisted into knots, hands trembling, as she explained with slumped shoulders and haunted eyes the ways in which the witch had conditioned her with unbearable pain, dark energy, and images of him hurting her, over and over again _for weeks_.

He'd wanted to go back. To do it all over again. _To trade places with her_. Even just to strangle Beryl with his bare hands. He couldn't, though, and instead, he'd researched it; delving into the comfort of books, feverishly searching for some way to help her. There wasn't an instruction manual on recovering from paranormal torture, though, so he'd needed to learn, over time, the best way to pull her from the images plaguing her sleep.

He swallowed past the lump of sorrow constricting his throat and carefully laid down in the bed, the mattress dipping as he positioned his body to face her. Though it made his heart ache, he was careful not to touch her, gritting his teeth, muscles coiled tightly as he tried to ward off the emotional torment pouring off of her in droves.

" _Usako_ ," he rasped, desperately wishing he could just pull her into his arms, but stopping himself because he knew that his touch as she woke from the visual assault of Beryl's version of him in her nightmares was pure agony. "It's okay, love. _I'm here_."

It was agonizing minutes more before her hoarse cries subsided, her thrashing subdued, and she lay limp, slack, whimpering into the darkness. "Usako, wake up," he implored brokenly. "It's not real. _I love you."_

Finally, her eyelids fluttered open, and she blinked a few times, still dazed and confused, as her gaze fell onto his face. She inhaled sharply, recoiling back from him.

It hurt to see her this way, and he sucked in a shuddering breath before forcing a comforting smile onto his lips. "It's okay, Usako," he reassured, trying to keep his tone as steady as possible, but it was difficult because, _damn_ , she'd been doing _so_ well. She hadn't had a nightmare in _weeks_. Was it the transformation into Sailor Moon today that brought the painful memories to the surface? "It's me, and your name is Tsukino Usagi."

He felt the moment she awoke fully, recognition clearing the unfocused, glassy look in her eyes. "Mamo-chan?"

It came out as a pitiful squeak, broken, anguished, and he fought back the urge to howl, scream at the pure fucking injustice of it all. " _Yes_ , Usako. I'm _real_. I'm _here_."

Her face crumpled, and her shoulders heaved with the force of her sorrow-filled sobs. It was in this moment that he knew it was safe to pull her into his arms. He didn't hesitate, pulling her against his chest and prying his arms beneath her to coil around her waist. He trembled with emotion, kissing her hair, stroking her back, whispering what he hoped were soothing words into her ear. The energy of the Golden kingdom flowed freely through their connection, soothing the frayed edges of the nerves he felt twisted up inside of her.

The intensity of her sobs waned until they finally subsided completely. She pressed herself closer to him, intermingling their legs, tucking her head beneath his chin, hiccupping into his chest. His arm that was wedged beneath her tightened around her waist while his other hand stroked her hair.

They were quiet for a long time, and the heightened anguish turned into a low, dull, throb that imbedded into her silvery, bright, energy. He knew that it would linger there for a few days before finally slipping away.

"I'm sorry, Mamo-chan. That one was so—" she choked on the words, and he tightened his grip, pressing her closer. "How long have I been sleeping? _God_ , it felt like that nightmare lasted for days."

He squared his jaw, firming his resolve to tread carefully. "It's only been four hours since you fell, Usako."

She tensed in his arms, inhaling sharply. " _Oh_. Right. Chibi! Is she here? What happened? Why did I pass out?" She fired each question in rapid succession, the exhausted, strained, energy swirling furiously around her.

He pulled her closer to him and gently stroked the small of her back. "Hey, slow down, Usako," he soothed. "Everyone is fine. Chibi took off right after the battle. We're not entirely sure what we're facing, but we'll meet with the others first thing tomorrow."

She pulled away so that she could peer up into his face. Her brows knit into a frown. "You know something you're not telling me," she quipped, and though her words were not accusing, they were filled with irritation.

He grimaced guiltily. Usagi had grown a lot in the past year. She was stronger, more grounded, and, to his current detriment, a lot more perceptive.

He needed to talk to Chibi before he said anything to her. What if the reason she hadn't revealed herself was because it would alter everything in their timeline? He knew what that felt like. Would Usagi knowing who she was affect their future? Was the timeline changed already because _he_ knew? He couldn't lie to her. He wouldn't do that, not after everything they'd been through.

He fought back the urge to change the subject, retreat, before carefully responding. "Yes, there is something," he faltered, and she blinked up at him, quiet, her eyes wide and expectant. He cringed, "I can't tell you yet, Usako."

She stiffened in his arms, stunned and irritated. " _What does that mean?"_

He swallowed, clearing his throat. "It's just a theory, and I need to talk to Chibi-Moon before I can tell you what it is," he was losing his nerve; she was glaring at him now, and he really wished that they could have had this conversation when she wasn't so emotionally drained. "Usako, stop looking at me like that. I don't want to keep this from you, but I just need to know for sure that I'm right and that I'm doing the right thing." He was really messing this up. He'd be angry too if someone spoke to him in vague Pluto-like riddles.

She tucked her head back beneath his chin, quiet and stiff in his arms, and he clenched his eyes shut, barely breathing, in anticipation of her reaction. He felt the irritation first and foremost flare up around her, layered with anger and a tinge of sadness. _Damn_ , he'd hurt her feelings.

He groaned, "Usa, I would never intentionally hurt you," he promised with conviction. "My only goal here is to protect you. I love you, and I don't want to lie to you. Can you trust me?"

She remained silent, but his whispered plea had dulled the intensity of the emotions coursing through her. He released a breath of relief when he felt the hurt disappear to be replaced with understanding.

Or so he thought… "What _can_ you tell me, Mamo-chan? Surely, I'm not expected to fight this new enemy _completely_ blind."

Her words were clipped; he sighed, wincing at the reproachful tone of her voice. Well, there was _mostly_ understanding rolling off of her. Though, he couldn't begrudge her irritation with him.

"Usako, please," he pleaded again, heart thumping loudly. "You know I would never do anything to hurt you."

It was quiet for a moment when he felt the tension leave her body as she sagged into him with a loud, dramatic sigh. He exhaled with relief. The worst of it was over. " _I know that_ , and I do trust you, Mamo-chan, just as long as you _know_ that I can protect myself. So, figure out what it is that you need to figure out quickly because I'm actually _really_ annoyed with you right now, and I don't like it," she snapped, and he had to cough to cover up an involuntary chuckle. "So? Tell me what you can, please."

He smiled, nestling her closer, inhaling her scent. He didn't know what they were facing yet, exactly, but he did know one thing for certain; he was most definitely going to have a beautiful future with his Moon Princess. He'd been lucky enough to get a glimpse of it shining out of the Usagi-blue eyes of the pink-haired Senshi that would become their daughter.

It sent a flash of pleasure coursing through him, and he knew that he would do anything to protect it, no matter what it cost him.

oOo

It was painful to watch her try and keep her eyes open, sitting atop the swivel stool, as she watched him make breakfast for them on Monday morning. The weekend passed by in a furious blur, filled with Senshi meetings, an afternoon standing behind the console in headquarters, and a couple of unsuccessful attempts to locate Chibi and Jimu. He'd tried to reach out, find the silver energy that was so similar to Usagi's, but either they were no longer here, or something was masking their signature as he'd been unsuccessful in finding them.

The worst part of this weekend, though, was Usagi's nightmares. She woke up screaming every single time she closed her eyes. In response to that, she'd barely slept at all, and he could feel the unrelenting exhaustion, mixed in with a steely unwillingness to let herself fall asleep, surging around her. He felt helpless watching her like this, broken and strained from the images plaguing her sleep.

He would give anything to feel the joy that was always so prevalent in her aura. Hell, he'd take fury or irritation at this point. He just couldn't stand to see her like this anymore; so tired and filled with sadness.

He poured premade pancake batter into a sizzling cast iron pan as he considered what he was going to say. She'd diligently dragged herself out of bed this morning and dressed in her school uniform— _as if he could let her go to school in this condition._ Dammit, she was just going through the motions, and it reminded him of the awful weeks that followed Metalia's battle.

"Usako, I don't think you should go to school today," he offered tentatively, glancing at her to gauge her reaction. His happy, bubbly Usa would have whooped excitedly, maybe danced happily around the kitchen, hips swaying, saying things like, `You are _so_ right! I _should_ stay home!'. But he wasn't looking at his bubbly Usako right now.

She glanced up at him, blinking in confusion, and slowly shook her head. "It's fine, Mamo-chan," she lied. "I'm okay, honestly."

He sighed, raking his hand through his hair in frustration. "You should stay home and sleep. You're exhausted," he pressed, hoping to sway her into listening to reason.

She frowned, her shoulders stiffening and her eyes downcast as she clenched her fists on the counter. "The very last thing that I want to do is go to _sleep_."

He gritted his teeth; heart clenched in his chest. What could he do to make this go away? _To fix this for her?_

He turned the heat off on the stove, removed the pan off of the red-hot burner, then turned towards Usagi. Leaning over the counter, he was gentle, his touch tender, when he cupped her cheek in the palm of his hand. Instantly, her tensed shoulders sagged in relief, and she closed her eyes, sighing as she leaned into him.

"Usako, I don't know what you're going through right now, and I'm not sure why you've been having these nightmares again," he began, and she trembled as two silent tears slid listlessly down her cheeks. He inhaled sharply, devastated, as he wiped one away with the pad of his thumb. "You don't need to do this by yourself."

She raised delicate hands to cover the one he had cradling her face and sighed, her fingers intermingling with his as she pressed her cheek into his palm. It was like she was holding on for dear life, and the emotion rippling off of her tore violently at his heart.

"I'm sorry, Mamo-chan," she sighed, the sound miserable and resigned. "It's just that these nightmares, they're the same but different somehow. It's like I'm not remembering something and…" she paused, slumping her shoulders, her lower lip trembling with defeat. "I don't know; I can't explain it."

Before he could respond, comfort her, tell her that this _too_ would pass, she lifted her gaze, and her expression hardened with anger. "Why is this _still_ happening to me?" she rasped, tensing with frustration. "That horrible part of our lives is behind us now. I shouldn't still be having these stupid nightmares!"

He released her, the distance between them unbearable now, and came around the counter where he pulled her into the safety of his arms. She melted into his embrace and wrapped her arms around his waist as he stroked her hair, pressing her head into the crook of his neck.

"What happened to you is not something that you'll be able to just get over," he explained quietly, suppressing his own fury as he recalled those agonizing weeks without her. "You withstood agonizing torture for weeks. They tortured you for _weeks_ , Usako."

When he'd been captured by Beryl in their first timeline, he'd lasted only two days before letting her cloying fog overtake him. Usagi had fought and lasted eighteen horrible days.

" _Please_ , don't doubt yourself or your strength," he pleaded. "I'll do whatever you need to help you work through this, okay?" He pulled away, placed his index finger beneath the delicate curve of her chin and tilted her face up to meet his gaze. "We're a team, right?"

He was relieved to see her expression brighten, the corners of her lips quirking up ever so slightly. "Right," she replied, a teasing glint in her eye. "A _swordless_ , badass, team of super soldiers."

He chuckled, "That's _right_. No swords for you ever again, Moon Princess," he grumbled, and her smile widened, rosy-hued lips dimpling her cheeks. While it was still a shadow compared to her usual smiles, it was a start. "So? Will you stay home today and sleep?"

She sighed, and he could see from the tiny frown that furrowed her brow that she was considering it, but she exhaled loudly, almost wistfully, and shook her head. "I have a test today, and you know, usually, I'm all for skipping a test, especially in Math class, but…" she trailed off with a small, guilty smile, and he chuckled and tucked a wispy strand of hair behind her ear.

He was very aware of her near failing math grade, and he had, on several occasions, attempted to tutor her, but Usagi always got bored very quickly. She was also very talented in methods of distraction, and all of his attempts to tutor her were usually abandoned very quickly as he succumbed, quite happily, to playful kisses that often escalated into something that usually ended in their bed. Luckily, Ami and Jadeite had persisted and managed to keep her afloat in school.

Still, he knew math was a tough subject for her, and he nodded. "Okay, Usako," he replied, sighing indulgently, brushing a kiss across her forehead. "Math is first thing this morning, right? Come home right after."

She gasped and pulled away, eyes twinkling with amusement beyond the dull edges of her fatigue. "Mamo-chan!" she huffed in mock-shock. "Are you saying that I should _ditch_ class?"

He rolled his eyes, playfully tugging on one of her golden pigtails. "Don't be a brat, Usako."

She giggled, propelled herself to the tips of her toes to lightly press her lips onto his in a chaste kiss. " _Never_ , Mamo-chan," she quipped. "I have to keep you on your toes!"

He smiled, released her, satisfied that she was feeling much better, and turned back to the stove to finish making breakfast. He glanced over to see that she'd comfortably settled back onto the swivel stool, her chin propped onto her palm, her arm perched daintily on the center island in front of her as she watched him.

"You know, Mamo-chan, I think I'm a bad influence on you."

He laughed, shaking his head. She definitely influenced him, but, if anything, she'd lit up the dull grays of his life with the vibrancy of her colors.

Her smile faded slightly, and her eyes glossed over as she became lost in thought. He felt weariness and sadness widen and thread inside of her, and his fingers tightened around the spatula in his hand, a hard, determined glint in his eyes. They were going to get through this, and he made a solemn, silent vow that he'd destroy anything or anyone that attempted to dampen the brightness of his princess.

oOo

She should have listened to Mamoru and skipped class altogether today. She was fairly certain that she'd failed that awful math test anyway, and she sighed miserably as the shrill sound of the school bell echoed through the classroom, indicating the start of their lunch break.

She yawned widely, her chair scraping loudly on the linoleum floor as she stood and attempted to stretch the painful kinks out of her neck. She was careful to rise slowly, but still, the movement was too abrupt, and she still stumbled, light-headed from fatigue. She lifted her book bag and, with difficulty, secured the strap over her shoulder. She suppressed a groan, fighting the pull behind her eyelids, the ache in her body, and the sluggishness in her reaction times. She was tired, but the thought of sleeping and being haunted by Beryl's images again filled her with dread.

She didn't know why she was having nightmares again. She thought she'd mostly worked through the trauma of what Beryl had done to her. Her grip on her bag tightened, and she swallowed, disturbed by the thought that she would never be free of the witch.

What was even worse was that these new nightmares were _strange_. Although they were similar to what Usagi had experienced before, there was something _different_ about them. She couldn't explain it, but she felt a wisp of something odd dance on the edge of her mind every time her consciousness was in that limbo state in between being asleep and awake. Whatever it was, it pleaded with her not to forget, but she always did anyway.

It left her feeling more than just terrified and tired. She felt a frustrated hollowness too, and _that_ was something too difficult to explain to the concerned Senshi, Generals, and Mamoru.

"Hey, Usagi, are you feeling okay?"

The soft, worried voice belonged to her longtime friend Naru, whose eyes were wide and filled with concern for her. She inwardly winced, guilt sourly unfurling in the pit of her stomach. She hadn't been a very attentive friend lately, and she felt awful that she'd neglected her friendship with Naru, who had always been unswervingly patient and loyal.

Usagi graced the short-haired brunette with a reassuring smile even as the throbbing in her temple began to intensify with an oncoming migraine that was an inevitable effect from her lack of sleep. "I'm okay, Naru. I just didn't sleep very well last night," she replied, the sound of her own voice sending trills of pain down the center of her head.

She obviously hadn't convinced her friend who hovered protectively by her side as they made their way through the crowds of students pouring out into the hallway. The sounds of laughter, shouts, and intangible conversations intermingled as it reverberated painfully in her skull. Her limbs were beginning to feel heavy, and she frowned, confused. This felt like it was more than just exhaustion. _Was she getting sick?_ She idly contemplated the idea as she concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other.

The hazy fog cleared only a fraction when they stepped out of the school. Usagi scrunched her nose, squinting through the sunlight that felt like it was blinding her.

"Usagi?" Naru prodded, her tone rising an octave in concern. "Do you think you should go see the nurse? Your face is awfully white."

Usagi shook her head, waving her hand dismissively. "No, that's alright, Naru," she reassured. "I think I'm just going to go home now. I just need to get to bed early."

Naru nodded. "That's probably a good idea. Do you want me to call Mamoru for you?" She offered, her tone uneasy.

Usagi shook her head, brow furrowed. "No, Naru, honestly. I'm fine." Did she really look _that_ bad? She _did_ feel the almost unbearable urge to lie down.

"Well, okay," Naru conceded tentatively. "Call me if you need anything."

Usagi could barely manage a nod as she ungracefully spun around and sluggishly made her way down the school pathway. _Maybe she should tell Ami and Mako she was leaving?_ The thought was only fleeting as she ultimately decided against it. She wasn't sure she could muster enough energy to find them, and, honestly, she just wanted to get home.

The dull throb in her head was pulsating painfully now, and her vision swam as she determinedly kept going, trying to avoid smashing into any of the other pedestrians that were hurriedly passing her on the sidewalk. She was sure she was almost home when she tripped— _over her own feet of course_ — and fell straight into the arms of a slender girl.

They both stumbled a little bit with the impact of her fall, but the girl managed to steady her. Usagi tried to pull away, stand up straight, but her limbs were like unmanageable pieces of lead. The bookbag that she usually carried with ease was weighing her down. _Everything felt so heavy._

"Oh, gosh, are you okay?"

Usagi blinked, confused, as she found herself staring into blue eyes, wide and filled with concern. It took a moment for Usagi to register that she was still being propped up by the girl, and she shook her head in an attempt to clear it and forced herself to pull away from her abruptly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall into you," Usagi apologized, brow furrowed in confusion as the words tangled up on her tongue and came out slightly slurred. She was becoming more disoriented with each passing second. _What was wrong with her_?

"It's honestly okay! You look _really_ awful. What's wrong?" The girl asked, her voice high-pitched and anxiety-ridden. "Did something happen?"

Usagi forced herself to focus on her face and noted, for the first time, that it was the same pink-haired girl that had crashed into her on the last day of Mamoru's exams. "Hey, it's _you_ ," she said weakly with a laugh, although she wasn't sure _why_ she was laughing as nothing even remotely funny had happened. Maybe her exhaustion was making her delirious?

" _Wh-wha_ t _?"_ the girl stammered, startled, her words tinged with shock.

It was incredibly frustrating to try and work through the strange exhaustion-riddled fog that had somehow taken over Usagi's entire body, but she'd fought through worse. So with great difficulty, she forced herself to attempt and decipher the girl's strange reactions. "You- you bumped into me... that day," Usagi stammered, her throat, that was painfully dry, aching as she spoke.

She was definitely getting sick, and she suppressed a groan with the realization. There wasn't time for this right now. They were facing a ton of new unknown variables, a new enemy, an unknown Senshi, and she couldn't afford to painfully wade her way through some kind of stupid flu.

She wobbled suddenly, and the girl gasped, frantically catching her arm to steady her again. "Hey, listen, why don't you come with me?" she offered, and her words sounded distant like Usagi was hearing them with her head underwater. "I'm staying nearby; maybe we can get you a glass of water, and then I can call d— _someone_ for you?"

Usagi found her voice soothing, soft, and lilting like the chords of a lullaby. Her eyelids fluttered shut for a moment, and then her head snapped up with a start. Had she seriously almost fallen asleep? _Standing up?_ There was no way she was going to make it all the way home.

Wordlessly, Usagi nodded, allowing the girl to lead her down the sidewalk. If she'd had her wits about her, she would have realized how incredibly stupid this was. There were new enemies and she could very well be walking, quite willingly, into a trap. She _didn't_ have her wits about her, though, and there was something so wonderfully comforting about this girl.

The walk was painfully slow, and the pink-haired girl had to stop her from falling flat on her face several times. She wondered if it seemed like she was in some kind of a drunken stupor, and it occurred to her that if she weren't so tired, she probably would have been really embarrassed right now.

It felt like they'd walked for ages before they came upon a very small house. The paint and siding had probably been a pristine white at one time, but it was more of a dull gray now, cracked and peeling in several places. The windows were ominously dark, ugly mint green shutters hanging haphazardly, dangerously close to falling from them. The pathway towards the door was broken cement slabs, neglected, with weeds peeking out of the many cracks that were webbed along them.

She had enough sense to stop before letting the girl guide her over the threshold into the scary looking house in the not-so-great neighborhood. She leaned heavily against the door jamb, desperately trying to stay standing upright. _What was she doing_?

Her blurred gaze warily met the pink-haired girls' eyes. The girl must have understood the hesitation because she cringed, and her cheeks flared a mortified red. "I know this looks bad. I swear I'm not some crazy person trying to hurt you," she blurted, "We have to move often, and this was the closest vacant place. We could live with a nice family, I guess, but we didn't want to endanger…" the girl trailed off her sentence, flinching as if she thought she'd said too much, and bit her lip.

Usagi couldn't for the life of her understand what she was talking about; all she knew was that she was dangerously close to falling, and she, for some unknown reason, trusted the sweet pink-haired girl who had taken it upon herself to help her.

Usagi nodded, the movement painful, pushed away from the door jamb, and stumbled into the house. She wished that she could concentrate, take note of her surroundings, but she was no longer capable; barely able to function properly. Her burning eyes momentarily focused on the startled expression of a green-eyed, black-haired boy. God, why did he look so _familiar_?

"Mommy!"

She tried to blink away the blurriness in her vision as she glanced down to see a black-haired baby cradled in the boy's arms; his chubby arms outstretched towards her. She stumbled forward without thinking and stared into the excited, sparkling blue-eyes of the cutest baby that she'd ever seen.

"Mommy!" the baby demanded impatiently, and she realized with a start that he was looking at her.

She felt a painful pull at the back of her eyelids, and she knew she could no longer fight it. With a sigh of defeat, she sank to her knees as the baby began to wail loudly, his cries echoing around her. Her last thought before she gave in to her exhaustion, let it claim her, and everything went black was that the baby's eyes remarkably bore a striking resemblance to Mamoru's.

oOo

She shouldn't have brought her here. They were trying to stay low, only watch their parents from a distance, trying desperately to abide by the dire warning issued by Pluto. She was trying to do that. Honestly, _she really was_. But it was becoming difficult.

It was unreasonable to think that they could change anything without warning their parents about the enemy that was going to try and kill them. What was, in Pluto's words, 'only enough information' to warn them? Her parents weren't stupid. They were going to have questions, like: who the hell is this random, clumsy, pink-haired Moon Senshi, and why does she know _exactly_ what's going on? It had to be _all_ or nothing at all. Chibi didn't think they could do this alone anymore, but what was she supposed to say to them? Hey, guess what? _Surprise_! I'm your daughter!

That would be a fun conversation, explaining to them that she was the sole reason that their future selves were on the brink of death in a crystalized castle surrounded by a sea of dead people. She could picture the look on her mom's face, disgust, and utter revulsion.

This was really the only reason she hadn't approached her parents yet. Jimu had been patient with her. She knew that he knew her reasons for protecting the timeline were weak at best but he stayed silent, waiting for her to make the decision. She felt a strange flutter in her stomach at Jimu's thoughtfulness but then promptly ignored it.

She was just grateful for her friend's patience and understanding, especially because they were both _so_ tired. Who knew taking care of a barely one-year-old baby was so incredibly _hard_? Especially a baby that desperately missed his parents and could zap you with golden energy every time he was mad, _which was often._

She'd never heard Endy cry so much, and now she understood why her mother was always holding him. She was the only one that could calm her little brother, which was why Chibi exchanged a horrified look with Jimu when Endy wouldn't stop wailing after Usagi crumpled to the floor and, much to her disbelieving horror, promptly fell unconscious.

Her heart began to thump, blood draining from her face as she fell to her knees beside her mother, and frantically checked her pulse. " _Usagi_?" she croaked, shaking her shoulders to wake her up.

What happened to her? She was definitely _not_ okay. Chibi's eyes began to fill with tears, her vision swimming as she desperately clutched her mother's hand. Usagi moaned, and Chibi's terror lessened in intensity a little bit as she glanced up at Jimu.

He was stunned, slack-jawed, and eyes wide with confusion. "Chibi? What happened? How did she find us?" Jimu was practically shouting, desperately trying to be heard over Endy's frantic screaming, as he struggled to hold onto her brother, who kept trying to launch himself onto the floor.

Chibi stood abruptly, reaching for the wailing toddler. Jimu gratefully handed him over to her, and Chibi-Usa cradled the little boy against her chest, bouncing him up and down in a soothing manner to calm him. Luckily, it worked as Endy settled his tiny head in the crook of her neck and shoulder, whimpering softly, a little fist clutching the front of her shirt. _Huh_ , odd. Guess it wasn't just their mother that could calm him after all.

"Ch'bee," Endy hiccupped and sniffled pitifully.

Her heart melted, and Chibi gently patted his back, rocking back and forth, humming softly so that the vibrations could lull him to sleep. "It's okay, baby boy, shhh.." she cooed quietly, and Endy's breathing that was ragged from his crying gently evened, his trembling body calming and melting into her.

Jimu knelt down beside Usagi and lifted her mother into his arms. He carried her to the springy, ugly green sofa that was pressed up against the wall with peeling, gaudy, flowered wallpaper, and softly laid her down on it. Her head lolled to the side, blonde tresses tumbling with the movement and trailing on the floor beside her. She was completely immobile, and the only indication that she was breathing was the visible rise and fall of her chest.

"What happened, Chibi?" Jimu whispered.

She placed a finger over her mouth, shushing him, as she readjusted Endy in her arms. She glanced down and sighed with relief at the sight of long, sooty, black lashes fanning the top of adorably chubby baby cheeks. He was asleep. _Poor baby Endy_. This was hard on him too.

She strolled to the other room, careful not to jostle Endy, as she tried to swallow down her fear for her mother. With as little movement as possible, she lowered Endy into the makeshift bed that they'd made for him with some soft blankets on a futon mattress on the floor.

Luckily he didn't wake, and she slowly backed out of the bedroom, leaving the door partially open as she made her way into the hallway. This really was an awful place, but the Dark Moon Clan droids had targeted the first family they'd hypnotized with the help of Luna P.

She was using Luna P. to mask them and Endy's very tangible energy signature, but when they'd had to leave him behind to battle with the Sailor Senshi, their chosen ward had decided to take Endy for a walk. Inevitably, Endy, unable to control his powers, had _used them_. Then, the droids had descended, and she'd barely managed to stop them before Endy was captured. Her brother was better off with just them, anyway, and so they'd all moved on.

When she made her way back to the main room, Jimu was gently inspecting her mother. "She's okay, but I can't wake her. It's like she's in a coma."

The statement triggered her, and she froze, her heart in her throat. "Oh _God_ , Jimu, I had to bring her here," she choked, tone filled with apprehension. "She was going to pass out in the middle of the street! What do we do?"

Her eyes met his, and she shifted uncomfortably under the intensity of his knowing stare. He didn't have to say a word; she already knew what he wanted to say.

She sighed in defeat, eyes downcast as she nodded. "I know," she whispered, and the cursed tears that seemed to be the only thing she was able to successfully do these days rolled uninhibitedly down her cheeks. She'd wanted so badly to prove she could do this, to herself _and_ to Jimu. "We need to tell them."

Jimu exhaled softly, stood from his kneeling position by the couch, strode to her, and pulled her into his arms. "Chibi," he soothed, coiling his arms around her waist. "Don't cry. This is why we're here, and we'll be careful. We'll only tell them enough, okay?"

Her friend was so very strong, and she was so grateful that he was here, doing this with her. She only allowed herself a moment more of self-pity before her resolve strengthened, and she pulled away, nodding with agreement.

"We have to call my dad."

She moved towards her mother, gulping painfully at the sight of her, and searched the book bag that had fallen to the floor when she'd crumpled in front of Jimu and Endy.

Carefully, she sifted through school books, bunny pens, and bedazzled notebooks until she found what she was looking for. She pulled the archaic mechanical communicator they called a cell phone out of her bag and pressed her finger onto the screen. It lit up brightly, a picture of her mom and dad's smiling faces staring up at her. She swiped at it, and a keypad appeared indicating that she needed to input a four-digit password.

Her face fell in disappointment. "Oh man," she muttered, gnawing her lower lip as she randomly inputted four numbers that obviously did not work.

Jimu peered over her shoulder, brow knit with curiosity. "Chibi, what are you doing?"

Chibi tapped her finger on the screen, face screwed up in contemplation, as she unsuccessfully tried another password. "We have to call my dad," she replied, her pink brows furrowed with frustration as she stared at the offending device with irritation. In the future, communication was so much easier.

"Well… isn't your dad connected to her?" Jimu asked, furtively glancing back at Usagi on the couch.

Chibi sighed. "No, it doesn't work that way," she replied and tried a different combination of numbers. "She has to be in danger to get his attention… I mean, as far as I know, anyway."

"What if we…" Jimu trailed off, clearing his throat, and raking his hand through his hair before continuing. "Pinched her or something?"

Chibi's eyes narrowed. " _Jimu_! We are _not_ hurting my mom!" she snapped, glaring, and Jimu cringed apologetically, lifting his arms in defense.

"I didn't mean like _hurt_ her," he amended, "Just, you know, startle her a little bit...?" he trailed off, wincing at the scowl of reproach on Chibi's face.

Luckily, the device in her hand began to ring loudly, the machine vibrating in her hand as Chibi looked down at it wide-eyed with surprise. The name Mamo-chan, in big white letters, flashed across the screen.

Her heart flipped, butterflies fluttering in her stomach. "It's my dad!" she exclaimed and quickly swiped the screen to answer the call.

She warily placed the device to her ear, brow furrowed, "Hello?" She'd never used a cell phone before, but based on her observations, this was how it was supposed to work.

"Usako? Damn, _thank God_. Are you okay? Why did you break our bond?"

Her dad's frantic voice was laced with terror. _Break their bond...?_ Did that mean he couldn't sense her mom's energy anymore? She inhaled sharply, cringing with the realization that her mom was under Luna Ps protective barrier now. It would appear that even her dad's empathic powers weren't able to penetrate it.

" _Usagi_? Dammit, _answer me_!"

She must have been silent longer than she thought, because her dad's tone sounded practically feral, riddled with fear. Her breath hitched, and her heart skipped a nervous beat. "It's not— _er_ , I'm not Usagi."

She was suddenly petrified. Would her dad be disappointed when he found out who she was? She gulped down the painful emotions lodged in her throat.

" _Who the hell is this?_ " he growled, his voice threatening, rumbling dangerously low and filled with fury.

She bit her bottom lip nervously as she met Jimu's gaze. He was frantically waving his hand, indicating that she needed to say something. She cringed, nodding slowly. "It's Chibi. _Please,_ " she whispered pitifully. "We need your help."

The line went silent for a small, stunned moment before he answered her. "Chibi, is she _okay_?"

He sounded breathless, his tone of voice desperate and grief-stricken. She frowned, confused; then her eyes widened when she realized what he was thinking. _Oh_! He couldn't feel her mom's energy anymore. Of course he would think that she was...

"She's okay!" Chibi blurted, glancing up at Jimu, quietly mouthing the word 'Luna P.' "Sort of…" Jimu hesitated for only a moment before swiveling around and inputting a code to deactivate the mechanical ball that was hovering in the air near the door. He glanced up, met her gaze, and nodded. "Can you find her now?"

Mamoru didn't hesitate. "Yes, don't move. I'll be there soon." There was an audible click on the other end of the line when he hung up.

She lowered the phone from her ear in a daze, her heart racing, throat constricted with a mixture of fear and excitement. They weren't going to be doing this all by themselves anymore! But only if they could get her dad to believe her. _Oh, God_ , what if he didn't believe her? What if he thought she was the enemy? What if… _what if he blasted her with an attack before she could explain_?!

"Chibi." Jimu knelt down beside her, gently pried the phone from her hand, and placed it back into Usagi's bag. He interlaced their fingers, and she noted that his green eyes were so very bright and tender when her gaze met his. "Whatever is going on in that pretty little head of yours needs to stop, okay?"

She sighed, the heat of a blush creeping up her neck and across her face. How did Jimu know her so well? And had his eyes always been this green? There was another strange fluttering in the pit of her stomach, and she shook her head and cleared her throat.

"I know. Of course, you're right," she started, whispering nervously. "How are we going to explain this, Jimu? He's not going to believe us."

Jimu chuckled, the corner of his lips quirking upward into a knowing half-smirk." Chibi, your dad is an empath," he drawled, as if that answered anything. "Do you remember ever being able to get anything past him?"

Chibi averted her gaze, frowning as she removed an invisible piece of lint from her skirt, nibbling her lower lip." Well, _no_ , but—"

Jimu promptly interrupted her. "Do you remember the time that we took that ancient stuffed Tuxedo Kamen doll from that case in your mom's room, and then it crumbled in the garden?" Chibi nodded numbly. She _did_ remember that. She'd felt absolutely horrible. The doll had been so important to her mom. "Remember how we walked into the dining hall before anyone had found out, and we were so terrified?"

Chibi swallowed, nodding again slowly, "Yes, I remember," she whispered, smiling wistfully at the memory. "You were protecting me, even then."

Jimu had bravely stated that he was going to take the blame, and when they'd entered the hall, he'd held her hand, his little chin jutted out, and brave with all the courage a six-year-old could muster.

Jimu cupped her chin, gently tilting her face upwards towards him. His gaze was soft and comforting. "Well, we didn't have to say a word because your dad knew everything the instant we walked into that room. He felt every single emotion that was swirling through that cute little pink-haired head of yours," Jimu whispered, and Chibi shuddered, her body tingling from the tenderness in his tone. "What did he do then, Chibi?"

The corners of her eyes welled with tears, and she swallowed, licking her lips that were suddenly dry. "He— he picked me up, and he hugged me, and he said that no matter what had happened, he would always love me," she choked, the emotions that the memory evoked so painfully bittersweet. "Then when I said I was bad, and I'd done a horrible thing that could never be forgiven, he said that he knew that wasn't true because— _because_ —" she couldn't finish her sentence, her throat constricted with emotion.

Jimu smiled softly, swiping an errant tear away with the pad of his thumb. " _Because_ the energy inside of you is bright, beautiful, and pure. _And it still is,_ Chibi-Usa. Your dad is going to see that right away, no matter what version of himself he is."

She burst into tears, feeling overwhelmed, and her wonderful, perfect, super sweet best friend swept her into his arms. She trembled in the circle of his comforting embrace, curling her arms around his waist, practically draped across his lap. When her tears finally subsided, and she was hiccuping with eyes closed, head pressed against the hardened expanse of his chest, she finally reigned in her emotions. _Had Jimu always been this strong and wise?_

The sound of the door swinging open and hitting the wall behind it with a loud thump startled her out of her thoughts. Jimu was the first to react as he gracefully vaulted to his feet, pulling her up beside him. Her dad stood in the doorway, towering over the threshold, his eyes furiously scanning the room. He looked like the tall, dark prince, dangerous and angry like the Senshi had always told her about in the stories. He'd gotten here so quickly that she hadn't even had time to transform into Chibi-Moon.

He didn't say a word as his eyes fell onto her mother's prone figure on the couch, and, like a blur, he was instantly by her side, gathering her up into his arms. He seemed strong and unruffled, but his hand shook as he gently held Usagi's head in one hand, the other tenderly cupping her cheek.

"Usako?" he rasped. "Can you hear me, love?"

The tenderness in her dad's voice made her eyes blur with tears, homesickness gnawing at her heart, as it churned uncomfortably in the pit of her stomach. She wanted so much to go home to her crystal castle and the parents that knew her and loved her.

Usagi moaned, the sound pained and low, but she didn't wake up as Mamoru cradled her to his chest. He lifted his cobalt gaze, and she gulped when his eyes landed on her. Jimu strode from her side to close the door and reactivated Luna P's barrier. Chibi cringed. _Thank God for Jimu_. She would never have remembered to do it and if Endy woke up...

She glanced back at her dad, who was also watching Jimu, his eyes narrowed curiously on Luna P. She gulped nervously as he turned back to her.

"What happened?" he demanded, but Chibi noted that his gaze softened.

She exchanged a nervous glance with Jimu, shifting uncomfortably under the intensity of his stare. "She was walking home from school, I think? And, well, she was going to pass out, and she could barely walk, and I couldn't just leave her like that, so, I..." Chibi sighed, trailing off lamely before fixing her gaze on Usagi's pale face. "Is she okay? We couldn't wake her up after she fell."

Mamoru's expression darkened, worry twisting his features as his gaze dropped back onto her. "I don't know," he replied somberly. "Everything seems normal, and she feels fine. It could just be exhaustion." His tone of voice suggested that he wasn't entirely convinced that was the answer.

He glanced up again, and his eyes narrowed, shoulders stiffening. "Chibi, is _this_ where you've been staying?"

He sounded horrified by that, and her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. She swallowed nervously and lowered her gaze. That had been her mother's reaction too but, _jeez_ , they'd done the best they could on such short notice.

She wrung her hands, fiddling with the seam of her shirt, and cleared her throat. "It's only _temporary_ ," she muttered. "It's relatively safe. We haven't had any break-ins, or too many people come in…"

Mamoru groaned. "I swear to God when I see that green-haired Senshi again—" he paused, his voice strangled with disbelief. " _What the hell was Pluto thinking_? Sending you here without somewhere safe to go?" he demanded, and Chibi gasped, blinking, stunned by his words. _What_? "Actually, Chibi. You _did_ have somewhere safe to go. You should have come straight to me," he glanced briefly at Jimu, whose eyes mirrored her own look of shock, " _or_ Jadeite. Either one of us would have protected you."

Her dad _knew_ who she was? He _knew_ who Jimu was? _How could he possibly know?_

"You - _you know who I am_?" she croaked, hardly daring to believe her ears.

Mamoru's scowl smoothed away, and he sighed, his mouth curling into a half-smile. It was a look of compassion and understanding that her father had often bestowed upon her in the future, and it made her heart ache.

"Chibi, looking at you is like looking at your mother. Plus, the energy flowing through you and the other bits of conversation I managed to piece together was a dead give away. I'm very pleased to see that I was right," he replied, and Chibi glanced at Jimu, whose brows were raised in an 'I told you so' sort of expression. "There are several things I don't understand. Like what you're doing here, who the Dark Moon Clan is, exactly, and what sort of danger you're facing. We have a lot to talk about, and there is _no_ way I'm going to let you stay here."

He stood, Usagi in his arms, preparing to leave. Endy chose that very moment to wake up, and his ensuing wail of distress echoed furiously throughout the small, two-roomed, shack around them. Her dad's eyes widened in confusion as his head whipped around, searching for the source of the sound.

It looked like her dad hadn't figured _everything_ out yet, and his narrowed eyes met hers.

" _What the hell is that_?"

She grimaced, shrugging sheepishly, and cleared her throat. " _That_ would be my baby brother, Endy."

Her dad's face paled to a stark shade of white that she'd never seen before. Chibi exhaled slowly, nervously tugging on the tips of her pigtails. She was terrified, unsure of what was going to happen next. She did know _one_ thing for certain, though. This was _definitely_ going to be interesting.


	4. Chapter 3: Becoming parents

**A/N:** So, this chapter was not originally betaed. And this was ridiculously obvious. It needed work, and luckily, I got it all fixed up with my Beta **Ninjette Twitch.** As always, if you are reading this for the first time, please Read and Review! I love to hear what you think! Also, I'm on Tumbly now! Follow me under **Beej88.**

 _ **Rewritten January, 2020**_

 _ **Original Authors note:**_

Okay. So, I am very nervous about this chapter! I promise you guys, that there is going to be a ton of fun action in this story, but this chapter is very much a foundation/transition chapter. I tried to really explore the emotional aspects of Usagi and Mamoru sort of becoming parents, and as such, this chapter might be a bit boring. It thought it was important though, but, please, review! Let me know what you think!

Also - this Chapter is not Beta'd. So please forgive my mistakes!

 **Chapter 3**

 **Becoming parents**

 _The moment she fell into the dark void of unconsciousness, the outside world melted away, and she remembered everything. She was on the Moon again, this time on a white marble pavilion with a beautifully crafted fountain, crystal blue water spewing from an intricately designed marble statue featuring the Moon crescent symbol._

 _Why the white-haired Prince was insistent that they should always start his twisted games on the Moon was beyond her. She could only assume that he liked seeing her here, in her previous life, encased in the specific scenery that he'd handpicked from her memories so that he could set her up like some kind of porcelain doll in a world he fantasized about._

 _He was sick, so very sick and twisted, and she hated him. She hated the things he'd shown her of her future, purposely choosing to show her only the horrible, dark, images of a war-ravaged planet called Nemesis._

 _A planet that she, as Queen of 30th century Crystal Tokyo, had banished the most atrocious of enemies. According to him, she'd banished several criminals to this planet, and then forgotten about them. He, and the other members of the Dark Moon Clan, were their offspring._

 _If what he told her was right, she was going to live for at least a thousand more years. But how this was supposed to be possible, he'd never bothered to explain. She hadn't believed him at first, of course, but he'd shown her glimpses of herself through his eyes._

 _He always tried to talk to her, hold her, kiss her, but she ignored him. She refused to communicate with him, choosing, instead, to close her eyes to the images and wait until he became angry enough to let her drown in the nightmares of Beryl's Mamoru. That was when her actual Prince would wake her up, and Demande's world was forgotten._

 _Now, though, she was done ignoring him. She didn't want to wake up again, sick with exhaustion, without remembering why. An image of a pink-haired girl and a rundown house flashed momentarily through her mind, and she inhaled sharply. She wasn't trapped in the haze Demande used to beckon her to him anymore so she could see how dangerously stupid she'd been now that everything was so painfully clear. She needed to change her tactics and fast; who knew what was happening to her out there?_

" _Demande! Where are you?" she hissed furiously, her voice breaking slightly with emotion. "Show your face!"_

 _She clenched her fists and tried to dampen the seething hatred that was soaked in her gaze when the Prince flickered into existence in front of her. Just like her, he was all dressed in white, and it sickened her. It was a mocking display of everything she stood for._

 _His eyes were hardened and angry, and his lips curled into a sardonic smile. "What is it, my pet?" he snarled sarcastically, and she gritted her teeth in frustration. "Could it be that you are finally ready to talk?"_

 _She was so tired of these games, and she clenched her fists to keep herself from launching herself at him with rage. "What do you want from me?"_

 _His eyes darkened dangerously, blazing with a rage-filled fire that appeared to mirror her own. What did he think was going to happen? Did he think she was just going to kneel to him?_

" _You know what I want," he hissed through gritted teeth and took a menacing step towards her. She knew that he was trying to intimidate her, but she stood firm, standing her ground. "Submit to me."_

" _It's never going to happen, Demande," she snapped, but her anger was beginning to wane now, replaced with a feeling of sorrow and desperation. "I've already told you that I will never submit to you." There was no concept of time in Demande's world, and it felt like she'd spent an eternity fighting with him. "Why are you here?"_

" _Haven't I told you why I'm here? If you hadn't stubbornly been covering your ears the past couple of nights, you would know that I intend to kill all of your friends. Every. Last. One. Of. Them." He emphasized every last word with gleeful derision, his eyes dark, the swirling black pools piercing through her._

 _Her breath hitched painfully with a ball of sorrow lodged in her throat, and the blood drained from her face. She'd heard wisps of his plans and caught glimpses of the images he'd angrily tried to show her. The things he intended to do to the people she loved._

 _Was there nothing she could say? Was there nothing she could do to save them? There had to be something good left in this broken, twisted man in front of her. Was she truly responsible for this thing that he'd become? A monster that intended to kill everything she loved so dearly?_

 _The grief felt like it was going to rip her in half, and she wrapped her arms around her middle as if she could hold herself together. She was crumbling, choking on despair, when she noted that his eyes widened a fraction, startled, before they narrowed in confusion._

 _She couldn't help it. She laughed, the sound desperate and dry as it burst from her throat. Was he really confused about the reasons why she was devastated? Was this normal for him? To boast about mercilessly slaughtering her entire family and expecting no reaction in return?_

 _The tears welled in her eyes, and she tried to blink them back. She didn't want him to see her cry, but she couldn't stop them from spilling down her cheeks when she miserably met his stunned gaze. "Why are you doing this, Demande?"_

 _The Prince took a tentative step backward. He'd only ever witnessed a strong, powerful, and hateful Queen Serenity. He'd never faced the broken-hearted, grief-ridden girl that stood before him now._

" _You know why I'm doing this," he snapped, but his tone was softer, the sharp edge in his voice gone, dulled by the sight of her tears._

" _No," she whispered, "I don't know why you're doing this. You've explained nothing to me. My friends, my sisters, my Prince, they're only filled with love," she spoke the words with fervent conviction, silently imploring him to listen to her. "We always try to do what's right, Demande, so no. I can't imagine doing something that would create a monster like you."_

 _She must have struck a chord with him because his face twisted into a mask of horrified disbelief. "I'm not a monster!" he hissed, genuinely disconcerted. "You did this!"_

 _She inhaled sharply at the look on his face, the crack in his cold, impenetrable veneer. Maybe he wasn't wholly a monster after all. What if she could turn the tables? He wanted to corrupt her, make her his Dark Queen to rule by his side. She would never let that happen, but what if she could help him, instead?_

 _Her heart began to race, rattled by the possibilities. Had he ever been shown an ounce of kindness? There had to be something good buried in there somewhere. She exhaled slowly, forcefully replacing despair with determination as she internally pulled from her strength, quietly begging for the courage to complete the impossible task of what she must do now to save the ones that she loved._

 _She stood tall, straightening her spine, lifting her chin proudly. She let the anger and the hatred seep out of her body, disappear entirely, and she wanted to weep because she felt better because of it. His eyes narrowed, his expression perplexed, wary, as she stepped towards him._

 _She was the warrior of Justice and Love, and it was her job to save those who would otherwise have been overlooked. There wasn't a soul in this universe that didn't deserve at least a chance at redemption. She was going to save him; turn the monster into a man._

 _She tentatively raised her hand, and he watched, hawk-eyed when she placed it on his arm. She knew she'd made the right choice when the Prince flinched at her gentle touch. She peered up at him, her eyes filled with compassion and determination, when she spoke. "You've spent all your time angrily cursing me and demanding that I submit to you for something that I haven't done yet," she began, her tone purposefully soft and sympathetic. "Has it ever occurred to you that instead of killing everyone I love, you might just show me what it is that you mean?"_

 _He blinked, staring down at her, dumbstruck, his mouth slightly parted. "I tried to show you," he rasped, his voice ragged and hoarse with pain._

 _Usagi smiled, sadly shaking her head. "No, not like that Demande. Not in anger and not with violence. I am willing to listen. Show me."_

 _He nodded mutely, and the Moon Kingdom melted away into the barren landscape of Nemesis, and she was propelled into the horrifying childhood of the sad little boy that would become the Prince of the Dark Moon Clan._

oOo

After everything that he'd been through with Usagi, the lifetimes they'd spent fighting for each other, it wasn't difficult to imagine that they would have children in the future. That the future had decided to collide unceremoniously with the present? That was something that had been a little more difficult to wrap his head around. He felt pretty damn proud of himself that he'd quickly come to terms with the fact that Chibi, who was probably the same age as Usagi right now, was their future daughter, but _a baby_? There was a baby? _His baby?_ He didn't think he'd ever even _held_ a baby before.

He was still trying to come to terms with _that_ when he walked through his apartment door with all three of them, Usagi still cradled in his arms, almost twenty minutes later. He couldn't take his eyes off of the little black-haired boy, who was currently propped lovingly on his sister's hip. A tiny fist in his mouth as his wide blue-eyes, identical to his own eyes, innocently followed his every movement over her shoulder.

There was no doubt that this was his child. The energy coursing through him was unlike anything he'd ever felt before; a mixture of the Golden powers he could manipulate himself and the silvery abilities that were so very uniquely Usagi. It was powerful and it crackled, almost dangerously, as it swirled around Endy.

"Wow! This is where you lived, huh?" Chibi exclaimed, her eyes wide and filled with awe as she scanned the apartment. "It's almost exactly like I imagined it!"

Usagi's body suddenly tensed in his arms, and she moaned, restlessly moving as her head, with eyes clenched shut tightly and burrowed into his chest.

His heart constricted with fear as he tightened his grip around her. Was it possible that the only thing plaguing her right now was exhaustion from her lack of sleep? Somehow, he didn't think so. He should be able to wake her. He gently prodded the energy in her core, again, and his brow furrowed with frustration. There was _nothing_ dark or strange swirling inside of her. She felt completely fine. He was going to need to have Ami scan her again, just in case. Maybe they were missing something. Maybe that crystal _had_ hit her, although Ami reassured him that there was nothing embedded in her body.

He glanced up, and his gaze surreptitiously followed Chibi as Jimu leaned forward and whispered something into her ear. There was tension curled around all of them and he inwardly sighed. Damn. _What the hell was he going to do now_? He needed to contact his Generals and the Senshi, but first and foremost, he needed answers.

He turned towards the hallway to bring Usagi into their bedroom. He intended to tuck her into bed so she could sleep comfortably while he sorted this, but he'd barely turned when the wailing started.

"No! _Mommy_!"

His eyes widened at Endy's cry of distress, and he froze as he helplessly watched as Endy strained to get out of Chibi's arms and leaned desperately towards them. Mamoru felt the terror begin to curl around the cherub-cheeked baby; his eyes trained on Usagi; it was clear that he did _not_ want Mamoru to take her away.

"Shhh… Endy. It's okay," Chibi whispered gently, trying to calm Endy whose eyes were wide and desperately sad. "You're with Chibi."

"No! _No_ Ch'bee! _Mommy_!" Endy cried, and Mamoru felt the powerful energy swirling around him intensify with his fear.

Chibi's eyes widened a fraction, panicked, as she began to rock him, desperately trying to soothe her brother, even as he started to cry in earnest.

Mamoru usually prided himself on his generally quick reactions in dire situations. Catch Usagi or one of the Senshi before they fell to the ground after an attack? _No problem_. Blast a beam of light towards an enemy a split second before being destroyed by a youma? _Piece of cake_. Bring all the Senshi back from the dead with the help of Usagi's Silvery powers? _Didn't even make him sweat._ Watch a grief-stricken, devastated baby— _his grief-stricken, devastated baby_ — desperately reach for Usagi? Well, that… _that_ made his heart constrict painfully in his chest and filled him with helplessness he hadn't felt since the day he'd held a lifeless Usagi in his arms in the face of Metalia's evil. How on earth was he going to wrap his head around this?

"Calm down, Endy," Chibi whispered, and he sensed her urgent desperation building as she tried so very hard to calm him. Even Jimu moved forward, trying to be helpful, while all he could do was stand there, wide-eyed, slack-jawed, frozen in place.

"Jimu, is Luna P. active?" Chibi asked nervously, urgency and fear churning the atmosphere around her.

Jimu nodded, and Mamoru noted that he'd glanced towards the whirring black ball that they'd brought with them. He'd meant to ask about the strange mechanical device that hovered, almost magically, in the air but he hadn't had time.

"Good, because I can't—" She began and then gasped, choking on pain.

He felt it too, as a bright light burst from Endy and coursed through Chibi like an electrical current. When Chibi fell to her knees, gritting her teeth, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes as she struggled to keep holding onto Endy, he managed to snap out of his stupor.

"Jimu, please take Usagi," he demanded, and Jimu nodded as he gently pulled the unconscious Moon Princess from his embrace and transferred her into his arms.

There were several thoughts and emotions simultaneously coursing through him as he strode to Chibi and Endy, disbelief and the intense struggle to wrap his mind around the fatherhood that had been thrust on him much too early. The instant and severely overwhelming love and connection that he felt for his future children. But first and foremost, the terrifying realization that if Chibi and Endy had come here, to the past, then something must have happened to his future counterpart. He knew he would never have allowed them to come here otherwise.

He knelt beside the pair, gulping nervously, facing the little boy whose wailing had subsided at his approach. His bright blue eyes peered curiously up at his face. Endy was _so_ little, such a tiny thing, enveloped in Chibi's arms. Mamoru's hands shook slightly as he tentatively reached out to the baby, _damn_ , his _son_. It was tough not to choke on the strange emotions coursing through him.

Endy sniffled softly, little black tufts of hair falling onto his forehead as he reached his small arms out to him. The furious roiling energy that had just been piercing into Chibi calmed and no longer lashed out violently. It was very clear to Mamoru that the power coursing through Endy was very much connected to his emotions, which could be potentially disastrous in a baby that had not yet learned the ability to self-regulate.

Chibi gladly relinquished her small charge, and Endy climbed into his arms, settling onto his lap, intelligent, soft blue eyes peering up at him from beneath ridiculously long black lashes. Mamoru watched as Endy's eyes lit up and the baby clutched the front of his shirt, a nearly toothless grin on his face. _Damn_ , he was cute.

"Hi!" Endy gurgled happily, the sweet sound of his voice washing over him.

Mamoru's heart melted, and he grinned back as he pulled the cherub-faced baby closer, where he promptly became fascinated by the buttons on his shirt, his tiny fingers contentedly pulling at them as he incoherently babbled.

"I'm— I'm sorry. Usually, Mom is the only one that can calm him and curb his attacks once they start," Chibi whispered with bated breath, tears glistening in her Usagi-blue eyes. "He doesn't mean to do it. He _barely_ did it before, but he's confused. He's just so scared and he—" she paused, swallowing as she fought back tears. "He just misses her."

Mamoru's breath hitched painfully in his throat. Damn, what _the hell_ had happened to them? His brow furrowed as he carefully studied her. "Chibi, what are you doing here?" he demanded, inhaling sharply as he watched her face fall, and the sorrow and guilt twist up inside of her. What could she _possibly_ feel guilty about?

She blinked, her expression so much like Usagi's that it broke his heart. "We're here to help you stop the Dark Moon Clan," she whispered, lower lip quivering. "And, well, we needed to protect Endy."

Mamoru's frown only deepened, unsatisfied with her response. "I gathered some of that already, from the things that were said during the battle," he glanced down at Endy, grimacing, and cleared his throat. "I'll admit Endy is a bit of a surprise, but that is not what I'm asking you, Chibi. Why are _you_ here? Surely one of us, the Senshi or the Generals, could have traveled here to warn us instead of you?"

His heart sank at the wide-eyed, heart-wrenching look she exchanged with Jimu, whose arms were no longer laden with Usagi, as he'd gently deposited her on the sofa.

"I don't think—" she choked, nervously wringing her hands. "Sailor Pluto said that the less you knew about your future, the more likely it would be that the timeline, as I know it, would remain intact. I'm not sure how much I should say."

Her voice was high-pitched, strangled almost, as she choked on her words. More than anyone, he understood the demands of traipsing through time, but what he could not understand was the intensity of the emotions swirling around her. _Why was there so much guilt?_

He was carefully considering his next question when the muffled sound of his phone ringing in his jean pocket distracted him. He stood from his position on the floor, Endy still in his arms, and readjusted him slightly as he awkwardly pulled the phone out of his pocket. He winced as Endy tugged on his hair, giggling happily.

It was Ami's name flashing up at him from the screen, and he, not without difficulty, answered the phone with one hand while trying to hold on to Endy, who was squirming and babbling excitedly, in his other arm.

"Hello?" he grunted, wincing from another hair tug from baby Endy.

"Mamoru? Is Usagi home?" Ami answered, her voice laced with concern. "I just spoke with Naru. Apparently, she left school at lunch in really rough shape and she's not answering her phone."

He frowned as he glanced at Usagi's prone figure on the couch. She looked like she was peacefully sleeping now, but his stomach turned at the thought of his stubborn, exhausted, Usako stumbling home by herself. _If Chibi hadn't found her..._ He should have made her stay home from school.

"She's home now, but there's something wrong," he replied, heart skipping a beat. "I can't wake her up, and I need you to do another scan. Something isn't right."

He inhaled sharply as Endy painfully pinched his arm, and glanced down at the cutest scowling face he'd ever seen. "Mommy!" Endy exclaimed haughtily, pointing a tiny chubby hand imperiously towards Usagi on the couch. It was very clear that he was indicating that he wanted to go see her.

"Mamoru, who was that?" Ami quipped sharply, and he couldn't feel the webs of energy that made up the Senshi of intelligence over the phone, but he could practically hear the mechanical wheels of her brain turning.

He sighed and glanced down at little Endy, whose patience was waning. Then he looked at Chibi, who was still wringing her hands nervously as she watched him, tiny wisps of insecurity bursting around her. _Definitely like her mother._ Then Jimu, who stood tall and resolute with his arms patiently crossed. _Definitely like Jadeite_. His face a stoic mask as his eyes trained on Chibi protectively.

"Mamoru?" Ami asked again, her voice soft but slightly firmer, tinged with worry from his lack of response.

Mamoru sighed. "I think you should call the others, Ami. We need to meet tonight. There's something… well, it's hard to explain over the phone."

The line was silent for a moment as Ami considered the hesitancy in his voice. "Okay, I'm just leaving school with Mako-chan now. We'll call Luna and the others and be there as soon as possible."

There was an audible click as she hung up the phone, and his mind began to whirr with all of the things that he was going to have to explain, half of which he still didn't even know himself.

His gaze met Chibi's, and she cringed, gnawing on her lip. "I'm not going to ask you to reveal anything that you don't want to, Chibi, but the others are coming. They're going to be here soon and they're going to want answers. I'm going to need you to tell us as much as you can so that we know what we're dealing with, okay?" He spoke as gently as possible, sensing that she was on the verge of crying. He wondered once more about the guilt he could feel flare up inside of her.

She nodded curtly just as Endy's patience had dissipated entirely. His little cheeks reddened as tears welled in his eyes. Mamoru felt the power around him begin to whirr dangerously. " _No_. Stop that, Endy," he said firmly and the little boy's lower lip quivered at the firm admonishment in his voice.

The crackling energy dampened a bit, but he burst into tears. " _Mommy_!" he wailed and Mamoru groaned.

How was Usagi going to take all of this? She'd come a long way from the sweet, clumsy girl failing tests and yelling at the Sailor V game in the arcade, but would she be too overwhelmed by all of this? _Hell_ , he was overwhelmed by all of this.

Then again, his little ray of sunshine never ceased to amaze him. Still, he wasn't sure he was looking forward to her reaction.

oOo

The terror that swirled around Chibi as she stood surrounded by Senshi and Generals alike was understandable. They were a veritably intimidating group of people, and their narrowed gazes were a mixture of disbelief and wariness as they listened intently to the complicated and truncated story she was currently stumbling over.

The story of two teenagers and a baby, traveling through time, to stop a group of future anarchists that had obtained deadly powers from a weapon called a maleficent crystal to destroy the founders of Crystal Tokyo. Which, she very vaguely explained, was supposedly them. He hadn't said a word as he listened to her story, but he'd picked up on some things that didn't make sense, something he knew she was purposefully leaving out. She hadn't said a single word about the fate of their future selves or why they had been the ones to come here.

He exchanged several apprehensive glances with Jadeite, who also picked up on the small omissions and inconsistencies.

Rei barely glanced at Chibi while she spoke. She kept her eyes trained on Jimu, who stood protectively behind Chibi, interjecting for her whenever she stammered, comfortingly squeezing her arm to encourage her when she froze. He knew that Rei was having a difficult time coming to terms with the fact that Jimu was her future son, although, with their knowledge of Pluto, Rei and Jadeite were able to wrap their minds around time-traveling much easier than the rest of the Senshi and Generals.

Usagi was safely tucked away in their bedroom, still fast asleep. Ami had completed another scan and assured him, once again, that she couldn't find anything out of the ordinary. He wasn't convinced that the answer was simply exhaustion and Ami agreed that they needed to monitor her.

Little Endy was currently tucked into the crook of his arms, sleeping and cooing softly with a tiny thumb in his mouth. It had taken a while to get Endy to calm down after Usagi disappeared into their bedroom, but the baby had been glued to him ever since.

"Endymion, do you believe this?" He glanced up from Endy's peacefully sleeping face to meet Kunzite's gaze. The General's eyes were narrowed in confusion and, while his question hadn't held any hint of anger, it was tinged with wary disbelief.

Mamoru smiled, "Yes. I believe it."

The tapestry of energy woven throughout the room was a mixture of complex emotions, but the Senshi and the Generals knew the extent of his powers, and they trusted him. Still, there was a moment of uncomfortable silence as the uneasiness coiled almost painfully around them.

"Looks like your kids take after Usagi, E. Thank _God_ for that," Zoisite teased, and the trepidation around them eased a little bit. He let out a sigh of relief. He could always count on his carefree general to break the tension. "So Chibi, I have an important question… and this is _really_ important," Zoi deadpanned, and Chibi frowned, shifting uncomfortably as she nervously bit her lip. Zoisites expression was deadly serious as he leaned forward. "Am I as awesome in the future as I am now?"

The tension instantly melted from the room as the Senshi laughed, and Nephrite and Kunzite shared a look of exasperation. Chibi visibly relaxed as well as the corners of her mouth curled up into a small tentative smile.

"I would tell you, but you're not really supposed to know too much about your future," she replied, but her smile widened as she leaned towards him, blue eyes sparkling conspiratorially. "You're my favorite though," she whispered loudly.

Zoi laughed. "So, I _am_ still just as awesome," he whooped victoriously, and the others rolled their eyes, shaking their heads, with amused smiles on their faces.

Mamoru laughed with them, too. This was a surreal and strange situation, and he didn't know if it was because of his abilities as an empath, but he'd strangely accepted it. He was embracing this new role, and his heart expanded almost painfully in his chest.

"Chibi, I want to know more about the Dark Moon Clan," Nephrite demanded gruffly. "How many of them are there?"

"Yes, and you mentioned that Pluto sent you back here," Luna interjected piously. "I would like to know more about that. The outer Senshi should _not_ be breaking the rules."

Chibi nodded and proceeded to tell them what she knew. The Dark Moon Clan consisted of four members. The leader was Prince Demande, his brother Saphir was an alchemist, and their fighters; a woman named Esmeraude, and the militant that they'd already encountered named Ash.

Chibi was mid-sentence, revealing how they'd convinced the Senshi of time to allow them to come here when he felt the familiar silvery threads of energy that belonged to Usagi join them.

He exhaled deeply, relieved that she was finally awake. The relief that washed over him was short-lived, however, and he inhaled sharply when he felt something strange coiled around her now; grief and sorrow were twisted up into her core. She was devastated. _What the hell?_ His head snapped up to see her standing in the doorway, her face ashen as if she'd just seen a ghost.

"Usako, you're awake," he exclaimed, his voice ragged with emotion. "What's wrong?"

Her expression was confused and disoriented as she turned to him. "I— _Mamo-chan_ , I don't know. I can't remember but, it must have been another nightmare... I feel _strange_ ," she breathed, her words pained and confused. Her eyes narrowed suddenly as she became aware of the large gathering in their living room, the pink-haired girl biting her lower lip nervously and the baby tucked into Mamoru's arms. "What's going on?" She demanded, her voice was higher than usual, anxiety-ridden and strangled with stress. "What did I miss?"

"Chibi," he breathed, his heart skipping a beat, infinitely concerned for Usagi, "come take your brother."

Usagi's eyes widened, startled and confused as Chibi wordlessly and carefully pulled the sleeping baby from his arms. He was in front of her in two long strides, and he reached out, his hand barely grazing her shoulder before he felt terror well up inside of her, and she flinched away from him.

His heart stopped in his chest; the breath hitched in his throat as he regarded her with confusion. _What the hell?_ She was just as confused by her reaction as well, her big eyes wide and glistening with tears.

"I'm sorry," she choked feebly, her hands trembling. Damn, was she still reeling from a nightmare?

He prodded gently with the healing cords of the Golden Kingdom, and it curled around her, softly soothing the raw emotions radiating from her core. She sighed, visibly relaxed, and fell into him.

He wrapped his arms around her as she melted into his embrace. "Usagi? Are you alright?"

He wasn't sure which of the Senshi had asked it as the girls flocked around them, varying degrees of concern etched into their faces. She trembled in his arms, and it took a moment but he exhaled deeply in relief as he felt the intensity of her emotions wane. He frowned; that was the longest it had ever taken for Usagi to recover from a nightmare.

She smiled weakly. "I'm fine, it was just— It's not important, it'll pass," she rasped, and he felt her determination strengthen. "Can you please tell me what's going on?" Her voice was soft, confused and imploring. " _Mamo-chan?"_

His breath hitched, he was nervous, suddenly, at the thought of overwhelming her. Hell, it had overwhelmed him, and he had experience with time travel and possessed the ability to access the endless channels of energy that offered insight into the truth of what Chibi and Jimu were claiming.

Usagi didn't have any of those advantages, her nerves were frayed, and the emotional exhaustion coursing through her would make even the smallest shock challenging to comprehend. His eyes scanned the looks of apprehension and consternation on the faces of his friends before falling onto Chibi. Her eyes were wide, and she looked terrified, like a little pink doe caught in the headlights of an oncoming car as she clutched onto Endy for dear life.

His heart began to race as he turned back to the blonde-haired love of his life who'd already been through more than her fair share of heartaches and shocks in this lifetime. Would she be able to understand the connection that he already had for their future children?

He would do everything he could to make this work for all of them.

"Usako, I think maybe you should sit down…"

oOo

She didn't remember her nightmares this time, but she knew that she must have had them. When she'd awoken in the darkness of their bedroom, it had been with a horrified silent scream lodged in her throat and hot burning tears rolling down her cheeks.

She'd remembered something for only an instant before the wisp melted away, leaving her so terribly heartbroken and hollow without knowing _why_. She'd only remembered visions of a pink-haired girl and a baby in a run-down house as she stumbled from their bedroom in search of Mamoru.

To find the girl standing in her living room, surrounded by all of her friends, with a baby tucked into Mamoru's arms, had been disconcerting to say the least. She'd known, at that moment, that _this_ was the secret. This was the thing that Mamoru had said he'd needed to figure out before he could tell her. She hadn't expected it to be something so farfetched and unbelievable.

She sat on the sofa, where Mamoru had led her, and her neck ached from the stiffness in her body as she clenched the pleats of her skirt so tightly that her knuckles had gone white. Mamoru's arm was wrapped around her, like a steel band of comfort, and she could feel the cooling effects of the Golden Energy he was pouring into her. It soothed the awful burning in her chest and body—the remnants of the horrible nightmares that she just couldn't shake—but it didn't help with the panic and disbelief that was swirling around her with the things they were telling her.

The story that they weaved wasn't possible. _It just wasn't possible!_ She scanned the faces of her friends, her heart pounding, the sound of it thundering in her ears, and she couldn't understand how they could believe _this_.

"Usako, I know this is a lot to take in," Mamoru murmured, his arms tightening around her, and she wanted to scream. _A lot to take in?_ They were implying that she was a _mother_. She was barely capable of taking care of herself; there was just _no way_ that she was a mother to a teenaged, pink-haired Senshi and a baby.

"I know this is a lot, and I'm, well, I'm _very_ sorry," Chibi said softly, her tone cautious and laced with concern. "We came here to warn you. To help you, and to protect Endy."

"Wait, Chibi. Why do you need to protect Endy?" Makoto interjected curiously, and Usagi felt a flash of irritation ripple through her. _How could they all just believe this_?

She didn't hear Chibi's response because she was focused on controlling her breathing and the things racing through her mind. The conversation continued around her as she tried to pull herself together.

"Usako, breathe. It's going to be alright," Mamoru whispered tenderly, his breath tickling her ear, and she tried to draw strength from him. She didn't know why her emotions were all over the place. She could work through this. She and Mamoru were a team, right?

"Mamoru, you know you'll need to get some things, right? Endy will need somewhere to sleep, and he's a baby so … _diapers_? That's a real thing, right?" Jadeite, ever the strategist, listed, his tone steady. "Chibi, do you have any clothes? Jimu, you're going to stay with me."

The blood drained from Usagi's face, and it felt like she'd been kicked in the stomach. _They were staying here?_ While she'd missed most of the conversation as she'd tried to come to terms with the things they were saying, she didn't miss _that_. They couldn't stay _here_. She _couldn't_ do _this_.

"They're staying here?" she hissed her thoughts out loud. _"I don't want this_." It was awful… if any of this was even remotely true, what she'd _just_ said was so _horribly_ awful. She knew that she wasn't thinking straight, but this was just _too much_.

Chibi's eyes widened, and her lower lip trembled just before she burst into tears. Usagi cringed. She hadn't meant to make her cry. It wasn't her intention to hurt anyone, she just needed _time_. She opened her mouth to apologize, to say something to make her feel better; the girl had saved Rei's life and had helped her before she'd fallen unconscious in the street after all, but the words died on her lips when Mamoru swiftly flew to her side, taking the girl into his arms to soothe her.

Usagi gasped at the illogical flare of unbearable jealousy that twisted inside of her. She'd barely just started living her life with Mamoru, and despite everything they'd been through, she just wasn't prepared to share a _supposed_ daughter with him! The bile rose in her throat, and she felt like she was suffocating. _Oh, God_. She felt horrible for even thinking that, and now, accompanied by her jealousy was a very painful burst of guilt.

What was even _worse_ was that Mamoru had sensed every single one of her emotions. This was very evident by the pained look in his eyes when he gasped, his anguished gaze meeting hers. "Oh, God," he choked, " _Usako."_

The pained, desperate way that he reached for her only added to her guilt and self-hatred for not being able to stop the way she felt about this. Mamoru was so calm, and she felt like the silly, childish Usagi that she'd thought she'd left behind when she'd successfully destroyed Metalia.

She vaulted to her feet; all the gazes fixed onto her _unbearable_ as she pulled away from Mamoru."I just need space… I don't— _I can't be here right now,_ " she choked and spun around, stumbling a little as she flew through the apartment door.

She ran, blindly flying down the street, her hair whipping furiously around her face. Her vision blurred with painful, stinging tears that she tried to hold back. She wasn't sure where she was going, and it wasn't until she stopped, her skin tingling from the cold air and her lungs burning from the exertion that she realized where she was.

She was in _the_ park. The awful, deserted park that they'd stood in almost a year ago, facing down the darkest thing she'd ever thought that she would encounter. What could have possessed her to come here? Maybe she was looking for answers. Perhaps it was some sort of symbolic attempt at closure. Or maybe, subconsciously, she was some kind of masochist who enjoyed being in pain. Whatever it was, she needed to figure this out quickly, because she couldn't afford to fall apart right now.

It was dark, a clear night, and she looked up as the luminescent light from the moon bathed the park in its glow. How strange that it should look so peaceful now after what had happened here.

She sighed deeply, a calm settling over her, and she felt like she was a little more in control of her emotions now. She was being ridiculous, wasn't she? Only children ran away from the things that terrified them, _right_? She wasn't a child, not anymore, and it felt like such a long time ago that things had seemed simple.

She frowned, deciding that she was just being dramatic and childish. _Just go back_. She couldn't, though, because she was tired and sad, _so terribly sad_ , and she didn't think she could face what was waiting for her at home.

"Usagi?"

She swiveled around towards the soft lilting voice that belonged to Makoto. Her friend stood tall, hesitantly stepping forward, her eyes filled with concern.

Usagi exhaled slowly and deeply, blinking back her tears and forcing a watery smile on her face. "Hey, how did you find me?" She said, and her voice was thick with regret and tinged with guilt. _Why couldn't she just feel okay about this_?

Makoto shrugged, smiling softly, "Mamoru told us where you were. Minako is literally holding him down right now, or he would be here with me," she said and cleared her throat nervously. "I hope that's okay, Usagi. It just seemed like you needed time. I just wanted to make sure you were alright." Her tone was cautious and tentative like she was looking at a bird that would fly away if her voice was an octave higher.

She couldn't hold back her tears anymore, and the sobs that lodged in her throat were too painful to swallow down. She threw herself into her friend's arms, unashamedly bawling, her shoulders heaving.

Makoto wrapped her arms around her. "Shh, it's okay, hon," she comforted gently, "Usagi, it's going to be _okay_ ," she whispered, her voice hoarse and thick with emotion too.

"I'm just— not—what's … what's ... wrong with me, Mako-chan?" Usagi choked in between pitiful sobs, her tears soaking the front of her friend's cotton shirt.

Makoto sighed. "Usagi, come on, there's _nothing_ wrong with you," she said, pulling back and peering down at her friend's tear-stained face. "It's been a tough year. There's so much that happened and, _honestly_ , girl, I'd be freaking out too! I don't know what I'd do if some random girl and a baby popped into existence, claiming to be my kids from the future!"

Usagi sniffled, daring to peek up at her, and Makoto quirked an eyebrow. "I mean, don't get me _wrong_ , your future baby is cute. Like _super_ cute, but, yeah. I totally get why you're freaking out. I mean, even just saying that out loud is strange, _right_?"

Makoto grimaced, though it quickly melted into a rueful smile. Usagi's sobs subsided, and her lips curled up into a soft, tentative smile as she hiccupped through her tears. Makoto's words validated her feelings and somehow, it felt like a little weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"Hey, you know what I think, Usagi?" Makoto quipped, smiling as she comfortingly patted her back. "I think maybe you just need a little bit of a break. Why don't you spend the night at my house tonight? Neph can spend the night in our room and we can totally take over the living room," she offered, eyes bright with excitement. "I'll make us something awesome to eat and we can watch one of those sappy romantic comedies that you like."

Usagi felt a warmth wash over and she was, at that moment, overwhelmed by something other than exhaustion and sorrow.

She sighed, smiling wistfully. She wanted nothing more than to shut down and forget all of her responsibilities for a little while, but she knew Mamoru was probably worried sick about her. Her heart clenched painfully as the pained look on his face as she'd left flashed through her mind. "I don't know, Mako-chan. Mamo-chan—"

Makoto interrupted her. "I have your cell phone, you can text him to let him know you're okay, but I'm not taking no for an answer," she ordered, tone laced with conviction, leaving no room for argument. "You _need_ some time, Usagi. He'll understand."

Usagi bit her lip, feeling indecisive. She _did_ need a little time. Even if it was just for tonight. Would it be so bad if she slept over at Makoto's? Though she doubted she would go to sleep. She didn't want to burden her friend with the aftermath of one of her nightmares, but it would be nice to spend some time just being a regular teenage girl before she went home to face Mamoru, Chibi, and … _the baby_.

She exhaled with relief when she made the decision, wiped the tears from her face, and nodded as the corners of her mouth curled up into a tentative smile.

Makoto flashed her a dazzling smile of her own and hooked her arm through hers. "So, do you want me to make you some soba or Okonomiyaki? I have the ingredients for both."

Usagi's mouth watered, and her stomach rumbled in anticipation. Her smile widened as she offered her friend a sly sideways glance. "It's too difficult to choose _just_ one," she said, her tone hopeful.

Makoto laughed. "Alright! Both it is!"

The brunette tugged her forward, leading her away from the park, and for the first time that night, Usagi's eyes sparkled.

oOo

 _'I understand, Usako. I love you. Please come home soon.'_

He'd sent her that last text message at 10:32 pm, and it was probably the hundredth time she was reading it. The moment she'd arrived, she'd sent Mamoru a text message, not feeling brave enough to speak with him yet, to tell him where she was and that she was alright. He already knew exactly where she was and what she was feeling, of course, but she wanted to reassure him.

She wasn't sure what she was going to do now, exactly, but she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep. She stared down at the screen of her phone dejectedly once more as she sat, legs curled beneath her, on the black leather couch in Nephrite's condo wearing a pair of borrowed pajama pants.

Makoto's parents died in an aviation accident when she was younger, and since then, her friend had always been on her own. It just made sense for her to move in with Nephrite, who was a Shotokan instructor in the nearby dojo, Carpe Diem Jiu-Jitsu Hiroo.

She smiled fondly at her friend, who had fallen asleep at the other end of the couch about an hour ago. Mamoru's generals had become such an integral part of their lives and it was so lovely to see her Senshi so happy, even more so than they had been in their first lives in the Moon Kingdom.

Usagi sighed softly as she replayed the evening over again in her mind. It was everything that she'd needed.

True to her word, Makoto had banished Nephrite to their bedroom for the evening, and he'd scowled and growled with irritation. It was all for show, though, and she didn't miss the tender smile he gave the brunette when her back was turned before he offered Usagi a tentative nod and disappeared down the hall.

The living room was littered with dishes and empty food containers because they'd binged on all of the best meals that Makoto could quickly whip up for them. They gossiped, talked about school and Makoto only snorted twice at the ridiculously sappy romance movie she'd chosen from the multitude of options on Netflix.

She was infinitely grateful that she was here; Makoto had known precisely what she'd needed and she felt stronger now. She sighed again, her gaze drifting back to Mamoru's text message flashing up at her from the phone clutched in her hand, and her heart sank, because she knew that it was time to go back home.

She stood, stretching her legs and rolled up the waistband of Makoto's emerald green pants that were much too long on her. She gently covered her friend with the blanket that was initially intended for her. She sent the brunette a quick text that she would read in the morning, thanking her and letting her know that she'd made the decision to go back home.

She wasn't sure if she'd _really_ come to terms with everything; she didn't know if she ever would, but she and Mamoru were a team, and she would try harder for him.

She tried to be as quiet as possible as she carefully slid open the sliding glass doors that led out to their balcony. She took a deep calming breath, the cold crisp air filling her lungs, and stinging her face as she took a moment to peruse the incredible view of the city skyline. The transformation into Sailor Moon was quick and, with the powers of the Senshi thrumming through her, she leapt from the balcony and soared through the air onto the rooftop across the street.

Something was thrilling about the way her muscles coiled strongly as she jumped and leapt expertly over all the obstacles in her path. Her sailor fuku and blonde tresses rippled around her body that radiated with Senshi power and strength.

In practically no time at all, she made it home and landed gracefully on the concrete pad of their balcony. Her heart began to race as she dropped her Senshi transformation and hesitated with her hand on the door handle. She softly slid the glass doors open and quietly stepped through the curtains into the darkened living room.

The television was on, the sound almost muted, as the light from the screen bathed the room in a soft glow. Chibi was sleeping, splayed out on the sofa, slender limbs, and pink hair tangled up in the extra blanket Mamoru kept in the linen closet. There were new additions to the room now, baby toys strewn out across the floor and a box of diapers and a box of wipes stacked against the wall.

She was trying to decide how she felt about that when her gaze fell on Mamoru. He was fast asleep on the recliner. He looked so peaceful; the chair leaned back, his head resting on his shoulder and tufts of ruffled raven hair fanning his forehead. She quietly tiptoed past Chibi on the sofa until she stood beside him. Her eyes widened, and she gulped down the ball of emotion that lodged itself in her throat when she noted that his phone was clutched in his hand, the unlocked screen opened on her text message. _Oh, Mamo-chan_. He'd fallen asleep waiting for her to text him back.

She sighed guiltily, her heart expanding in her chest as she gently whisked the wisp of his hair back.

"Mommy?"

Her head snapped up at the sound of the soft voice that chimed sweetly, cutting through the silence, coming from a playpen that she hadn't noticed before.

Usagi inhaled sharply at the sight of little blue eyes peering sadly over the side of the playpen. His little hands clutched the side bar, black tufts of silky soft hair identical to Mamoru's, haphazardly framing his little cherub-cheeked face.

She bit her bottom lip nervously as she took a hesitant step towards him, and he watched her, his intelligent eyes following her movements as she approached. They stared at each other for a moment, her eyes locked unblinkingly onto his and he tilted his head to the side. He was pretty quiet for a baby and she wondered why he wasn't crying when he held up his arms to her.

She shut her eyes for a moment, willing the strange nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach to go away, as she inhaled deeply and prayed for courage. She leaned down and, after only one more moment of hesitation, gently lifted the baby into her arms.

She propped him comfortably onto her hip and stared curiously down into his smiling, expectant eyes. He lifted a little hand and placed it gently on her cheek. She frowned as she felt a tiny shock and a wave of warmth from where he touched her. Then, suddenly, there was something else, and she gasped as hundreds of instantaneous images, accompanied by waves of intense emotion, coursed through her. They were images of _her_ through Endy's eyes but it wasn't really her, not _yet_ anyway. _Oh God_ , this was _her_ baby. He loved her and she loved him _too_.

"My mommy," Endy cooed, his little hands curled into the fabric of her shirt, and she realized with a start that she was crying.

She pulled him tightly into her arms, cradling the back of his head, gently pressing a soft kiss on his cheek. She was choking on the feelings evoked by the strange future glimpses of herself and the raw intensity of the emotions coursing through her.

"How did you do that, Endy?" she whispered before glancing towards Mamoru and Chibi, who were still fast asleep.

She rocked him gently, somehow knowing what to do, and baby Endy sighed contentedly as he brought his thumb to his mouth and settled his head on her shoulder. He smelled like roses and it wasn't long before he fell asleep and she readjusted him into the crook of her arm.

Her heart constricted almost painfully in her chest as she lovingly gazed down at him, a fierce protectiveness for him suddenly coursing through her.

She felt tired all of a sudden but not like the strange exhausting pull that she'd become accustomed to in the past couple of days. It was more of a relaxed, languid feeling; like she'd spent all day on the beach, basking in the sun.

She wondered if it was Endy that was doing that, and she was unwilling to put him down as she yawned and dazedly made her way into their bedroom. She crawled into the bed, being careful not to wake Endy, as she moved Mamoru's pillow along the edge as a barrier should he roll in his sleep.

She sighed when her head hit the pillow, and Endy nuzzled more deeply into her arms. It was strange but she felt like she'd done this before. She didn't examine it further as, for the first time in days, she fell into a blissful, impenetrable dream world with baby Endy, a soft smile splayed out onto her lips.


	5. Chapter 4: The breaking point

**A/N:** Hi, again! I hope that you are enjoying this weird new version of Arc 2 with me! This chapter was not originally betaed, and I do recall that this one was not well received. When doing the rewrite, I did consider cutting some stuff out, or switching it to a fluffier version, but I feel like I was happy with this the first time around. I know that this is when stuff gets angsty, and it may not be everyone's cup of tea, so fair warning! Angst ahead!

This time I did have the luxury of a beautifully talented beta; **Ninjette Twitch.** She rocked it! Write a review to tell her so!

 _ **Rewritten January 2020**_

 _ **Original Author's note:**_

Thank you so much for all of the beautiful reviews I received for my last chapter! It means the world to me ! You have no idea! This next chapter was difficult to write. I know that this story is very different than my last one, but I really wanted to explore my characters and delve into their emotions. Anyways, let me know what you guys think of this one, please. I'm serious, when I get a review... it just makes my whole day!

 **Chapter 4**

 **The breaking point**

 _This time she was in a garden, and it was the most beautiful garden she'd ever seen. There was a cobblestone pathway in front of her. It was lined with lush green hedges and under cover of towering cherry blossom trees. The flowers had just bloomed, and the sweet smell assaulted her senses as the rays of sunshine broke through the canopy of flowers and leaves, warmly washing over her._

" _Mommy!"_

 _The sound of Endy's voice startled her, and she smiled softly. The sight of him, sitting on a patch of grass beside the walkway, his eyes so wide and bright, melted her heart. Where was she? Her dreams were… they were usually awful, weren't they? It was strange, but she couldn't remember._

 _She shrugged the worry away, her eyes soft and tender as she strode to her little Prince who was now preoccupied and reaching up for a flower that was fluttering on the tree nearest him, his eyes shining with excitement._

 _He pointed frantically, babbling with eagerness. "Fwower, mommy! Fwower!" he exclaimed with such exuberance, she couldn't help but laugh._

 _The joy in her little Endy was infectious… he was her Endy, right? How strange that she could see a mixture of images from a life she didn't remember._

 _She leaned down, smiling brightly and plucked him off the ground. He squealed, his little neck craning upwards, tiny fingers eagerly reaching for one of the blossoms in the tree. With an indulgent smile, she pulled one from a low hanging branch and handed it to him. He giggled and inspected the petals between his tiny fingertips. He was very gentle for a one-year-old, and her smile widened with pride. Endy was not just a regular one year old; her baby was special._

 _She squeezed him against her chest, covering his little face with playful butterfly kisses. She was rewarded with gales of giggles that chimed sweetly around her._

 _She was leaning forward to shower him with more kisses when she suddenly felt the hairs rise on the back of her neck. Her smile faded, her stomach turning uneasily, riddled with the terrible feeling that she was being watched. Her head snapped up, and, with a frown knit on her delicate brow, she scanned her surroundings._

 _She found the source in the form of a strange white-haired man. His face was contorted into a mask of unfettered fury as he watched her. His mouth was moving but, strangely, she couldn't hear what he was saying. There was a wisp of memory that danced on the edge of her mind, and for a moment, she was afraid. But Endy giggled again, and the glow of his energy washed her fear away._

 _The man tried to step towards her, but it appeared that he wasn't able to move. He remained frozen, and the mask of outrage on his face was almost comical. How strange that she wasn't afraid in the face of such anger._

" _Mommy! Fwower!" Endy cried, and she turned back to him._

 _His expression was disappointed, tears glistening in the pools of cobalt blue eyes, lower lip quivering as he looked at his small empty hands sadly. The slightly crumpled cherry blossom had slipped from his little fingers._

" _Don't cry, honey," she soothed, reaching up to pluck another one from the tree. "Look, mommy got you another one!"_

 _His cherub-cheeked expression lit up, cooing sweetly as he took it from her. She laughed, reveling in Endy's joy. His fascination with something so beautifully simple took her breath away._

 _She moved further down the path, meandering slowly, chatting about nonsensical things with the precious bundle in her arms. She was so caught up, so content that she'd completely forgotten about the white-haired man, whose eyes were burning as he watched her, still angrily rooted in place behind them._

oOo

"No! Yuck!"

Endy's muffled proclamation of disgust trilled throughout the apartment and awoke Mamoru. He bolted up with a start, ignoring the painful ache in his neck from his awkward sleeping position, as he glanced over to the Playpen. His heart skipped a beat, alarmed when he realized it was empty.

Chibi, he noted, was still fast asleep on the sofa, and his breathing quickened as the panic made his stomach turn. It passed quickly, though, as he felt the strange bright energy that made up Endy's core vibrating in the kitchen. It was gently intermingled with the silvery cords of energy that belonged to Usagi, and he exhaled with relief.

 _Thank God she was home._

He would never be able to forget the agonized look on her face as she'd fled the apartment the day before. The overwhelming emotions coursing through her rippled through him, and he'd felt all of it with her. She didn't deserve to feel this way, and he wished that he'd found a better way to ease her into this. He'd spent the night torn between going to her, whisking her into his arms, and giving her the space he'd sensed she so desperately needed.

Ultimately, he'd decided that the best course of action was to stay home and handle the transition for Chibi and Endy, knowing that going to her was more for him than it was for Usagi. One of the hardest things he'd ever had to do was put his selfishness aside and let her work through her tortured emotions from afar.

He liked to think that he was emotionally capable of giving her all the time that she needed, but, truthfully, he didn't think he could handle a lengthy separation from her. He didn't know how long he would have lasted before he broke down and begged her to come back. So he was immensely relieved that she was already home.

His relief turned into confusion, though, when he didn't sense any of the emotional anguish that he'd sensed within her yesterday. In fact, the only thing he could feel was his happy, bubbly Usako once again.

Quietly, confused, and curious, he made his way to the kitchen, a frown of contemplation on his face as he stopped just beyond the threshold. The kitchen was a mess, pots piled in the sink, vegetable trimmings littering the countertops, and the fridge partially opened. Usagi stood, her back towards him, in front of Endy who was perched on the center island; he was covered in food.

Usagi held a spoon up to Endy, and it appeared that she hadn't fared much better as she was also covered in food. "Listen, kid, I'm going to need you to cut me some slack here. There has to be _something_ you like!"

His heart stopped, frozen in his chest because he was stunned. Not _daring_ to hope, but, thinking that _maybe_ it was possible that…? His throat constricted with emotion, disbelief shuddering through his body. And it wasn't the words she'd _said_ , but the _loving_ tone with which she'd said them.

He couldn't move, rooted in place as he watched her scoop out some kind of orange mashed up concoction from a container onto a spoon and then twirl her wrist while making airplane noises and bringing the utensil to his mouth.

Endy was not fooled by her ploy, and he scowled and pushed the spoon away. "No, Mommy! _Yuck_!"

Usagi snorted, bursting into laughter. _Damn_ , she was actually _laughing!_ "Okay, I get it. I wouldn't eat this mashed up stuff either. Maybe when your sister wakes up, she can hook you up with something better. Does that sound good?"

 _Was this actually happening right now?_

Endy giggled and tugged at her hair. "Hey! Look what you did, you little scamp," she admonished, though the smile on her face belied the reproach of her words. "You got carrots in my hair!"

Endy promptly launched himself into Usagi's arms. She caught him and, still laughing, blew a raspberry kiss in the crook of his neck which sent him into a squealing fit of giggles. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever witnessed, and he wondered if maybe he was still dreaming. He'd never given much thought to children before. _Now_ , seeing her like this with Endy, _damn_ , he wanted _this_. He wanted it very _badly_.

Usagi glanced back over her shoulder, and her beautiful eyes widened, face flushing an adorable shade of pink. "Oh! Mamo-chan! You're awake… I'm sorry, I wanted to let you sleep longer," she apologized, biting her lip. "I know it's early. Who knew that babies wake up _so_ early?"

He couldn't speak; the words tangled up in his mouth as the color in her cheeks burned a brighter red. Her hair was all over the place, she was wearing mismatched pyjamas that were way too big for her, and she was covered in mashed up carrots. God, he'd never, in any of their lifetimes together, felt the urge to kiss her so badly.

" _Usako_."

It was the only thing he could manage to say before taking two long strides, fingers curling around the flare of her hips before he pulled both her and Endy into his arms.

She gasped, startled, and the ample, kissable curl of her perfect lips parted in shock as he pressed his mouth onto hers. She made a satisfied humming sound, wrapping her free arm around his neck, fervently returning his kiss with a contented sigh against his lips. He would have lost himself in that moment if not for the painful tug on his hair. Breathlessly, he pulled away from Usagi and glanced down at Endy, who was propped on her hip, all smiles, and sparkling blue eyes.

"Hi!" He exclaimed with a wide grin and adorable dimpled cheeks.

He lifted his hands, eager to show Mamoru the remnants of the food Usagi had prepared caked onto his fingers. His nose scrunched up in disgust, and he shook his head. "Yuck!"

Mamoru burst into laughter and glanced back down at Usagi. She shrugged, grinning sheepishly, "I mean, I didn't actually _try_ it, but it can't be _that_ bad," Usagi defended and, as if to prove her point, she twisted away from him and grabbed a full spoonful and popped it into her mouth.

Her eyes widened, and her nose wrinkled in disgust as she, with extreme difficulty, swallowed the carrots. "Oh my God, that _is_ terrible!"

He chuckled as Endy snatched the spoon from Usagi's hand, babbling excitedly as he tested its weight and shape in his tiny hands. She smiled sweetly at him, but the smile faded as the energy around them shifted.

She averted her eyes, embarrassed, shifting uncomfortably before clearing her throat. "Mamo-chan, I'm really sorry," she apologized, and he frowned. He felt guilt tinging the brightness of her aura, but he couldn't for the life of him understand why.

He caressed the side of her face, flicking away a piece of carrot from the tip of her nose with a smirk. "Why are you sorry?"

She nibbled her lower lip nervously, readjusting a distracted Endy in her arms as her eyes met his. "I'm sorry about yesterday, about running out on you," she replied, the words strangled and filled with remorse.

He sighed. His sweet, silly princess was worried about how _he_ felt? "Usako, you don't need to be sorry," he reassured softly. "I understand this is a lot to take in."

She shook her head, pressing her lips together, expression strained. "It is for you _too_ , Mamo-chan, and you didn't freak out."

His responding laugh was involuntary, humorless, and he shook his head. "Oh, trust me, Usako," he replied dryly. "I definitely freaked out."

Usagi arched a disbelieving golden eyebrow, and his expression softened. "It was different for me, though, Usako. _I can feel them_. It was easier to adjust when I could feel the truth behind their words," he explained and tenderly brushed a kiss on the top of her head, her hair like silk tickling his lips. "Your reaction was very understandable and very normal. Are… are you okay now?" His tone was hesitant, as he was genuinely confused about her swift change of moods.

Endy squealed, babbling eagerly as he discovered his distorted reflection in the back of the spoon, and Usagi giggled, her expression doting before she met his gaze again.

She sighed, a sad half-smile on her lips, shrugging in response. "I'm alright, Mamo-chan," she promised, though he could tell that she wasn't entirely sure. "I mean, this is weird, though, right?"

His arms tightened around both of them, and he nodded. "Yes," he breathed with a quick glance at Endy. "This is definitely very weird, but we've been through worse."

She exhaled a breath of relief, and her lips curled into a tender smile as she lifted a hand and ruffled the ebony locks of Endy's hair. The baby looked up at her, momentarily distracted by the spoon, and graced Usagi with an adoring smile.

"Yes," Usagi breathed, her tone reverent. "We've been through much worse."

They were silent for a moment as they listened to Endy's incoherent baby babbles. He felt the determination, the love, and the strength curl around Usagi and pour over him, too. Damn, his heart felt like it was full, whole, and the broken Mamoru that had stumbled through loneliness and pain was nowhere to be found at this moment. All because his warrior princess really could do _anything_.

oOo

She gently laid a sleeping Endy down in the playpen and smiled softly, her heart skipping a beat as she watched him roll onto his side and sleepily tuck a tiny hand beneath his head. It was strange how often she'd felt the urge to cry since he'd woken her up this morning with a grin and bright blue eyes.

She wasn't sure exactly what it was that Endy had bestowed on her the night before, but the effects of it were still very much present as it swirled overwhelmingly in the cavity of her chest. Was this what unconditional love for a child felt like? The emotions were almost painful as fierce protectiveness washed over her.

Her tender smile slowly faded into a guilty grimace at the memory of the awkward reunion with a devastated, doe-eyed Chibi this morning. Even without the help of Endy's inherited Golden Powers, it was easier to wrap her head around mothering a tiny, helpless baby. Chibi was the same age as her, and she didn't think she could ever picture herself as the mother of a powerful, pink-clad Senshi. That was just too much to wrap her head around, and as a result, she didn't know how to interact with her.

She knew by the sympathetic look Mamoru gave Chibi that her less than warm reception had really hurt her feelings. Usagi sighed remorsefully and strengthened her resolve as she vowed to find some way to make this work for all of them.

Mamoru had just left to go to the conbini to get some actual baby food because she couldn't even cook that apparently, and he'd left her here with Chibi. They hadn't really said a word to each other yet, but she knew that they couldn't let things continue like this.

She wasn't sure where Chibi was, and she quietly tiptoed away from the playpen in the living room, glanced briefly into the empty kitchen, before making her way down the hallway to her bedroom. The door was partially closed, and she carefully placed tentative fingers on the brass door handle.

She nibbled her lower lip nervously before she cautiously pushed on the handle. The door opened soundlessly as it dragged across the carpeted floor, and her eyes filled with wary curiosity as they found Chibi, who hadn't noticed her in the threshold yet. She took a moment to study the girl's profile. The resemblance, now that she knew what to look for, really was uncanny.

Chibi stood with sad, slumped shoulders and wistful blue eyes as she gently inspected her tiny stuffed Tuxedo Kamen doll that had been propped up on the desk beside her vanity. Chibi's gaze was sad and glistening with tears as she lovingly cradled the doll in her palms.

Usagi gulped nervously and shifted uncomfortably at the private, sorrow-filled look she'd just witnessed cross her face. There were so many things that she should be asking her. Where was she in the future? What happened? _Was she happy_? She strangely had no desire to discover anything about her own fate, though, and that was probably due to the sadness she could so clearly see etched in every part of the girl that was supposed to be her future daughter.

Clearing her throat, Usagi stepped into the room. "Mamoru won that for me at the carnival. I'd just glamoured my family into forgetting my existence, and he wanted to make me feel better." She wasn't sure why she'd shared that piece of herself with Chibi, but she thought maybe, on some level, she wanted to reach out to her.

Chibi jumped at the sound of her voice, and her eyes widened, startled, as a blush of embarrassment tinged her cheeks. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude in your space—I mean— I'm…" she trailed off and gulped miserably as she hurriedly placed the doll back onto the desk and began to wring her hands nervously.

God, this was so weird, and Usagi just felt so awful that the emotion felt almost unbearably strained between them. She couldn't be Chibi's mom. The concept was just too much, too strange to comprehend, but maybe they could start somewhere else?

"Chibi, I'm really sorry about yesterday. I know that this is hard for you, too," she offered and cleared her throat again, trying to dispel the awkward tension that strained between them. "God, this is just so— um…" Usagi trailed off, frustrated that she couldn't find the words.

Chibi's wide eyes and stiff stance softened, and she expelled a shaky breath of air and smiled nervously. "It's so weird, right?"

Usagi exhaled, laughed, relieved that her thoughts mirrored her own. "Oh my God, so incredibly weird!" Chibi's responding smile was sad as she averted her eyes, glancing back at the doll wistfully. Usagi sighed, hesitantly taking another step into the room. "I was kind of hoping that we could maybe forget about all of the weird stuff of this whole situation and that, maybe, we could be friends instead?"

She'd posed it as a question, hoping that Chibi wouldn't be offended, that she could try to understand that she couldn't handle anything other than the friendship she was offering her.

Chibi froze, her eyes narrowing in confusion as she met Usagi's hopeful gaze. "You— you want to be my friend?" she asked hoarsely, her voice tinged with emotion that Usagi couldn't quite put her finger on. Maybe that would be too strange for Chibi?

Usagi cringed, "If that's too weird—"

Chibi, flustered, promptly interrupted her. "No! That's not weird at all! Oh my Gosh, I would—" her hand flew to her lips to stop the excited words from spilling out of her mouth. Her face flushed red with embarrassment again, and Usagi watched, amused, as she took a deep breath and smiled. "What I mean to say is that I would very much like it if we became friends."

Usagi exhaled with relief, and some of the tension seeped out of the room as she nodded, gracing Chibi with a hesitant smile. Some of the steely, cold panic was already beginning to uncoil from her chest. This would be so much easier to contend with. She could never have too many friends.

She didn't want to press her luck on the tentative new consensus that they'd come to, and so she turned to leave.

"Usagi?" Chibi whispered, and Usagi glanced back at her, "do you think I could borrow your cell phone for a moment? I was hoping I could call Jimu. We haven't been separated for this long in a very long time."

Usagi noted the blush that spread across her cheeks and the way her eyes lit up when she said his name. The blonde paused, tilting her head to the side, curiously studying her new friend. "Chibi, are you and Jimu by any chance... you know, _together_?"

Chibi's eyes narrowed in confusion as Usagi's words sank in. She gasped, her eyes flying open wide in alarm as her face turned crimson red. "What? No! Why… why would you think that?"

Usagi turned back towards Chibi, smiling. An image of Jimu standing protectively behind her during their first battle, then desperately clutching her hand, a look of devastation on his face as he looked down at her burned body flashed through her mind.

Jimu looked at Chibi the way Mamoru looked at her. Surely she could see that? "Chibi… you must have noticed the way he looks at you," she offered tentatively, genuinely curious by Chibi's reaction. "It just seemed like maybe you were more than friends."

It was strange to think of Chibi as her daughter and Jimu as Rei's son. The thought elicited another terrified, overwhelming flash, so Usagi pushed the thought aside. She couldn't comfortably wrap her head around the notion, so she made the decision not to think about it in those terms going forward.

Chibi shook her head in denial. "No, Jimu's my best friend! _There's no way,_ " she promised vehemently, and Usagi shrugged. She might have been wrong. "I mean, not—not that I would _know_ … how _do_ you know? If a boy likes you, I mean," Chibi stammered, and Usagi didn't think it was possible, but Chibi's face was a bright, beat red, which was an interesting contrast to her pink hair.

Usagi giggled and bounced into the room with excitement. "Well, I don't know very much about boys, to be honest. Before Mamoru, I only had a crush on one other guy. Motoki, he works at the arcade. So, I'm probably not the one to ask, but let me tell you what Minako always says..."

The tension melted away as Usagi and Chibi, so very much alike, got lost in hushed, excited conversations. The kind of conversation that is so often shared between friends.

oOo

The two-week break before his next term passed in a furious blur and, all things considered, they'd adjusted reasonably well. The relationship between Usagi and Chibi, while tentative and strained at the beginning, had flourished. He wasn't surprised that they'd become friends. Usagi's heart was too big to keep Chibi, who so very clearly adored her, at bay.

Endy was fiercely loved by all of them, Senshi and Generals alike. He still couldn't believe that someone so tiny could make such a huge impact on their lives in such a short time. Usagi, though, was Endy's favorite, and his little warrior Princess had taken on the role with a loving fervor that took his breath away. He didn't think it was possible, but every time he saw her tend to Endy, so ferociously protective, it made him love her even more.

However, throughout all the chaos of the past two weeks, they'd ignored several pressing issues that he knew he needed to address with Usagi. She didn't like to talk about the fact that Chibi, Endy, and Jimu were from the future. In fact, both Usagi and Chibi were annoyingly tight-lipped about it, although for different reasons.

Chibi was hiding something from him, and he was fairly sure that it had something to do with the fate of their future counterparts and the strange guilt that twisted up inside of her whenever he mentioned it. Usagi, on the other hand, didn't want to know anything about her future. He felt the dread coil around her whenever he said anything that even remotely indicated that Chibi and Endy were not from this time. He wasn't sure if it was because she was afraid of what they might discover about themselves or if she was afraid that Endy and Chibi would eventually leave them to go back.

He knew that it was easier to ignore the glaring facts of Chibi and Endy's origins because the Dark Moon Clan had remained ominously quiet. Still, the determination to ignore something so inherently crucial by the women in his life had become increasingly frustrating.

To make matters worse, Usagi was _exhausted_. She was sleeping, he knew that she was, but every morning she woke up more tired than she was before she went to bed. She was having nightmares, but when he asked her about them, she genuinely couldn't remember what they were about.

He didn't know how much longer she was going to be able to go on like this; between her schooldays, the Senshi meetings, and their evenings with Endy and Chibi, she was running on fumes. He wanted to take the pressure off of her; to help her in any way that he could. His classes would be resuming in three days, and he wasn't sure if going back to school was the best course of action at this point.

These were the thoughts racing through his mind as he patiently waited for her school bell to ring, leaning against the chain-linked fence in their usual spot on Thursday afternoon. Chibi had gone to the shrine with Endy to see Jimu, so it was the perfect opportunity to sit down and talk to her about this before they met up again later.

"Hey, E! Fancy seeing you here."

The greeting pulled him from his thoughts, and he glanced up, startled, into Zoisite's grinning face. "Hey, Zoisite, what are you doing here?"

Zoisite, in all of his charismatic glory, had recently managed to secure a starting position at NHK News 7, a bilingual news broadcasting station located just outside of Azabu Juban. It was an excellent opportunity for his friend, but as he was just starting out, his hours were usually inconsistent and long.

Zoisite shrugged nonchalantly, "I was able to get out early today, and I wanted to surprise 'Lia," he said using the nickname he'd given Ophelia, that was now Ami in this lifetime. "No Endy today?"

Mamoru smiled, shaking his head. Zoisite had taken to Endy more so than any of his other Generals. His friend was, surprisingly, a natural with babies. "No, he's with Chibi. They went to the shrine to see Jimu."

Zoisite smirked, a knowing twinkle in his eyes. "Interesting relationship between those two..."

Mamoru rolled his eyes. It wasn't the first time that he'd implied that there was something more than friendship between Chibi and Jimu. He'd felt an inkling of it from Jimu, but so far, Chibi remained blissfully unaware. Although, Usagi did mention that she thought it might become more based on conversations that she'd had with Chibi.

He stamped down the strange uncomfortable feeling down with that thought. That was a problem for future Mamoru to deal with. "They're just friends, Zoi. Not that it's really any of my business," he admonished reproachfully, which only amused his friend further, but, thankfully, he dropped the subject.

"What are you guys doing right now, then?" Zoi asked eagerly, his lips curled up into an expectant half-smile. "Do you want to have dinner with us?"

Mamoru knew that if he asked Usagi if she wanted to go, she would most definitely accept the invitation. Since the day Chibi had saved her from falling unconscious in the middle of the street, he promised himself that he wouldn't let her push herself like that again.

Zoisite, sensing his hesitation, frowned. "She's not doing well," he stated, and Mamoru knew that he was referring to Usagi.

While, in general, he associated the ability of uncanny perception to Jadeite and Kunzite, when it came to Ami or Usagi, Zoisite knew precisely what they were feeling.

Mamoru slowly shook his head. "No, she's not. Although she'll tell you everything is fine if you ask her," he answered, averting his gaze.

He was unwilling to talk about the exhaustion that constantly plagued her or the strange sadness that always seemed to be embedded into the silvery brightness of her core.

Zoisite exhaled a frustrated breath of air, shifting uncomfortably, running his hand through his long hair. "Well, damn, E. You know, if there's anything I can do…"

All of Mamoru's Generals held a soft spot for Usagi, and it wasn't just because of the love they bore for her Senshi. Usagi brought out the protectiveness in all of them. Zoisite, though, had bonded the most with his little Princess, and it genuinely bothered his General to see her suffer.

Mamoru offered him a reassuring smile. "I know, Zoi. Thank you. I think everything will be fine once this whole Dark Moon Clan thing is behind us," he admitted. "I just wish we'd had more time for her to recover from Metalia." Why was there always some kind of monster lurking in the shadows?

Zoisite's brow furrowed, a pained look crossing his face. Mamoru felt a familiar twinge of guilt and agony coil around his friend, remnants of his own internal demons that he fought in the aftermath of Metalia's battle.

It was silent for a moment, and the turmoil churning inside of his friend at the mention of Metalia was almost unbearable. "Zoisite…." he trailed off, and Zoisite snapped out of his miserable musings and met his gaze. "You know Ami wanted you to stay behind. That was her decision; you don't need to feel this way."

Despite the emotions he'd often felt twisting around Zoi, he'd never broached this subject with his friend.

Zoisite averted his gaze. His eyes filled with anger and guilt, his lips, usually smiling, set firmly in a grim line. He shook his head with a snort of self-deprecation. "She died alone, E, and there was nobody there to hold her when she fell," he whispered, and Mamoru inhaled sharply at the pain in his friend's words. "How do you think you would feel if Serenity died alone because you willingly stayed behind during a battle?"

His words weren't condemning; it was a silent plea imploring him to understand why he felt this way. _Damn_ , he _did_ understand. Zoisite was right; he would feel the same way if the positions were reversed.

Mamoru nodded curtly, unable to reply when faced with the truth in Zoisite's words. The moment passed quickly as the harsh look on his General's face faded and melted back into his usual carefree expression.

"It'll be fine, E," he said lightly. "We always win in the end, don't we?"

Just then, the school bell echoed loudly across the yard. Mamoru nodded and forced a smile on his face. They hadn't always won, though, and only a twist in the timeline had changed that. His interference in time had changed everything in their favor. He hoped the results were the same this time around.

oOo

Usagi decided that one of the best sounds in the world was the sound of the school bell ringing, indicating the end of another torturous day in class. She stretched her limbs as she stood, yawning loudly as her fellow students dutifully made their way out of the classroom.

She winced at the ache in her shoulders as she secured the strap of her bookbag around her. She was aching everywhere these days, and she knew that it was because she was tired. Which was _very_ annoying because she made sure to go to bed right after putting Endy down to sleep every night.

It was like the longer she slept, the more tired she became, which not only defied all logic but was driving her _insane_. The awful nightmares that usually plagued her sleep hadn't surfaced in a while, and she was thankful for that, at least.

She was about to cross over the threshold into the glorious, school-less freedom of the hallway when she felt a firm hand clasp around her shoulder. She glanced up into Sensei Haruna's narrowed eyes that were fixed onto her face in a serious stare. Usagi inwardly grimaced and forced what she hoped looked like an innocent smile on her face.

"Tsukino-san, we need to have a quick chat before you go home," she said, her tone quiet and deadly serious.

Usagi's smile faded slowly, and she nibbled her lower lip. Great, _what now?_ With a barely suppressed sigh, Usagi followed Sensei Haruna back into the classroom.

Haruna made her way around her desk and sat down slowly. Usagi gritted her teeth, frustrated as the teacher, very dramatically, moved the papers on her desk with a sigh. Usagi was sure that the teacher could sense the anxiety that was starting to build in her chest, and she was clearly enjoying watching her squirm.

"Well," she began, clearing her throat, and it was so painfully obvious that she was going to take her time. "I don't think I have to tell you that you're not doing well, Tsukino-san. You've missed a lot of school lately."

Her tone was so imperious, so _painfully_ condescending, it made her want to cry, and her face burned with a deep blush of mortification. "I know. I'm sorry, Sensei," she croaked. "I've been very ill."

Haruna arched a perfectly manicured eyebrow. "I don't need to tell you that any more absences could result in lost credits, which means you won't be moving forward with the rest of your class," she tutted through pursed lips. "I think perhaps I should give your parents a call?" It felt the wind had been knocked from her as her pain-inducing words tore through her chest. "The last time I spoke to your parents, we..." Haruna trailed off mid-sentence, her eyes narrowing in confusion.

Usagi knew that she wouldn't remember them as a result of the powerful glamour that had been placed on her family. She purposely hadn't thought of them in a while, and Haruna's words brought them to the forefront of her mind. Her eyes filled with unbidden tears, and she blinked them back, briefly wondering what her mother would have thought about Endy.

Usagi swallowed, reigning in her emotions. "I think you're mistaken, Sensei," she replied flatly. "I don't have parents."

Haruna's eyes widened, caught off guard, chestnut-colored eyes filling with remorse in place of the smug smirk that had graced her lips. "Oh. That's right…" she cleared her throat uncomfortably. "Well… this is just a warning, Tsukino-san. Don't miss any more school."

She waved her hand, quick to dismiss her, as she averted her gaze, humiliated by the fact that she'd forgotten that Usagi didn't have parents. She hadn't forgotten, of course. She'd been glamoured, and Usagi didn't feel an ounce of satisfaction at the sight of her discomfort. Now, she simply felt defeated.

"I won't," she choked. "Have a good night, Sensei."

Usagi was quick to bolt from the classroom. She was failing in her classes and was on the verge of being held back. _How embarrassing was that?_ Her thoughts were despondent, and she was so lost in her desolate musings that she wasn't paying attention to where she was going when she promptly crashed into a slender brunette. They both grunted from the impact, but luckily—and unusual, in Usagi's case— they were still standing upright.

"Usagi!" Naru exclaimed, her voice startled and filled with concern. "There you are! Are you alright?"

Usagi smiled sheepishly, cheeks pink-tinged as she nodded. "Yes! I'm sorry!" She realized that the halls were empty, and she frowned, "Were you waiting for me, Naru?"

Her friends smiled nervously. "No, I was on my way out, and Mamoru sent me back in. He's out there with Ami's boyfriend, pacing like a caged animal," she giggled, her eyes bright with amusement. "He's not very patient, is he? It was like he thought you were in trouble or something."

Usagi sighed. _Oh, Mamo-chan._ He must have sensed her emotional outburst with Sensei Haruna. "He's definitely not patient," she replied with an apologetic smile. "Thank you for coming in to check on me, Naru."

She began to turn towards the school exit, impatient to find her overprotective other half, when Naru called out to her. "Wait, Usagi." The blonde stopped and turned back towards her friend. "I was just wondering if— if you were still coming tonight?"

Usagi stared back at her blankly. _Coming where now_? "Um, tonight?"

She tilted her head, confused, and her heart stopped at the look of disappointment on Naru's face. "Oh. I mean, it's okay, I understand. You've been so busy, and when you didn't say anything today, I knew you might have forgotten…" she stammered, and Usagi's heart began to race, horrified that her friend looked like she was on the verge of tears. "Well, it's, you know, my birthday? And I'm having a party tonight. I sent the invite by email a while ago, and you did say that you could come, but— you know— I totally get it."

Usagi gasped, her hand flying to her mouth at the horrible, awful realization. It was Naru's birthday! _She'd forgotten Naru's birthday!_ Her sweet, gentle, and kind friend that had been nothing but patient with her, visions of her being at all of her birthday parties growing up, flitting through her mind. She was a terrible, awful person that had neglected her oldest friend.

Her eyes welled with tears, and she threw her arms around the brunette. "Oh, Naru! I'm so very sorry! I'll be there! I promise!" she cried and pulled away slightly, her eyes wide and pleading. " _Can you forgive me?_ "

The devastated look melted away from her friend's face and was replaced with an understanding smile. "You're so silly sometimes, Usagi. Of course, I forgive you!" She laughed and her easy forgiveness made her feel worse. "I forgot my phone in my locker, but you should go now, Usagi, before Mamoru comes in here and gets you!" Usagi cringed, nodding with a forced, watery smile on her lips. "I'll see you tonight!" Naru chirped and skipped down the hallway and out of sight.

Usagi turned towards the school's exit, her movements slower as she stared dejectedly in front of her. She stopped just before crossing the threshold outside. _Get a grip, Usagi._ She took a deep cleansing breath and did the best she could to force all the awful feelings coursing through her away. She only hoped that Mamoru hadn't sensed too much of it. She sighed as she stepped outside, knowing already that he'd felt every single stupid emotion that had just run her over like a freight train.

She winced as she approached the chain-linked fence where he always waited for her. _Yep_ , he'd definitely felt everything. This was very evident by his stiffened stance and the hardened contour of his jaw clenched so tightly, she was sure she could see the corded muscles pulsing in his neck from here. There were downsides to having an empathic boyfriend, too. She couldn't keep anything to herself.

Endy wasn't with Mamoru today, she noted disappointedly, which meant that he was probably at home with Chibi. She did notice that Zoisite was there though, with Ami held tightly in his arms, and a flash of genuine happiness coursed through her.

Zoisite often worked very late, and Ami, who still lived with her parents, had confided in her that she missed seeing him all the time. She knew that her shy, sweet friend was probably ecstatic that he was here to meet her, so Usagi forcibly pushed her lingering melancholy aside, and her lips curled into a beaming smile.

"Zoi!" she called, truly happy to see him as she flew into Mamoru's arms.

Mamoru sighed with exasperation, shaking his head as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He didn't say anything about how she was feeling, and she felt infinitely grateful. He was going to let the spike in her emotions go. For now, at least.

"Hey, Princess S!" Zoisite greeted warmly, and Usagi cringed at the new nickname.

Nicknames were sort of a game; Zoisite was bound and determined to find, what he deemed, a suitable nickname for her. She had, of course, protested vehemently. After all, what was wrong with Usagi? She couldn't convince him otherwise, although he had promised that he wouldn't stick to a nickname unless she agreed to it.

"Ugh, Princess S, Zoi?" she grimaced. "That's more of a mouthful than my actual name, you know."

The General chuckled, grinning wryly. "Alright, not Princess S, then? Don't worry, we'll find you a suitable nickname eventually," he promised, winking playfully.

She shook her head, but there was a small smile on her lips as she craned her neck to glance up at Mamoru, eyebrows arched expectantly.

Mamoru laughed, lifting his hands in surrender. "Hey, don't look at me," he defended lightly. "I've been begging him to stop calling me E forever."

Zoisite smirked. "It's true, 'Gi. For almost a thousand years now." Usagi shook her head curtly, and his face fell with disappointment. "Oh, come on! 'Gi is awesome!" he whined, exhaling with a dramatic, Zoisite-like, sigh.

Usagi giggled, and Ami rolled her eyes, smiling, facing them from within the circle of his arms. Zoisite playfully tugged on her blue hair and leaned over Ami's shoulder with a roguish grin on his face.

"Hey, just because you're turned the other way doesn't mean that I don't know that you're rolling your eyes," he teased and placed a sloppy, open-mouthed, wet kiss on Ami's cheek.

She squealed and pushed away from him as she frantically wiped her face. "Zoi!" she cried, her cheeks tinged pink, and her eyes narrowed with exasperation. "Gross!"

The General shrugged, chuckling, undaunted by Ami's protests as he pulled her back into his arms.

Usagi's grin widened, and her heart skipped a beat. It was so wonderful to see the shy, cautious, blunette break out of her shell more and more with Zoisite's reverence and endless patience for her. She remembered that even the short time the General had shared with the Senshi of Intelligence in their first life together had been such a joy to watch; their opposing personalities complementing each other so well.

She felt a small twinge of pain pulse through her head, and her eyes began to burn, blinking almost painful like sandpaper scraping across her pupils. She gritted her teeth and tried to ignore the very annoying indications that her exhaustion was creeping up closer to the surface. _Again_.

Mamoru's fingers gently interlaced with hers, and she glanced up to see that he was watching her, eyes narrowed with concern. "I think we better get going."

Zoi smiled, nodding with understanding. "Go get baby E, then maybe get some sleep, Blondie."

Zoisite's tone was light and teasing but laced with concern as he took Ami's hand into his own.

Usagi's eyes narrowed on the General's face as she tiredly shook her head. "No way, Zoi," she replied firmly. There was not a chance _in hell_ she would ever agree to _Blondie_!

Zoi chuckled. "I'll think of one! Just you wait!" he promised, winking, before turning soft eyes to Ami. "You ready to go, 'Lia?"

Ami nodded, smiling tenderly up at Zoisite before turning back to Usagi. The sparkle in her eyes dampened a fraction in worry. "You'll call me if you need anything, right, Usagi?"

Usagi nodded, and her lips curled into a reassuring smile. "I promise, Ami. Go! Have fun!"

The couple waved one last time before turning, hands held tightly between them, and made their way down the opposite end of the street.

She felt another pulse behind her eyes, and she inwardly groaned in irritation. She wanted to scream, to tell whatever it was that kept pulling at her senses to leave her alone! Which was ridiculous, of course, because it was just her body being stupid.

"Usako…"

Usagi knew by the tone of Mamoru's voice that he was worried, and he had a lot to say about it. She didn't know if she felt emotionally capable of that conversation right now. She just really needed to see Endy. She always missed him when she was at school.

She sighed, "Can we talk about it when we get home, Mamo-chan?"

He nodded and pressed his lips together tightly as he tugged her gently down the sidewalk. She exhaled a breath of frustration. She knew that he was only worried about her, but she was fine. She could do this.

She worried her lower lip between her teeth. She had a feeling that he wasn't going to be happy about the fact that she had to go to a party tonight.

oOo

"You know, Jimu, you didn't have to walk me home. Luna Ps. got us covered," Chibi said brightly as she adjusted Endy in her arms.

He whimpered softly in his sleep. His eyes fluttered open for a moment before he nuzzled an ebony-haired head beneath her chin, popping a tiny thumb into his mouth and promptly fell back asleep.

She'd spent the whole afternoon with Jimu and Jadeite at the Hikawa shrine as they waited for Rei to get home from school. It had been strangely reminiscent of the days she'd spent with them when she was younger, and she was really happy for Jimu, who seemed to be faring well with the younger versions of his parents. She did have to admit, though, she missed him terribly at night.

She'd known it was time to go home when Endy had begun to sulk, calling for Usagi and sending dull, pulsing zaps over her skin in warning.

"You know that the Dark Moon Clan is still out there, right?" Jimu snapped, the baritone of his voice low and irritated.

Chibi glanced up at him in surprise, her eyes widening a fraction. His gaze was averted, his jaw clenched shut, and his arms crossed as they walked. He almost seemed angry with her, and the idea that he was mad made her bite her lip and swallow around the nervous lump lodged in her throat.

"I know that, Jimu," she whispered, and she couldn't hide the hurt that seeped into her words.

He didn't say anything as they continued to walk down the relatively deserted sidewalk. It was getting late now, and the street lamps were starting to turn on with a popping buzz as the darkness fell over them.

Had she said something to upset him? She couldn't think of anything that she may have done, although she was known for blurting totally insensitive things without even knowing it. _Oh God_ , the silence was totally unbearable now. Why couldn't he just _say_ something? Her mind was racing, and, just like clockwork, the tears pricked the corners of her eyes. Stupid, Chibi-Usa! _She was so stupid!_

Jimu stopped suddenly, rolling his eyes with an exasperated sigh and carding his fingers through his hair in frustration. She stopped abruptly, her feet almost tangling beneath her with the movement, and her face reddened as Jimu automatically steadied her. She was stupid _and_ a klutz, apparently.

"Chibi, stop," he demanded, but she noted that his voice was less harsh; softer around the edges.

She blinked back her tears and looked away, barely suppressing a pout. "Stop _what_?" she murmured her gaze looking at everything _but_ at Jimu, unwilling to see the anger that was undoubtedly etched into the pools of piercing green eyes.

He cupped her chin and gently forced her face towards him. She met his level gaze, and he gave her a tiny half-smile. "Stop whatever ridiculous train of thought that is barreling through that little head of yours," he replied softly, and the dull heat of embarrassment crept up her neck and fanned over her face. It was really annoying that he could read her so well. He was the one that had snapped at her after all! "Look, Chibi, I'm sorry. I'm just frustrated. It's like you're pretending that the Dark Moon Clan isn't here to kill everyone. You know we can't stay here, right?"

She wanted to be angry with him for even implying that she'd forgotten about her mom and dad and their family that was currently laying in crystal coffins in Crystal Tokyo. She wanted to say something totally witty and then flick her hair back and saunter away. She couldn't do that though; not just because she was totally incapable of even being that cool, but because he was partially right.

She did like it here. She loved the younger versions of her parents, she liked getting to know the younger versions of the Senshi and Generals, but most of all, she loved being Usagi's friend. It was amazing to connect with her mom in a way that she never had before; to see a side of her that she never would have seen otherwise.

It wasn't right, though, and she knew that too.

Jimu must have known she'd come to that sad realization as well because his eyes softened, even as hers widened into large saucer-like orbs that glistened with tears.

His lips curled into a small smile, and he chuckled. "Chibi, what am I going to do with you? You're just so ridiculously cute sometimes."

Her eyes narrowed in confusion as Usagi's probing questions flashed through her mind. Jimu didn't like her like that… _did he?_

His eyes widened a fraction, and he pulled his hand away from her like he'd been burned. He cleared his throat and abruptly turned to continue walking, his pace a little brisker than it had been before. She stumbled a little bit as she scurried after him, inwardly laughing at her ridiculous thoughts. Jimu was her best friend. He probably only saw her like the little sister he wished he had. She frowned at the disappointment that pooled in the pit of her stomach with the thought.

They continued in silence until they reached Mamoru and Usagi's apartment building. He stood in front of her, shifting awkwardly, and she couldn't understand why he was acting so strangely.

She shifted, nervously clearing her throat. "You'll be safe getting back to Jadeite's apartment, right?"

Jimu nodded curtly. "I'll see you tomorrow, Chibi," he promised before promptly swiveling around and striding out of sight.

Chibi stared after him, confused, baby Endy cooing in her arms. That was the first time he hadn't hugged her goodbye.

oOo

"Boys are strange. You won't be strange when you grow up, will you, baby brother?" she whispered softly to a little sleeping Endy as the elevator dinged, and she exited into the hallway, slowly making her way to the apartment.

She inhaled sharply at the sound of muffled shouting from within the confines of her parent's apartment, and she stopped in front of their door in alarm. Was something happening? Were they being _attacked_?

"I wasn't asking your permission, Mamoru. _I'm fine!_ "

That was most definitely Usagi shouting furiously, and Chibi realized in horrified dismay, that her parents were fighting.

"I never said that you needed to ask my permission, but, _damn_ , Usa, if you aren't going to take care of yourself, _then I will._ "

Chibi bit her lip so hard she was sure she'd drawn blood. She'd never in all her life witnessed her parents fight. They'd never so much as raised their voices to each other. They were the most solid couple on Earth, _everyone said so._

 _"I'm fine, Mamo-chan_. There's nothing wrong with me!"

She sounded like she might cry, and that surprised her even more. She could count on her fingers the number of times she'd witnessed her mom cry.

"Usako, damn, you're so stubborn! _I can feel it_. You know I can,"

What should she do? She couldn't just walk in on this. Her heart began to race, and she was just grateful that Endy was fast asleep. She didn't really feel like being zapped again.

" _Are you kidding me, Usako?_ "

Her dad sounded furious now, absolutely, devastatingly livid. The door flew open suddenly, and Chibi gasped as Usagi halted, startled, in front of her. Her face was waxen, purple shadows under her red-rimmed eyes. There was something wrong; this wasn't like Usagi.

"Chibi!" she croaked, shocked, her eyes softening regretfully as they fell onto Endy. "I'm sorry, Chibi. I have to— I have to go," she choked and flew by her, a swirling mass of blonde hair trailing behind her as she bolted down the hallway.

An ashen-faced, devastated Mamoru appeared in the doorway, and he was clearly going to go after her. This wasn't right. There was something wrong with Usagi. "Wait, Mamoru, please," Chibi pleaded, and he stopped to look down at her, his expression pained.

"Chibi, she cut the connection between us. I won't know if she's safe," he whispered hoarsely, and Chibi could hear the anguish tangled up in his words.

This was her fault. _it had to be._ They'd ruined everything by coming here. The Dark Moon Clan had barely touched them, and they were on the verge of falling apart. If anything, she would be the reason that they weren't born. She thought she might cry, but instead, she strengthened her resolve. _She could fix this._

"Take Endy, Mamoru. I'll go after her," she offered, and she thought he would argue with her for a moment, but he sighed, utterly defeated, and gently took the baby from her arms. Luna P. whirred around them.

"Chibi… damn, she doesn't want me near her. But I can feel you, so when you find her if you need me…" he trailed off miserably.

Chibi nodded wordlessly, understanding what he meant and then twisted around, ungracefully, of course, and raced after her mother.

oOo

She couldn't see through the hot blur of her tears as she blindly ran down the street. She was so angry, so inexplicably filled with a burning hot rage, that it felt like there was a fire that was searing her from the inside out. She wasn't even entirely sure what had happened before the pull in her head had become almost unbearable, and her body became twisted and coiled, so painfully tight and aching, as every part of her felt like it was being weighed down by blocks of steel.

She knew it was happening again; the weird flu-like exhaustion was tearing through her, forcefully beckoning her to sleep. She knew that the more she ignored it, the longer it would last.

It infuriated her that, on top of everything, there was something physically wrong with her, too. Maybe it was the dull fog that made it feel like she was stumbling through a drunken stupor or the fire that was coursing through her, making her hot and feverish, but she was furious. She was filled with such a hot and bitter resentment that she couldn't even manage something as simple as her friend's birthday party.

All of that strange emotion had boiled to a burning point by the time Mamoru had decided to start up a brutally complicated conversation that she didn't want to have, and she'd lashed out at him. It was awful, _it was wrong_ , and her patient Prince didn't deserve that, but she _couldn't_ help _herself_. She felt like something was breaking inside of her, and she wanted, for just a little while, to keep the pain to herself.

What she'd done was dangerous. The benefits of their connection were severely beneficial, especially in the face of this new enemy, but she didn't want to feel guilty on top of all the other devastating emotions coursing through her. She knew she would feel guilty if Mamoru spent another moment analyzing the feelings she wasn't ready to delve into yet.

She'd become so distracted in her anguished musings that she wasn't paying attention to where she was going. So, she had no idea where she was when her body became so unbearably heavy that she couldn't take a single step further. Her vision was beginning to tunnel, the edges turning black as she noted bleakly that she was in some kind of deserted industrial yard. _Good job, Usagi. You wandered blindly into the creepiest place in Tokyo._

She snorted and laughed mirthlessly at her sheer stupidity, legs buckling painfully beneath her, and she sank to her knees. She was momentarily relieved by the release of pressure from standing when her head rolled forward, so heavy, her aching neck seemingly unable to hold it up anymore.

"This is so easy, I almost feel bad." The high-pitched trill of a woman's voice pierced through the air around her, and Usagi groaned miserably.

She blinked slowly, painfully, forcing herself to lift her head and stare bleary-eyed at a scantily clad woman with long green hair, beady black eyes, and a dark and repulsed smirk transfixed on the porcelain skin of her face.

"Where are all your friends, Queen?" she whispered and knelt down in front of her, her green gloved fingers biting into her cheeks as she forcefully cupped her chin. The hatred pouring out of the woman's eyes was mercilessly intense as her delicately small nose wrinkled into a repulsed sneer. "What is so special about you that men literally fall to their knees to protect you? What sort of spells do you weave on them?"

The fog in Usagi's brain completely dulled all of her senses, taking away her ability to decipher anything the woman said. She didn't even have the good sense to pull away as the woman's other gloved hand coiled around the curve of her neck, her fingers painfully pressing into the soft flesh.

Usagi choked and sputtered, balls of light exploding in her vision as the woman began to squeeze the life from her. She was too weak to stop her and too tired to protect herself.

Through the haze of the painful fog, she wondered idly if she was going to die when suddenly the pressure on her neck disappeared, and the woman went flying into the air, skidding on the ground, sending gravel flying around her.

 _Thank God_ , Mamoru had come to rescue her. The hope unfurling was fleeting, and she was confused because when she looked up, it wasn't her Prince who had come to the rescue, but a white-haired man that was vaguely familiar.

He grasped her in his grip and pulled her against him. His arms were like cold steel bands as they wrapped around her, and it felt so wrong, _so horribly wrong,_ but she was too weak to fight him.

He was intensely quiet as his fingers brushed across the bruises on her neck, and his dark eyes narrowed angrily. "If you didn't fight it so badly when I called for you, Serenity, you wouldn't feel so weak right now."

He was downright terrifying, and she opened her mouth to tell him to let her go, but she couldn't speak. The words tangled up on her tongue, and her head, of its own accord, fell forward onto his shoulder.

"Demande! I've had enough of this, and so has Wiseman! We don't need her! Take the damn Crystal, and kill the bitch," the woman's voice was cruel and angry, but her words barely registered in Usagi's brain.

Her eyes fluttered shut, and she knew that she needed to fight it, to stay conscious just a little while longer because he was going to take her away, and she didn't know what would happen to her if he did.

" _She's mine_ ," Demande hissed furiously. "Look at her. _I'm so close_. If you ever disobey an order from me again, Esmeraude, I will rip the shriveled black heart from your chest."

Usagi dimly heard the devastated shriek of anger from the woman before there was a pop, and she disappeared. She tried to pull away from the awful man pressing her to his chest, but her attempts were weak and fruitless.

He laughed and, with extreme difficulty, she lifted her head to stare up at him, angry and bleary-eyed. "Could it be that you are ready to come home with me already, my pet?"

His vile words and his hot breath against her face broke through the fog enough that she mustered the last bit of energy that she possessed and fought him. She kicked him, clawed at his face, and he hissed furiously as her nails connected with the flesh of his cheek. He abruptly released her, and she slid to the ground.

She was only relieved momentarily as his fingers wove through the hair at the back of her head. She cried out as he yanked her back up to her feet. "We have a deal, Serenity, but if you ever do that again—" he was interrupted by a beam of light pink hearts that ripped into him.

He was caught off guard, and he released her to cover his face in defense. She fell to the ground with a dull thud, and it knocked the wind from her. She rolled onto her side, because that was all she could manage, to see Chibi-Moon, pale but resolute in front of them. Oh, God, _no_. _Run_ , Chibi! She silently pleaded as her body filled with terror and tears scalded her cheeks. Her ears began to ring so loudly that she couldn't hear a single word that Chibi was saying, although she could see that her mouth was moving.

She was paralyzed as she watched a beam of black energy smash into Chibi and press her into the ground. _God, no!_ Not Chibi! She tried to sit up, but her body wouldn't move. This was all her fault. She should never have left her apartment.

There was suddenly a mixture of blinding white light and fire that exploded in the clearing. When it disappeared, in its place stood Mamoru, Mars, and Jadeite. Jadeite caught Chibi before she hit the ground, and Demande vanished in a puff of black smoke.

She couldn't fight the fog anymore, and her strength, now that she knew she was safe, drained from her body. Mamoru gathered her into his arms, her head achingly lolling back into the crook of his elbow as she peered up into his panicked eyes. His mouth was moving, saying something, but she couldn't hear anything.

She wanted to tell him how sorry she was and that she wished she'd listened to him instead of acting like a petulant child. She couldn't say a word, though, and her eyes closed as she tumbled into the dark void of sleep.


	6. Chapter 5: Time to Think

**A/N:** Oh, hey! Welcome to the next chapter, that I renamed, cause the original chapter name didn't make sense. SO, based on my original author's note for this one, someone legit hurt my feelings! _**EEK**_! I promise, I'm way less sensitive. But, also, if you don't like the story, you made it pretty far in, no? So, maybe you secretly DO like it! I see you troll, all grumbly, and pretending that Sailor Moon fanfiction actually makes you mad. I still love you, troll. Feel free to review again. ;)

Although, I can't promise a kind response from my beta, **Ninjette Twitch.** (Seriously, she is a troll destroyer. Like a badass troll SLAYER! She'll katana slice your mean words, and shove them back into your mean reviewer fingertips, all the while looking super hot in a sailor fuku. AND IT WILL HURT. Just saying. So, maybe _don't_ review?)

Either way! I like this chapter too, (I may be biased cause my brain wrote it) and I hope you like it too! Let me know if you did.

 _ **Rewritten January, 2020**_

 _ **Original's authors note:**_

I would like to say thank you, first of all, for all the amazing reviews I have received for this story. I am going to be honest, I quit for a little while there. I received a private message from someone, that shall remain nameless, that took this story way, way, way too seriously. I put a lot of thought and work into my chapters and I know that it isn't for everyone but this is fanfiction, right? That means I get to make stuff up? Change things into what I would like to see happen? Anyways, my feelings were hurt and I said 'to hell with this', but then the reviews kept coming, and you were all so nice. So I thought I would suck it up and give it another go.

We're starting to get into the fun stuff now, so please, let me know what you think. I promise I won't wait two weeks to update again if you do!

PS: Thanks for checking up on me BuffyFan. You made my day :)

 **Chapter 5**

 **Time To Think**

 _When her reality melted away, and the dark void of Demande's world enveloped her, just like usual, the memories that were sealed during consciousness exploded from the secured vault in her psyche and assaulted her mind. Her eyes narrowed angrily, and she gritted her teeth in fury as Demande's latest scene materialized in front of her. It was not Nemesis or a contorted version of Crystal Tokyo today; she was back on the white marbled pavilion of her past._

 _"Demande!" she hissed furiously. He'd promised her he wouldn't beckon her like that again. He'd promised her!_

 _The images of a devastated Mamoru and a pale-faced, terrified Chibi flashed through her mind, and it made her even angrier. She was so tired; every time she thought she was making progress, when she was confident that her compassionate understanding had untwisted a cord of darkness inside of him, he'd pull back, become enraged and lash out angrily._

 _The man was positively infuriating! He exhausted her, made her want to scream with fury, and she'd almost given up hope that there was any kind of humanity left in the petulant, white-haired Prince whose sole goal was seemingly to possess her and destroy everything she loved. She wouldn't give up, though, and she was going to show him that the stubbornness of the Moon Princess of the past and the future Queen of Crystal Tokyo far outweighed his childish temper tantrums._

 _There was no concept of time in Demande's world, so it felt like she'd spent an eternity with him. He'd spent countless days, which felt like years, showing her the violent devastation of his life. It was horrific and, sick with sorrow, she'd already vowed that she would change things in the future. She wouldn't allow the offspring of the monsters she banished to Nemesis left alone to languish on that dark and awful planet._

 _She could understand the reason for the bitter resentment and darkness rooted inside of him now, and it broke her heart when she pictured the bruised, baby-faced, white-haired toddler whose spirit had been crushed in the dust of a barren wasteland. At this moment, however, those visions were not enough to dampen the fury currently coursing through her. She had to fight the urge to slap him as the Prince finally appeared, his eyes dark and filled with irritation as he haughtily stared at her._

 _She stiffened, her fists clenched at her sides as she glared back at him. "What was that?" She snapped. "You promised me you wouldn't do that to me again, Demande! Esmeraude almost killed me!" She was shaking, a mixture of latent fear and anger flushing through her muscles._

 _She was very well acquainted with every single detail of Demande's life now. The memories Demande shared with her were so vivid that the emotion of every single moment permeated through her skin, tugged at her heartstrings, and threaded their way through her mind. It was like she knew every individual member of the Dark Moon Clan as intimately as Demande did, and Esmeraude was a special kind of twisted that both enraged and terrified her._

 _"Why do you think I summoned you? If you'd given in and just gone to sleep like you should have, then Esmeraude wouldn't have found you!" He hissed furiously, his eyes darkening dangerously as he stepped closer to her, using his height to tower above her._

 _"Stop doing that, Demande," Usagi snapped back, looking up at him defiantly, her blue eyes blazing with anger. "You can't intimidate me!"_

 _He was, on some twisted level, right about that. She'd been incredibly stupid. The malefic summons emitted from Demande's hidden black Crystal not only exhausted her, but it also amplified her emotions, jumbled them all up, and made her illogical._

 _Her heart clenched tightly in her chest at the things she'd said to Mamoru in that awful haze and the way she'd broken their connection. She should have just stopped fighting it and gone to sleep like Mamoru had tenderly pleaded her to do. Instead, like a stubborn child, she'd lashed out at him. Her heart ached as she remembered the frustration in Mamoru's eyes as he'd desperately tried to help her. She choked on the guilt that lodged in her throat and wished more than anything that she could take it back._

 _She forcibly pushed her guilt to the side, though, to focus solely on Demande. This was still his fault. "We had a deal. You wouldn't hurt anyone while I listened to you!" she demanded, her tone harsh, and her eyes narrowed accusingly. "Haven't I been listening to you?"._

 _He took another step towards her, his stride purposeful and menacing until he was so close, they were practically touching. Her hardened blue eyes met his furious obsidian gaze. "Stupid girl!" he sneered icily. "I knew she was coming. I was trying to protect you! Did I not save you in the end?"_

 _Usagi's eyes widened in disbelief. Did he genuinely think he'd saved her? Her eyes welled with tears at the vague, exhaustion-riddled memory that flashed through her mind, "You can't be serious, Demande! I was so afraid! You .. you hurt me! You attacked Chibi!" She choked on the words. It was difficult to admit because Demande was a broken, violent, and twisted man, but she'd come to care about him._

 _His obsession with her was dark and dangerous, and his anger was so deeply rooted inside of him that her primary goal had been to survive. To get through these terrifying nights with the white-haired Prince who had forcibly connected her unconscious mind to his. She'd fought hard and appealed to the little bit of humanity that hadn't been crushed under the unbearable conditions of his broken childhood._

 _She'd just been trying to save herself and the people she loved, so she'd been startled by the horrifying realization that somewhere along the way, within the countless hours that she'd spent in his prison, the misunderstood and angry Prince had somehow managed to become her friend. It wasn't supposed to have happened this way. He could never be her friend the way she wanted if she couldn't find a way to save him, to soothe the hurt in his tortured soul and erase the twisted, angry obsessions which were the inevitable side-effects of a traumatic life._

 _Demande didn't say anything for a moment, and they were both silent as the angry tension tangibly pulsed between them. His glare intensified suddenly and he roughly clasped her shoulders. "You're being ungrateful," he sneered viciously. "Do you have any idea what I've done for you? I'm the Prince of the Dark Moon Clan, Serenity. I've put everything aside for you. All of our carefully thought out plans stalled, for you! How long did you think it would be before they became suspicious? Wiseman has been whispering into Ash and Esmeraude's ears," he hissed angrily, his fingers pressing painfully into her arms like a vice grip._

 _She choked on the fury that his words evoked. He was doing it again, trying to twist the situation and blame her for being attacked. As if it was totally unreasonable that she would want him to stall the deaths of everyone she loved!?_

 _She gritted her teeth and glared up at him. They'd been making such progress, and she hated to see him jump right back into the violent man that he'd only just yesterday assured her he wasn't going to be anymore._

 _"Do you hear what you're saying to me?" She whispered, trying to keep her tone even and devoid of the fury she knew would set him off. "Isn't it exhausting, Demande? To be so angry all the time?"_

 _His grip on her lessened and the righteous fury burning hotly in his eyes dimmed as remorse momentarily flashed across his face. Her breath hitched in her throat that was constricted almost painfully with emotion. She couldn't give up; he wasn't a lost cause. There was hope for him still._

 _"It was not my intention to hurt you," he said, his voice even and deathly calm now. "You made me angry." He said it in a manner that indicated that she should understand the reason for this unfounded anger._

 _She blinked up at him, shaking her head in confusion. "How could I possibly have angered you?" she snapped and could not help the slight tinge of irritation that twisted around her words. "I was barely conscious!"_

 _He abruptly released her, and she stumbled a little before steadying herself. He stepped back, crossed his arms, and stubbornly averted his gaze. His angular chin jutted out proudly. "I didn't like the look in your eyes," he spat petulantly._

 _Her eyes narrowed, and she choked on a bark of disbelieving laughter. Was he serious? His head snapped back to hers, and his eyes darkened again, flashing dangerously. He was serious. She couldn't quite remember the look she may have given him in those terrifying moments, but she remembered the seething hatred she'd felt. Had her hatred hurt his feelings? She couldn't entirely suppress the incredulous look on her face. Demande was still such a child in so many ways._

 _"And your promise not to hurt anyone?" she demanded angrily, momentarily letting go of that illogical statement._

 _He frowned in confusion. "I'm not sure what you're referring to."_

 _She rolled her eyes and sighed with exasperation. "Chibi, Demande. You attacked her!" Her voice trembled at the memory of the pink-haired Senshi bent beneath a beam of darkness._

 _Demande's eyes narrowed, and he snorted dismissively. "The stupid little rabbit? She attacked me first, and I barely touched her," he said haughtily._

 _Usagi had to forcibly bite her lip and clench her fists to suppress the scream of frustration that bubbled up in her throat. "You're impossible!"_

 _His expression was downright murderous. "This wouldn't have been an issue if you'd just gone to sleep!" he retorted viciously, clasping her arms. "You should be thanking me for trying to warn you that Esmeraude was coming for you!"_

 _She shook her head in disbelief. How could she possibly make him understand? "Do you know what would have been a more effective way of warning me, Demande?" she whispered harshly, her voice unsteady and shaking with the furious emotions churning through her. "If you would just let me remember all of this when I wake up."_

 _He glared at her for only a moment more before abruptly releasing her and taking a step backward, stubbornly crossing his arms. His jaw was clenched tightly, his body stiff and unyielding as she watched him quietly consider his next words. "I can't do that."_

 _The anguish-tinged tone of his voice successfully dissipated some of the fury burning inside of her. What could she say to convince him to release his hold on her?_

 _"Why, Demande?" she pleaded. "Leave them and come to us. We can help you."_

 _It wasn't the first time that she'd implored him to listen to reason. If she could tell Mamoru, the Senshi, and the Generals what she knew, they could defeat the Dark Moon Clan and help Demande._

 _His head snapped back towards hers, and his gaze was harsh and furious. "What would you have me do? Leave my family? My brother?" he sneered with disgust, but she did not miss the pained expression that briefly flashed across his face. "Come to you, so that you can destroy them? Then what? I get to watch you and your precious King build a life together? I think not, Serenity."_

 _Her anger melted away, and her eyes softened and filled with compassion and understanding. She stepped towards him this time and placed a gentle hand on his arm. "Demande," she said softly, "please, it doesn't have to be about choosing between me and them. It's about doing what you know is right. Wiseman has been manipulating you. Just let me remember, Demande, and I'll be careful. I won't let them hurt your brother."_

 _His body stiffened angrily beneath her palm, and her eyes widened as she watched his face contort into a mask of pure, unfettered rage. She gasped, startled, as his fingers circled tightly around her wrist. His grip was firm and painful as he yanked her roughly into his embrace._

 _She cried out in shock as his face lowered just inches away from hers, his hot breath fanning her cheeks, his arm like a steel band around her waist. She tried to pull away, wincing at the fury in his gaze._

 _"You're a liar," he spat, his voice shaking with emotion. "You want to talk about manipulation? Don't think I don't know what you've been doing this whole time. The minute I let go of my hold on you, let you remember, you'll use the baby to keep me away. Then you'll use the Crystal to destroy us, just like Wiseman said. I'm not stupid, Serenity." His voice was hoarse and ragged, and she could hear the pain layered beneath it._

 _It was true that her only goal at the beginning had been to survive, to escape him, but it wasn't like that anymore. She truly cared about what happened to him. Tears began to well in her eyes from the pain evoked by his tight grip and the heart-wrenching sorrow she felt for him and his inability to trust or love anyone properly._

 _"Demande, please… I want to help you," she choked, willing him to trust her, to believe in her. Hadn't she shared pieces of herself with him as well? Wasn't he able to see that she only wanted to help him?_

 _He tore away from her and violently tossed her aside. She landed with jarring impact on the marbled pavilion, crying out involuntarily as a sharp pain coursed through her wrists as her hands shot out to brace herself before she smashed into the ground. The hot, sorrow-filled tears were flowing freely down her pale cheeks now as she peered up at him with devastating pity._

 _The look in her eyes just made him angrier, and he stepped away from her abruptly. "I'm done looking at you today," he hissed quietly, and his form flickered for a moment before he melted away and completely disappeared, leaving her alone in the deathly quiet and deserted scenery of her past life. It was fake; a contrived vision that made her feel hollow inside._

 _She swallowed the sob that bubbled up in her throat and carefully laid down on her side on the ground. The marble felt cold against her cheek as she wrapped her arms around her knees, pulled her body into a fetal position, and tightly closed her eyes. It was so cold here, and she shivered as she began to tremble. She prayed that the warm waves that distinctly belonged to Mamoru would wake her soon, take her away, and erase the vision of overwhelming sadness shining from the pools of steely black eyes._

oOo

She looked so small and helpless, her slight form drowning in the blankets of their bed. Her face was unnaturally pale and his hand shook as he tenderly swept a curled wisp of blonde hair from her face, tucking it gently behind her ear. She could be a porcelain doll, still and immobile, if not for the visible rise and fall of her chest.

He would never be able to erase the image of her, untransformed and crumpled helplessly at Demande's feet. His heart clenched painfully in his chest from the pressure of the unbearable guilt pressing down on him. He never should have let her leave the apartment without him, especially with his connection to her severed. He should have known that something was wrong. He should have _never_ let Chibi be the one to follow her out, but, damn, _he'd been angry too._

Usagi was naturally an emotional person; her big heart and endless compassion were one of the many reasons he loved her so much. But when they'd fought, her emotions were riddled with exhaustion, erratic and strangely frantic. It was so unlike Usagi. He gritted his teeth at the thought; _why hadn't he recognized that?_

He knew it was a mistake even before he felt the agonizing terror coursing through Chibi, followed by the exhausted defeat from Usagi who'd re-established her connection to him. He would relive those terrifying moments that followed for the rest of his life. It was a race to get Endy safely to Jimu, his heart hammering with terror, the blood pounding in his ears as he'd leapt across the skyline with Jadeite and Mars close behind him.

 _He almost hadn't made it there on time._

The flurry of activity that followed was through a red haze of rage intermingled with a deeply rooted terror and guilt as he'd clutched Usagi to his chest, struggling to calm his fury and think rationally. He vaguely remembered making the decision with Rei and Jadeite to bring Usagi to Kunzite and Minako's and convene with the others. Ami hadn't been able to locate the source for Usagi's strange affliction, and he'd hoped that his General of Darkness might be able to sense something ominous within her; anything that might explain the nightmares she couldn't remember, followed by the unbearable exhaustion, erratic behavior, and bouts of inexplicable unconsciousness.

Kunzite, like Ami, had been unable to find anything amiss within the ashen-faced, unconscious Moon Princess who he refused to let go of for even a moment.

Ami, Luna, and Artemis were going to spend the next day in headquarters, searching for answers as they'd reached an undeniable consensus. The dark crystal that Ash had propelled into Usagi the day of that first battle was somehow the root of everything plaguing her now. It was unlike anything they'd ever encountered before so they weren't sure how to recognize the weapon or what its purpose was.

He sighed in frustration as he slipped underneath the covers and pulled Usagi into his arms with building desperation that made it difficult to breathe. She whimpered softly in her sleep and instinctively curled into his chest, tucking her head beneath his chin. His arms tightened around her and he gently channeled threads of healing golden energy into her, just in case it was making a difference to whatever nightmare she was undoubtedly having.

The apartment was silent as Minako had graciously offered to have Chibi and Endy stay with them overnight. He hadn't really been in any condition to protest, and Chibi had adamantly agreed with Venus. He cringed as another flash of guilt coursed through him. He should have comforted Chibi. He'd briefly felt the guilt and fear twisted, unnecessarily, within the webbed cords of her energy but he hadn't been able to concentrate through the whir of anger and terror. All he'd felt was the unbearable need to leave and bring Usagi somewhere safe.

Now that they were home, it was easier to think clearly, and he sighed with regret. Thankfully, between Jimu, the Senshi and his Generals, Chibi and Endy would be in good hands.

Usagi whimpered again, and he pulled her closer, soothingly stroking the silken golden locks of her hair. He pressed his lips gently to her forehead, his heart aching and the fear of the unknown building uncomfortably in the pit of his stomach. This all felt so damn familiar and he frowned as he remembered what she'd said when she'd made the heart-wrenching decision to glamour her family.

She'd turned to him, devastating blue eyes wide and filled with sorrow. "Monsters will always be searching for me, Mamoru," she'd whispered brokenly.

At the time, he'd been unable to see past anything but Beryl, convinced that when they destroyed her, it would be over. They would have the life they'd always fought for. She'd known, though, even then, that there would always be darkness and evil that would accompany the unbearable responsibility of being the Princess with the ability to wield the power of the Silver Crystal.

He choked angrily at the thought; she would always be a damn target, and something would always want to possess her and the silver power that coursed through her.

His resolve and determination strengthened with the realization. He was going to figure out what was happening to her, and he would protect her no matter what it cost him. They'd been through too much together and he wouldn't lose her again. He would always be there to protect her, no matter what type of monster tried to prey on her from the shadows.

The image of a sneering, white-haired Demande flashed through his mind, and his jaw clenched tightly with fury. If that particular monster ever came within ten feet of Usagi again, he would gladly, without guilt, rip the white-haired, self-proclaimed prince apart and end his dark and miserable life. He vowed that he would never let that bastard touch his Princess again.

oOo

The sunlight pouring in through the window, warmly washing over her face, woke her the next morning. She forcibly opened her eyes, blinking rapidly as they adjusted to the light. It took a moment for her to fully awaken, and she sighed with resignation as she felt the familiar dull ache of exhaustion at the back of her head. She must have had another nightmare.

Her eyes widened, suddenly, as the memories before she'd fallen unconscious flooded through her mind. _Oh, God_. She whipped her head around, scanning the familiar outlines of their bedroom. She was alone amidst the crumpled sheets and blankets of her bed.

Usagi moaned miserably, burying her head in her hands. _What happened?_ She remembered being angry, her body practically burning up with irrational rage. She was sure that it had seemed so logical at the time. Right now, though, she just felt incredible guilt intermingled with regret at her sheer stupidity.

It was all a furious blur; the memories tangled up in a feverish haze that was difficult to recall. She _did_ remember fighting with Mamoru, flashes of pavement as she ran, a blur of green hair, angry eyes, and then… _Demande_? The white-haired man had to have been Demande, right?

She sniffled pitifully in her hands, her face hot and burning with embarrassment and shame. _Was Chibi okay?_ She briefly recalled running into her as she'd fled the apartment, standing in the hallway with a sleeping Endy curled up in her arms. Chibi's eyes were wide, startled, and filled with confusion. _Oh God_ , she'd run out on Mamoru _again_. Was he angry with her? Had he been the one to rescue her?

She waited a moment longer, took a deep breath, and crawled carefully out of bed. She padded quietly over to the bedroom door, hesitating nervously before pushing it open and making her way out into the hall. Usagi heard the whirr of the coffee maker, and the scent of bacon assaulted her senses as she made her way into the living room.

It was curiously empty, the blankets Chibi usually used folded neatly and stacked at the end of the sofa. Endy's playpen was empty and pressed up against the wall. She frowned; were they in the kitchen with Mamoru? She bit her lip as she wondered what she would say to them. How could she apologize for how selfishly she'd acted?

Usagi was nervously wringing her hands as she peered warily into the kitchen from the doorway. She inhaled sharply at the sight of Mamoru casually leaning against the counter. He was dressed comfortably in a red Keio T-shirt, the one she liked to steal, and perfectly fitted grey sweatpants. His cobalt blue eyes fixed onto a newspaper clutched in one hand while sipping from a mug of coffee in the other, a fringe of raven black hair on his forehead. Her face flushed warmly at the stirring heat pooling in the pit of her stomach. He looked so incredibly gorgeous just standing there. She loved him so much and she was terrified that he was still mad at her.

He looked up then, and his gaze met hers. Usagi could have cried with relief at the tender warmth in his eyes and the gentle smile curled lovingly on his lips. _He wasn't angry with her_. She wasn't sure if it was her exhaustion that was making her overly emotional, but her eyes welled with tears, and she sniffled pitifully, her eyes downcast with embarrassment.

She heard the distinct thud of the mug as he placed it on the granite countertop, along with the shuffle of paper, before he enveloped her in his arms. She sobbed, feeling miserable and pathetic as she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head in his chest. His arms tightened around her, and his fingers deftly stroked the small of her back in soothing, circular motions that made her body melt against his.

"Usako, it's alright. Everything is going to be okay. I promise," he whispered tenderly. He was so sweet, so compassionate and understanding. She wished, on some level, that he _was_ angry. She didn't feel like she deserved Mamoru's forgiveness.

His hand cupped her chin, and he gently lifted her face up so that her gaze met his doting, smiling eyes. "What on Earth is going through your head, Usa?" His tone was soft, filled with tender concern.

The fact that he could even ask her that made her feel even worse. He didn't blame her for anything that happened and while her recollections of the night before were hazy and vague, she was reasonably sure that she'd been the one acting unreasonably.

"Mamo-chan," she blurted just as she burst into another bout of uncontrollable tears. "I'm _so_ sorry."

Mamoru sighed, pulling her closer, his hand soothingly stroking her hair. "Usako, why are you apologizing?"

Usagi pulled out of his arms, though not very far as Mamoru refused to release her, and she glanced up into his face. Her delicate golden browns knit into a frown of confusion. "You aren't angry with me?"

His brows raised and his eyes widened, startled, as he shook his head, slightly bewildered by her question. "Why on Earth would I be mad at you, Usako? Is that why I feel so much guilt pouring off of you? _You think I'm mad at you?"_

She was confused; hadn't she started the argument with him, run out of the apartment, _again_ , and stupidly wandered into danger?

"You should be mad at me," she croaked guiltily, her lips pursed into a miserable pout. "I wouldn't blame you if you were."

Mamoru chuckled, the sound vibrating through his chest as he pulled her back into his arms and pressed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. "I'm not mad at you, Usako. What happened last night wasn't your fault," he began and her head snapped up, a puzzled look in her narrowed eyes. What was he talking about? _Of course it was her fault!_ "I mean, your stubbornness? That's definitely all you," he teased, grinning, eliciting a scowl from Usagi. "Everything else, though, Usako, is _not_ your fault."

He brushed a wisp of blonde hair behind her ear. She was certainly grateful that Mamoru didn't feel the need to hold her responsible for her erratic behavior last night, and she opened her mouth to tell him that, but there was something else that flashed momentarily on his face, a concerned look that glinted briefly in his eyes. Mamoru's empathic abilities always meant that he was one step ahead of her. He always knew what was going on before she did, and right now, she suddenly had a strong suspicion that he knew something else.

"What do you mean by that, Mamo-chan?" She inquired sharply, tilting her head up further to more closely scrutinize his facial expression.

He shifted uncomfortably under her gaze, and she could tell that he was hesitating, carefully considering what he was going to tell her next. "I spoke with the others after you fell unconscious this time. I know you're overwhelmed by everything, but your exhaustion and your nightmares aren't normal," he stated seriously, and her breath hitched in her throat. "The symptoms really started escalating after that first battle with the Dark Moon Clan. When Ash hit you with that crystal."

She inhaled sharply, and her heart began to race furiously at his words. She hadn't even given that crystal a second thought, but it made sense. _Oh, God_ , it made total sense! She should have been terrified or at the very least, filled with fury that she was being attacked by something _again_. She should have felt a variety of emotions that were the complete opposite of what she actually felt, which was an unequivocal sense of relief. It washed through her in waves that pulled out all of the tension that had been coiled up inside of her muscles.

She wasn't being childish, selfish, or going _crazy_! She was being _attacked_. She didn't have to feel guilty about all the stupid, crazy emotions that she suddenly couldn't control. It wasn't her fault. _It wasn't her fault!_

She laughed, elated, relieved and feeling like everything made sense again. She couldn't handle falling apart of her own accord but being _attacked_? Well, that had happened to her before, and she could handle _that_.

The tension eased out of Mamoru as well, and he smirked at her and shook his head with wry amusement. "Well… that was not the reaction I was expecting."

She graced him with a dazzling, relieved smile. "I'm just happy that I'm not losing my mind, Mamo-chan," she whispered softly, closing her eyes with a gentle sigh.

Mamoru groaned and crushed her against him, his arms tightening around her, burying his face in her hair. "I'm sorry, Usako. I don't know why I didn't say something to you sooner."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's because you're always protecting me. Not that I mind, really, but you have to stop keeping things from me," she whispered and pressed her lips softly on the crook of his neck and shoulder, her fingers twining delicately in the ebony hair at the nape of his neck. "We're a team, right?" she murmured against his skin, smiling as she felt him shudder beneath her lips.

How strange that all of the doubts, confusion, and exhaustion should wash away from her with the knowledge that this was an attack from the Dark Moon Clan. If this was before Metallia, if she was a normal teenage girl, she would be terrified. She wasn't a typical teenager, though. She was Sailor Moon, and this was something that she could control.

She'd spent every single moment since Chibi and Endy's arrival subconsciously denying that they were her children from the future. She'd been unwilling to discuss anything about their new enemies and the fate of their future counterparts. She felt ready now to accept it and fight.

She frowned at the thought of her children, and she pulled away from Mamoru. "Where's Chibi and Endy?" She suddenly wanted to see baby Endy and the pink-haired Senshi who had become her friend.

Mamoru smiled, his eyes filled with tenderness and a burning need that had her blushing warmly. "They spent the night with Minako and Kunzite. We can go and see them now if you want?"

He placed his hands on the flare of her hips, fingers curling enticingly around her hip bones as he hauled her closer, pressing her against him. It felt like ages since they'd spent any time alone together and the way he was currently looking at her, hooded eyes filled with love and tenderness, made her acutely aware that she _wanted_ him.

Her face burned with a mixture of need and embarrassment as she smiled up at him shyly."I do want to see them, but maybe—" she coughed nervously, searching for the words. "Maybe you could kiss me first?"

He chuckled, the low baritone of his laughter making her stomach flutter before he lowered his head and slanted his mouth over hers. It was soft at first, and his lips brushed across hers like the tender, fleeting caresses of butterfly wings. She didn't know if he was tentative because he was worried about her fragile state of mind, but she quickly dissuaded him from that course of action by deepening their kiss; sweeping the tip of her tongue across his lower lip, delving deeper, nipping, and whimpering into his mouth.

His responding groan vibrated through his chest, sending chills of anticipation rolling down her spine. It wasn't long before his wandering hands palmed the back of her thighs and hoisted her into his arms, where she gladly wrapped her legs around his hips, all the while nipping, suckling, and tasting his lips. She tightened her grip, arms curled around his neck, fingernails scraping at his scalp as they wove through the silk, ebony hair at the nape of his neck as he carried her back into their bedroom.

When she fell onto the bed, giggling and breathless, his warm body covering her, angling jutting hips to align with hers, she felt, for the first time in a long time, like all was once again right with the world.

oOo

Kunzite's house was huge and, truthfully, very ominous looking. It had always belonged to him, even when he was one of Beryl's Kings, and as such, the decor had definitely once reflected the terrifying darkness that coursed through him during the days that he'd been under her control.

Mamoru recalled the first time he'd been here, the Senshi of Love and Kunzite's better half—more annoying half, in his opinion— had stared at the eerie structure that towered above them, majestic but slightly neglected, with undisguised horror.

It was no secret that there was no love lost between him and the Senshi of Venus. While he was immensely grateful for her fierce love and loyalty for Usagi, her righteous indignation and automatic dislike for him, remnants of her feelings from their past life, often had them butting heads. He did have to admit, though, that she had good taste when it came to interior decorating as she'd turned Kunzite's house of dark solitude into a tastefully decorated home filled with the warmth and brightness.

When he arrived with Usagi, their fingers interlaced, just before noon, he could already feel the threads of Endy's very palpable energy reaching out towards him. He also sensed Usagi's eager anticipation beside him as she bounced up the front steps and onto the red-stained, cedar front porch over to the towering mahogany front door.

He glanced sideways at her, her cheeks tinged pink, her eyes shining brightly, and he smiled warmly at the bubbly aura that was usually so prevalent in her but had been absent of late. She'd been drowning in the erratic and emotional exhaustion that he could still sense within her, although it was dormant and significantly more subdued.

They entered the house without knocking, the door gliding over shining polished floors as they entered.

"Minako, stop hogging him! Seriously, it's my turn!" the voice, tinged with exasperated irritation, belonged to Makoto as it echoed down the hall from Minako's living room. Endy's wail promptly followed Makoto's annoyed exclamation. " _See_! He wants to come see me! Hand him over!" Makoto demanded, and he smiled softly as he and Usagi removed their shoes.

"No way, you took his doll!" Minako exclaimed indignantly. "Poor, Endy. Did mean old Mako-chan steal your dolly, baby?" She baby-talked, followed by the sound of a loud raspberry kiss, and a delighted giggle from Endy.

Usagi practically dragged him down the hall, her excitement palpably swirling around her as they made their way into the living room. Minako was sitting on the floor, cross-legged, amidst a plethora of baby toys with Endy propped on her lap. His little hands were cradling her face, his blue eyes shining brightly, as he grinned down at her, babbling adorably. Makoto sat across from them, a half-smirk on her face and a tiny stuffed lion in her hands. Chibi was watching them with amusement from where she was sitting on the couch, a book propped in her lap, and a wisp of a smile on her lips.

Endy noticed Usagi first, and he squealed happily at the sight of her, bouncing up onto his legs, arms outstretched as he tried to propel himself over Minako's shoulders. " _Mommy_! My mommy!" he cried eagerly and all the eyes in the room fell onto Usagi, whose expression lit up brightly with a dazzling smile that took his breath away.

She skipped over to the pair on the floor and gingerly plucked Endy out of Minako's arm's, propping him on her hip. She looked like a natural as she smiled down at Endy, who stared up at her adoringly, babbling incoherently. Endy's strange energy intermingled gently with Usagi's as he placed a tiny hand on her cheek, and Mamoru noted that all the hints of exhaustion that had been swirling just beneath the surface were curiously absent now, replaced with the soft glowing warmth of Endy's love for her.

"Usagi! How are you feeling, hon?" Makoto asked tentatively, tone filled with concern as she stood, and held a hand out for Minako to help her up as well.

Usagi smiled softly, her eyes still locked, unblinkingly, onto Endy's face. "I'm fine now," she said sweetly, placing a tender kiss on Endy's cherub cheek.

He didn't think he would ever get used to the sight of Usagi lovingly tending to an adoring Endy. It filled his chest with an unbearably all-encompassing warmth and, damn, he didn't think it was possible, but every time he witnessed it, he swore he loved her even more.

The silvery threads that belonged to Chibi whirred and twisted with nervousness and uncertainty, and his gaze met hers as she cautiously made her way over to them. Her eyes were wide and almost afraid as she peered over at Usagi and Endy. He frowned at the guilt that he felt intermingled with all of the insecure emotions that constantly coursed through the pink-haired girl and, not for the first time, he wondered what made her feel that way.

He opened his mouth to reassure her, say something to ease the painful emotions pouring off of her, when Usagi looked up and her expression lit up, eyes bright with sincere eagerness at the sight of Chibi. He was taken aback by the genuine love that rippled from his blonde-haired moon princess, as was Chibi, whose eyes widened a fraction in astonishment.

"Chibi! I'm so glad that you're okay!" Usagi exclaimed lightly, and Mamoru's frown deepened.

He was genuinely pleased that his bubbly, bright Usako was back to being her regular ray of sunshine, but he was admittedly confused. Even on the way here, mostly recovered from the recent attack, he'd still felt a deeply rooted exhaustion embedded into her core. He couldn't sense that at all in her now, and he wondered what it was that had changed.

"Of course I'm okay! I was more worried about you…" Chibi trailed off tentatively, wringing her hands, a red tinge spreading across her cheeks. "We thought that you would have spent the day with Mamoru," she said with a quick glance at him.

He smiled to reassure her. He really wished that he knew why she was so nervous and filled with guilt all the time.

Usagi shrugged. "Oh, well, I missed you guys," she replied, her tone soft and sincere.

Endy tugged on her hair, and Usagi turned her attention to him, lovingly scolding him. She missed the startled look on Chibi's face and the tears that glistened in her eyes before Chibi quickly looked away.

Usagi looked up suddenly, inhaling sharply, blue eyes wide and startled. "Wait, it's Friday! Oh, God, did you guys all skip school?" she groaned, and he would have laughed if not for the fact that he could feel the genuine panic coursing through her. " _I missed school!"_

Mamoru shook his head. "Usako, it's alright," he reassured, pulling her and Endy to his side. "There was no way you would have been able to get up and go to school this morning."

She shook her head, blonde ribbons of hair tumbling over her shoulder with the movement. Endy squealed, excitedly catching the silken strands in between his tiny fingers. "You don't understand, Mamo-chan," she groaned, her cheeks red with embarrassment. "I've already been warned. I'm going to be held back!"

He understood where she was coming from but, given everything that happened to her, school was the least of her worries. He wasn't going to say that to her, though, because she genuinely was devastated.

"Ah, Usagi. Don't worry about it! You'll be all caught up in no time," Minako said dismissively with a flick of blonde hair she tilted her head and smiled. "I'm sure it will all turn out fine. It's not like you're going to be doctor or anything."

Usagi scowled at Minako for a moment before her eyes narrowed in quiet contemplation. He frowned as he felt her filter through a variety of emotions before fixing her gaze onto Chibi. "What do I become, Chibi? I mean, I know I'm obviously not going to be a doctor like Mamo-chan, but I do at least have some kind of job, right?"

He inhaled sharply as mirrored looks of shock flickered on the Senshi's faces. Chibi paled and her mouth opened and closed soundlessly at a loss for words. It was the first time Usagi had ever acknowledged that Chibi had come from the future.

"I—um, yes. You do have a job."

Chibi was flustered, and he scrutinized her expression because he was curious as well. Chibi and Jimu had been cautious not to reveal too much about themselves in the future. He understood their reasoning and the importance of protecting their timelines, but the Dark Moon Clan was trying to destroy them because they had supposedly been the reason for the formation of what Chibi called Crystal Tokyo and he was admittedly curious about the details and what roles they had played in that.

Usagi was oblivious to Chibi's apparent discomfort, and she barreled on. "What kind of Job? I mean, I'm dying to know, because right now I can't picture myself doing anything but failing school, and falling unconscious."

Chibi sputtered, red-faced, eyes wide with terror. "Um, it's— well, it's _important_ ," she choked uncomfortably. "I wouldn't worry too much about failing school."

Chibi turned her gaze onto him, and the look in her eyes silently implored him to intervene. He inwardly sighed. Despite his burning curiosity, he understood the importance of maintaining the balance of time. "Minako, where's Kunzite?" he asked, abruptly changing the subject.

Minako, quite annoyingly, smirked knowingly. If it hadn't been for Chibi's evident distress, he was sure she would have ignored him out of spite. "He's with Jadeite and Rei. We were going to call you later but we wanted to give Usagi a break," she replied, glancing worriedly at Usagi who was now scowling at them with irritation. "We were going to head over and meet Ami, Luna and Artemis. They're in headquarters. They think they've found something, picked up an abnormal energy signal."

He sighed with relief. They would be one step closer to discovering what type of weapons the Dark Moon Clan used as well as figuring out what was infecting Usagi.

Chibi interjected, her tone laced with curiosity. "Do you mean the headquarters that is in the arcade place?"

Makoto smiled indulgently. "Yeah, it's under the Sailor V game. Have you ever played?"

Chibi shook her head. "No, I've never been to an arcade," she responded sheepishly.

Usagi stiffened, gasping beside him. " _What_?!" she exclaimed, her face a mask of disbelieving horror. "How could you have not have been to an arcade? Oh, my God, Chibi! What kind of mother am I?"

He was startled, once again, by her casual reference to Chibi as her daughter.

Usagi readjusted Endy in her arms, propping the gurgling, content baby on her hip and then strode over to a shell-shocked Chibi who was watching her approach with a mix of wonder and surprise. She could feel it, too; something had shifted within Usagi. She wordlessly hooked her arm in Chibi's and, with determined purpose, began to pull her towards the door.

Chibi stumbled behind her. "Wait, where are we going?"

Usagi spared her an exasperated sideways glance. "To the arcade, of course!" she explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

He stood there, shocked and rooted in place in the living room with the two equally surprised Senshi.

Chibi blinked, clumsily trying to keep up. " _Okay_ ," she whispered, and Mamoru sensed excitement stirring inside of her. "Hey, do you know if they have those milkshake thingies there?"

Mamoru couldn't help but laugh at Usagi's strangled gasp of disbelieving disgust that followed.

oOo

It was like he was looking at twins; their bright, glowing blue eyes, their facial expressions, the way they moved, hell, even their hushed, secretive giggles were the same, and if not for the fact that Chibi had pink hair, they could be identical.

He watched them with a soft, doting expression, seated casually at the arcade counter, a sleeping Endy tucked into the crook of his arm as they flit from one game to the next.

Chibi followed Usagi, teeming with excitement and adoration, and Usagi was more than happy to share her vast arcade knowledge with her. They still hadn't slipped down to headquarters yet, where he could feel the muted, controlled cords of Ami's energy churning below them. The Senshi of Intelligence had briefly popped up, and, with a warm smile, had advised him to let Usagi and Chibi enjoy themselves for a while before they convened for a Senshi meeting.

Makoto and Minako would join them shortly, as they had opted to wait at Minako's for Kunzite to return.

"Did you say they were cousins?"

Mamoru turned towards Motoki, who stood behind the counter, his eyes watching Usagi and Chibi move excitedly over to the Sailor V game.

Mamoru grinned. "Yes, they're cousins," he replied, and Motoki glanced furtively at the sleeping baby in his arms.

Mamoru felt him make a connection to Endy's uncanny physical resemblance to his own. Motoki frowned at him as he quickly glanced over at Usagi then back at Endy, confusion, and suspicion whirring around him.

Motoki's eyes narrowed on Endy. "This is _also_ Usagi's cousin?" Mamoru didn't have to be an empath to decipher what the tone of his voice was implying.

He fought the urge to cringe, smiling guiltily. At one time, Motoki had been his only friend. It was unfortunate that they'd drifted apart, which was only natural of course, given that there was so much of his life he could no longer share with Motoki. That and the fact that Motoki tended to act coldly towards Usagi now, barely deigning to make eye contact with her.

Mamoru understood where Motoki was coming from; he truly did. Motoki had no way of knowing that Usagi's behavior as Wicked Lady last year was in no way her fault. He'd witnessed a great deal when she'd come into the arcade looking for him, but he couldn't help the anger that reared up every time Motoki said something to her in an icy tone, and he felt the guilt and hurt twist around Usagi.

"Yes, he's Chibi's little brother," Mamoru replied and tried to keep his expression as neutral as possible as he felt Motoki trying to make sense of it.

His friend wasn't stupid, and he'd witnessed the strange things that often happened around Mamoru and his friends.

Motoki frowned thoughtfully. "You know, Mamoru, I know that we haven't spent a whole lot of time together recently, but if you ever want to talk or anything…" he trailed off, his eyes scrutinizing Mamoru's face.

Mamoru smiled, nodding. "I know, thank you, Motoki," he replied gratefully. "Actually, do you think I can get some fries and milkshakes for them? I'll probably need a couple of order. Chibi eats as much as Usagi."

Motoki scowled as if the request bothered him. "Yeah, sure," he replied, casting an angry glare towards Usagi from afar.

Mamoru's expression darkened as he felt the distrustful emotions swirling around his friend. "Hey, Motoki, cut her some slack," he snapped reproachfully. "You have no idea what she went through last year."

Motoki sighed softly and raked a hand through his blonde hair as his stance softened. "Look, I'm really sorry, but I saw what you went through last year, too. I get it…" he paused, and there was a hardened glint in Motoki's eyes that he'd never seen in his carefree friend before. "You have a ton of secrets all of a sudden, but I saw her that day in the arcade. I don't think there's any excuse for that."

Mamoru's jaw clenched tightly, and he shook his head with irritation. "Motoki, _please_ , you have no idea… just be nice to her, okay? She loves coming here, and she hasn't wanted to for a while because she knows how you feel. I know you don't understand, but I can't stand it when you make her feel guilty," he snapped heatedly, then took a deep, calming breath. It wasn't Motoki's fault either. "Please, Motoki, I'm asking as a friend. _I love her._ "

Motoki's eyes softened, and he nodded curtly. "Alright, Mamoru, four order of fries coming right up," he replied, a resigned half-smile on his face as he disappeared into the kitchen.

"Chibi! You beat my high score!"

He glanced back over to the girls, his irritation melting away as he watched them. Endy stirred in his arms, and he peered down at the baby, whose eyelids were sleepily fluttering open. His breath hitched as he watched his dark blue eyes focus on his face, a small frown knit on his brow before his eyes widened and he smiled a nearly toothless grin. His little arms lifted over his head into an adorable stretch that made him smile.

"Hi!" Endy exclaimed happily as he pulled himself up and clutched the front of his shirt. Mamoru chuckled as he ruffled the locks of ebony hair on his head.

"Hey, E!" He glanced up, startled, to see Zoisite casually leaning against the counter beside him, a playful smirk on his face.

He'd been so mesmerized by Endy that Zoi caught him off guard. Endy gasped and bounced up excitedly at the sound of the carefree General's voice. "Thoi! Thoi!" Endy giggled, lifting tiny arms and trying to propel himself towards his favorite general.

Mamoru rolled his eyes, and Zoisite chuckled as he gingerly plucked Endy from his arms. "What's up, little tyke?" he cooed, propping Endy on his hip. Endy giggled and babbled a response that Zoisite pretended to understand. Mamoru had to admit, Zoisite was a natural with kids. "How's your mommy feeling, kiddo?" Zoisite asked Endy but glanced up to Mamoru for the answer, his eyes filled with concern.

Mamoru grimaced, shrugging. "She's all right, all things considered," he replied quietly. "She's strong. It'll be better when we figure out what's going on."

Zoisite nodded, eyes filled with determination as he glanced over at Usagi and Chibi. "We'll figure it out, E. 'Lia is the smartest person I know. She spends hours researching with Luna."

Mamoru nodded just as Motoki came out with trays laden with fries. The blonde-haired part-timer nodded courteously to Zoisite, whom he'd only met in passing.

"Mamoru!" Chibi shouted, her voice tinged with fear, and he inhaled sharply as he suddenly felt the silvery threads of Usagi's energy become overrun by exhaustion.

Her emotions twisted erratically, a mixture of unbalanced sadness, unbearable fatigue, and burning anger. Damn! She'd been doing so well today! Usagi was leaning against Chibi and her eyes were burning angrily as she fought the exhaustion.

"Hey, is she okay?" Motoki asked from behind the counter, and Mamoru bolted out of his seat and in two strides was at Usagi's side, taking her into his arms.

"Mamo-chan," she gasped through gritted teeth, her head lolling forward. "It's happening again!"

He swung her into his arms, trying to ignore the panic building in the pit of his stomach as he studied her strained expression. "It's okay, Usako," he reassured softly and then lifted his gaze to Chibi. "Chibi, we need to get Ami, maybe if she runs a scan…" he was interrupted by a loud crashing sound that exploded outside of the arcade, and he quickly shielded Usagi as the windows exploded, shards of glass cascading to the ground.

Endy began to wail loudly from within Zoisite's arms, and Motoki cursed, shocked as they heard the deafening telltale mechanical clicking that they'd heard so clearly at the fundraiser. They were being attacked by droids.

Usagi gasped and struggled against him, dropping out of his arms and forcibly pulling herself into a standing position. " _Mamo-chan_."

It felt like he was surveying the horrifying scene in slow motion. Usagi was exhausted, fighting against the dangerous pull that he knew was trying to drag her into unconsciousness. Chibi's eyes were wide with terror as Zoi desperately tried to calm Endy who was bawling in his arms, and Motoki was rooted in front of him, his eyes wide and filled with confusion. All the while, there were screams of terror that were beginning to echo just outside of the arcade from the street.

His heart began to race with the terror he felt in the cavity of his chest. Endy was helpless and needed to be protected. _He needed to protect his family_. He really wished that he didn't have to burden Motoki with the knowledge of their double life, but he had no choice.

He snapped into action. "Zoi, can you protect Endy?"

Zoisite nodded, his eyes filled with firm determination. "With my life, E." he said, his ordinarily light and carefree tone deathly quiet and filled with dedicated conviction. Motoki's eyes widened in confusion as he scanned their faces.

He turned towards the love of his life, a pang of fear twinging in his chest. "Usako, I know the exhaustion is pulling at you. Can you fight?"

Her blue eyes shone with determination as she pulled at all the strength within her, nodding curtly. "Yes, Mamo-chan," she whispered with an unflinching fortitude that filled him with pride. "I can fight."

" _Fight_? What are you talking about, Mamoru?" Motoki demanded. " _What the hell is going on_?"

Mamoru ignored him as he turned to his pink-haired daughter. "Chibi, I need you to go get Mercury and contact the others."

Chibi nodded and twirled around, racing towards headquarters.

He tenderly caressed Usagi's face. "Are you ready, Usa?"

She forced herself to stand tall and nodded. He spared Motoki one last brief, regretful glance as they both transformed. Motoki gasped as Usagi exploded in a shower of blue and red ribbons, and Mamoru, now transformed into Tuxedo Kamen, clasped Sailor Moon's hand, and they turned and leapt through the broken window of the arcade. It was only mere seconds later that they were joined by Mercury, who landed beside Sailor Moon.

"Mercury, did you call the others?" he shouted over the whirring of the droid, and she nodded.

The creature was much bigger than the last one, humanoid in nature, with unnatural ashen colored flesh and soulless black holes for eyes. Its movements were truncated, slow and terrifying. It was a thing of nightmares.

He pulled from within the planet and attacked it with a slice of light energy but, just like with the other droid, it was ineffective. An unnatural, high pitched sound emitted from its head and it spat out a gust of cold, thick mist that enveloped them. He couldn't see anything and his eyes and lungs began to burn.

He heard Usagi coughing beside him, and his eyes widened as he covered his mouth, dammit, there was something in the mist! "Sailor Moon, Mercury, there's something in the mist," he choked, trying to warn them but his vision blurred as he fell to his knees. "Sailor Moon!" he shouted, blindly reaching out, but he couldn't find her. He felt the cords of their energy pulsating, but fading fast. _No_! "Usako," he coughed, desperate and devastated. _He needed to find her._

He couldn't hold his breath any longer, and he fell forward, choking on the fumes, furious that they were going to come undone by a mechanical monster. He tried to pull from the light to shield them, but it was to no avail. The Golden Kingdom's powers were useless against whatever this thing was.

The edges of his vision were getting dangerously dark when the mist suddenly began to twist and swirl around them until it furiously blew away in a swish of wind. He gasped as he greedily sucked in the fresh air. Chibi-Moon stood in front of them, her eyes wide and unsure, the mechanical cat-head ball that they called Luna P hovering above her head and swirling so fast it was emitting a powerful wind that dispelled the mist. Usagi and Mercury were both crouched and sputtering in pain beside him, the toxic mist having burned their throats.

He concentrated and instantly healed the webbed damage inside of them. Mercury jumped to her feet, but Usagi, still plagued by the exhaustion that was even more powerful now, was slower to stand.

Chibi's gaze was fixed onto Usagi with worry, so she didn't see the beam of ice that was directed towards her from the droid. He inhaled sharply and leapt towards her, barreling into her slender form, sending them skidding across the pavement and narrowly avoiding the beam of ice.

There were tears in Chibi's eyes as he jumped to his feet and pulled her up with him. "Chibi, are you okay?" He asked, the question laced with concern. She gulped back the emotion lodged in her throat and nodded.

Usagi's threads of energy were fading quickly, and he knew it wasn't long before she fell into the dark void of unconsciousness. Mercury sent an attack towards the creature and it faltered momentarily but roared back to life. He cursed angrily, his gaze snapping over to Usagi who stepped forward. He felt her pull at her strength, her stance widening as she used every bit of strength she possessed and conjured the Moon Wand in the palm of her gloved hand.

"Wow," Chibi murmured, her tone laced with awe and astonishment from behind him.

He silently agreed with Chibi. His Moon Princess, his little ray of sunshine, was a powerful sight to behold. She was so _damn_ beautiful and even struggling against the attack of the debilitating exhaustion, _she was still fighting_.

He watched as she raised the wand with the Silver Imperium Crystal, her chin lifted high and resolute, her golden hair swirling around her face and the pleated blue skirt of her Sailor fuku billowing around endlessly long legs. With a burst of silver power, she cut through the droid in a single blow.

The monster disintegrated, and her arms fell limply to her sides as her head lolled forward. He felt that she'd reached the edge of her exhaustion and his legs, of their own accord, strode towards her, his arms wrapping around her as he deftly caught her midair.

He cradled her against him, and she peered up at him from the crook of his arm with a smirk on her face. She giggled then, uncontrollably, and he knew it was because her emotions were jumbled and entirely out of her control. Although, he did prefer giggly Usako over angry Usako.

"You know what, Mamo-chan?" She slurred adorably, her eyes fluttering closed before she forced them open again. "I think I'm going to write your superhero resume," she said and then giggled again.

His lips curled into an amused smile. "Oh, yeah, Usako?"

She nodded vigorously. " _Yup_ , it's going to say, super speed, healing abilities and the ability to catch a falling woman in the blink of an eye!" she listed, then burst into gales of laughter. "You know what I mean, Mamo-chan? Cause- Cause- I'm -I'm always falling!" she gasped between bouts of laughter, and he couldn't help it; he laughed with her.

"Go to sleep, Usako," he whispered tenderly and pressed her lithe form against him. She giggled again as she snuggled into his chest, but she forced herself to keep her eyes open.

"Mommy! Chibi!" He glanced up to see Zoisite holding a smiling Endy striding out of the arcade towards them. Chibi took a gurgling Endy from Zoi, who immediately enveloped Mercury in his arms.

"'Lia," he murmured softly, and Mercury graced him with a small, reassuring smile.

"It's alright, Zoi, we're fine," she said and then glanced over at him. "Mamoru, I think I picked up enough of the energy signature during the attack to be able to compare it to what we've been detecting in the atmosphere," she explained with a full, excited smile and he sighed with relief. They were one step closer to defeating this enemy.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you that nobody likes a goody-two-shoes? Seriously, don't you have a life? Pathetic!"

He inhaled sharply at the high-pitched trill that echoed around them, and his arms tightened around Usagi as he lifted his horrified gaze to a green-haired, badly dressed woman that sneered down at them angrily. Her piercing black eyes currently locked specifically on Mercury.

He knew from Chibi's descriptions that this was Esmeraude.

"Mercury, are you sure you called the others?" he hissed, his voice filled with panic. Chibi and Endy were exposed, and Usagi was barely conscious in his arms. They needed help.

Esmeraude laughed. "Oh, they're not coming. Well, they're trying to, but when you destroyed my precious droid, you created a temporary barrier, and they can't get through," the green-haired woman sneered, with a satisfied smirk curled onto her lips.

 _Dammit_. He cradled Usagi closer to his chest, widening his stance protectively in front of a terrified Chibi and a quiet Endy, whose brow was knit into a curious frown, intelligent blue eyes observing all of them. There was another flicker beside Esmeraude, and Ash appeared, his expression impassive and slightly irritated as he glared at Esmeraude.

"Demande is going to be upset with you, Esmeraude," he scolded with raised brows.

Esmeraude's face reddened with fury, and her fists clenched angrily. He felt the twisted, dark emotions swirling within her; jealousy, rage, and seething hatred that was currently directed towards Sailor Mercury.

"I don't care! Wiseman says we need to put the plan into action _now_! I'm not waiting for the stupid Queen to join us!" She snapped, and Mamoru's breath hitched in his throat and his heart began to hammer against his ribcage. When they said Queen, did they mean a new enemy? _Or Usagi?_ "She killed Rebeus and I'm tired of waiting! Die, you stupid blue-haired Senshi, bitch!"

Esmeraude screeched and propelled a shower of dark crystal shards towards Ami. There wasn't time to react, and he could only watch helplessly as Zoisite forcefully pushed Ami out of the way, and the shards pierced into him instead.

Their cries of horror intermingled with Esmeraude's high-pitched laughter. "Well, it isn't what I intended, but it is fitting. A lover for a lover, bitch," she spat angrily, glaring down at them. "Oh, and those crystals can't be manipulated by the Silver Imperium Crystal. So, you won't be able to bring him back!" She cackled evilly and he felt the bile rise in his throat at the dark energy pouring off of her.

"Mamo-chan, what— what happened?" Usagi whispered, and she was delirious now, her eyes glossy with the exhaustion riddled attack that was pulling her away from him.

"It's time to go, Esmeraude. Demande will not be forgiving of this," Ash snapped, and there was a look of fear that passed over her face before they disappeared with a loud pop.

The cry of devastation from Mercury brought him to his knees, and he let out a broken, strangled gasp as hot tears began to pour down his face. He felt it too; Zoisite was gone.

"Zoi! No! Please!" Mercury was gasping, wailing desperately as she pulled his general's prone body into her arms. He choked on his sorrow and grief that was pouring off of the devastated Senshi of intelligence in violent droves.

"Mamo-chan," Usagi gasped and tore herself out of his arms, falling onto her knees. "We can save him, Mamo. Like— like the bird," she croaked as she forced herself to stand, wobbling before falling back onto the ground. He tore himself out of his devastated stupor and stood, gathering Usagi against him. _God_ , she was weak. He didn't know if she could do this, but they had to try.

"Usako," he whispered, his tone desperate and filled with concern for her.

She stared up at him, bleary-eyed, and forced a watery smile on her face. "It's—It's okay. I can do this," she murmured, and her eyes fluttered shut for just a moment before snapping open again. _Fuck_ , between the devastated Senshi, the loss of his friend, and his terror for the exhausted, but determined, love of his life, he thought he might fall to pieces.

She pushed out of his arms and stumbled to Mercury and a motionless Zoisite. Mercury peered up at them, her eyes red-rimmed and quietly imploring them to save his life. Usagi stumbled, and he caught her by the waist before she could fall, holding her up as she lifted her palms into the air. He choked on the sob that lodged itself in his throat at the unbearable grief and sorrow churning around them and for Usagi who was pulling at the very last wisps of her energy to materialize the Moon Wand in her hand.

He held her up, pressed his lips to the crown of her head, and pushed as much healing Golden Energy as he could within her to soothe the painful exhaustion that was currently tearing through her body.

With great difficulty, she blasted a beam of silvery light channeled directly from the Silver crystal into Zoisite's motionless body. He quickly directed his golden rays of energy into Zoi to connect with Usagi's light and ignite a wisp of life but something was wrong. Usagi's power couldn't pierce through the disintegrated crystals.

"Usako, stop. It isn't going to work," he whispered brokenly, and she shook her head in denial, pressing harder, perspiration beading on her forehead. He gasped at the pain he felt tearing through her. _Damn_ , it was agonizing.

"Usako," he cried, " _dammit_ , Usa. _Stop_. Please, love, I'm begging you," he pleaded, their eyes met, and the Moon wand fell to the ground as she crumpled into his arms.

They both sank to their knees, sobbing brokenly as he tightened his arms around her. He couldn't bear to look over at Mercury, whose tears had already subsided. She was quietly drowning in her sorrow now, and he couldn't find the strength to look into her eyes. Oh, God, Zoisite was gone. _His friend was gone_.

"Thoi!" He glanced up over Usagi's head at Chibi, who moved to stand beside them, tears flowing freely down her face, and Endy leaning forward, his face scrunched up as he tried to reach for Zoisite. "Thoi!" he demanded imperiously, tears glistening in his eyes.

Mamoru shook his head, his heart aching. "Chibi, please bring Endy into the arcade," he pleaded desperately, the grief in the atmosphere painfully pressing down on him.

She nodded and turned to go, but Endy began to wail furiously, the energy around him sparking dangerously. Chibi gasped and fell to her knees as Endy angrily released a current of electricity over her body.

He watched in astonishment as Endy crawled out of Chibi's lap and pulled himself to his feet. He wobbled the two steps it took to get to Zoisite before he fell onto the General. "Thoi!" He exclaimed happily, giggling as he placed a little hand onto his arm.

Mamoru gasped as he felt the threads of Endy's energy swirl past the crystals inside of Zoisite. His eyes widened in shock as Endy, on his own, ignited a wisp of life within the General.

"Mamoru, what is it?" Mercury whispered, her eyes wide, and filled with hope as she watched Endy babbling and speaking to Zoisite as if he were awake.

"It's Endy," Mamoru rasped with excitement before closing his eyes and connecting his golden threads of energy within the wisp of light.

It took only a moment before he untangled the web inside of him, and Zoisite gasped, arching his back, bolting upright into a sitting position. The movement caused Endy to tumble backward and he wailed in displeasure.

"Oh, God! Zoi! _Zoi_!" Ami sobbed and threw herself into his arms. The General grunted as he fell backwards and then laughed as she showered his face with kisses. "I thought you were _gone,_ Zoi!"

Mamoru lifted the crying baby into his arms, tears rolling down his cheeks as he bounced and soothed him. "Shhh... it's okay Endy," he eased, and it mollified Endy as he hiccupped and laid his head on Mamoru's shoulder, his eyes fluttering closed instantly. Whatever power Endy had used to bring Zoi back to life had exhausted him.

He turned towards Usagi, elated, and filled with relief. His heart sank instantly. Her head was cradled in Chibi's lap, and Chibi nibbled her lower lip nervously as she glanced up at him, her blue eyes filled with concern. Usagi was fast asleep.


	7. Chapter 6: Ready to Fight

**A/N:** Okay, guys. This chapter was _really_ bad. I'm glad I rewrote it, and I'm not sure _what_ I was originally thinking, but I now understand why readership dropped off a bit after this one. Because it was filled with tons, and tons, of unnecessary stuff that made it super skim worthy. I think at this point, my writing was changing, and I was toying with new techniques, and I do actually remember being given advice to add more when it wasn't necessary.

Either way, with the help of my beta, **Ninjette Twitch,** we trimmed, and trimmed, and narrowed stuff down, and made this a more legible, hopefully less skim-worthy, chapter. Hope you agree! And if this is the first time reading this (Which it probably is) you'll never see the wreck that is the original version!

 _ **Rewritten January, 2020**_

 _ **Original Author's note:**_

Hello my lovely fanfiction readers! I'm so, so, so sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out to you! I had a difficult time getting this one written and if not for my two wonderful, super talented friends and beta readers, this chapter would not exist!

So shout out to them; Aya Faulkner! If you're looking to read an amazing AU, (One of my personal favourites), please check out Ayas Customer is always right rewrite! SERIOUSLY, it's SO good!

I also want to give a big thank you to all of the readers who sent me messages, seriously guys, you're all so amazing! I promise I won't give up if y'all keep reading!

This next chapter has a little less action and alot more character content. I hope you guys like it, if you do, leave me a review! If you don't, and I'm talking to you same Guest that seems to hate but continues to read my stuff, that's okay too ;) Either way! Let me know!

 **Chapter 6**

 **Ready to Fight**

 _This time when the call of the darkness encompassed her and her memories of Demande unlocked with a furious vengeance, she kept her eyes firmly shut. She didn't want to see what scenery Demande had conjured up today. She was even less interested in seeing him or talking to him; not that she would have been able to manage any words, her throat was constricted so tightly, a ball of unadulterated misery lodged in her throat._

 _As usual, it was much easier to think clearly when the dull throb and hazy fog of Demande's summons were gone. She was usually relieved when it melted away and her mind cleared. The relief was absent today, as it allowed her to clearly remember Zoisite falling, his body crashing with a sickening thud onto the pavement. The sound intermingled harshly with Mercury's heart-wrenching cry of devastation._

 _With her eyes still firmly shut, she sank to her knees, the grainy texture pressing into the flesh of her legs, indicating that she'd fallen onto the sandy, barren wasteland of Nemesis. She numbly wrapped her arms around herself. Her hands clenched her bared biceps so tightly that her nails bit painfully into her flesh and left crescent-shaped gashes in her skin. She bit her lip, drawing blood, in an effort to hold in the bubbling anguish that threatened to pour out in the form of a heart-wrenching sob. Zoisite, Mamoru's general and her friend, was gone. The image of his laughing eyes, quirky smile, and cheerful disposition flashed through her mind, and it broke her._

 _"Serenity."_

 _The whispered sound came from Demande, and it filtered through the fog of her grief for only a brief moment. She didn't care that, for the very first time, there was remorse and emotion interlaced painfully in the tone he'd used when saying her name._

 _She didn't care that the emotion she'd been so desperately trying to evoke from the white-haired Prince was very much present at this moment. The only thing she could think about was the broken piece that would always be missing from her beautiful Senshi of Intelligence from now on. The bluenette, so shy and sweet, that had finally been reunited with her soulmate. Someone that had showered her with the love that she'd so very much deserved after so much loneliness. Only to have him savagely ripped away from her. She could only think about her Mamo-chan, whose best friend, the one he'd fought so hard to save, was now gone forever._

 _She couldn't help the cry that tore from her lips. It was a hoarse, guttural sound that ripped from her throat as she could no longer swallow back the onslaught of tears and heartbroken sobs that followed. She was heaving, her chest burning with pain, when she felt his hands cover hers as he gently pried them from her arms and gripped them firmly in his grasp._

 _Her eyes flew open, and it took a moment for the blurriness to fade. The tears that had been trapped behind her eyelids slowly slid down her cheeks. He knelt in front of her, his face inches from hers, the look on his face uncertain. She would have given anything to have seen this look on his face yesterday, just to know that she was making progress in healing her broken friend. Now, the look filled her with fury._

 _She abruptly pulled away, and she barely had time to brace herself with her arms as she scrambled backwards, desperate to get away from him. "Get away from me," she croaked raspily through her tears, averting her gaze from his face because it was physically painful to look at him right now. The anguish and anger churning furiously in the cavity of her chest meshed together and ripped at her heart._

 _"Serenity, I don't understand," he replied, his breath hitched, and his voice filled with confusion._

 _Her eyes, burning and red-rimmed, widened in astonishment. God, he genuinely didn't understand why she was on the ground in front of him, her heart feeling like it was shredded and bleeding with grief. "She didn't kill your King," he said, and, for the first time, he didn't sneer when referencing back to Mamoru. "It was just the General."_

 _He said it in a matter of fact tone, almost like it wasn't a big deal that Esmeraude had viciously murdered her friend. Like it should somehow hurt less because it was just a General._

 _She shook her head in disbelief, choking on another wave of devastating sobs. "Demande," she gasped painfully, her eyes blazing up at him in anguish. "I loved him, too."_

 _Demandes eyes darkened furiously, and he inhaled sharply, his body stiffening in anger. "You loved him?" he spat, and his tone was laced with disgust._

 _She shook her head, and her eyes filled with pity as the realization of what he was thinking slowly dawned on her. "Not like that, Demande— God," she choked on her words, gazing at him brokenly. "He was my friend! Can't you understand it, yet? I love all of my friends as they love me. I would have—" she faltered, her words tangling up on her tongue as another image of Zoi's laughing face popped into her head._

 _She wrapped her arms around herself again and forcibly lifted her gaze to meet Demande's wide, startled eyes. How could she put it into words that he would understand? "I would have gladly taken his place. I would take all of their places if they were threatened, Demande. That is what friendship means to me."_

 _He opened his mouth, then closed it again, wordlessly staring at her in shock. It was a look she'd never seen on the hardened Prince's face before. She wanted to be furious with him. She wanted to despise him again for what had happened to Zoi, but all she felt was a deep and endless sadness for him, a broken, tormented soul that could not begin to comfortably conceive what she was trying to convey to him. The very notion of friendship and love eluded him, and that broke her heart even more._

 _She buried her head in her hands, pressing her palms into her closed eyes as she attempted to control the raging sorrow coursing through her. She felt tired now, and all she really wanted was to curl up into Mamoru's arms because he must be so devastated now, too. "Just leave me alone, Demande," she whispered brokenly._

 _It was nearly silent except for the sound of her erratic breathing and the swirling, hot wind that swept over the harsh landscape of Demande's conjured faux-Nemesis and whipped at her hair and clothing._

 _"Serenity," the tone of his voice was desperate, strangled, and remorseful, and she snapped her head up to look at him. His gaze was steady as he studied her. "I didn't order this. I don't think…" he trailed off, the words dying on his lips as her eyes narrowed._

 _He cleared his throat, and she noted that his fingers that were clenched tightly into fists flexed as if he were itching to reach out to her. "It is upsetting to see you this way," he said finally and looked away, shifting uncomfortably. It was strange to see him like this and she tilted her head to the side as she watched him visibly swallow. "I want you to feel this way…" he began as his eyes met hers again, "ff something were to happen to me."_

 _There was a vulnerability that glinted in the obsidian pools of his eyes with his final statement. His face reddened, and his gaze hardened as if he were ashamed to feel this way. She bit her lower lip, almost drawing blood, and tried to blink back the newest onslaught of tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. She didn't know if she would ever be able to untwist the dark horrors rooted inside of him. He'd never been shown an ounce of love or kindness. It was easy to see why he'd been easy prey for the darker monster that was Wiseman._

 _She shook her head sadly. His obsessions were too dark, and she was too devastated over the loss of Zoisite. "Demande, what do you want from me?" She whispered, and her tone was harsher than she'd intended._

 _His whole body stiffened, and his jaw clenched tightly. He stood abruptly, his movements angry and unyielding. She had to crane her neck to stare up at him. "I will execute Esmeraude for her disobedience. A life for a life," his tone was harsh and filled with such resolute conviction that it made the bile rise in her throat. "Would that fix this, Serenity? Would this make you happy?" She could not detect a hint of the usual mocking inflection in his words. He was serious._

 _She sat up a little straighter, her gaze glinting with a devastating sadness that pierced through the glistening tears. "Demande, if you think another death would, in any way, make me happy, then you don't know me at all," she was surprised at the steady evenness of her voice, and the strength conveyed through the tone of her whispered words. "I'm not sure if I have the strength within myself anymore to keep fighting for you. Maybe I was wrong, and there really isn't a wisp of human compassion left inside of you," she met his wide-eyed, startled gaze. "I think I'm ready to fight you now, Demande," her tears were dry now, and her spine stiffened as she uncurled her legs from beneath her and pulled herself off the dirt ground._

 _She stood tall and resolute, her hands clenched tightly into fists with her delicately small chin jutted out proudly. "So go ahead, Demande. Show me the nightmares now. Because I'm done," she whispered, her gaze cold and ready to meet the violence of his reaction._

 _He was frozen in place, his face twisted into a devastated mask of horror. "You're giving up on me?"_

 _She didn't respond, simply turned away, forcibly fixing her gaze onto the dull greys and browns that made up this planet's desolate and miserable landscape. She didn't want to be here anymore. She wanted, more than anything, to wake up, comfort her friends, and curl up into Mamoru's arms. She didn't want to remember this world or the white-haired Prince that she hadn't been able to save, despite her best efforts._

 _Another image of the brown-haired, happy General smiling at her while holding onto the bright-eyed blunette that he loved flashed through her mind, and she felt like she might crumble again. She was drowning so profoundly in her anguished grief that she forcibly tried to ignore Demande's presence. She was relatively succeeding until she felt a firm hand grasp her arm._

 _She jumped, startled out of her miserable musings, then sighed with resignation. What would Demande do to her now? She waited, expecting his fingers to press painfully into the flesh of her arm, or to be thrown to the ground in a wrath-filled rage, but he did nothing but hold onto her arm while she stoically stared ahead without giving in to meet his gaze._

 _"Serenity, I'm sorry," the tone of his voice was the most human she'd ever heard him sound, and it almost broke her resolve. But she held onto the picture of Zoi in her mind as she determinedly continued to ignore him. "I love you."_

 _She bit her lip to suppress the bark of dry laughter that bubbled up in her throat. He'd said this to her before, but Demande didn't know what love was. She'd thought she could teach him the right way to love her, as a friend, the way that she loved him, but she was wrong._

 _She clenched her eyes shut, her body rigid and radiating with anger when he spoke again. "I know you don't believe me, but I'll prove it to you," he promised, and she cringed as he leaned over and pressed cold lips to her wet, tear-stained face. "Go home, now, Serenity," he whispered, and her eyes flew open as the scenery melted away, and she felt the hold he had on her lift so that she could float back into blissful consciousness._

oOo

Usagi was only disoriented for a moment as the wisps of her dreams melted away, and she opened her eyes. She blinked several times, wincing as her eyes adjusted to the bright, glowing lights that she recognized instantly as the safe confines of headquarters.

She was lying on the plush, cream-colored sofa that became a permanent fixture in the chamber beneath the Sailor V game last year as their numbers, in the form of Generals, steadily grew. It was added during her dark days as Wicked Lady, when Mamoru refused to go home, opting to spend his nights with Venus, searching for her on headquarters console instead.

The room, gleaming and polished, held a large and technologically advanced console that took up most of the back wall with complicated-looking dials, buttons, and large, brightly glowing screens. She was alone except for the blue-haired Senshi of Intelligence, whose back was turned to her, her shoulders stiff, and her delicately slender fingers flying across the keys of the keyboard as she analyzed indecipherable data that flashed across the screen.

She inhaled sharply as the very last memories before succumbing to her exhaustion, flooded her mind. _Zoisite_. The final moments of the playful General's life flickered through her memories, and she choked on the ball of grief that lodged in her throat. She hadn't been able to save him.

The hot tears that instantly welled in the corners of her eyes fell and slid down her cheeks as she choked on a whimpered sob. "Oh, _God_ , Ami!"

Ami whipped around, the swivel chair twisting with a squeak, as Usagi bolted up into a sitting position, stumbled off of the couch, and fell to her knees. Ami's aquamarine-colored eyes widened in alarm and fixed onto Usagi, who peered up at her friend with a sorrow-filled gaze.

She inwardly cursed herself and wished she could manage to stand, push her heartache aside so that she could go and comfort her friend. _What was wrong with her?_ Ami was the one who'd lost the other half of her soul and, yet, she was the one who was selfishly curled up on the floor drowning in her grief.

The bluenette shot out of her chair and flew to Usagi's side, kneeling beside the blonde, gathering her into her arms. "Please… Oh please don't cry, Usagi," Ami pleaded softly as another sob involuntarily tore from her lips, she couldn't stop them now. "Oh, Usa. Shh... It's alright. Mamoru is just upstairs, making sure the coast is clear before he brings you home. We honestly thought you'd be asleep for so much longer."

The gentle and soothing tones of Ami's voice as she comforted her only deepened Usagi's sorrow as her shoulders heaved, and she threw herself into Ami, tightly wrapping her arms around her. Ami was startled and stumbled back before she managed to steady both of them.

She gently reciprocated the shuddering blonde's hug. "Usagi, it's okay. Everything is _okay_."

Usagi forced her devastation aside and pulled out of her friend's arms as her tears subsided. Ami released her, sitting back, as Usagi furiously wiped away her tears with the back of her hand.

She knew that her memories weren't faulty. She'd seen Esmeraude pierce her friend with weaponized crystals, and she'd known that his life had ended by the horrified look on Mamoru's face and the ensuing cry of anguish from the blue-haired Senshi who was now currently comforting her.

"Ami, I tried... " she trailed off, choking painfully on her words as she tried to think of the right thing to say. _"I'm so sorry."_

Ami inhaled sharply, her eyes widening as she regarded the trembling blonde with confusion. "I… Usagi, I don't understand. Why are you apologizing?" Ami asked softly, her eyes narrowed with concern as she pulled away to meet her gaze.

Usagi, now thoroughly puzzled by Amis's question, frowned. "I couldn't save Zoi, Ami."

Ami's eyes widened, startled by her words, "Oh!" Her lips parted slightly with a tiny, surprised gasp. "I thought you were awake the whole time! Zoi did...he _did_ die.. but..." she trailed off and visibly swallowed, her eyes glossing over with tears as she undoubtedly began to recall the last moments of his life. Ami, quiet and reserved, only cried on rare occasions, and to see it now broke Usagi's heart.

The tears fell from Ami's eyes and slid listlessly down paled cheeks, falling onto her hand that was curled and clenched into the pleated fabric of her skirt. Ami started, almost surprised by the teardrops that fell like broken glass onto her skin, as her eyes widened, and she opened her mouth to speak. Instead, the Senshi of Intelligence, who usually prided herself on her calm and collected demeanor, burst into tears and began to sob in earnest as she buried her head in her hands.

Usagi choked on a renewed onslaught of tears as she wrapped her arms around the blunette whose shoulders were shaking as she brokenly cried, her sobs muffled by her palms that covered her face. "Ami, I'm _so_ sorry."

They cried together like that for a moment before Ami lifted her head, her eyes red-rimmed, as she forced a watery smile onto her lips. "I'm sorry, Usagi," she apologized, and her voice still sounded ragged and thick with tears, but a little steadier as her eyes met Usagi's gaze. "Zoi, he's _fine…_ he… he _almost_ wasn't…" she whispered hoarsely, clenching her eyes shut and biting her lower lip to regain control of her emotions. When she opened them again, they were a bit brighter, and there was a wisp of a smile that softly graced her still trembling lips. "I didn't mean to make you worry more. It's just that, _oh God,_ Usagi… It was so close this time, you know?"

Usagi's breath hitched in her throat, and her heart began to race with the hope that started to unfurl in her chest. Zoi was fine? _Zoi was alive?_ Zoi was alive!

"How?"

It was all Usagi could manage to say, the word coming out in an exhaled puff of breath that sounded hoarse and desperate. Ami, her sweet, insightful friend, who was still reeling from her emotional breakdown, enveloped her in another gentle hug that made it difficult for her to swallow around the ball of emotion that was suddenly bubbling up inside of her.

"It was Endy, Usagi," Ami whispered, wiping away her tears. "Endy saved him."

 _Endy_? Usagi always knew that Endy was special, but how could her little cherub-cheeked son have brought Zoi back to life?

She pulled away from Ami, her eyes wide and slightly panicked. "Ami, where is everyone? How long was I asleep?"

She was suddenly feeling afraid and vulnerable. She needed to see Zoisite, Mamoru, Chibi, and baby Endy.

Ami, having managed to ultimately reign in her emotions, smiled softly. "It's alright, Usagi. When the droids barrier broke, and the others made it to the scene, it was too late to flee before medical services, and the reporters arrived," she reassured. "Mamoru is upstairs with Zoi and the others, helping Motoki clean up the mess and give their statements as witnesses."

Ami gracefully stood, uncurling her lithe form and offering Usagi a hand to help her up too. "We've made quite a splash on the news this time," she sighed, but her tone indicated she was more resigned than concerned. "We'll have to see about being more careful in the future. There's a lot of video footage that's gone viral."

Usagi gratefully accepted Ami's assistance and took her outstretched hand. She pulled herself up, albeit a little less gracefully. "The reporters haven't left the scene yet?" Usagi frowned, confused. "Usually, they only stick around for about an hour or so after a battle."

She followed Ami to the console, where she could see pop-ups of the viral Senshi videos flashing up from the screen. It was always bizarre to see glimpses of herself as Sailor Moon in pictures or videos. It was difficult to see herself as the bold and fierce Senshi. If only the videos could accurately portray the uncertainty, doubt, and terror coursing through her mind during a battle, she may not be quite as famous or popular as she'd become as of late.

Ami turned to her, a frown knit on her brow, a guarded look in her eyes. "Usagi," she began, tilting her head to the side. "You've only been out for about thirty minutes."

Usagi's eyes widened a fraction. When she fell unconscious, after fighting the pull of sleep for so long, it was usually for hours. Why was it different this time? She shook her head to clear it, feeling a strange, uneasy feeling building in the pit of her stomach.

When she'd learned that her bouts of unconsciousness and her erratic emotions were because of a Dark Moon Clan attack, she'd been so relieved. It was freeing to know that she wasn't falling apart of her own accord. Now that she'd fallen unconscious, again, fear was beginning to replace her short-lived relief. What was happening to her when she fell asleep?

She'd been stumbling through the past couple of weeks, overwhelmed by everything, while willingly remaining in denial. She hadn't been remotely interested in accepting Chibi and Jimu's story. She'd had no interest in knowing about the future or the Dark Moon Clan that wanted to destroy it. She wanted to know now, though, and for the first time since Chibi and Endy had abruptly collided into her world, _she accepted it._

She had so many questions, and Ami, she knew, was probably the best person to answer them. "Ami, how did Endy save Zoisite?"

Her friend, so very perceptive, sensed the shift around Usagi, and her eyes hardened with a resolute glint of determination flickering in them. This was not the quiet, sweet blunette that had tenderly comforted the flustered blonde and burst into heart-wrenching tears. This was the shrewd and calculating Senshi of Intelligence who sensed the commanding presence that sometimes appeared within Usagi; the fiercely powerful Moon Senshi, the warrior of justice, love, and the princess that could wield the incredible power of the Silver Crystal.

The Princess of Mercury, assigned protector of Serenity, was now entirely in control as she nodded curtly and proceeded to explain, with as much detail as possible, how her son had saved Zoisite and the theories that she'd spent nights agonizing over with Luna.

Usagi remained silent as she listened to her friend and watched as she navigated through complex data and flashing screens. She pointed out the flares of energy in the atmosphere that matched the data she'd collected from her mini-computer while fighting the droid. Usagi didn't understand a lot of it, but she felt her resolve strengthening as it firmly dissolved the solid stone of dread that was settled in her chest.

She refused to deny this any longer, and she knew, with blaring clarity, that she needed to protect her family and friends in the present as well as the future. She was tired of hiding, _she was ready to fight_ , and she wanted to know _everything_.

oOo

The battle at the arcade still sat heavily on Chibi-Usa's mind two days later, her heart aching, and her demeanor slow and weighted down with guilt that she just couldn't shake. Usagi and Mamoru were a flurry of activity, already adjusted to life after that horrifying battle as they unified and met with the other Senshi to discuss their next steps, devising a carefully calculated plan of action. She couldn't understand how they were able to power through the grief of that terrifying showdown with the Dark Moon Clan.

She'd never felt more like a fish out of water than she had in the moments following that horrific battle. She couldn't help but note that she was a pale comparison to the blonde Moon Senshi. This was evident as she'd stood beside the strong and resolute perfection that was her mother as she flourished, despite everything, and decided to fight in earnest against the monsters that were threatening the ones she loved.

The guilt of her glaring inadequacies as the new Moon Senshi is what drove her to leave the apartment. She'd walked until she found an almost deserted park. She was currently seated on a cold stone bench, staring dejectedly at nothing in particular, her elbows pressed into her knees, and her head propped on the palms of her hands.

She'd been unable to bear the knowing and sympathetic looks from the empathic younger version of her dad as he, once again, tried to reassure her that she wasn't a complete disappointment of a future daughter. If only he knew what she'd done. That all of this was her fault to begin with. She never should have touched the Silver Crystal that day. She didn't even know how to use it. _What had she been trying to prove anyway_?

She'd always known, on some level, that she'd led a very privileged and sheltered life. She'd thrived surrounded by love and all of the luxurious amenities that came with being Crystal Tokyo's Princess of the new Silver Millennium alliance. She knew that her parents, and those that protected them, had been careful to keep her firmly and humbly grounded, so she didn't consider herself spoiled by any means. Still, she didn't know how truly shielded she'd been until the moment she'd seen the power her mother, who was currently the same age as her, had wielded.

She'd heard the stories, and she'd always wanted to see the powerful Moon Senshi in action. She had no idea that there was a difference between the fantastic, almost legendary, stories that were told to her throughout her childhood and the actual reality of the battles she'd only ever heard and read about.

In real life, while still breathtaking to behold, there was none of the glossy wonder she'd imagined. In actuality, it was really, really scary, filled with grief and strength that she didn't think she would ever be able to possess. _How was she ever going to fill her mother's shoes?_ Her beautiful, proud, and strong mother who could already wield the Silver Crystal? She'd barely been able to conjure a silvery wisp of energy when she'd attempted to use its powers.

Her eyes watered at the painfully self-deprecating thoughts as her slender fingers curled around the cool contours of the crystal that she kept on a chain fastened around her neck. If she'd been able to use the Silver Crystal just like her mother, she could have blasted the whole Dark Moon clan into pieces when they'd first descended onto Crystal Tokyo, and Zoisite wouldn't have almost died.

"Chibi."

The low baritone, tinged with concern, startled her out of her thoughts, and she sat up with a start, her eyes wide as she turned to see Jimu approaching her. The gleaming emerald green hues of his eyes were fixed on her as he attempted an impassive expression that Chibi could clearly see through. Jimu was worried, and not only for her.

She offered her friend a sheepish smile as he moved to sit beside her. The ruffled raven locks of his hair falling slightly over his eyes, his gaze tender and filled with concern.

Her stomach fluttered strangely, but she ignored it. "Hey, how did you find me?" she asked softly, the corners of her lips curling up into the wisp of a sad, wistful smile.

He rolled his eyes, a smile of amusement brightening his face as he chuckled. Chibi coughed, her cheeks tinged a bright pink as she averted her gaze. She really shouldn't have asked. Jimu always knew where she was, and sometimes she thought Jimu knew her better than she knew herself.

"What are you doing out here, Chibi?" he asked instead of answering her. "Is everything okay?"

His stare was gentle but also expectant, and she nibbled her lower lip and cleared her throat. What was she supposed to tell him? Sorry, Jimu. _Just feeling sorry for myself_!

She shook her head, pink hair tumbling over her shoulders as she focused her gaze on a scuffed spot on the toe of her black, mary-jane shoes. "Nothing is wrong," she mumbled. "I just needed some air." She tried to say it firmly, but the words lost their intensity the moment they left her lips, and she ended up sounding more pathetic than she'd intended.

She heard him sigh loudly as he wrapped a reassuring arm around her waist and pulled her towards him until she was comfortably tucked by his side. The tension melted away from her stiffened posture, and her smile widened as her head fell sideways onto his shoulder.

They were silent for several moments, both lost in their own thoughts as they stared ahead. Chibi's eyes fell onto a slender brunette. She had a little blonde-haired baby tucked into a fabric carrier on her chest as she followed a brown-haired, chubby-cheeked toddler who was meandering excitedly down the cobblestoned pathway that wound throughout the park. When she passed them sitting on the bench, she offered Chibi a small smile, a knowing, secretive look on her face that made Chibi blush.

It wasn't unusual for Jimu to be holding her like this. In fact, he'd held her many times over the years, but this time it felt different somehow. She knew what it might look like to an outsider. Her head on his shoulder, his arm wrapped around her, and her body pressed, almost intimately, to his. It probably looked like they were a couple. Except that, it just _wasn't_ like that. At least, she hadn't even considered that until Usagi had mentioned something almost two weeks ago.

She frowned, furtively glancing up at Jimu's profile from beneath lacy lashes. He was certainly very handsome, his features defined, soulful eyes, and a chiseled jaw, but he was just her friend. Even if she felt like she sometimes wanted to press her lips to his, she knew that Jimu could never feel that way about her. _Could he?_

The strange fluttering in her stomach intensified and unfurled slowly in her chest. She bit her lip and looked away again, the heat rising in her face, a pink tinge gracing the paleness of her cheeks as she nervously clenched the fabric of her skirt. _What a ridiculous thought_.

Jimu sighed again, "Chibi, I'm usually pretty good at guessing what's going through that silly little head of yours, but right now, I'm going to need some kind of a hint."

He pulled away from her and cupped her chin. He lifted her face so that she was looking into his eyes that were burning with curiosity. She knew the blush on her face was deepening, and she knew that when she blushed, it wasn't prettily like some of the other girls. It was a bunch of red blotchy spots that spread over her face like an ugly rash.

She cleared her throat. "It's nothing, Jimu. I'm just thinking about— about everything that happened." There was absolutely no way that she was going to tell him what she'd _actually_ been thinking.

His eyes narrowed as he carefully scrutinized her face. She inwardly breathed a sigh of relief as he seemed to accept her weak explanation and released her chin. He leaned back as his expression turned thoughtful. "Chibi, I think we need to tell them."

She blinked, confused, tilting her head to the side with a frown. "Tell them what, Jimu?"

His posture stiffened slightly, and he sat up straighter. Chibi's eyes narrowed. _She knew that look_. Jimu was getting ready to tell her something he knew she wouldn't like. "I think we need to tell them everything, Chibi," he stated, shifting slightly, clearing his throat. "We need to tell them about Crystal Tokyo, the year, what happened to them, and _who they are_."

Chibi's eyes widened, sapphire-blue saucer-like orbs that filled with terror. Her breath hitched in her throat, her palms sweaty as her heart hammered in her chest. _There was no way she could tell them any of that!_ There was no reason to tell them how much of a failure she was.

She shook her head. "No, Jimu!" She choked, terrified. "Why? What good can possibly come from telling them any of that? Why would we even go there? _Why_?"

Jimu sighed, his look infuriatingly sympathetic. He knew the real reason behind her refusal to divulge the future to her parents. "Chibi, this is getting dangerous… _damn_ , Zoisite almost died. Chibi, _you_ could have died!" he whispered harshly, his eyes darkening dangerously at the thought. "If they know everything, we could tell them about the battles before. How Mercury killed Rebeus, all the times that they've stopped them. They'd be better prepared." Each word became increasingly harsher as he spoke them. "Chibi, there is no way to tell them this without revealing everything."

The finality of his statement, as if his opinion was the only one that mattered, enraged her. She flew up from the bench and stumbled. He automatically lifted his hands to steady her—because she was always freaking falling!— but she slapped them away, stepping backward and out of his reach.

"No! We don't need to tell them anything, Jimu! You're wrong! They can do this and…" she trailed off, her breathing accelerated as she tried to think of something, _anything_ , that she could say that would be in her favor. She just couldn't bear to see the look in their eyes if they knew. She couldn't take it! "What about… what about what Pluto said? We can't tell them!"

She was right, _wasn't she?_ Her parents would understand if she kept this from them. They couldn't ruin the timeline. Her father, of all people, would know that. The way he'd changed the timeline and saved the Generals had been her favorite story.

Jimu shook his head, irritated as he stood to face her. "Chibi, stop using Pluto as an excuse. _It's too late,_ " he snapped angrily. "Let's put aside how devastating it would have been to lose Zoi. You know what would have happened if he had died. Dammit, Chibi… _Do you even care?_ "

Jimu rarely lost his temper and never with her. It was as if he'd struck her; the pain evoked by his implication like a knife to the heart she so foolishly wore on her sleeve. She knew exactly what would happen if Zoisite died prematurely and who else they would lose in the process.

She inhaled sharply, her breath like fire in her chest as her eyes welled up with hot tears of anguish. Jimu's face fell, and his eyes widened with remorse. "Chibi, I'm sorry. I didn't mean—"

His voice was filled with regret as he tried to reach out for her, but she took another step backward. "I didn't realize you felt that way," she spat, her tone filled with devastation. "I'm not heartless, Jimu. How could you even think that I didn't care about Zoisite dying and how—" She choked on her words.

Jimu was _everything_ to her. They'd been through all of it together and to hear him say that… She whirled away in a flurry of angry tears and pink hair, choking on a whimpered sob and ran.

He called after her, but she ignored him and kept running. This is what she was good at. Her thoughts were spiraling into a whirr of self-pity as she focused on all of her faults, every horrible attribute she possessed, and her uncanny ability to ungracefully run.

oOo

He was sometimes taken aback by the strength and beauty that was his Usagi; reincarnated wife, super Senshi, and his sweet Usako extraordinaire. She was changing and growing more resilient every single day, and he wondered if this was the way things would have naturally progressed in the original timeline or if the things he'd altered had changed her.

Nevertheless, some things would never change, and her stubbornness was one of them.

On most days, he felt this attribute served her really well, and he marveled with pride at the little spitfire she'd become. He would always encourage her to fight for the things she believed in. Today, however, the stubbornness that he generally perceived as a beneficial quality and a valuable tool that granted her the ability to fight harder in battle was currently, quite frustratingly, working against him.

"Usako, I'm not going to argue with you about this anymore," he sighed, tone filled with exasperation as he stared down at her sitting in a cross-legged position on their living-room floor. "There is no way I can go back to school tomorrow. It doesn't make sense."

It felt like they'd been fighting about this for _hours_.

She didn't respond right away as she carefully laid a babbling Endy on his back on the carpeted floor. Her eyes were shining as she smiled down at him, slender fingers tickling his stomach and eliciting a sweet, chiming giggle. He smiled, in spite of their current argument, at the beautiful sight of Usagi embracing her maternal instincts.

She glanced up at him, her blue eyes hardening with determination as she held out her hand. "Mamo-chan, pass me a diaper," she requested, the lilting tone she'd used with Endy absent now. "And, there is _no_ argument. You've worked too hard for this. You need to go back to school, Mamo-chan. _I can handle it._ "

The strong cords of energy whirling around her were filled with tenacity and self-confidence he'd never quite sensed around her before. It was amazing, it was breathtaking, and it was absolutely _infuriating_.

He exhaled a deep, loud breath of frustration that had her shooting him a narrowed glare as he leaned over the couch and rummaged through one of Usagi's canvas bags that held Endy's diapers. He handed her the diaper and, once again, marveled at her sudden expertise in mothering as she deftly changed him.

He was silent for a moment as he observed her. The energy swirling around her shone so brightly when she was with Endy that it made his heart constrict, almost painfully, in his chest, the emotions practically unbearably overwhelming.

He cleared his throat before continuing, "Usako, I'm not leaving you, Chibi, or Endy alone to spend all day in classes. When this is over, I can go back," he promised, though his tone was not as firm as he'd intended as he was still reeling from the tender feelings evoked by the sight of her with Endy.

The apartment door opened just as Usagi stood and propped Endy on her hip. He frowned as the guilt, and sorrow-ridden silvery ribbons of energy that belonged to Chibi swept over him as she stepped through the front door. Her shoulders were slumped, her eyes red-rimmed as she turned to peer up them with wide, doe-like eyes filled with tentative curiosity.

His eyes narrowed, and he inhaled sharply. "Chibi, are you alright?"

He knew there were many things that Chibi kept from them, and he could feel the weight of the burden those secrets caused her, and he wished, more than anything, that she would let him bear some of the brunt of the things she was clearly clinging onto.

She averted her gaze, visibly swallowing, eyes glistening with tears as she quietly closed the door and stepped into the apartment. "It's— It's nothing. I just had a disagreement with Jimu."

His frown deepened at her whispered confession, and an unbidden cord of anger coursed through him. He tried to remind himself that it wasn't really any of his business. Chibi was his future daughter, and her relationship with Jimu was not something he needed to be involved in. Still, the angry words that tumbled out of his mouth were practically involuntary.

"Do you want me to speak with Jadeite? Did he say something to you?" He inwardly cringed at the harsh admonishment in his voice.

Chibi's eyes widened as she tilted her head to the side, confusion etched into the contours of her face. Usagi snorted, and he risked a glance at his little blonde-haired Moon Princess, who was clearly biting her lower lip to suppress a smile with a glint of amusement shining in her eyes.

"Mamo-chan, I'm sure that Chibi is capable of handling her own battles," she said lightly, causing his frown to involuntarily turn into a scowl. Usagi turned back to Chibi, her face softening with sympathetic tenderness. "Chibi, do you want to talk about it?" She asked softly, her demeanor and stance so similar to Chibi's, it was uncanny.

Chibi shook her head as she padded into the living room and flopped down onto the sofa. Her face reddened with embarrassment as she almost missed the couch and stumbled onto the cushioned seat in a flurry of pink hair and unsteady limbs. He bit back a smile. Chibi reminded him so much of what Usagi had been like during their very first timeline together. While he would never regret the many ways Usagi's personality was different now because of the changes he'd made, it was still refreshing to catch a glimpse of that Usagi within Chibi.

"No, it's not a big deal," she said finally, very clearly lying, as he could sense that it was a big deal to her. _It was a very big deal._ The energy around her shifted, suddenly, as her eyes narrowed and filled with curiosity as she glanced back and forth between him and Usagi. "What were you talking about, just before I came in?"

He glanced back over at Usagi, who was bouncing a now sleeping Endy on her shoulder. He knew her arms were getting sore, so he automatically held his hands out to her. She smiled gratefully as she gently transferred Endy to him, her eyes still fixed on Chibi as she quietly contemplated how to respond.

He felt her quickly filtering through an array of emotions and wondered what she was going to say as he adjusted Endy comfortably in the crook of his elbow. He smiled softly as he glanced down at his tiny sleeping face, still in awe by the strange, soothing energy he unknowingly emitted, even in his sleep.

"We were discussing Mamoru resuming his classes tomorrow," Usagi responded, her tone matter of fact, stubborn defiance etched into the delicate features of her face.

He sighed loudly and rolled his eyes. Usagi was beautiful —damn, she was _so_ fucking _beautiful—_ but her infuriatingly, headstrong, disposition as of late was driving him mental. "Usako, I'm _not_ going. _That's final._ "

He was thoroughly aggravated by her unwillingness to see reason. How could he spend time on classes and assignments when the Dark Moon Clan was intent on killing everyone he loved and trying to possess his reason for breathing? Why couldn't she see that his dream to be a doctor paled in comparison to his intense need to protect her and the future family he so desperately wanted? Hadn't he told her, several times, that his life with her would always be his new and most important dream?

Chibi gasped, a flash of terror coursing through her as she flew off the couch, her body stiffened, her eyes wide as she stared at him in horror. "What?!"

He frowned at the evident distress swirling around her. "Chibi, it's fine. It's only until all of this is over," he reassured, attempting to soothe the panic he could feel bubbling up around her. What could have possibly upset her so much?

Chibi was practically hyperventilating now, her eyes filled with tears, panic etched into every contour of her body. Usagi was instantly by her side, her eyes wide with concern as she laid a comforting hand on her arm. "Chibi, what's wrong?"

His gaze met Chibi's. "Mamoru, you _can't_ quit school. It's— oh, Gosh, it's _so_ important that you become a doctor!" she stammered, and his eyes narrowed, confused, and startled by her passionate protest. "You don't understand, Mamoru. I can't... there isn't much that I can say, but you being a doctor, well from what I've read and what I've been told... it's one of the reasons … oh gosh, please, Mamoru. _Please_ ," she pleaded, her desperation causing his breath to hitch painfully in his throat. "You _need_ to go back to your classes tomorrow."

Usagi's eyes met his, and he knew the look in them mirrored his own. They were filled with burning curiosity and desperation to understand what it was that Chibi was keeping from them. _Why_ was it so important, _why_ did she feel so damn guilty, and what the hell had happened to them?

He inhaled deeply, swallowing back the pressing questions before he could speak again. "Alright, Chibi," he conceded. "I'll go to class."

She nodded gratefully, an intense amount of relief curling around her. Mamoru knew exactly what Chibi was feeling right now, his abilities and access to the powers of the Golden Kingdom allowed for that, but his sweet and typically very perceptive Usako did not. Her curiosity and her intense need to know more as of late bubbled up inside of her.

"Chibi, why is this so important? Why would Mamo-chan being a doctor affect the future of Crystal Tokyo?" She blurted eagerly, forcibly biting her lip to stop another onslaught of questions.

Chibi trembled, soundlessly opening her mouth and then closing it as she stared at Usagi in terror. He sighed and, despite his own burning need to know, took pity on her. "Usa, it's fine," he murmured softly. "It looks like you were right after all."

He moved slowly towards the playpen and carefully laid Endy down on the soft blue blankets. Luckily, Endy was a deep sleeper and barely stirred, curling up on his side and cooing sweetly in his sleep.

He straightened and turned back towards them, a look of resignation on his face. "I swear to God if anything happens to either of you while I'm sitting in a stupid classroom, or exam—"

He was interrupted by a flurry of blonde hair and slender limbs crashing into him. His little Usako had thrown herself into his arms, burying her head in his chest, and curled slender arms around his waist. He stumbled back a little with the unexpected force of her embrace, but quickly steadied them, wrapping his arms around her and tenderly tucking her head beneath his chin.

"Thank you, Mamo-chan," she whispered, her voice muffled in his shirt.

He wasn't really sure what she was thanking him for, but the appreciative cords intermingled tightly with endless love and a determined strength pouring off of her overwhelmed him.

He sighed softly and tightened his hold on her, his eyes meeting Chibi's gaze over Usako's head. Chibi's eyes were filled with sorrow and a wistfulness entrenched within the pools of Usagi-blue eyes. While Usagi seemed to be getting stronger, her emotional disposition strengthening, Chibi's was deteriorating at an alarming rate. The doubt, self-consciousness, and guilt were eating away at her slowly.

He inwardly vowed to fix this; to make it better for all of them. He wouldn't allow anyone to hurt his family, and he would do everything he could to assuage the toxic feelings swirling around inside of Chibi. Usagi had felt this way before, and now she was stronger than ever. He could help Chibi, too. _How hard could it be_?

oOo

It was strange how quickly two weeks had flown by since Mamoru had grudgingly resumed his classes. They all promptly settled into a tentative routine that felt relatively comfortable, if not layered with strange anxiety-ridden anticipation. It was like they were all waiting with bated breath for the Dark Moon Clans' next move. She woke up every day, terrified that today would be the day that they came for them. So far, every day had come and gone without a hint of their enemies anywhere.

Chibi sighed sadly, her heart feeling weighed down, sitting like a heavy stone within the cavity of her chest as she slowly walked down one of the semi-crowded streets of Azabu Juban towards Minako and Kunzite's house. Her little brother was currently propped comfortably on her hip while quietly gumming a rubber giraffe and peering up at her with intelligent and perceptive blue eyes. She smiled down at him, her smile sad and wistful and, not for the first time today, felt like bursting into tears.

While she fiercely loved the younger versions of her parents and their protectors, she desperately missed her home and the current family that were still encased in a silver crystal tomb of silence. Jimu had come to see her several times, apologetic and sweet as usual, but something had shifted between them, and she couldn't figure out what it is. He was aloof, distant, and once last week when she'd touched his hand, he'd cringed and pulled away as if she'd burned him. She blinked back the tears that memory evoked and tightened her hold on Endy as she walked.

She watched Endy while Mamoru and Usagi spent the day in school, and sometimes she went to see Zoisite, who'd been off work for the past couple of days. He'd been feeling sick, flu-like symptoms escalating alarmingly quick, and Endy seemed to be the one that was able to ease his pain. The others, Ami especially, worried that he was suffering some sort of delayed side effect from the attack. Still, Zoi just smiled, waving a carefree hand dismissively and casually stated that the flu was going around the television network station where he worked.

It was nice to spend time with Zoi anyways; Endy loved to see him, and she needed some time away from Mamoru, whose empathic abilities were making it increasingly more difficult to hide her melancholy. She also wanted to spend time away from Usagi. Who, for some reason, was intent on tricking her into revealing _everything_.

They'd been sitting at the kitchen table one night, Mamoru engrossed in some giant school book and Usagi, who should have been doing her homework, but was studying her with scrutinizing eyes instead.

"Chibi, should you be in school?" she'd asked, and the question had startled her.

In truth, she'd never actually gone to a real school; not like the one Usagi currently attended. She'd been homeschooled her entire life in the expansive, gleaming library in the Crystal Palace with Lita and Jimu by Ami and, occasionally, Jadeite. Though, she'd received special lessons in energy manipulation by an endlessly patient Kunzite.

She'd blinked back at Usagi, caught off guard, "No, It's alright. I don't think I need to go to school," she'd responded nervously, hoping that Usagi would let it go. Mamoru also glanced up curiously from the book he'd been reading, quietly studying her reactions as well.

Usagi leaned forward, head tilted to the side. "What high school do you go to now?"

Chibi choked helplessly on her words, not sure what she could say. "I'm not— technically, I'm not in school."

This had, of course, piqued Mamoru's interest as he'd focused solely on her with a frown on his face. "What do you mean you aren't in school?"

She inwardly cursed her ill-thought-out response, wishing she could take it back and lie instead. Though, according to Lita and Jimu, she was apparently a terrible liar. Her splotchy blushing gave her away every single time.

That was one of the hardest moments of the last two weeks, probably because Mamoru hadn't come to her rescue like he usually did, given his intense propensity to excel in school. She couldn't even remember what she'd mumbled as she'd shot up so abruptly, the chair she'd been sitting on almost fell backwards. She'd fled that kitchen so quickly, like a little pink-haired mouse scurrying away at the sound of footsteps.

The whole two weeks since their last battle had been littered with moments like that!

Once, Usagi casually slipped a question about her age into the conversation. This time she'd been walking with her to school, holding onto Endy. They'd been having a really interesting discussion about the last manga that she was reading when she'd oh-so-casually said, "So Chibi, I hope I don't give you a hard time about reading manga, do I? I'm not all of a sudden lame in my old age, am I? I must be, what? 39, 40?"

She'd nearly stumbled, crashing to the ground with a babbling Endy. Luckily she'd caught herself as she shot Usagi a glare who, in turn, smiled at her innocently. Usagi was trying to calculate what age she would be when she gave birth to her, which, of course, would never have worked if she knew the truth. That she'd stopped aging at twenty-two, and that Chibi was born almost a thousand years after that.

She hadn't even responded to her thinly-veiled question, and Usagi sighed, undeterred, giving her a hug and a kiss to Endy before swiveling around and racing across the schoolyard. She'd considered giving in and telling them everything, despite what they thought about her afterward, but she truly was afraid of the repercussions.

It was hard enough for Usagi to wrap her head around the fact that she and Endy were her future children, but to add the fact that she was the Queen of the future? The very, very, very distant future? It wasn't fair to do that to her mom. She'd already been through so much.

Usagi was improving as of late, though. Whatever had been attacking her before became much less aggressive. She still had strange nightmares that she couldn't remember, and she still woke up tired, but the peculiar pull of exhaustion that caused her to fall unconscious several times had been entirely absent. Which, of course, made her even more nervous. It wasn't like the Dark Moon Clan to stay dormant for so long.

Endy gently tugging on her hair, pulled her out of her thoughts, and she realized with a start that she'd mindlessly made it to Minako's.

"Ch'bee! 'Nako!" Endy squealed excitedly, clapping his hands as he recognized the large house that they were approaching.

Chibi smiled indulgently at her little brother, absentmindedly stopping in her tracks. She hesitated at the gate that opened onto the winding pathway that led up to Minako and Kunzite's doorway.

She was lost in thought until she felt the dull sting of Endy's muted crackling energy zap. She peered down at him, her brow knit into a frown, and was greeted with the scowling, haughty face of her impatient little brother.

She rolled her eyes and sighed, "You know, you could use your words instead of your powers, you little stinker. That hurt," she muttered, but her tone held none of the admonishment that her words indicated, and she shook her head with a half-smile as she pushed through the front gate and up to Minako's front door.

She only needed to knock once before the door flew open, and the blonde-haired, bright-eyed Senshi of Love stood in the doorway. "Oh! Chibi! Endy!" She squealed excitedly, the sound intermingling with Endy's ensuing giggle as he leaned forward, his fingers flexing happily as he reached out for Minako. "Oh, hello, little mister!" she exclaimed, plucking Endy from her arms and smiling widely while quickly glancing behind her. "No Usagi or Mamoru?"

Chibi shrugged with a forlorn smile and shook her head. Minako's face melted into a gentle look of understanding. Of all her mother's Senshi, she was closest to Minako. The blonde-haired, fiercely loyal Senshi of Venus in the future was less like a stern, protective adult and more like a confidante and friend.

Minako ushered her into the house. There was a bounce in her step as she skipped through the genkan into the living room. "Kunz, Chibi, and Endy are here!"

Kunzite was sitting on the sleek brown leather sofa, and she was sure it was the most casual she'd ever seen him. He was dressed comfortably in jeans and a plain white T-shirt, his long silver hair tied back, a paper clutched in his hands as he glanced up. His facial expression was impassive as he coolly regarded her. This version of Kunzite, the one that barely knew or trusted her, made her shiver. It made her nostalgic, sadness unfurling in the pit of her stomach.

"Hi, Kunzite," she whispered shakily, coughing uncomfortably and averting her gaze to Minako, who was showering kisses on a giggling Endy.

The General raised a questioning eyebrow. "Hello, Chibi," he said evenly as he curiously studied her face.

She'd been here several times in the past couple of weeks, but Kunzite had always been absent. She swallowed the ball of emotion lodged in her throat. _God_ , she really missed future Kunzite. She knew now why people feared the rightly dubbed 'General of Darkness.' She had never seen the hardened shell that others saw when they faced Kunzite in the future. The General was one of her mentors, and he was always painstakingly sweet and patient with her. Though, she supposed it was true that he only reserved that side of himself for her, Minako, and her mother.

She felt that annoying urge to cry again, as she wished she was facing the loving, smiling face of future Kunzite rather than this quiet, wary, scary version of him.

"Kunz, for God's sake, would you stop staring at her like that?" Minako demanded with exasperation, rolling her eyes and shooting her an apologetic smile. "Don't you worry about him, Chibi. Kunzite just pretends he's all dark and scary. I promise he's just a great big marshmallow beneath that cool, prickly exterior," she exclaimed, propping Endy on her hip and staring down at Kunzite haughtily.

Kunzite rolled his eyes at the blonde, and Minako playfully stuck her tongue out at him. Endy pointed to a brightly painted picture on the wall, and Minako turned away from them, sweetly laughing as she steered the baby towards the bright colors he was currently coveting.

Chibi did not miss the tender smile that curled, momentarily, onto Kunzite's lips as he watched her go. The look was so reminiscent of the Kunzite she knew that some of the tension in her shoulders melted away, allowing her to feel comfortable enough to sit down in the loveseat across from him.

He put the paper aside and offered her a slightly-less grim smile. "I apologize if I've made you nervous, Chibi," he said smoothly as Minako turned back towards them, making her way behind the couch and peering at her from over Kunzite's shoulder. "That was, of course, not my intention."

She glanced up at Minako, who winked at her and mouthed the word 'marshmallow' quietly. Chibi giggled, and Kunzite frowned before twisting around towards the blonde, whose expression had turned sheepish. He sighed and turned back towards Chibi, a sincere smile on his face now.

A loud, blaring ringing suddenly echoed throughout the house, startling her. Minako smiled brightly. "It's okay, Chibi! It's just the phone."

Chibi nodded and held her hands out for Endy. Minako shook her head, grinning mischievously as she leaned over and plopped a content Endy into Kunzite's lap.

Kunzite's eyes widened and filled with helpless terror as he clumsily grasped Endy, who had suddenly gone completely silent and was staring up at him. It was one of the funniest things she'd ever seen; the General of Darkness locked into a staring contest with baby Endy.

" _Aphrodite_ ," he whispered, and the fear laced in his tone was too much.

She burst into laughter, and then Kunzite glared at her as Minako winked and skipped away to answer the phone. His expression made her laugh even more, and it felt so good to laugh that she couldn't stop.

When her laughter finally did subside, stomach aching and tears rolling down her cheeks, it was to look up at Kunzite, who was smirking, eyebrow raised, and Endy, who'd twisted himself in the General's lap and was grinning at her with delight.

"I'm so sorry, Kunzite," she giggled, smiling. "I'm not really sure what came over me there."

She felt so much better after her semi-mental breakdown that she couldn't wipe the smile off her face. Kunzite shook his head, but a small, genuine smile curled on his lips, and it was so much like the Kunzite that she knew that it made her want to weep with relief. She felt a bit stronger, her self-confidence perking up just a little bit as she offered the General a tentative smile.

She should have known that this momentary glimpse of relief would be short-lived as she watched Kunzite's eyes as they narrowed with concern, his gaze fixed just over her shoulder. "Aphrodite, what is it?"

Chibi twisted around, craning her neck to see Minako standing in the doorway, her face pale, her eyes wide with the phone receiver clutched tightly in her hand. "It's Zoisite," she whispered hoarsely. "Something's wrong. He's collapsed."

Once again, Chibi felt like she was falling as the bottom of her world ripped out from beneath her.

oOo

"Usako, please breathe, love. It's going to be fine," Mamoru reassured as they arrived at the arcade.

When Ami called them, her voice barely audible through her tears, he'd felt his heart constrict tightly in his chest. There was something wrong with his friend and General, and it was not just the damn flu. It had something to do with the crystals that Esmeraude had attacked him with. He was furious that he'd let himself dismiss Zoi's symptoms as the flu so easily, infuriated that he'd been attacked in the first place, and enraged that he couldn't just have a moment of peace with the people he loved.

The terror that was serpentined and twisted within Usagi infuriated him even more, and it took everything inside of him to suppress the intensity of his emotions and focus on smiling reassuringly for Usagi's sake.

She gave him a watery smile as they stepped through the arcade doors, the bell jingling noisily, announcing their arrival. The sign on the door was already flipped to closed, and the Crown, usually teeming with teenagers, was empty.

Motoki stood behind the counter, his face slightly ashen-colored as they entered. His friend was dealing with his newfound knowledge of their double lives reasonably well, considering the enormity of their secret. It actually became more convenient for them, having Motoki aware of their alternate identities, as they no longer had to hide their meetings in headquarters. Though he swore that Motoki turned a strange shade of green when he'd first seen the secret room beneath the Sailor V game.

"Hey, guys. The others are here already. I don't think your friend is doing well," Motoki said, and his tone was tinged with concern. "I shut down the arcade so you wouldn't get interrupted."

Usagi offered him a grateful, though slightly shaky, smile. "Thank you, Motoki."

He returned her smile with an apologetic smile of his own. All of his previous animosity melted away with the knowledge of what she'd been through.

The sight and the painful emotions that greeted him when they descended into headquarters made the blood drain from his face, and his heart rate accelerated almost unbearably fast. Zoi's breathing was labored as he lay on his back on the sofa, pressed up against the wall. It looked like they were the last ones to arrive as Chibi, Jimu, and the other Senshi and Generals were circled around him. Ami was on her knees beside him, the intensity of her fear the most prevalent in the room as she clutched onto his hand.

Minako held a sleeping Endy clutched in her arms, and he frowned at the pure exhaustion he sensed from his baby. All eyes in the room turned to them as they entered, and he noted that Zoi's eyes were open, though glossed over with pain as he offered him a weak smile.

Mamoru internally reached into his core and channeled a beam of Golden Energy into his friend. He growled, dismayed as the golden light couldn't locate the broken, twisted threads that were clearly poisoning him. The disintegrated crystals that had intended to kill his friend were not only choking the life from him slowly, but they'd been specifically designed to ward off his particular healing talents.

"Hey, E, looks like baby E saved me again," Zoi coughed, almost apologetically, with a sad smile.

He inhaled sharply, the thrumming energy inside of Zoisite was muted and slow. Zoisite wasn't sick; _he was dying_.

Usagi cried out and fell beside the trembling blunette. "Zoi!" she whispered brokenly. "What happened?"

The General offered her a small smile, a pale shadow compared to the carefree smiles that usually graced his face. "Ah, don't worry about me, Blondie. I'll be fine," he said jokingly, but his attempt at humor snapped something in the strained Senshi of Intelligence, and the petite bluenette burst into tears, burying her head in her hands. Zoi's eyes widened, grief-stricken, as he weakly reached out for her. "Damn, 'Lia, sweetheart, don't cry," he croaked tenderly, pulling the sobbing girl across his chest.

"Endymion, can you heal him?" Jadeite asked, his eyes hardened with pain, a look that was mirrored in all of his General's eyes.

Mamoru couldn't say the words, his throat was constricted too tightly. Instead, he shook his head curtly.

"What are we going to do?" Makoto demanded, shaking her head vehemently, her glossy chestnut-brown ponytail swinging with the movement. "We need to get those crystal things out of him! That's obviously what's doing it!

"We've run some scans with Mercury's computer, and whatever it is, it's completely undetectable. Just like the crystal inside of Usagi, we have no way to extract it," Luna's sorrow-filled voice echoed around them, and the room filled with an unbearable silence, except for Ami's truncated sobs, as the helpless grief swirled painfully around all of them.

Usagi stood, her eyes filled with tears, and he abruptly pulled the blonde-haired princess into his arms. There had to be something they could do? They couldn't just stand here and watch Zoisite die.

"Chibi," he glanced up sharply at Jimu, whose expression was pleading as he stared at Chibi, who stared down at Zoi with devastation shining from the pools of blue eyes, streams of tears rolling down her pale cheeks.

What really caught his attention, though, was the twinge of emotion emanating from Jimu. It wasn't grief, but a determination that made him frown. Chibi glanced up at Jimu, her fingers clenched into fists as they exchanged a look that he did not understand.

"Chibi, he's going to die. We have to. Please, think of Lita, Chibi," his voice was hoarse, imploring, and his expression almost frantic.

Chibi choked on a sob as she wrapped her arms around her abdomen. It was a movement he'd often seen Usagi do in her grief. Damn, it was like she was trying to hold herself together.

She nodded curtly, pink hair tumbling over her shoulders as she visibly gulped. "We can take him, Jimu. Nobody else."

Jimu practically growled with frustration. He watched the interaction, frozen, with morbid curiosity that made it almost impossible to speak. He knew everyone else was watching them as well, the room completely silent and filled with tension as they waited with bated breath for the moment that they would reveal something, anything, that would finally give them an indication of their future.

Jimu raked his fingers through his hair in frustration. "It won't work, Chibi. Only Mercury knows how to handle that kind of technology. She needs to come, too."

Chibi shook her head. "No, Mercury in the _future_ knows how to use the technology!" she retorted hotly. "It hasn't been invented yet."

Jimu's expression was angry, pleading. "Damn, Chibi. You're being stubborn! Ami and Zoi. They both have to go."

Chibi hesitated for only a moment before the sorrow exploded inside of her. She burst into tears and would have fallen to her knees if not for Jimu's quick reaction time. He caught her before she fell. "I- I'm sorry, Jimu. You're - you're right!" Jimu didn't say anything as he tenderly held the trembling girl in his arms.

"If one of you don't tell me what you're talking about this very instant, I will not be held responsible for my actions," the whispered warning surprisingly came from Ami, who glared up at the couple, her body shaking with barely restrained fury.

Ami's words broke the strange daze that seemed to have overcome all of them during their exchange, and Chibi and Jimu were suddenly bombarded with questions.

Mamoru remained silent, prepared to interrupt only if he sensed that Chibi was no longer able to handle it. He was surprised, though, that Usagi remained silent as well, the cords of energy inside of her filled with muted sorrow and curiosity but firmly under control.

"Please, stop. I can explain," Chibi sputtered weakly, effectively silencing them. "We have the technology to extract the crystals from Zoi," she whispered, her voice dry and cracking with emotion. He felt the confusion spike within the others, along with their intermingling gasps. "It's in the future." What kind of technological breakthrough had been made in the next 50 years could heal his friend?

"We can bring him with us to the future, cure him, and then bring him back here," Chibi offered, swallowing nervously, wringing her hands.

Jimu tightened his arms around her, offering her his strength and silent encouragement.

Usagi stiffened in his arms, and he frowned as he felt eager anticipation and determination building as she stepped forward. "I'm going with you."

Chibi's eyes widened, startled, and clearly horrified at the prospect, although he wasn't entirely sure why. "No! You can't!" she exclaimed loudly. "Usagi, nothing good can come out of you finding out about your future. You could change everything just by _knowing_."

Usagi pulled out of his arms and took another step towards Chibi, her eyes flashing with determination. "I am not going to change anything, Chibi. I'm coming with you, and that is final,"

His breath hitched in his throat at the anger that began to rise in Chibi. It was really an awe-inspiring sight to behold. Usagi and Chibi, practically twins, facing each other angrily, the silvery powers crackling around them dangerously.

"That is _not_ final, Usagi," Chibi retorted hotly, her delicate features twisted into a glowering scowl that mirrored Usagi's almost exactly. "You aren't coming,"

"Chibi, I'm not arguing with you about this. I'm going with Zoisite and Ami into the future," she snapped, and he felt the moment that Usagi's glare wore down Chibi's resolve.

In retrospect, he should have seen it coming. He'd sensed the frustration, the guilt, the self-hatred, and several other emotions bubble up and boil to the precipice within Chibi. He just hadn't been able to foresee what she would say next.

She huffed angrily and stomped her foot as she threw her hands into the air. "What you want to do is dangerous, Usagi! You could mess up the whole timeline if you know about your future," she hissed before turning pleading, desperate eyes onto him. "Mamoru, please talk some sense into her! You _know_ what I'm talking about! You did everything you could to keep the timeline intact when Pluto sent you back, and you saved the Generals! _Didn't you?_ "

Usagi froze, and everyone's eyes bore into him, except for Rei and Jadeite, of course, who exchanged nervous glances. His heart sank, and his face paled as Usagi swiveled around to face him, fury etched into the planes of her ashen-colored face.

"What the _hell_ is she talking _about_ , Mamoru?"

The last time he'd sensed this type of fury and sense of betrayal roiling around her was when she'd found out, what felt like so long ago, that he'd known that she was the Princess and he hadn't told her.

Chibi's eyes were wide and filled with remorse, the tips of her fingers pressed onto her lips as if she meant to call back her words and push them back into her mouth. He clenched his eyes shut and exhaled in defeat. _Dammit_ , what the hell was he going to do _now_?


	8. Chapter : The pink-haired Princess

**A/N:** Guys! This chapter was originally filled with a tone of unimportant stuff, too! Luckily, **Ninjette Twitch** is the best bae-ta ever, and she stayed up super late fixing my over-inflated writing techniques! Hopefully you all like it too!

 _ **Rewritten January, 2020**_

 _ **Original authors note:**_

Hello fanfiction readers! I'm sorry again for the delay in this chapter, not discouraged, just a little slower than usual! I want to thank every single person that took the time to review, follow or favourite this story! I know I do not respond to every review and I am going to work on getting better at that because it seriously means the world to me! Thank you!

I have to give a shout out again to my very lovely, wonderful bae-ta reader; Aya Faulkner.

I finally joined the TUMBLR world too! Though, I'll admit, I'm not very good at working it yet! Follow me if you'd like!

Okay! I really hope you guys like this chapter! I really do! It was a fun one to write, so hopefully it does not disappoint!

Please Review! It makes my life ;)

 **Chapter 7**

 **The pink-haired Princess**

 _She was disoriented at first, like she always was, as she adjusted to the dream world. All of her memories were unlocked, a relentless flood of recollections that washed through her mind. She blinked several times as the hazy contours of the Moon Kingdom's lavish library solidified. Polished mahogany bookshelves lined the walls, teeming with books of all shapes and sizes. Demande had adjusted the size of the grand room and made it smaller. It was more intimate this way, with cushioned chairs and a beautifully crafted fireplace that housed dimly lit flames that crackled as it burned and licked at the logs propped inside of it._

 _At first glance, the room was perfect. An almost replica of what the library from Usagi's first life had looked like; polished, gleaming, and elegant white marble everywhere. If she dared to look closer, though, there were a variety of subtle differences. For instance, the books, while prettily displayed, contained only blank white pages, and the windows behind the sheer gossamer curtains looked out onto nothing. It was just an empty, hollow canvas of inky black darkness._

 _She didn't mind any of these changes, though. She preferred this setting more than any of the others, and Demande was well aware of that._

 _Her eyes scanned the room, and she sighed as she moved towards the fireplace. It was good that Demande wasn't here yet. She was still trembling with frustration, and she didn't really want to explain the reasons behind her anger to the white-haired Prince who was already looking for an excuse to gloat over Mamoru's mistakes._

 _Her brows knit into an angry frown as she glared into the fake flames of the fireplace hearth. Mamoru had definitely made a mistake this time. She loved the man more than life itself, but his misguided attempts to protect her from every single thing that came her way was infuriating._

 _He'd lied to her again. Her heart constricted painfully in her chest and she felt the hot tears of broken-hearted disappointment burning angrily in the corners of her eyes. It took all of her restraint not to explode into a hurricane of emotional rage after Chibi's blurted time-traveling confession. He'd felt it though; oh he had most definitely felt the seething pain of betrayal roiling through her as she'd stood there, feeling rather stupid, listening to the rushed half story of a different life they'd had together. She couldn't even comprehend or wrap her mind around the things he'd told her in a jumbled mess of words that didn't make sense._

 _She had so many questions, things she wanted to know, but she'd forcibly pushed the topic aside as Zoisite's health needed to become their first priority. They'd made a decision. Endy would stay with a devastated Chibi and Ami overnight in headquarters to help soothe Zoi and keep the toxic crystals at bay. Then in the morning, Chibi, Jimu, Ami, and Zoi would leave to go to the future while the others would stay behind to protect Endy._

 _Mamoru and Chibi had initially been adamant that she was to stay behind as well. That was until sweet, wise Luna pointed out the obvious. Zoi was not the only one being attacked by the maleficent crystals. She was too, and she would need to have the weapon extracted as well._

 _So she was going with them, along with Mamoru, who refused to let her go without him. She didn't have the emotional capacity, at that moment, to dwell on Chibi's devastation as she'd swiveled around angrily to leave._

 _She'd fled headquarters without speaking a word to her overprotective soulmate, whose good intentions and lies by omission broke her heart. She'd forgive him; of course she would. Mamoru would never intentionally hurt her. That was made abundantly clear when she'd glimpsed the devastated remorse, along with his fiercely passionate love for her, clearly etched into the contours of his face as she'd passed him without a single word at the base of headquarter steps. The look almost made her turn back, but she'd ignored her instincts and fled the arcade. She wanted some time to be angry with him, too._

 _He'd felt that, of course, as he hadn't immediately followed her home. It wasn't long before she'd succumbed to her emotional exhaustion and fallen asleep alone, tears on her face, and drowning amidst their freshly laundered comforters._

 _She watched the flames flicker and burn and wondered if he was out there with her right now. If he'd silently slipped into bed beside her and whether she was currently curled up in his arms._

 _"Serenity? I'm sorry that I'm late." Demande's voice startled her out of her thoughts, and she turned around to face him. "Were you exhausted when you woke up yesterday? I think the best way to avoid the exhaustion is if I let you go at the one hour mark."_

 _The progress that she'd made with Demande was beyond anything she could have ever hoped for, and since the day that they'd almost lost Zoisite, Demande had been firmly on their side. He was covertly trying to defeat Wiseman, quite annoyingly, on his own._

 _She'd pleaded and begged him to let her remember everything she'd learned. He could come to her, and they would fight, with Mamoru, the Generals, and the Senshi together. But Demande refused to abandon his brother, and Saphir was firmly entrenched within Wiseman's control._

 _"It was only mild exhaustion this time," she replied, forcing a smile on her lips. "I think the hour mark worked best."_

 _Her fake smile didn't fool her new friend, and his expression darkened. "What's wrong?"_

 _She cleared her throat, averting her gaze as she strode towards one of the plush chairs, purposefully placed within the circle of heat emanating from the fireplace. His gaze, trained on her curiously, and it felt like it was burning holes into the back of her head._

 _She looked up at him, carefully keeping her expression neutral. "Have they figured out that Zoisite is alive yet?"_

 _She was desperately trying to keep her tone even, unwilling to give anything away. Demande wasn't fooled, and his frown deepened as he pressed his palms onto the glistening surface of one of the tables, leaning over it to carefully study her face. "No, they aren't aware yet," he snapped haughtily, his tone laced with irritation. "Didn't I tell you that I would keep that from them as long as possible?"_

 _She'd learned to accept Demande for who he was, dark traits and all, but his petulant tone of voice still made her grit her teeth. "Fine, Demande," she snapped. "I was only asking."_

 _That wasn't entirely true. She was trying to change the subject, and Demande was very much aware of that as he tilted his head to the side, glaring at her. "That small victory is the only reason they're still listening to me rather than Wiseman," he replied, irritated. "But, you already knew that."_

 _Demande's terrifying disposition lessened considerably over time. It required an endless amount of patience on her part, and there were several moments, specifically when he became violent, that she wanted to give up. She was pleased that she'd remained steadfast, though, because this Demande, the one she now considered her friend, was so different from the menacing monster who'd promised to kill her entire family the first time they'd met. His temper, though, while more easily controlled, still burned dully inside of him and flared up, dark and dangerous, at random times._

 _"You're evading my question, Serenity," he demanded, the tone of his voice irritated, cold, and angry, but it belied the flash of concern that glinted momentarily in his eyes. "What's wrong with you?"_

 _She scowled right back at him, no longer intimidated in the slightest by Demande's vain attempt at an angry I'm-the-boss-prince display. "What's wrong is that you're still stubbornly refusing to let me remember you when I wake up," she retorted hotly. "You know I hate you when I'm awake, right?"_

 _She instantly regretted her impulsive attempt to distract him when his eyes darkened furiously and his hands clenched into angry fists on the table. She inwardly cringed as he straightened his spine and took one menacing step towards her._

 _She waited, frozen, with bated breath to see what he would do. A moment passed as she watched him, his posture stiff, his jaw clenched tightly shut, and the look in his gaze livid. He shook a little, clearly at war with the vicious tendencies that he was trying so desperately to change when the tension suddenly dissipated from his body. It would appear that his better judgment won as his furious expression melted into a smirk instead. He casually leaned a shoulder against the fireplace, his expression guarded as he crossed his arms and snorted dryly._

 _She sighed with relief, the tension uncoiling from her limbs that had stiffened in dreaded anticipation of his reaction. She was pleased with how far he'd come with his temper. That comment would have sent him into a blinding rage, without a second thought, less than two weeks ago._

 _"You can hate me all you want," he replied with a mocking smirk. "I've already told you that I'm not letting you get involved in this. I'm close to convincing Saphir, and when I do, we'll destroy Wiseman, and you and your little band of protectors can thank us," he said imperiously, an annoyingly smug smirk on his lips. "Then, and only then, will I let you remember how much you love me."_

 _She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as she relaxed into the comfortable cushion beneath her. "As a friend, Demande," she emphasized, her voice deathly serious and filled with intensity. "You're my friend."_

 _She always felt like she needed to clarify this with him, continually scolding his misguided declarations of love. It was getting more comfortable between them in that aspect, and she felt like he was close to accepting her friendship in the right way._

 _He shrugged nonchalantly, the wisp of a cold derisive smile gracing his usually grim-set lips. "If you say so," he scoffed, his intensely obsidian gaze still fixed firmly on her face._

 _She sighed, then shook her head as she remembered where she was going and what she would be doing tomorrow. This may be the very last time she met Demande in the dreamscape of her subconscious. "Demande, I'm not one to beg. You know I'm not," she whispered, leaning forward and twining her fingers together in her lap. "But, I need you to let me remember this when I wake up tomorrow," she pleaded, and he opened his mouth to protest. She interrupted him before he could speak. "We're leaving tomorrow; the crystals Esmeraude used to attack Zoisite are poisoning him. We'll be traveling to the future to extract them… and mine as well."_

 _Demande moved away from the fireplace, stunned, expression alarmed. "What?" he demanded, his temper flaring. "You understand that the minute the little rabbit brings you to the future, you'll alert the others? They'll attack you!"_

 _Usagi frowned, shaking her head. She didn't know that, but she was confident that they could handle whatever Ash and Esmeraude attempted to throw their way. "All the more reason for you to let me remember, Demande," she replied, her eyes softening and a small half-smile gracing her lips. "I'm not really sure why this is even an argument we're still having. I don't understand. Don't you trust me? You must know that you're important to me now, too."_

 _She could tell that she'd startled him again by the stiffening of his posture and the confusion that flashed in his eyes as they widened, alarmed and disconcerted. She sighed again, feeling the sadness bubble up inside of her for her friend who wasn't able to wrap his head around emotions of kindness and love. He would probably never be able to conceive them properly, the ability along with his innocence having been robbed from him at an early age._

 _He shook his head, silvery wisps of hair falling onto his face with the movement. "I'm trying to do the right thing, Serenity," he rasped. "I'm trying to protect you."_

 _Her breath caught in her throat, and her eyes narrowed at his statement. He was trying to protect her? He was trying to protect her?! She didn't find that chivalrous, sweet, or remotely endearing. In fact, of all the reasons Demande could have had, this one infuriated her the most._

 _Mamoru lied to her, and Demande was forcibly keeping her in the dark because they wanted to protect her. Why did the men in her life feel it necessary to place her on a pedestal or an ivory tower that she was supposed to just sit in and look pretty? She was the goddamned Moon Senshi. She was the warrior who destroyed Metalia, withstood unbearable pain, and blasted youma after youma into oblivion. Granted, she'd had help, but she wasn't a weak, vapid princess that needed to be protected! The baka's weren't protecting her, they were hurting her!_

 _She bolted out of the chair, her blonde hair tumbling over her shoulders with the abrupt movement. Her fingers curled into fists that she pressed tightly into the billowing white folds of her dress as her eyes blazed with furious fire and righteous indignation. His eyes, in turn, narrowed, filled with confusion by her reaction._

 _"I'm sick to death of being protected! Between you and Mamoru, I'm going to lose my damn mind!" she hissed angrily, the rage bubbling up into her throat and spilling out like boiling water. "I am Sailor freaking Moon. I can protect myself! I don't need you or Mamoru lying or keeping the truth from me with the lame excuse of protecting me!"_

 _It felt better to let the frenzied words out, and she would have continued her furious tirade if not for the arrogant smirk that curled onto Demande's lips and the dark glint that flashed in his eyes._

 _The look deflated her, and she exhaled in exasperation. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" she demanded. "Are you even listening to me?"_

 _Demande's responding smile could only be described as smug. "You're fighting with the King," he drawled, delighted by the idea. "That's what's wrong with you."_

 _She gasped, irritated beyond belief. "That's what you took from that?" she growled, angry with herself now for giving away more than she'd intended. "That I'm fighting with Mamoru?" She noted that his eyes narrowed, just like they always did whenever she mentioned Mamoru's name. "That was not the point!"_

 _She threw her arms up in frustration, falling backward with the movement. She steadied herself just before she fell, and a red tinge of embarrassment intermingled with the angry flush on her cheeks. She hated when the clumsiness, that had been such a prevalent part of her personality before she'd become Sailor Moon, randomly resurfaced._

 _What was an acute moment of embarrassment for her must have been quite comical for Demande because she could have sworn that she heard him laugh. She froze, her eyes widening as she stared at him in shock. It was a low rumbling sound, so quick it could easily have been mistaken for a cough. She knew him better than that, though. She didn't think she'd ever heard Demande laugh before._

 _She exhaled deeply, all of the anger melting out of her in one breath as her shoulders slumped with resignation. Her eyes locked onto his, and Demande's smile faded. She could see determination written in the contours of his face and etched into the stiffness of his posture. His eyes filled with sadness, and the smile he offered her now wasn't mocking, angry, or sardonic. There was almost a wisp of tenderness interlaced with defeat._

 _She'd only been pulled into this world just over a month ago, but the nights, in the beginning, were endless. It felt like she'd known Demande for years. He was broken, tortured and his tendencies were dark, but she loved him. It wasn't love in the way that he claimed to love her, and it wasn't like the intense, all-consuming love she felt for Mamoru. It was like the love she had for her brother, who'd been glamoured into forgetting about her. How cruel was it, that he could never learn the proper way to love her? That she would wake up in the morning and hate him again because she could see now, that he would never let her remember. He would never let her go._

 _It broke her heart, and she didn't realize that she was crying until he strode around the table and tenderly wiped a tear away from her cheek with the pad of his thumb. She glanced up at him sadly, knowing that this was goodbye and that she would never remember him like this again._

 _He knew it too, because he offered her a bittersweet half-smile. "Don't cry, Serenity. You won't remember this in the morning."_

 _She bit her lip to suppress a whimpered sob. "You will, though, Demande."_

 _He seemed to consider her words for a moment, before shrugging and nodding slowly. "Yes, I'll never forget you," he stated simply, almost gratefully. "I have a plan, Serenity, and if it works, you won't ever have to face Wiseman. I promise I'll make sure they don't hurt you," he said as he caught a golden silken strand of her hair in his hand, twisting it almost reverently between his thumb and forefinger. "Wiseman and the power of the Maleficent crystal are powerful, and if I survive, I'll let you remember, and if not...well then, I won't need to remember you alone for long."_

 _She choked, angered by his words. Was he saying that his plan was in some way risky enough that he could die? Why were others willing to sacrifice themselves for her rather than trust her enough and allow her to fight?_

 _She shook her head and threw herself into Demande, wrapping her arms around him. It shocked the white-haired Prince as Usagi was always careful about showing him any kind of physical affection, unwilling to mislead him with the wrong impression. He was her friend but, because of his twisted past, he couldn't differentiate between her friendship and his love. She made an exception this time though and his hand trembled as he tentatively stroked her hair._

 _"You're being selfish, Demande," she choked through her tears, her voice slightly muffled by the fabric of his shirt. "Why won't you let me help you?"_

 _He was silent for a moment as she tried to suppress the sobs that bubbled up in her throat. "I think this might actually be the most unselfish thing I've ever done."_

 _The tone of his voice made her panic. He was saying goodbye! Her eyes flew up to his, alarmed and unprepared for this moment. Tomorrow she would wake up, they would go to the future, remove the Crystal, and she'd never see Demande again. He was going to do whatever it was he was planning, he might die, and there would be no one to mourn him because he wouldn't let her remember._

 _"Demande, wait!" She pleaded, but he leaned down and placed a cool, chaste kiss on her forehead before he flickered and melted away. She cried as the library disappeared along with any recollection of the broken, white-haired Prince of Nemesis._

oOo

He wasn't sure what to expect when he walked through the apartment door almost two hours after Usagi fled headquarters. He'd wanted to give her more time; damn, _she deserved better than this_. His heart ached for her, especially as he'd felt the wretched, broken ribbons of energy twisting painfully around her. Her face so pale, stoically fighting off tears even as the fury and bitter taste of betrayal raged inside of her.

He'd wanted to take her into his arms, weep into the silken curtain of her hair and beg her for forgiveness. He hadn't, though, because he'd felt that she'd needed time, too. He should have told her sooner. Why hadn't he told her about the first timeline and Pluto's request? This could have all been avoided if he'd trusted her enough with the truth.

He cringed, guilt unfurling in his chest because deep down, he knew precisely why he'd kept it to himself.

She'd left the hallway light on for him, and his heart constricted painfully in his chest. He'd hurt her again. It was the last thing he'd ever wanted to do to her. He shifted nervously in the genkan as her silvery threads of light intermingled with the golden energy he used to connect with her. It was muted, soft, an indication that she was currently asleep, but the sorrow-ridden chords twisted inside of her intensified his guilt. _How was he going to make this up to her?_

Usagi was not the only one whose anger he'd had to face as the whir of shock and displeasure within the room had intensified from all of his Generals and the Senshi the moment that Chibi had inadvertently exposed him.

The Generals were irritated that they'd been kept in the dark, and the Senshi, furious by the pain he'd caused Usagi. Chibi was another story altogether, a tangled mess of toxic emotions that was chipping away at her. He'd wanted to delve deeper into the reasons for the feelings stemming from her. He knew it had something to do with whatever horror was waiting for them in the future.

He'd tried to say something, anything that might ease the intensity of the harsh, self-deprecating emotions tearing through her but she'd turned away from him as she fought through the devastation on her own. Jimu, used to handling Chibi's erratic bouts of self-consciousness, had pulled the pink-haired girl into his arms and offered him an apologetic smile. He should have protested but he'd felt helpless, out of his depth, and he'd stepped away miserably.

He didn't stay in headquarters much longer after that. He'd stayed only long enough to ensure that Endy would be able to keep the poison within Zoi at bay before he'd come home and spent almost an hour pacing the front of their apartment building. _What could he tell her?_ That by changing the timeline, he'd _changed_ her? That she _never_ should have had to endure Metalias torture?

It was selfish, _he was so damn selfish,_ but he couldn't bear the pain she'd feel when he told her. He didn't want to hurt her with the decisions he'd made. He felt like he was drowning in guilt as he silently made his way to their bedroom. It left a sour taste in his mouth because, in the end, it didn't even matter. He'd ended up hurting her anyway.

Tentatively, he pushed the door open, and it was soundless as it moved across the carpeted floor. The moonlight poured through the window and washed over Usagi's prone figure on the bed. She was buried in the comforter, her slight form drowning in the billowy fabric. He quietly leaned over her, his breath catching in his throat as the sight of her beauty overwhelmed him. She was curled into a ball, delicate hands tucked beneath a beautifully pale cheek and silky black lashes fanning her face. Her face was tear-stained and he knew, without a doubt, that she'd fallen asleep crying.

His stomach was twisted up into knots as he tenderly swept a wispy, golden curl of hair off of her forehead, wishing he'd done things differently. "Usako, I'm sorry."

She stirred, slightly restless, but didn't wake up. Did she need more time? Would she be angry if he slipped into bed beside her and pulled her into his arms?

He swallowed, miserable, and pulled away. He'd been selfish enough; she needed time. It was difficult, his heart aching with his need to fix the pain he'd caused her, but he straightened and quietly left the darkened bedroom.

With a pitiful sigh, he fell onto the sofa and raked a frustrated palm across his face. How long would it be before she forgave him? He did feel hopeful with the knowledge that she hadn't severed their connection and that she'd come home rather than going somewhere else.

It felt like he laid awake on the sofa for hours, worrying about Usagi, about Chibi, and the future they were going to travel to the next day. He was sure that he was going to lose his mind as he ran over scenario after scenario of the things he might have done differently. He wasn't sure what time it was when he finally succumbed to restless sleep.

He wasn't sleeping for long when he felt a sharp, slightly painful jab in his chest. His eyes flew open and he blinked, bleary-eyed, into the angry, reproachful sapphire-blue hues of a very fiercely furious Usagi. Her hands were propped on her hips, blonde hair swirling around her heart-shaped face as she glared down at him.

Her expression was strained and angry, lips pressed into a grim line. "What are you doing?"

He frowned, blinking, thoroughly confused. "What do you mean?"

She stepped back as he slowly sat up, stretching the painful kinks out of his neck from sleeping awkwardly as he swung his legs over the sofa's edge.

His eyes widened slightly as the remnants of his sleep-filled daze melted away, and he finally took in the sight of her. He knew she was angry; she had every right to be, but did she have to look so fucking _beautiful_? She was the image of a fierce Senshi warrior, angry and powerful, clad in pale pink cotton shorts and a mismatched tank top that left nothing to the imagination.

She sighed, loud and angry, rolling her eyes. "What do you mean, _what do I mean?_ " she snapped. "What are you doing on the couch?"

He quirked an eyebrow, surprised because he'd been giving her space. Time to forgive him?

"I thought…" he trailed off, bewildered by the emotions swirling around her. "Usako, _I hurt you_."

She inhaled sharply, opened her mouth as if to protest, then snapped it shut. It was painful to watch as her anger faded, and she slumped her shoulders, sadness glistening in her averted gaze. " _Of course_ you hurt me, Mamo-chan," she whispered, the mournful tone in her voice breaking his heart. "And I'm so _mad_ at you. Like you have _no_ idea." Her jaw clenched, eyes flashing angrily before softening again. "But, _God_ , Mamo-chan. I don't like waking up without you."

This was all he needed to hear, and with a groan, he leaned forward, curled his fingers around her wrist, and pulled her into his arms. He caught her off guard, and she gasped, a flurry of silky blonde hair and long limbs falling onto him. He palmed her bare thigh, pulling smooth, endlessly long legs across his lap. With one hand pressed firmly on her leg, he curled the other one around her slender waist. His fingertips grazed across her side as she clutched the front of his shirt, craning her neck to look up at him.

His breath hitched in his throat at the vulnerability in her eyes, and he lowered his head and pressed his forehead onto hers, clenching his eyes shut. " _Usako_ ," he rasped, "I'm _sorry_. I never meant to hurt you."

He hated the raw intensity of her pain right now, intermingled with her deep and overwhelming love for him. Damn, he didn't deserve her.

He inhaled sharply when her fingertips fluttered across his face, caressing the curve of his jaw before framing his face in her palms. "Mamo-chan, I'm not Serenity anymore," she whispered. "I'm _so_ much stronger than I was before, and I swear, I can take care of myself now. You don't always need to protect me."

He swallowed, opening his eyes to stare into hers. _She was right._ She wasn't the demure, delicate Princess with a timid demeanor that he initially fell in love with, and he never should have lied to her by omission or otherwise, but she was wrong about one thing.

"I know you're strong, Usako," he admitted. "I promise you, I won't lie to you again, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to apologize in advance." He pulled back, gripping her tightly, his fingers pressing into the smooth skin of her leg, settling her more snugly against his chest. "I'm _never_ going to stop trying to protect you. _Never_. I'm sorry that I hurt you again because of it. But I can't—" he choked on his words, " _God_ , Usako. Please don't ask me to stop, because I _can't_. I love you."

She was silent for a moment while she considered his words, weighing them against the ball of hurt he could still feel lodged inside of her. It untwisted a fraction, softening around the edges. She was still hurt, but she'd forgiven him.

He groaned, the sound involuntarily rumbling through his chest as he swept down, capturing the ample curve of her lips with his. She sighed against his mouth, resigned, broken-hearted, but filled with need. Slender arms curled around his neck, fingers threading through his hair as he nipped at her lower lip, coaxing them into parting. She opened them, granting him entrance, and their kiss intensified. It was hitched breathing, tangled tongues, and when she arched her back, leaning into his touch as she whimpered into his mouth, _he was lost._

In one swift movement, without breaking their kiss, he deftly flipped her onto her back, his palms roving over the flare of her hips, bunching the cotton material of her shirt as he reverently trailed them along the slopes of her waist. He covered her body with his, careful to brace his weight, and pressed a knee in between her legs, gently parting them.

She gasped, writhing, tugging at his hair as she arched her back, pressing tantalizing curves against the hardened length of his body. With another groan, this one desperate, feral almost, he pulled away, breathless, to stare into her eyes. They were hooded, warm, and filled with an array of tender emotions. It made his heart stop, overwhelmed by the bright silvery cords of energy that poured over him like liquid sunshine.

His hand trembled when he lifted it to cup her face. She smiled softly, lips quivering as she covered his hand with her own, interlacing slender fingers with his as she pressed her cheek into his palm. "Mamo-chan," she whispered, her tone tentative, unsure. "Was it like this between us in the first timeline?"

The question caught him off guard, and he studied her face for a moment, lovingly soaking in the gentle contours with his gaze. There was genuine curiosity reflected in her eyes, and he swallowed around the lump of emotion lodged in his throat. It hadn't been like this in their first timeline, _not even close_.

" _No_ ," he rasped, and her face fell, disappointed. She'd misunderstood him. "Usako," he whispered huskily, crushing his lips onto hers for a quick, brutal kiss. When he pulled away again, his eyes were filled with sincerity and conviction. "I promise you; _this is so much better._ "

Then she was the one to attack his mouth, hands ripping at the seams of his shirt, wriggling, and mewling beneath him with a desperation that matched his own. Just like every time with her, he lost himself in the silver intensity of everything that was solely _her_.

It was only later as she fell asleep, her body plastered intimately on top of his, a curtain of blonde hair the only thing covering both of them on the sofa, that he began to worry. As gently as possible, he leaned over and reached for the throw blanket that lay amidst their discarded clothes and covered them with it. He settled back into the cushions, adjusted her more comfortably in the crook of his arm and tenderly stroked her hair as he became lost in thought.

What were they going to find tomorrow when they stepped into their future? Based on Chibi's heart-wrenching emotions, it was bad. Usagi sighed softly in her sleep and shifted, turning her face upwards so that he could more clearly see her sleeping features.

He inhaled sharply. Would he be able to keep himself from changing the course of time if it meant he had to stop protecting Usagi? He closed his eyes, dread unfurling painfully in his chest. _No_. He would never stop protecting her. He wouldn't be able to, no matter what it cost him.

oOo

Her eyes still burned with exhaustion, and she felt the beginnings of a headache starting to thrum behind her temples as they flew across the skyline, the bright orange and red hues of the rising sun a painted backdrop for the Moon Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen as they gracefully leapt, hands intertwined, from rooftop to rooftop. It was like a dance, their movements synchronized as they sliced through the cold morning air together, a flurry of blonde hair and black fabric.

She didn't get enough sleep last night, although the last portion of the night had been spent more comfortably than the first half. Her body flushed warmly, a pink tinge creeping up her neck at the memories of her emotional conversation with Mamoru and the passionate, achingly heart wrenching moments that followed.

She'd always been a little insecure by nature, her emotional disposition made the difficult moments that much more heartbreaking but, last night, cradled in his arms and staring up into the beseeching tenderness of cobalt blue eyes, her blazing anger had melted away. She couldn't change him and, frankly, she didn't want to. There were worse things than a fiercely loving and overprotective soulmate.

That wasn't to say that she wasn't hurt that there was this whole other life that they'd lived together, one that she didn't remember and that he'd always been aware of. The hurt he'd caused her lessened, though, when she'd seen something akin to pain flash in his eyes when he'd tried to relay the general details of this alternate timeline. There was something that was causing him pain too. She wanted to know more; to understand what it was that terrified him about their first life, but right now, they needed to save Zoisite.

The sun had almost entirely risen as they slipped quietly into the arcade and down the spiraling staircase into headquarters. Usagi frowned at the sound of slightly raised voices that greeted them upon their descent.

"Jei, stop looking at me like that! I'm not unreasonable. How can you even stand there and tell me you're okay with letting Jimu go back alone?" The angry tone clearly belonged to Rei and Usagi frowned as the fire priestess came into view. "Especially when they refuse to tell us what they're walking into!"

Rei's tone was harsh, her eyes blazing fire at Jimu, who was leaning against the wall, arms crossed with a scowl fixed on his face. Chibi was sitting on the ground against the wall, her shoulders slumped and her expression ragged and miserable.

They were the only ones in Headquarters except for Zoi, Ami, and Endy. Zoi was still on the sofa where they'd left him. He was sleeping, his face waxen and his breathing labored; Endy curled up on his chest. Ami was still where they'd left her too, propped against the sofa, sitting on the floor beside her General. She'd fallen asleep as well, her legs curled awkwardly beneath her with her head resting on Zoisite's shoulder.

Usagi inhaled sharply, the sorrow piercing through her at the heart-wrenching sight. Her eyes fell onto Endy, who was, surprisingly, awake. He was curled up on his side, intelligent, Mamoru-blue eyes quietly observing them with a tiny thumb in his mouth and a small palm clutching Zoisites shirt. Her heart clenched painfully in her chest and, if the sharp intake of breath was any indication, Mamoru was feeling it too.

The stairs creaked as they descended, and all the eyes in the room turned to them as they entered. Endy giggled softly at the sight of her but was careful not to move. Her eyes welled with tears of love for her infant son. She didn't know how it was possible, but the little ebony-haired baby knew that he needed to keep protecting Zoisite.

He offered her a wide, chubby-cheeked grin. "Hi, mommy!" he exclaimed sweetly, his voice like bells chiming through all the dread built up in the room around them.

Usagi swallowed, overwhelmed. "Hello, baby."

The unconditional, almost unbearable, love that she felt when she looked at Endy made her heart constrict painfully in her chest. It rattled her, took her breath away, and evoked something instinctual that only a mother would understand. If she could feel this way now, her heart swelling and brimming with so much love it physically hurt, what would she feel like in the future? How would it feel when she actually carried and gave birth to him and he really and truly was _hers_?

The realization caused her knees to buckle. Luckily, Mamoru's arm wrapped around her waist, and he steadied her. She flashed a watery, grateful smile up at him.

His jaw tightened and his mouth set in a grim line as he pressed her firmly to his side before he turned back to the others. "Where is everyone?"

Jadeite stepped forward, and there were dark shadows beneath his tired emerald-green eyes. "They left about an hour ago; they should be back soon," he murmured and his voice sounded as ragged as he looked. "We tried to convince Ophelia to go home, get some rest but…" He glanced sideways; his eyes filled with sympathy for the sleeping bluenette. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "I wouldn't leave if it was Athena."

Mamoru nodded, and Rei's eyes flashing hotly, her face etched with a barely suppressed terror as she turned to Usagi. "I can't let you guys go alone," she whispered hoarsely, her tone a strange guttural mixture between fear, concern and frustration.

Chibi whimpered miserably as Jadeite placed a firm, tender hand on Rei's shoulder. "Athena, it's going to be fine," he reassured gently, his tone deathly quiet. His gaze met Mamoru's again, "We'll protect Endy with our lives. Please make sure that…" he trailed off, but he didn't need to finish his sentence.

Mamoru nodded wordlessly at his General, and Jadeite glanced towards Jimu as he pulled a devastated Rei into his arms.

Usagi swallowed, her throat constricted so painfully with emotion she found it difficult not to choke on it. She glanced over at Chibi, who was now standing. She was pale, terrified and trembling within the circle of Jimu's embrace. Fear unfurled in the pit of her stomach. _Oh God,_ what _were_ they going to walk _into_?

She tried to pull out of Mamoru's arms, but his grip tightened on her. She glanced up at him, offering him a reassuring smile and tilted her head towards Chibi. His frown faded into a look of tender understanding, and he smiled softly, hesitating for only a moment more before releasing her.

She moved towards the pink-haired girl that was her future daughter. Jimu's eyes met hers as she approached, and they were apologetic, filled with helplessness for the girl that he so clearly loved shaking in his arms. Chibi's eyes were downcast, her arms wrapped around her abdomen. She looked awful, slumped over, and broken.

"Chibi," Usagi whispered, and Chibi reluctantly lifted her head, her eyes red-rimmed, as she met her gaze. "I just want you to know, whatever it is that you're hiding, whatever you're afraid that we'll see—"

She stopped, inhaling sharply at the silent tears that spilled from Chibi's eyes and slid down pale cheeks. Chibi opened her mouth as if to speak but then closed it soundlessly, her face crumpling miserably with a sob. The tears welled in Usagi's eyes, too, and she did the only thing that she could think of. She pulled Chibi into her arms, fiercely hugging the slender girl whose height matched her own. Chibi began to cry in earnest.

"Chibi, It's okay."

Everyone in the room was silent, the atmosphere thick with despair, as they waited for Chibi's tears to subside. It wasn't very long before they did, and she pulled away, stumbling back a little unsteadily, and met Usagi's eyes again.

"I just—" she choked, her voice dry and cracked with emotion. "I just want to say that I'm sorry and I didn't mean to— to—"

Zoisite suddenly groaned from the sofa, and their gazes all turned towards the General who, with great difficulty, opened his eyes. She took a step towards Zoi and Endy, who'd since fallen asleep, and peered down at them with concern.

Usagi knelt beside Ami, who was still asleep, her expression worried. "Zoi?"

Zoisite tried to offer her a smile, but it looked more like a grimace, as he craned his neck to look over at Ami. His eyes filled with sorrow at the sight of his exhausted bluenette. He groaned as he turned back towards her, cradling baby Endy in his arms, and forcibly sat up.

"Hey, come on, Blondie. I'm not dead yet, don't look at me like that," he croaked in a pathetic attempt at lightheartedness that made Usagi glare at him. His eyes scanned the quiet, stoic expressions regarding him, and he sighed and rolled his eyes. "Guys, lighten up. Little Endy here saved my life," he said, gently ruffling the ebony locks on the sleeping infant's head. "Besides, we're leaving soon, right? I'll be fine."

She appreciated Zoisite's carefree attitude; in fact, it was one of his best qualities. But right now, she wanted to slap him.

The headquarters entrance door sliding open with a resounding 'pop' had them all turning their gazes towards the stairs. The others had arrived, and she knew the time had come. They couldn't delay this any longer. She glanced up at Mamoru who was watching her, a hard glint of determination in his eyes. Wordlessly, he offered her his hand and the minute she placed her palm in his, he yanked her to her feet and crushed her to his chest.

Jimu stepped forward, his expression firm, as he took Chibi's hand in his. "It's time to go."

Chibi fought another onslaught of tears as the others filed into the room. The conversation whirred around her, but she had a difficult time hearing them through the sound of her heart pounding in her ears. She was suddenly afraid of the unknown and all of the courage and bravery she'd been using when trying to press Chibi for more information about her future counterpart evaporated.

Mamoru, her empathic prince, tightened his arms around her and pressed golden threads of healing energy into her core, soothing her frayed nerves, even as he spoke with Kunzite.

It was almost a blur, a flurry of instructions and goodbyes as Ami awoke and transformed. It was almost time, and Usagi tenderly took Endy into her arms, placing a gentle kiss on the sleeping baby's head and whispering promises that he'd be safe before she transferred him into a teary-eyed Minako's arms. Makoto enveloped her in a fierce hug as Rei fought back her tears.

"Usagi, you better come back safe and sound," Makoto demanded, and Usagi choked on her emotions, blinking back her tears as she nodded curtly.

It was emotional, it was heart-wrenching, and it felt like something terrible was going to happen, though she could not for the life of her understand why. She had no idea how this would work or how traveling to the future was even possible, but she followed Chibi's instructions as they stood in a circle.

Zoi, without Endy, was in severe pain now, his face contorted into a mask of agony, sweat beading on his forehead as Mamoru helped him stand. She took Mamoru's hand and Jimu's arm and bit her lower lip nervously, her heart racing with anticipation as she fixed her gaze on a solemn-faced Chibi.

Chibi hesitated, doe-eyes filled with terror until Jimu gently squeezed her arm. "Chibi, it's okay. It's going to be fine," he murmured, the low baritone of his voice soft, soothing and clearly used to calming an uncertain Chibi.

Chibi exhaled deeply, clenched her eyes shut, and reached into the front of her Sailor fuku. She pulled on a silver chain revealing a large brass key and the Silver Imperium Crystal. Usagi gasped, surprised that Chibi had it. Chibi's eyes met hers and they were filled with sadness. If Chibi had the crystal, then something had definitely happened to her in the future.

Mamoru must have made the connection, too because his grip on her arm tightened. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and inhaled sharply as she felt a nauseating pull at her navel before she fell into a whirr of swirling mist.

oOo

One moment they were safely standing in a circle as she used the time key Pluto had given her and the next minute they were hurtling towards a future Chibi desperately didn't want to bring them to. It was nauseating, the almost painful pull tugging through her abdomen as the mists of time enveloped them and ripped them through the thin barrier that protected the almost parallel existing timelines. Her eyes watered as the blurry outline of the Time Gate began to solidify.

She wasn't sure how it happened; they were almost there when a flash of green hair and piercing, steely grey eyes fell into their midst. She couldn't quite focus on the figure, as they were still spiraling and twisting, the transparent, opaque-colored bodies of her family still flickering as they traveled. She blinked, her eyes watering as she tried to decipher the shape of the green-haired form in front of her. She thought, for a moment, that it was Pluto, but the snarl that flashed momentarily definitely did not belong to Pluto.

It was flickering too, fading in and out of view as they were pulled through the time stream. Just as they were reaching their intended destination, as their forms began to solidify, the unknown figure hurtled towards her, knocking her off balance. Her hand that had been firmly clasped around Jimu's wrist slipped, and she opened her mouth to scream as the atoms of her still-solidifying body fell forward and crashed and intermingled with another figure that she still couldn't quite make out.

They were spiraling out of control now, crashing into one more figure before being separated in the mist and smashing painfully onto the cold, hard ground. Chibi's vision blurred, her lungs felt like they'd been crushed as she forcefully sucked in a breath of air, desperate to expand the tightly compressed organs in the cavity of her chest.

Her body was slow to adjust to the new atmosphere, having just been torn viciously from her intended stream of time. Chibi blinked as the feeling returned to her limbs, painfully washing the numbness away when she realized that her legs were currently intermingled with someone else's. She groaned as she rolled onto her side, untangling herself from what appeared to be an unconscious Usagi. There was a sharp pain that tore up her back as she forced herself into a sitting position.

She inhaled sharply as her mind cleared, and her frenzied eyes scanned the endless, mist-filled landscape. Zoisite was groaning loudly, gasping as he kneeled, clutching at his abdomen with his eyes clenched shut in pain. The others were nowhere to be seen. _God_ , she couldn't do anything right! She cursed as she turned towards the younger version of her mother, gently grasping her shoulder.

She bit her lip as she shook her. "Usagi?" she choked. "Oh, God, please be okay!"

 _What happened?_ She'd only ever traveled through time once, but it had been fairly easy the first time. Her eyes welled with tears, of course, as she began to tremble. She let out a tiny, pained puff of breath.

Usagi moaned, coughing as her eyes flew open. "Chibi," she croaked as she sat up slowly, clutching her head in her hands, wincing painfully with every movement. "What happened?"

Chibi swallowed, overwhelmed by the painful emotion of failure and inadequacy. She couldn't remember ever feeling as awful as she had in the past two days. She felt like a pathetic, broken porcelain doll that was being handled with extreme caution by everyone, their eyes filled with either confused pity or sympathetic understanding. _It's just Chibi,_ don't speak too loudly or the ceramic pieces holding her together might crumble to pieces. It made her miserable because she knew that these feelings were hers and hers alone, but there was nothing she could do to make them go away.

Now, as she stared into Usagi's wide, terrified eyes, she knew that it was the beginning. Her beautiful mother would begin to see the horribly selfish failure that she'd produced.

She shook her head, blinking back tears. "I don't know what happened," she whispered, averting her eyes and pulling her legs beneath her to leverage them to stand.

It was silent, except for the sound of Zoisite's labored breathing. She helped Usagi up and they hurriedly waded their way towards Zoi, their legs slicing through the mist that danced around them.

Usagi knelt beside the General, her eyes filled with concern as she grasped his arm. "Zoi, God, are you okay?"

Chibi marveled at the fierceness in her words. Her mother was truly a fantastic sight to behold, she hoped that one day she could be as strong as the blonde-haired Senshi.

Zoi wheezed, wobbling unsteadily as he tried to stand. "Don't worry about me, blondie," he coughed with a forced smile. "Just a walk in the park."

Chibi gasped and grasped his arm, steadying him before he could fall. Oh, God. Zoi was weak and in so much pain.

Usagi wrapped a slender arm around Zoi's waist, his arm draping over her shoulders, as she gritted her teeth, bending slightly, as she held him up. Chibi swallowed nervously, mirroring Usagi on Zoi's other side. They needed to get him to the Crystal Palace before the poison consumed him.

The General fixed chestnut-colored eyes onto her, frowning, alarm etched into his expression. "Where's 'Lia and the others?"

Chibi shook her head, choking as the panic began to bubble up inside of her. _The others didn't have a time key!_ Oh, God, _Jimu_! Her heart began to hammer inside her chest. They needed to find them, now, or they'd be lost forever.

"I knew it! I knew that he was lying!" the high-pitched, nasally screech assaulted her ears and Chibi whipped around, her pink tresses swirling around her, towards the source of the voice.

The blood drained from her face, and she gasped at the sight of Esmeraude. Her delicately sharp features contorted into an ugly mask of fury, her teeth bared, and her eyes narrowed angrily. The glossy locks of her green hair rippled around her shoulders.

"Demande assured us that the General was dead," she snarled. "Wiseman was right. We've been _deceived_."

Zoisite, even in his pain, straightened his spine and stood tall. There was sweat beading on his forehead from the strain. His jaw clenched angrily, his eyes glinting with furious determination as he grasped her arm, and yanked her and Usagi behind him.

Usagi shook her head and sighed; she smiled softly, squeezed Zoi's wrist, and resolutely stepped in front of them. Chibi choked on her fear, frozen in place as angst-filled memories of the green-haired witch attacking her family coursed through her mind.

"Oh, please. Do you think I'm afraid of you? You're _nothing_ ," Esmeraude spat angrily, her scantily clad body quivering with unfettered rage. "You took everything from me, you stupid _whore_. Now you think you can take Demande, too? I'll kill you first!"

She raised slender arms into the air, pointy, green-painted nails curling upwards as she channeled a beam of maleficent crystallized energy towards the Fuku clad, blonde-haired, Moon Senshi.

Usagi dodged the beam, and Zoisite threw himself backwards, colliding into her to move them out of its destructive path. She winced as she fell, painfully, onto her knees, and she heard the hiss of pain from Zoi as he collapsed onto the ground beside her.

He rolled onto his side with a groan, and she frantically grasped his shoulder. "Zoi!" She exclaimed, leaning over him in desperation.

He was wheezing now, his eyes clenched tightly shut as he clutched his chest. Oh, God. They were running out of time! They didn't have time for Esmeraude!

Her gaze flew towards Usagi, whose eyes were flashing with determination, and Chibi let out a tiny breath of relief. Her mother was powerful; she'd seen her in action and if it was between her beautiful mother, wielding the tremendous power of the Silver Crystal and the black-hearted wretch that was Esmeraude, her money was on Usagi. _Hands down._

Usagi's stance stiffened, her legs locking into place as she raised her hands into the air and conjured the Moon Wand. A small cord of satisfaction curled around Chibi as she noted the sheer terror that crossed Esmeraude's face.

She clutched Zoi's arm, a watery smile forming on her lips. "It's okay, Zoi," she reassured. "It's going to be okay."

Usagi twirled the wand in her hand, and confidently whipped it towards Esmeraude. Chibi inhaled sharply at the same time as Usagi gasped in dismay; nothing happened. Oh, God. Why had _nothing_ happened?

A slow, panther-like smile curled onto Esmeraude's lips as she laughed; the sound, sickly sweet, chimed ominously around them. Usagi was shocked, staring at the Moon Wand with wide, panicked eyes. She didn't know why, but it was painfully clear that Usagi couldn't use the Crystal. _Oh, God_ , what were they going to do? Her mother was the most powerful person she knew, and if she couldn't fight… she choked on her terror, the threads of horrified, anxiety-ridden dread serpentined around her so tightly.

Esmeraude raised her arms into the air again, as if in slow-motion, and there was a twinge of anger inside of Chibi. It was just a tiny thread, but she grasped onto it. Everything that she was so afraid of, her insecurities, her fear of failure and her debilitating terror, was momentarily pushed to the side as she leapt to her feet. She was still Chibi-Moon, right? I mean, she was a pathetic excuse for a Moon Senshi for sure, but she was all Usagi had right now.

Esmeraude expelled another beam of darkness, her black crystal earrings glowing darkly, as it burst towards Usagi. Chibi flew through the air, surprised at her speed, and pushed a startled Usagi out of the way. The beam felt like thousands of needles tearing through her flesh, ripping at her face and slicing through her clothing. She screamed, the sound piercing and anguished as she sank to her knees. The agony was brutal and relentless as it cut through her. She dimly heard Usagi's cry of fury before the pain abruptly stopped.

With a guttural moan of relief, she fell forward, her palms pressing into the ground. She turned her head sideways, the movement causing unbearable agony, as she blinked through her tears to see that Usagi had thrown herself at Esmeraude. They were an intermingling flurry of blonde and green hair as they twisted and fought on the ground.

It looked like Usagi had the upper hand for just a moment, sitting astride the witch before Esmeraude threw her off and Usagi fell onto her back. Esmeraude knelt, then propelled herself to her feet. Usagi winced as she followed suit, and Chibi could see that she was wounded as she wobbled unsteadily.

Chibi sobbed in despair, furious that she was kneeling on the ground, too weak to move while Usagi fought for their lives. Esmeraude lifted her hand, and Chibi choked when she heard the resounding, painful sound of the back of her hand connecting viciously with Usagi's cheek. The hit was so forceful it sent the blonde flying backwards, her head bouncing off of the ground.

Usagi cried out in pain even as Esmeraude laughed, stepped forward, and slowly leaned down. She threaded her fingers, like sharp talons, into the wispy strands of Usagi's hair. Usagi screamed as Esmeraude yanked her upwards and wrapped the other hand around the curve of her throat.

"I'm going to _snap_ your little neck, you stupid bitch."

Chibi sobbed brokenly, pushing herself to stand before a searing pain ripped through her body and made her fall back onto the ground. It was only when she fell that she noticed that her arms were charred, blackened and bubbled, barely recognizable, and, judging by the pain in her legs, they were probably in similar condition.

She heard Usagi gasping for breath, but there was nothing that she could do about it. She slammed her fist furiously into the ground before collapsing onto her side, wheezing, her vision swimming with painful tears.

She'd lost hope, her charred lips quivering in defeat when there was suddenly a burst of piercing bright light. It was blinding, but it was warm as it enveloped all of them. It startled Esmeraude enough that she released Usagi, who crumpled to the ground.

"I am Sailor Pluto, Guardian of time and change. You are trespassing and have no place here," Pluto's deathly quiet and fiercely terrifying voice echoed around them, and Chibi could have wept with relief. She wasn't sure what Pluto had done or what power she'd wielded, but Esmeraude cried out in agony before she leaned forward, sneered, and vanished into a puff of black smoke.

Chibi sighed, and her eyes closed as darkness danced at the edges of her mind, beckoning her somewhere, though she wasn't sure where. "Chibi! Mamoru, oh, God, _please_ help her."

She knew that voice. It's familiar, velvety baritones, currently twisted with strangled anguish, belonged to Jimu. She knew that he'd pulled her into his arms because she felt the excruciating pain searing through her from where his hands pressed into the charred pieces of her skin.

Her ears were ringing, her screams dissipating as they reached her mouth, tangling up on her tongue and spilling from her lips in a nearly soundless whimper.

"It's okay, Chibi, hold on."

The soothing, soft tone of _that_ voice, she knew, belonged to Mamoru. A warm, quelling energy swept through her, and she instantly sighed in relief. She knew it was the power of the Golden Kingdom healing her, and her eyes flew open as the last bit of her wounds meshed and cleared away.

She blinked several times, her eyes focusing and staring up into the concerned gazes of Jimu, who was currently cradling her in his lap, Mamoru, and Usagi. She exhaled with relief; Mamoru must have healed her mother already as she appeared to be in good health again. Thank God Pluto had saved them... Oh, _God_ , Pluto was _here_!

She inhaled sharply as she tore away from Jimu and leapt to her feet. She stumbled, her footing clumsy and unsteady as she fell directly into Sailor Pluto's outstretched arms. She cringed as she peered up sheepishly into reproachful eyes.

Pluto sighed as she steadied her. "Well, I can't say that I'm surprised to see that you've brought them here. I am thrilled to see you well and relatively unharmed, Small Lady," she murmured, tilting her head to the side with a small, defeated smile splayed out onto her lips. "Welcome home, Princess," she said, sweeping down into a low curtsy. Chibi frowned in confusion. Pluto rarely ever treated her so formally. What was she up too?

A look of accepting censure flashed through Pluto's eyes at the very same time that she heard Usagi and Mamoru's synchronized gasps. Her face fell, and she bit her lip nervously as she swiveled around to face her parents, still kneeling and staring at her with wide eyes filled with confusion. Jimu was gazing at her expectantly and Ami's expression was guarded as she helped a wheezing Zoisite stand.

"Excuse me, did you say _princess_?" Usagi demanded, her voice an octave higher than usual.

Mamoru said nothing as he watched her, his gaze shrewd as he scrutinized her face. Her empathic father, who could feel every one of her emotions, had probably already guessed the truth.

She laughed nervously, tugging at the seams of her shredded skirt self-consciously. "Right, did I forget to mention that I'm a Princess? Cause, yeah, I'm totally a Princess," she squeaked and took a step back as Usagi flew to her feet, a flurry of blonde hair.

"Chibi, if you're a princess, does that mean that—" she choked on her words. "I mean we _couldn't_ possibly _be…_ " she trailed off, her unfinished question hanging in the air between them

Chibi inhaled deeply, gulping back the terror lodged in her throat as she mustered the strength to say what she'd been trying to keep from them. "Yes, it means you'll both become King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo," She whispered, and the silence that followed her confession was deafening.

oOo


	9. Chapter 8: Revelations in the future

**A/N:** HELLO! This chapter was revamped, rewritten, and relooked over by the awesomest beta in the world. Thank you, **Ninjette Twitch.** She's better than coffee with her motivation, and her reading, and I LOVE HER! And I hope you love this chapter, too.

 _ **Rewritten January, 2020**_

 _ **Original authors note:**_

AN: Hello My lovelies! SO - First of all - Thank you to all my reviewers and followers. I cherish every review I get, and sometimes when I don't feel like writing anymore, or I'm having a bad day, I read them over again.

As always, I need to shout out to my beautiful bae-ta; Aya faulkner If you have not read her work, do it! She is are awesome! Plus, if you're in a halloween mood, they have a ton of things going on there!

This chapter was difficult to write. I hope that you like it and if you do, please Review!

 **Chapter 8**

 **Revelations in the future**

 _He was being summoned. Saphir could feel the pull, the almost painful vibrations that emanated from the dangling black maleficent earrings he wore. He'd carefully crafted the jagged blocks of crystal into pieces of Jewelry that not only connected them to each other but also served as a tool that allowed them to channel the power from the black crystal tower on Nemesis._

 _He'd mastered his skills in alchemy and carefully honed the weapons over time. They were practically flawless, and they served their intended purpose well._

 _The pull that Saphir was currently experiencing now, though, from within the dark chambers where he conducted his work, curiously did not originate from his brother. The summons had come from the red-haired militant that Saphir secretly despised. He was careful to keep his personal feelings for the man to himself. They had a mutual goal, and the hardened and twisted general of Nemesis had undoubtedly served them very well. His hatred for the royalty that currently ruled over the abomination that was Crystal Tokyo indeed overrode his contempt for the arrogant, red-headed monster Wiseman had recruited into their midst._

 _What did concern him, though, was that the man suddenly dared to summon him. This should have been a right reserved only for his elder brother that was their appointed Prince and leader. Dread unfurled in the pit of his stomach. His brother had been weakened as of late, so consumed in his unnatural obsession for the silver-haired witch who was the reason for everything he hated._

 _He stepped away from the swirling black crystallized droid he was working on and, with a dusky and resonating 'pop,' disappeared into a swirling mist of maleficent energy as he carefully followed the thread of the crystal summons. He materialized seconds later in the darkened chamber that they usually convened in, their black crystalized war room that was solely Demande's domain._

 _He kept his expression carefully guarded, the look on his chiseled Romanesque features giving nothing away as he appeared before Ash and Esmeraude. Ash casually sat in the high throne-like chair that belonged to his brother, arrogantly leaning back with curved legs stretched out in front of him and an infuriatingly cocky smile curled onto the slanted curves of his lips. His elbow was perched on the polished black armrest as he slowly, almost mockingly, twirled and rolled a black maleficent crystal throughout his fingers._

 _The Crystal belonged to Demande, and his heart clenched in his chest. Demande never would have parted with his connection to the maleficent energy willingly, and a panicked terror coursed through him. It took all of his restraint not to furiously demand what they'd done with his brother. He'd feared that Demande's stupidity as of late would incite a mutiny and it appeared that his fears had come to fruition._

 _Saphir knew how to play this game, though, and he carefully ensured that he remained composed, allowing none of his anger to seep into his casually contrived posture. Unlike his brother, who was not able to keep his raging emotions from bleeding into his facial expressions and the coiled muscles of his body, Saphir gave nothing away._

 _The dark-blue haired man raised an eyebrow curiously, his expression carefully crafted into a look of bored amusement. "To what do I owe the honor of this summons, Ash? Or perhaps I should call you Prince now, as it appears that you have stolen my brother's place."_

 _Saphir ensured that his words were slow, deliberate, and tinged with impartial irritation. Ash's eyes narrowed darkly, his face contorting into an annoyed scowl._

 _The Militant had clearly expected more of a reaction from him, perhaps even depended on it. He knew that Ash hated him. It was always clearly written on his face. He was looking for an excuse to dispose of him, even though he was the sole reason for the weaponized maleficent crystals they all used._

 _Saphir knew that he wasn't strong and powerful like his brother and he'd only managed to survive the harsh realities of Nemesis, and the monsters that roamed it, by expertly managing his emotions and conveying just what was needed. If he allowed them to see the boiling fury currently blazing through him right now and the anxiety he felt over his brother's unknown condition, it would be over._

 _Esmeraude snorted haughtily from where she stood beside Ash, but Saphir didn't spare the impulsive green-haired bitch a glance. He kept his gaze firmly locked onto Ash that was carefully studying him, sizing him up and gauging his every reaction._

 _Ash sat up slowly, his eyes fixed onto him darkly. "I have stolen nothing, Saphir. Your brother is no longer fit to lead us. He's a traitor, and his obsession with the Queen could have been our downfall," he spat with unfettered disdain. It didn't matter that Saphir silently agreed with Ash's assessment; Demande was still his brother. Saphir said nothing, his expression remaining unchanged as he waited for Ash to continue. The redhead frowned in displeasure. "I'm in charge now. The plan will proceed as we had originally intended. In fact," he started slowly. "Esmeraude has some interesting news."_

 _Saphir was livid, the anger coursing through him almost impossible to suppress. Their original plan, as instructed by Wiseman, who was the dark specter that had guided them thus far, had been to kill the younger versions of their enemies and twist Crystal Tokyo into a world that would belong to them. It had been Wiseman that had led them to the power of the Maleficent crystal and had, in turn, warned them of the power of the Silver Crystal. He'd instructed them to destroy it as its power, the only threat to the Maleficent crystal could only be wielded by the Queen and her pathetic little rabbit offspring anyway._

 _That had been the plan until Demande had set his eyes on the silver-haired siren. Everything had changed at that moment, and Demande had concocted a plan to possess the Queen and keep the power of the Crystal for the Dark Moon Clan instead. He was the only one that knew, though, that their actual plan had been to dispose of the others once the Queen was secured. They'd only been using them anyway._

 _Demande's stupidity infuriated him. Where was he? What had the others done to him? He inwardly cursed; he was to have corrupted the Queen with the Crystal connection he'd crafted, not the other way around. Wiseman was not stupid. He'd recognized the white-haired Prince's weakness, even if the others had not._

 _Saphir sighed and, in a show to display a contrived disconnect to Ash's statements, casually rolled his eyes. "I can't imagine anything Esmeraude would have to say that would be, in any way, remotely interesting," he said dryly, eliciting an indignant growl from her that he promptly ignored. "However, I invite you to continue, Ash. Please don't keep me in suspense as to what our next plan of action might be."_

 _He'd chosen his words and the tone in which he conveyed them carefully. It was subtle, but he'd casually dismissed his brother and accepted Ash in one breath. Though he was furious and terrified for his brother, whom he would remain loyal to despite everything, he knew that he needed to be careful. If he wanted to usurp the usurpers, he would need to let them think he was still firmly rooted on their side._

 _Ash carefully scrutinized his face with an uncertain scowl for a moment before nodding, accepting Saphir's subtle pledge of loyalty. Saphir inwardly scoffed at the man before him. Though Ash was powerful and dangerous, the man, like Demande, wore his rage proudly for all to see. He was an idiot._

 _Ash leaned back into the stone chair and smiled darkly. "It would appear that the Queen and King have traveled to the future to heal the General who should, by all rights, be dead," he said calmly, his voice filled with excited anticipation he did not understand. "Esmeraude hit the General with twelve crystals. It should have killed him instantly."_

 _It was difficult to suppress the frown of irritation that threatened to furrow on his brow. He chose his next words carefully, "Is there a reason that you're not more upset that my crystal weapons have failed?"_

 _A snake-like smile slid onto his face as his eyes brightened with excitement. Even Esmeraude smiled haughtily, immensely pleased that she knew something before he did for a change. "That means that the General was resurrected, Saphir."_

 _This time Saphir couldn't hold back the look of surprise that crossed his face. It was impossible! His calculations were correct. It took the power of the King and the Queen to perform a resurrection, and he knew for a fact that the Queen's silver powers could not bypass the poison of his crystals._

 _Ash laughed, the sound mocking as it echoed around them. "Fear not Saphir, you are still as talented as you think you are," his self-righteous smile was infuriating. "I believe he was saved by the baby. I've always known that their male offspring had incredible powers," he surmised gleefully. This was news to Saphir, and the unknown infuriated him even more. "Clearly, the baby was able to resurrect the General, but it seems he was only able to slow the maleficent crystal's poison; otherwise, they wouldn't be here."_

 _Ash was drawing this out, being dramatic with attempts at suspense. Saphir was quickly tiring of the militant's discourse. "I still don't see how any of this is good news for us," he snapped, his irritation beginning to seep into his words._

 _Ash raised an eyebrow but, luckily, Saphir hadn't incited his rage with his insubordinate tone of voice. The militant was enjoying this too much. "I want the baby. We can dissect him and use him. Imagine how much more powerful the Maleficent Crystals could be fueled by the power of the Silver Crystal? It's even better than what Demande intended as we don't need the Queen to wield anything," he said and fixed a cold, challenging gaze on him. "This is why I need you, Saphir. Can you do it?"_

 _The question he posed was tinged with a threat. If he couldn't perform, with his brother no longer in charge, he would outlive his usefulness._

 _Saphir did not shy away and met his gaze with a challenging stare of his own. "Yes, I can do it," he said quietly, his tone carefully guarded and his expression neutral._

 _Saphir hated Crystal Tokyo's royalty more than perhaps any other person in this room, and he had no qualms about killing their offspring. But the thought of dissecting a child and extracting its life essence made his stomach turn. He could do it, but he didn't want to._

 _Ash's eyes narrowed as he studied him with a cool contemplation that made Saphir uncomfortable. The smile that spread across the planes of his face was slow and deliberate. "Excellent, Saphir. This pleases me," he said with a condescension that made Saphir want to snarl at him. "The best part about all of this is that the King and Queen left the baby alone and barely protected in the past. Extracting him will be easy."_

 _Saphir forced a curt nod. He would go along with this plan until he could locate his brother and restore him to his rightful place as their leader._

 _He was careful to keep his emotions firmly under control as he regarded the red-haired General. "Have you already killed my brother?"_

 _The question was painful, and he was afraid of the answer, but he was confident that his dismissive and mildly curious tone fooled Ash._

 _Ash contemplated him for only a moment before shrugging and sitting back with a smile. "Not yet, though his time is short," he smiled again, and Saphir noted that the general was purposefully being cruel. He was testing him for a reaction. "Esmeraude hit him with only three Crystals. His death is not instantaneous. The poison will kill him slowly."_

 _This time Saphir almost gave himself away. How dare Ash use the weapons that he'd created against his own flesh and blood?! Ash would pay for this._

 _"Is this a problem for you, Saphir?"_

 _It was another challenge, and Saphir slowly offered him a smile, his expression calculated and carefully thought out. "I would have preferred a merciful death, but I suppose I shouldn't have expected that sort of decency from you," he replied, knowing that should he remain completely aloof, it would raise the militant's suspicions._

 _Ash smiled, leaned back, and nodded. He'd said the correct thing; the militant was pleased. He dismissively waved his hand, and Saphir gratefully left the chamber with only one goal in mind. He needed to locate his dying brother, and then he was going to collect the Queen._

 _The only emotion that superseded his blinding hatred for the royalty of Crystal Tokyo was his love for his brother. The only person that had any chance of saving him, unfortunately, was the Queen herself. It was not what Demande wanted, but he no longer cared. It was time for Queen Serenity to remember all her nightly interludes with his brother and when she did, she had better save him. If she didn't, he'd kill her himself._

oOo

He'd expected so many things when they decided to travel in the past. He loathed to admit it but based on the heart wrenching, painful emotions that swirled around Chibi whenever they'd prodded her about their future, he'd come to expect the worst. However, he definitely hadn't expected to be greeted with the exclamation that Chibi was a princess, which meant that somehow, within the next 50 years, they'd managed to become monarchs. He briefly remembered the hissed insults from Ash during their first battle. Hadn't they called him a King then? Hadn't they referred to Usagi as a Queen, on multiple occasions?

At the time, he'd dismissed their words as some kind of patronizing insult— he _never_ in a million years would have imagined that it was actually _possible_.

The mists of time swirled silently around them, curling around their legs in an almost artful display, as he tried to wrap his head around this new piece of information. He wasn't the only one silently battling with this strange, unrealistic, impossibility. He felt a mixture of disbelief and uncertainty stemming from Usagi in torrential droves.

He tightened his arm around her lithe figure, and his blonde Moon Senshi trembled as he tucked her more closely to his side, his hand trembling as he grasped her slender waist. He was still reeling from the sight of her crumpled in the mist, barely breathing beside a charred Chibi. It felt like he was drowning, barely keeping his head above water as he tried not to let the intense terror for his family consume him.

It was silent except for the sound of Zoi's slightly labored breathing and Ami's quiet, undecipherable whispered words of comfort. She held him up, bearing his weight as he struggled to stay upright. Mamoru's jaw tightened and his eyes hardened with determination. They needed to wrap their minds around this strange new reality, and quickly. Zoisite was running out of time. He felt it in the way that the bright cords that were uniquely his General flickered and fought against the poisonous darkness that he couldn't find with his Golden powers, no matter how hard he tried.

Jimu had soundlessly moved to Chibi's side, hovering beside her protectively. Mamoru frowned at the widening cords of love that he felt strengthening inside of Jadeite's future son. It had always been there, subtle and bubbling beneath the surface, but he'd felt it snap and surge forward at the horrific sight of Chibi's charred and immobile body curled up helplessly beside a barely conscious Zoi. He knew this was an indication that Jimu had accepted his romantic feelings towards Chibi and his frown turned into a scowl. He still wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel about that.

It felt like they'd been silent for hours, but in reality, it was mere moments as Mamoru turned his eyes from the terrified, insecure cords of his future daughter to the Senshi of Time. He met Pluto's gaze and faltered uncomfortably under the weight of her shrewd stare. She tilted her head to the side, a knowing smile lightly curled onto her lips as she quietly inspected him.

Her eyes quickly flicked down to Usagi beside him, and her gaze softened, and she smiled softly with understanding. "I know that this is difficult to wrap your minds around," she turned to Chibi and gave the pink-haired princess a slightly scolding stare. "I warned Small Lady about revealing too much about your future."

Chibi winced, the guilt coiling more tightly around her with the statement. His scowl deepened, and his eyes hardened in irritation. Chibi had done the best that she could under the circumstances, and it was unfair to place the blame on her like that.

Pluto's knowing smile only widened as she took a step towards them, endless locks of glossy green hair rippling down her back with the movement. She met his eyes again, and he inhaled sharply at the dark, electric currents that crackled around her. There was loneliness embedded there and knowledge that bore down on her, the weight of the burden that was hers alone reflected in the vibrating cords of her energy and in the cold pain glistening in her eyes.

"You know the burdens of treading through time, Endymion."

Her voice was calm, deathly quiet, and interlaced with a foreboding tone that sent chills down his spine. Usagi stiffened beside him, and he knew that the pain of his secret was still raw, grating inside of her. He tightened his arm around her, squeezing her waist.

"It is against my better judgment that I am allowing you to pass through these gates," she began quietly, her voice even, without a hint of hesitation. "I know what's at stake for you and I only ask that you tread as carefully as possible as the things you are about to see are not set in stone. The decisions you make can change your future, and it may be a future more terrifying than what you will see today."

Her warning was dire, prophetic almost, as she stepped aside. The gate solidified as she did so, and the towering marbled doors screeched as they opened.

"Pluto," Chibi whispered, her voice strangled and filled with terror.

He saw the softening in Pluto's stone-like demeanor and felt the genuine love she felt for Chibi vibrated gently around her. "Go, Small Lady, and be safe," Pluto demanded hoarsely before enveloping the pink-haired princess into her arms. Chibi whimpered as she reciprocated the Senshi's hug.

Uncertainty rippled through his ordinarily confident Moon Princess as she stepped forward. "You're not coming with us?"

He pressed the soothing cords of the Golden Kingdom inside of her, and they intermingled gently with her erratic energy. She melted against him. He'd managed to calm her as he mended her frayed nerves.

Pluto released Chibi, stepped away from her, and shook her head regretfully. "My place is here, and I cannot abandon my post." Her tone was tinged with contrition as she lifted a gloved hand and waved them through the gate.

Zoi coughed and stumbled slightly out of Mercury's grasp as he moved forward. Mamoru pulled away from Usagi and helped steady the General whose expression was pained. Mercury's customarily reserved emotions were whirring with barely restrained anguish and terror as she offered him a grateful smile.

His gaze met Zoi's, and the General forced a grin on his lips. Mamoru knew he was attempting his signature carefree Zoisite smirk, but it came out as more of a grimace. "I can walk, 'Lia," he coughed, and the couple moved towards the gate. "Let's get this over with."

It was difficult to wade through the emotions that churned around all of them; Zoisite's determined anguish, Mercury's sorrow, Chibi's unbearable guilt, and Usagi's hesitation. It was overwhelming, and he forcibly lessened his emotional connection to the others as he took Usagi's hand and gently pulled her forward. Her slender fingers interlaced with his as she unsteadily moved with him.

He exhaled, swallowing around the uncomfortable lump that had somehow lodged itself in his throat. He wasn't sure what they would encounter on the other side, but if Chibi's toxic emotions and Pluto's grave warning were any indications, it was bad.

 _It was really bad._

oOo

The air beyond the gates of time was acrid, and there was a yellowish haze that hovered just above the ground. It was stifling, acidic even, and it tasted bitter on her tongue. Usagi gasped, her hand pressed to her lips as she tried to swallow down the horror that bubbled up from her chest and into her throat in the form of a dismayed whimper.

The stench of death was overwhelming, and it probably came from the decaying corpses that littered the barren landscape. It was like she'd stepped directly into the aftermath following a horrific explosion, every structure in varying states of destruction. The only exception was a towering crystal structure on the horizon. Usagi imagined that it must have been lovely at one time, and, just like the crystal structures on the Moon in her previous life, it must have been a sight to behold.

She thought she could remember a glimpse of its beauty, through one of the thousands of images she'd seen through Endy's eyes. A vision of the sunlight piercing its glittering crystal surface and sending rainbowed lights dancing across a lush green landscape. It wasn't like that now though; the sun's rays nonexistent, trapped behind the haze of whatever poison had destroyed the city. Though the structure had withstood the brutal harshness of the Dark Moon Clan's attack, its glistening surface was dulled and blackened.

How could this possibly be her future? Was this really still the Tokyo that she knew and loved? Her breathing quickened, and it felt like she was beginning to spiral out of control. How many times would she have to fight to come to terms with a new reality only to have it ripped out from under her feet again? It left her footing unsteady and her confidence in shambles just like the crumbling landscape around her.

"Usako, breathe."

It was only two words, but the soothing baritone of his voice, coupled with the threads of Golden energy that Mamoru pressed into her, successfully calmed her erratic emotions. She listened to him this time, inhaling deeply and willing her heart to stop racing so furiously within the cavity of her chest.

She forced her gaze away from the crystal monument that would be her home and let her gaze fall on Chibi. She studied her future daughter's profile sympathetically as tears of devastation welled in the corners of her eyes. Chibi's posture was stiff, but her shoulders were slumped, and _her_ tears were rolling quietly down her cheeks, unchecked and in torrential droves.

Usagi choked down a broken-hearted sob and flew out of Mamoru's arms, barreling into the unsuspecting pink-haired Princess and pulling her into arms. _How had she survived this_? This horrifying attack that, she was now certain, had killed all of them. It was no wonder Chibi was so broken and devastated all the time. She'd lost her family and survived a massacre.

Usagi gasped, clutching onto Chibi, who was wobbling in her arms, unsteadily sinking to her knees as she began to sob in earnest too. "Chibi, _I'm sorry_."

She'd survived this and traveled to the past for help from the younger versions of the parents she'd undoubtedly just watched die and what had she done?! She'd found it too difficult to come to terms with it, and she'd _run_. The weight of what would happen to her and her children was overwhelming, it was unbearable, and she collapsed to her knees with Chibi, both of them unable to speak through their tears.

She vaguely heard Zoisite cough and felt Mamoru's hand comfortingly grasp her shoulder as she fought to wade through the clouded fog of grief with Chibi. "Usako," Mamoru's voice cracked with emotion, strangled and broken sounding. She knew he would be trying to push through his own feelings as well as the painful ones coming from all of them. "We need to go. I'm not sure how much longer Zoi can hang on."

She craned her neck, her vision still swimming with tears, and peered up into Mamoru's face. His jaw was clenched tightly, his lips pressed into a grim line but it was the look in his eyes that tore at her; cobalt-blue pools of disappointment and anguish that tugged at her heartstrings.

She glimpsed over his shoulder, and her eyes fell onto the blue-haired Senshi of Intelligence, whose aquamarine eyes reflected the emotions so clearly etched into Mamoru. She was holding onto Zoisite, who was conscious but struggling, and it appeared that she was supporting his weight. She noted, though, the way that Mercury's gloved hand clutched onto his shirt and the way she slightly trembled beside him. Mercury was leaning into Zoisite as much as he was leaning into her. They were pulling strength from each other.

Usagi blinked back a new onslaught of tears and turned back towards Mamoru. She nodded curtly, her resolve strengthening as she pulled away from Chibi. This was the future, not their present, and _she could still fix this._

Her gaze met Chibi's red-rimmed, tear-filled blue eyes, filled with a vulnerability that made her breath hitch in her throat. She carefully clasped Chibi's shoulders. "Chibi, I'm so sorry. I can't begin to imagine witnessing this happening to …" She stopped and forcibly swallowed the lump in her throat before starting over with more resolve in her tone. "I can't imagine having to witness this happening to us, and I _swear_ we are going to find a way to change all of this…" she trailed off, biting her lip, suppressing an involuntary whimper as she instinctively wrapped her arms around herself.

Chibi's eyes narrowed in confusion, and she cocked her head to the side as she carefully studied her face. Her eyes flew open suddenly as it dawned on her exactly what Usagi was implying. "Oh! Gosh, Usagi! You're— well, this is— I think I need to _explain_."

Chibi curled her legs beneath her, pressed her palms into the dirt, and leveraged them to stand. She stumbled a bit with the abruptness of her movement, and Jimu steadied her before she could fall backward. Chibi gave Jimu a small watery smile as she offered Usagi a hand to help her up. Usagi noted that Jimu's hands lingered a little longer on Chibi's waist as Usagi accepted her outstretched arm and propelled herself to her feet. Mamoru immediately pulled her into the safety of his arms.

"So, this is the future, huh?" Zoisite whispered raggedly. "E, you'd think with your ability to conjure up a rose in the blink of an eye, you'd be a better landscaper," Zoisite joked darkly and choked on a forced chuckle.

Ami sighed brokenly, shaking her head with exasperation. "Oh, _Zoi_." Even on the brink of death, the carefree General was trying to lighten the mood.

Chibi cleared her throat, and Usagi's gaze whipped back to the pink-haired Senshi, whose eyes were glistening with unshed tears. Her posture was slumped in defeat. "You're not dead, Usagi. _None of you are dead_ ," she whispered, visibly swallowed and clenched her eyes shut for a moment before opening them and meeting her eyes again. "You're all in a coma inside the crystal palace. When the Dark Moon clan attacked, you..." she trailed off, and Jimu took her hand, offering her his strength, quietly encouraging her to continue.

Mamoru's arms tightened around her, and Usagi's breath caught in her throat as she waited with bated breath for Chibi to continue.

Chibi bit her lip, shifting her weight from one foot to the other nervously. "You weren't able to fight when they attacked, but the powers of the Silver Crystal — even though you didn't— didn't have it at the time, protected all of you from death," she paused, hesitating. "I was immune, and so was Jimu and Endy but we— we—we _couldn't wake you up._ I tried… I should be able to, with the crystal, but I _can't_ use it. I'm not strong enough."

Usagi frowned, and she exhaled deeply as a feeling of relief unfurled some of the tension coiled inside of her muscles. The fact that their future counterparts were comatose was devastating but not nearly as dire as what she'd imagined only minutes ago.

She was considering her next question when Mamoru spoke. "Chibi, I don't recognize this place. What year is it?" he demanded, his tone urgent, alarmed almost. Usagi frowned. Had Mamoru sensed something strange?

She watched as Chibi and Jimu exchanged an apprehensive look before Chibi turned back towards them. Usagi's breathing quickened, and her heart began to race at the strange look in Chibi's eyes. Chibi began to wring her hands together, a nervous gesture that caused Usagi even more anxiety, as her eyes met hers.

"It's 3026," she whispered, and it took a moment for Chibi's words to sink in.

Usagi let out an involuntary bark of disbelieving laughter. It was a _joke_ , it had to be. That was _impossible_. She searched Chibi's eyes for an indication that this was some kind of elaborate prank. Chibi's lips were pressed together tightly, her body tense, and her eyes deadly serious. Mamoru inhaled sharply, and his arms tightened around her.

The blood drained from her face, and she felt the urge to laugh, the overwrought inclination bubbling up through her chest and into her throat. _This wasn't possible_. That year was inconceivable; there was just no possible way that she'd said the year _correctly_. What if she had, though?

There was a time where the thought of reincarnation, resurrection, and time-traveling was impossible, too. She did laugh then, overwhelmed and hysterical as her knees buckled beneath her. Mamoru barely caught her before she fell.

oOo

The walk to the Crystal Palace was, just like she remembered, only a short distance away. The horror of wading through the death and destruction was amplified tenfold with the presence of her parents, though, and it felt like one of the most extended walks of her life. Her mother, after a brief bout of hysteria, hadn't spoken a word.

Chibi bit her lip, her throat constricted tightly, and her eyes downcast and carefully trained on the ground. If she just concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other, then she wouldn't have to think about the horrified look on her mother's face when she'd discovered the truth, and it wasn't even the _whole_ truth yet.

They were walking quickly now, Mamoru helping Mercury support Zoi, who'd been epically strong up until this point. Without Endy, the General was deteriorating, and she only hoped that Mercury would be able to figure out the great big polished console in the medical quarters of the castle. She definitely didn't know how it worked, and she inwardly cursed herself and her stupidity. Why hadn't she paid more attention?

The only things she knew how to do, apparently, were to fall and fail. She was pulled out of her miserable inner musings by Jimu, who enveloped her hand in his own, his fingers interlacing with hers. She surreptitiously risked a sideways glance at him, studying his profile as they walked. He wasn't looking at her, stoically keeping his eyes trained in front of them. His expression was serious, as usual, strands of ebony hair falling onto his forehead.

She was surprised that he was holding her hand, not that they hadn't held hands before because they totally had, but lately, something had shifted in between them, and she'd felt her friend distance himself from her. His words were clipped and his tone was unusually curt when he spoke with her. Not to mention the way he winced every time she touched him, her fingers grazing his hand or her arm brushing against his seemingly causing him pain.

He was probably angry with her for being selfish. Her refusal to tell her parents about the future about what she'd done had nearly resulted in Zoi's death. She understood why Jimu was mad, but he'd never been angry with her for longer than a day before, and it had been difficult drowning in her misery without him. She wondered if he'd put aside his anger momentarily to comfort her or because he'd forgiven her.

Either way, she was glad he wasn't angry with her right now, and if she were really honest with herself, not only did she like holding his hand, but it somehow felt _right_ to her. She didn't ignore the fluttering in her stomach this time, and she felt the warmth rise up her neck and over her cheeks from the strange feelings she didn't quite understand.

Jimu tugged on her hand more firmly, his gait quickened as they reached the barrier that Makoto and Kunzite had crafted. A protective circle of energy that would allow only the Royal family, their protectors, and anyone directly related to them to pass through.

They were lucky that the Dark Moon Clan hadn't popped up in their midst while making their way here, and she only exhaled fully once they crossed its protective threshold. Her home was destroyed, crushed and devastated by the Dark Moon Clan but she felt a small thread of relief course through her.

She pulled her hand out of Jimu's and flew up the marbled stairwell that would lead them to the entrance; large intricately crafted crystal doors that towered so high that she'd always needed to crane her neck at an uncomfortable angle to see the very top of them.

Tears were pricking the corners of her eyes now, and this time they were tears of anticipation because even though it was a barren wasteland, and her beautiful, powerful parents lay comatose beyond its doors, _she was home_. She was breathless as her palms pressed anxiously onto the curved crystal handle that would lead her back into the castle, the home that she hadn't realized she'd missed so desperately.

"Chibi, wait!" Jimu snapped, his tone panicked as he made it up the steps just behind her.

She swiveled around towards him. Usagi appeared next, followed closely by Ami, Zoi and Mamoru, who was grasping the General's arms as he helped him up the final steps. Usagi was staring up at the crystal palace, blue eyes wide and filled with awe and disbelief before they fell onto her. Her eyes were red-rimmed too. Whether it was from exhaustion or the tears she'd just shed, Chibi wasn't sure.

Chibi swallowed as a lump formed in her throat at the look on Usagi's face. There was no disgust or disdain as she'd fully expected and had nightmares about. They were soft and shining with a sympathetic understanding that she did not deserve. _She didn't deserve it_.

Jimu abruptly grasped her arm, and she stumbled —only a little bit, this time— as he suddenly pulled her to his side. A frown knit delicately onto her brow as she glanced up at him. He was giving her that exasperated half-smile he reserved only for her. " _Stop_ it, Chibi."

He squeezed her arm to reassure her before releasing her and moving towards the doors. She scowled after him, slightly irritated that he always seemed to be able to read her so well.

Jimu barely pushed the doors before they soundlessly swung open. She turned towards Usagi as they crossed over the threshold, glancing back over at Zoisite worriedly. His face was pale, waxen almost, and his breathing made a sharp rattling sound in his chest. They'd made it just in time. She hoped that Mercury would be able to figure out the technology that she wouldn't invent for another 700 years or so.

"We'll go straight to medical quarters," Chibi blurted. While she generally tried not to speak and walk at the same time because, well, she could barely walk without fully focusing on her steps, they were in a hurry, and they didn't have time to stop. "Mercury, this is technology that you're going to invent… I don't know how to use it, and neither does Jimu. I only hope that you can manage."

Mercury, face flushed with adrenaline, nodded. "I'm certain I can manage, Chibi," her voice, as always, was soft and lilting, if not tinged with a terrified urgency to save the love of her life. "Just bring us where we need to go."

Her attention was focused solely on the Senshi of Intelligence, so it wasn't a surprise that she practically fell face-first onto the ground when Jimu's arm shot out in front of her, stopping her abruptly in her tracks. She frowned as she looked up at him to ask him what he was doing when she noted that he was frozen, his eyes wide, startled as he stared ahead.

"Chibi-Usa! Jimu!"

Chibi gasped, her head whipping around towards _that_ voice, that _sweet_ , beautiful _voice_ , and her eyes fell onto the slender figure, with long blue hair and shining brown eyes that belonged to Lita.

"Lita! Oh, my God! _Lita_!"

Lita gracefully flew towards them, throwing herself into Chibi's arms. The impact sent them flying back, where she stumbled into Usagi who was quick to steady them.

She was crying again as the blunette pulled away. Lita's face was wet with tears as she turned and pulled Jimu into a hug too. She could barely breathe; _their best friend was awake_! _How_ was she _awake_?

Mamoru cleared his throat loudly behind her, and her eyes widened, her hand flying to her lips with a gasp. Zoisite and Mercury were going to meet Lita, their future daughter, for the first time.

Mercury's eyes were wide and filled with shock, her face pale, and her grip on Zoi's shirt so tight that her knuckles had whitened. Zoisite, despite his pain, smiled widely, his eyes brightening as he met Lita's eyes.

"Wow," Zoi rasped, his voice still ragged but filled with awe as he looked at the girl that he already knew would be his daughter. "You're so beautiful."

Ami, on the other hand, let out a strangled sound that kind of sounded like a gasp or a scream —she wasn't sure— but the Senshi of Intelligence was clearly not dealing with the illogical discovery as well as her other half.

Lita took a tentative step towards them, shock etched onto the contours of her delicate features. Zoi cough-laughed and forcibly straightened his spine, standing tall. "I _am_ surprised that we called you Lita, though," he admitted lightly, and Chibi smiled warmly at Zoi; leave it to the carefree General to bypass all the strangeness to focus on her name.

The look of shock on Lita's face disappeared quickly, and her eyes glistened with tears as a small smile curled onto her lips. "You _didn't_ call me Lita. You named me Lia, after mom, but Chibi-Usa accidentally called me Lita once, when we were little, and you liked it, so it just stuck," she whispered, her voice breaking with emotion. "You know how you love nicknames."

Zoisite laughed in response, though it turned into a sputtering cough. He clutched at his chest and fell to his knees. There was a cacophony of horrified cries as Ami fell down beside him, clutching desperately at his shirt and Mamoru knelt on the other side grasping his arm.

Lita cried out suddenly, and Chibi gasped as the blunette's figure flickered, her body flashing transparently for a moment before solidifying again. Chibi's eyes met Jimu's, and the horrified look that shone from them must have clearly mirrored her own. _Zoisite was dying_ , and if he died, Lita would never exist.

"Chibi, we need to get these crystals out of him now," Mamoru demanded, his voice strained and terrified as he hoisted the practically unconscious General to his feet, wrapping an arm around his waist and bearing the brunt of his weight. " _We're out of time_."

"Come on," Lita choked and, still slightly disoriented, swiveled around and began to briskly walk away. The long glossy blue braid that hung all the way down her back, her signature hairstyle, swung back and forth with the movement. "Follow me."

Chibi quickened her gait to catch up with the young blunette who was walking with a determined look on her face. Luckily, Lita knew how to work the medical center _very well_. In fact, before the Dark Moon Clan had attacked them, Lita had been training under her mother's tutelage so that she could officially become proficient in medicine and take over, eventually, as the Crystal Palace's resident doctor.

"Lita." Chibi was breathless, faltering slightly because, you know, _the whole walking and talking thing_ , but she somehow managed to keep up. "How are you awake? We were here for weeks before going to the past for help. No matter what we did—" she gulped down the rest of her sentence because she knew she was going to cry again.

Lita shot her a sideways glance and shrugged. "I don't know, one minute there was nothing and the next, I'm popping up on a cement slab in a room with our comatose parents," she replied, and Chibi noted Usagi's horrified gasp of dismay behind them. "Your dad says it's because something happened to my dad in the past, it reset me or something." Lita's tone was matter of fact, the words flying out of her mouth. Lita always spoke a mile a minute, so it took a second before her words actually registered. Her dad? _What_? "Actually, he said that he saw me and dad flicker out of existence for like a whole 5 minutes! I was the only one to wake up, though. It really—"

Chibi almost tripped over her own feet at Lita's words. Her heart racing, breath hitched in her throat as she grasped Lita's arm to interrupt her. "Lita," she choked desperately. "Did you say my dad? _Is my dad awake?_ " She heard Mamoru inhale sharply behind her.

Lita smiled just as they rounded the corner into the medical wing. "Yes, well, _kind of_. Come and see for yourself,"

Lita clasped her hand, hurriedly pulling her into the next room. The lights were bright, and she blinked as her gaze scanned over the gleaming, polished, and sterile surfaces around her. She stopped abruptly, a gasp exploding from her lips. In front of the console that would heal Zoisite by extracting the poison from his body, stood her father. He looked exactly as he had on the day he'd fallen; clad in lavender, black hair with a tinge of purple and the wise, loving cobalt blue eyes that she'd missed so much.

His gaze was soft and tender as they fell onto her. "Small Lady, thank God you're alright." The baritone of his voice was gentle, precisely as she remembered it and, _well_ , he'd called her _Small Lady._

She burst into tears, and took an unsteady step forward, before stopping and promptly collapsing to her knees.

" _Daddy_!"

oOo

There was nothing that could have ever prepared him for this. It didn't matter that he had access to an endless channel of powerful energy, or that he could come to terms with things much more quickly because he could feel the threads of emotion that thrummed in vibrating waves throughout the room. _It didn't matter._ No amount of preparation or power could have readied him to come face to face with himself in the future.

Usagi was frozen, her beautiful blue eyes wide with shock, and her body stiffened in disbelief as she peered down at his future counterpart who was currently kneeling beside Chibi. He knew that Usagi was having a difficult time coming to terms with yet another revelation, even more so than he was. He squeezed her arm to reassure her, automatically sending waves of Golden energy to soothe her nerves, and she offered him a grateful smile.

"This way," Lita said curtly, and he helped Ami lead Zoisite to a gleaming white device, which was slightly reminiscent of an extremely advanced MRI machine that took up most of the room.

He helped Zoi lie down flat, and there was a whirring popping noise as lights flickered, and a transparent screen with Zoi's vitals appeared out of thin air above him.

There was a part of him, the part of him that was currently studying to become a doctor, that was burning with curiosity. He watched the blunette, _Zoi and Ami's daughter_ , flit behind the computer console, her eyes knit in concentration as her fingers flew across a keyboard so quickly, it was like watching a furious blur. Damn, the threads of energy coursing through her were such a perfect mixture of Zoi and Ami. Though, at that moment, she was like a little replica of Ami.

"Small Lady, please don't cry. It's alright, you've done a fantastic job. I'm very proud of you."

His head whipped back around to the scene of future him comforting Chibi, and he wasn't sure what to think about it. How was he supposed to wrap his head around this? They were apparently in the 30th century —how the hell was _that_ even possible? — and his future self didn't look much older than he did now.

He had so many questions, and he couldn't keep some of the more ridiculous ones from barreling to the forefront of his mind. Did his voice really sound like that? _Why the hell was he wearing a purple tuxedo?!_

Chibi, sobbing, leaned forward to hug her father, but they all gasped as she fell through the figure that was his future self. It was only then that Mamoru noted that there was opaque transparency that shimmered around him. There was _that,_ and the fact that he wasn't able to feel the energy, _any energy_ , from him at all.

Future Mamoru's face fell slightly, his eyes filled with an intensely sympathetic look, and his fists clenched in frustration as he peered down at Chibi. "I'm sorry, I'm not physically here, Small Lady."

Chibi's tears subsided, and she stood, wobbling weakly. Mamoru instinctively reached out for her, but Jimu caught her first, grasping her arm to steady her.

The future version of himself smiled softly at Chibi and Jimu before turning to Usagi. His eyes met hers, and they softened tenderly, which, _quite annoyingly,_ made him scowl. Is that what it looked like when he looked at Usagi? It was unreasonable, of course —it was himself he was looking at, after all— but a foreign flash of jealousy coursed through him, because, _dammit_ , his Usako was blushing.

"It's strange to see you as Sailor Moon," he said softly. "It feels like it's been so long, _blonde hair and all."_

Usagi's blush deepened along with the scowl on his face. Without thinking, in two long strides, he moved towards Usagi and —maybe just _a little_ possessively— wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to his side.

The future Mamoru raised an eyebrow and smiled at him knowingly. "I can tell that you're both a little bit confused. I'm King Endymion, and I'm sure you've already guessed that I'm the future version of you, Mamoru." Endymion paused, his eyes narrowing, filled with concern as he suddenly turned back to Chibi. "Small Lady, _where's your brother_?"

Chibi gulped, wringing her hands nervously. "He's _okay_. He's under Luna Ps protective barrier with Minako and the others in the past," she whispered, her voice still wavering and thick with tears. "We only came back because the Dark Moon Clan attacked Zoi, dad. They hit him with _so_ many crystals."

"Yes," Lita interjected from where she sat, her eyes narrowed and her brow furrowed in concentration. "It looks like there are twelve of them."

The chords of her energy were steady, reserved, like Ami's, and he breathed a sigh of relief when he couldn't detect a single knot of fear or worry within her. Zoisite was going to be just fine.

Endymion strode to where Lita was working and peered over the blunette's shoulder, his eyes wide and filled with a mixture of alarm and anger. "How did he survive?" he demanded hoarsely, his specter-like figure wavering with his rage.

Usagi pulled out of his arms and moved towards them. "It was Endy. We don't know how, but Endy saved him."

Mamoru was pleased to hear that the confidence that had become a staple in Usagi's energy as of late had returned. It was reflected clearly in the tone of her voice.

Endymion considered her words for a moment before his gaze softened, "We knew that he was special," he said quietly, lost in thought. "In fact, Sere mentioned his ability to project his emotions just before—" he stopped then, his eyes darkening with sorrow.

Usagi bit her lip nervously, a whir of confusion as she regarded him carefully. "Who's Sere?"

It was strange to watch her look at Endymion like _that_. Her posture, her emotions, and the look of concern etched onto her face were all things that were reserved only for _him_. Though, he couldn't even _really_ be annoyed about it, since Endymion _technically_ was him.

Endymion smiled indulgently, his eyes lovingly regarding her, and Mamoru gritted his teeth. " _You're_ Sere. Later, and I won't tell you exactly when as I fear Pluto would probably strangle me if I did, you're going to learn some essential things about the Silver Crystal. As a result of some of these things, we are going to be blessed with very long lives," he began, his voice tender as he explained it to her. "Somewhere along the way, to protect certain aspects of our lives, we adopted the names of our first life together; Endymion and Serenity. Although, I have been known to let the occasional Usako slip."

He chuckled, and Usagi smiled back at him. Mamoru had to clench his hands and bite the inside of his cheek from growling with irritation. _Damn_ , what was wrong with _him_? He'd never been jealous before so why was he acting like an idiot when faced with _himself_?

Luckily, Usagi didn't notice though he was sure, _absolutely certain_ , that Endymion flashed a smirk at him. Usagi took another step towards them. "Chibi said that we'd… um, that you'd all fallen comatose. How are you… I mean, you aren't a…" she choked on her words, and Mamoru and Endymion wore similar looks of confusion on their faces.

He felt the apprehension and fear swirling around her, but he wasn't exactly sure what she was trying to ask.

Endymion, _very irritatingly_ , figured it out first, and he smiled. "I'm not a ghost, Usako," — Mamoru grit his teeth again at the use of the nickname— "Although I imagine with everything you've learned today, that wouldn't be too far of a stretch," he chuckled softly. _Apparently_ , his future self also thought he was _hilarious_. Which he was _not._ "I'm using the powers of the Golden Kingdom to project out of my physical body," he explained then turned towards Chibi, whose energy had been whirring calmly, more subdued than it had been in days as she listened to their exchange.

"I'm sorry, Small Lady. I tried to project myself sooner so that I could help you, Endy, and Jimu, but I was too weak," he said brokenly. "I wish you hadn't had to do this on your own but I'm very proud of you for protecting Endy and I know that your mother, if she were awake, would be too," Endymion praised, his voice apologetic and filled with love for his daughter.

There was something that fluttered inside of Chibi, and Mamoru frowned because the words that should have offered her comfort were actually evoking that strange guilt that had been such a prominent part of Chibi's aura since the day he'd met her.

He opened his mouth to say something but was distracted by a strangled gasp from Zoisite. They all turned to the General just as the machine whirred quietly, and the floating screen flickered and disappeared. The General slipped out of the life-saving device, and Mamoru was relieved that his energy was bright and vibrating brilliantly again.

Ami, who'd also remained silent up until this point, cried out with relief and threw herself into Zoi's arms. "Zoi!"

Zoisite grinned, the strain that had been etched into his face absent as he pulled the slender blunette against him, "Ah, 'Lia. Didn't I tell you I'd be okay? Why don't you ever believe me?"

Ami snorted; the sound muffled into the fabric of his shirt. She pulled back and peered up at him with reproachful eyes. "You _also_ said that you only had the flu."

Zoi chuckled as he kissed the top of her head. "Alright, I'll give you that one," he conceded with a smile, pulling Ami away towards the rest of the group. He turned to Usagi, his expression sobering. "Okay, Blondie. It's your turn."

Mamoru reached out to Usagi, and his blonde-haired Moon Princess instinctively moved into his arms, even without taking her eyes off of the machine that Zoi had just vacated.

Endymion inhaled sharply, "What do you _mean_ , _it's her turn?_ "

Mamoru's arms tightened around Usagi as they turned back towards Endymion, whose eyes had narrowed angrily.

"They hit her with a crystal weeks ago," Chibi supplied, responding before he could answer. "She's been having nightmares and weird bouts of exhaustion ever since."

Endymion's eyes widened, stunned, expression furious as he turned to look at Chibi. " _What_?" he hissed angrily. "Kunzite?"

Chibi shook her head, pink locks of hair tumbling over her shoulders with the movement. "No, he couldn't sense anything. Whatever this is, it's not something we've faced before… we thought maybe they'd missed at first."

Endymion's gaze met Mamoru's, and there was terrified, strangled look in his expression that made Mamoru's heart skip a beat. "Demande has been obsessed with her for _years—_ " Endymion choked, his projected figure flickering with his anger.

Mamoru nodded, his eyes hardening. "I know," he replied, and his voice shook slightly, his throat constricting angrily when faced with the intensity of Endymion's gaze. "I can protect her."

Endymion's eyes darkened, his jaw clenched tightly, and his eyes filled with sorrow. " _No,_ you _can't_ , not always."

Usagi's breathing quickened, and she trembled in his arms. Endymion was right, of course. The future Usagi was currently comatose somewhere in this Crystal Palace, but he could _change_ that. He _would_ protect her.

He opened his mouth to speak; whether he wanted to deny Endymion's declaration or make a vow to change the future, he wasn't sure, but before he could say anything, a loud wailing sound pierced through the electrically charged silence in the room. It was like nails on a chalkboard, and Usagi's hands flew to her ears to block out the intrusive noise.

His eyes scanned the faces in the room, panicked and confused, and searched for the source of the sound.

"What's going on?" Zoi yelled over the noise of the siren, and Lita flew towards another console pressed up against the wall on the opposite side of the room and conjured another transparent screen out of thin air.

"It's the barrier. There's been a breach," Lita cried over the wailing sound that stopped abruptly as she keyed something into the floating screen. "Did the Dark Moon Clan follow you back?"

There was an unbearable tightening in his chest as Usagi pulled out of his arms and joined the others. Her eyes wide but filled with a resolve that, for some reason, filled him with fear.

" _Yes_ , Esmeraude attacked us just beyond the Gates of Time," Usagi replied, each word was filled with strength and conviction that made him worry, especially under Endymion's knowing and watchful gaze.

"I know where this is," Chibi said, her voice wavering under the terror he could so clearly feel swirling around her. "I'll go check it out."

Chibi had so much power, such potential to follow in Usagi's footsteps, but something was holding her back. There was an insecure uncertainty that paralyzed her and made him worry. There had to be a way he could help her push past this.

"Chibi, show us the way," Mamoru demanded, and Chibi's eyes were wide, Usagi-blue saucers of vulnerability when they met his. She visibly swallowed and nodded.

He turned towards Usagi and sighed when greeted with the determination pouring off of her. "What are the chances that I could get you to stay behind, hop in that machine, and wait for us to come back?"

His beautiful, and very frustrating, Warrior Princess grinned widely. "Slim to none," she replied lightly with a playful wink.

He rolled his eyes but took her hand as they followed Chibi and Jimu out of the room, the others not far behind them. They waded through a cavernous maze of crystal hallways until they reached a set of stone doors. They were not the same ones that they'd come through, and it took all of them to push them open.

They stepped out into the acidic, toxin-filled atmosphere that now covered the desolate landscape that was Crystal Tokyo. He inhaled the fumes and grimaced at the bitter taste on his tongue. He moved forward, but Chibi grasped his hand to stop him.

"Mamoru, stop. If you take one more step, you'll be beyond the barrier," she warned softly, and he nodded and peered into the haze beyond the invisible barrier.

There was a cold, harshness swirling in the air out here, but there was also something else; foreboding darkness that filled him with dread. His hand tightened around Usagi's just as he felt a thread of energy thrumming just beyond the horizon. It was dark, angry but one he didn't recognize.

"I'm not here to attack you, _not this time anyway_." The voice was deathly quiet, but it pierced through the fog and echoed around them.

Mamoru stiffened and concentrated, pulling through the Earth's threads for the golden energy he would need to fight. It was more difficult here as there was so much darkness and death, but not impossible. His palms crackled with the gold sparks in warning.

The tall, slender figure of a dark blue-haired man stepped through the yellow-tinged haze towards them. There was something strange that emanated from him, and Mamoru was sure that it had something to do with the power of the Maleficent Crystal that all of the members of the Dark Moon Clan channeled.

"Chibi, who is that?" he demanded, not taking his eyes off the approaching man whose gaze stopped on Usagi. The look in his eyes made his blood boil. It was like he'd been searching for something, and had located his prize.

"I don't recognize him," Chibi whispered. "But I think it's Saphir. I don't think we've ever seen Demande's brother before."

"That's correct, _rabbit_ ," Saphir hissed, eyes dark and dangerous. "My name is Saphir, and I'm not here to fight you."

Mamoru sensed the truth behind his words, interlaced very tightly with a venomous hatred that made him growl.

Saphir's gaze slid onto him, and they were filled with unfettered disdain. "Oh, please, I'm not interested in your overt displays of sheer masculinity, King," he sneered. "I am well aware that I'm outnumbered. I've already told you, I'm not here to fight with you.'

"What do you want then, Saphir?" the question came from King Endymion, who appeared beside him. Mamoru hadn't realized that his future counterpart had followed them out.

If Saphir was surprised to see Crystal Tokyo's King standing there, his facial expression gave nothing away. Even the dark chords of his energy were muted, controlled, and hard to read.

Saphir's mouth curled into a smile as his eyes, once again, fell onto Usagi. It made his skin crawl. "I'm here to collect the Queen. I need her," he drawled, his words slow and deliberate.

Mamoru's arms tightened around Usagi, and he shook his head in disbelief. The man was certifiably insane if he thought that they were just going to hand over Usagi. Which was precisely what his tone implied.

"Then you've come here to fight, Saphir, because you can't have her," Mamoru snapped, and there was a murmured consensus amongst them.

Saphir chuckled darkly. "I won't _have_ to fight you," he replied, a chilling smile curling onto his lips. "She's going to come with me willingly." The tone of his voice, the real certainty coursing through the blue-haired Clan member, made Mamoru's heart race.

Saphir raised his hand in the air, a dulled black crystal in his grasp, "Time to remember, Queen Serenity."

With a twist of his fingers, he snapped the crystal in half. Usagi gasped, an array of strange emotions filtering through her as her knees buckled, and she stumbled. He caught her, holding her tightly before she could fall. _What the hell?_ He couldn't keep up with the emotions swirling around her. What had Saphir _done_?

"Oh, God. _Saphir_ ," Usagi gasped, choking on a feeling of sorrow that Mamoru didn't understand. "Is he okay? Did he fail?"

Mamoru shook his head, confused. _What was she talking about?_ The others had turned to Usagi now as well, an array of bewildered looks on their faces too.

Saphir held out his hand. "He failed, and he's going to die if you don't come with me now."

Usagi stiffened. "Wait! I need time, Saphir!" she rasped, her voice was strangled, filled with a panic that was swirling around her in droves. "I need to explain it to them. _They don't know_!"

"There's no time," Saphir whispered harshly. "He's _dying_."

Usagi twisted around in his arms, her hands flying to his face, her eyes wide and pleading. He didn't understand what was going on. _What the hell was she talking about?_

"Usako, what's going on?" he demanded, his hands tightly gripping her hips. There was something he didn't know, _something he'd missed_ , and his breath hitched, almost painfully, in his throat as he searched Usagi's face for answers.

"Mamo-chan," she choked, "I have to try and save him. He's my friend and I—"

Her cheeks were wet with tears and the anguish that tore through her ripped at his heart. Her words were hoarse and filled with panic, but she stopped when Saphir interrupted her.

"What did I say? It's _now_ or _never_ , Serenity!"

Rage coursed through Mamoru because who the hell did Saphir think he was? Why was he speaking to Usagi as if he _knew_ her?

Usagi whimpered, and he growled furiously. "What the hell is going on, Usako?"

She threw her arms around his neck, propelled herself to the tips of her toes, and crushed her lips onto his. Her kiss was desperate and filled with anguish, her emotions erratic and spiraling around them. She tore away from him, her eyes filled with remorse and regret.

"Mamo-chan, I'm sorry," she whispered before tearing herself out of his grasp and stepping back over the barrier. "I love you. _Please trust me_. I'll be fine."

He was stunned, unable to comprehend what was happening. " _Usako_!" he hissed, stepping towards her. "What are you _doing_?"

He reached for her, but with one last anguished glance, she swiveled around and grasped Saphir's outstretched arm. He didn't do anything, frozen in shock. He only snapped out of his confused daze when Saphir smirked at him.

Mamoru roared with fury, rushing over the barrier towards them, but there was a dusky pop and in a blur of black maleficent energy, Saphir disappeared, taking Usagi with him. _They were gone._

oOo


	10. Chapter 9: A person worthy of love

**A/N:** Oh, hey, AGAIN! This chapter was fixed, rewritten, and re-bae-taed by the one and only, **Ninjette Twitch!** I hope you are liking this so far, new readers, old readers, purple and green readers! I did get some reviews here about the complexity of this story. And maybe there's too many characters? I agree. It is complex, and there are SO many characters.

I kept it though, cause, well, I had a talk with my brain, and my brain decided that we liked it this way, and that Karen-er- _mean_ reviewer, just didn't matter? Still, I appreciate that it got a bit tedious here. So I trimmed!

Hope you like the new and improved version!

 _ **Rewritten January, 2020**_

 _ **Original's authors note:**_

AN: Oh hey! It's me! Back with another chapter! So, let me be completely honest here, and you let you guys know that this was the hardest chapter I have written so far. There were several ways I could have written it, and several scenarios that I could have chosen that would have ultimately led me to the same pre-planned ending. It was really hard to make certain creative decisions, and I agonized over them (probably way more than I should have,) for days. Ultimately, I think I made the right decision with my choices, and I hope that you guys agree.

So here's a couple of well-deserving shout-outs- from the bottom of my fanfiction writing heart-

I need to wholly thank my beautiful, equally talented Bae-tas, Aya faulkner, Ninjette Twitch and Revy679. Guys, these ladies are not only my friends, but they are also my writing muses! Seriously! Please check out their stuff. They are such good writers, with so much fun stuff to read! Revy, just so you know, my Mina/Kunz is dedicated to you! ;)

To my reviewers, followers and favorites, thank you! Guys, a follow and a review makes my Sailor Moon life. Pia bartolini, every time I get a review from you, I legitimately squeal! I know I've already told you this, but your in-depth reviews make me feel so valued in this fandom!

I've also joined the Tumblr world! I like posting updates and stuff there, so if you want, Follow me at blog/beej88.

Okay, I hope you like this chapter! Please read and if you do, don't forget to review!

 **Chapter 9**

 **A person worthy of love**

 _If she'd been given a choice, she would have preferred to have been assigned the privilege of chasing down the blonde-haired whore who had ruined all of their lives and tear her pretty little face into unrecognizable shreds. Instead, she'd been sent to the past to locate their black-haired demon offspring and bring him back to Ash._

 _It wasn't that Esmeraude doubted her ability to locate the creature. She was a pro, after all, and she'd spent years honing the ability to track and destroy her enemy, but it was not going to slake her thirst for blood. She shivered with pleasure, her eyes closed blissfully, as she imagined wrapping her fingers around the Queen's neck again, but this time, actually feeling the snap of bones as she pictured the life draining from the ugly blue of her eyes._

 _The daydream passed quickly, and Esmeraude sighed, a sulky pout puckering onto her red-stained lips. She'd been searching for hours for some kind of signature from the squalid spawn that belonged to Crystal Tokyo's royalty, but they'd underestimated the remaining protectors' ability to mask its energy signature._

 _Esmeraude gritted her teeth in frustration, a sullen scowl falling over delicate features as she sat perched on the steeled edge at the top of a skyscraper. She scanned the bustling Tokyo streets beneath her, the sun dipping below the skyline, leaving blood-red and orange-hued streaks in its wake._

 _Ash had been so quick to assume that without the King, Queen, and rabbit, that this would be easy. She'd had her reservations of course, though she knew better than to voice them._

 _She clenched slender fingers into fists and forcibly swallowed a lump of envy that was lodged in her throat. It was so unfair that she'd been born in squalor while the Queen had been granted unsurpassable powers and a seemingly endless band of men and women that would die to protect her. The fury bubbled up, almost painfully, in her chest, and she practically choked on her jealous rage. She hated that stupid bitch._

 _She strengthened her resolve to destroy their pride and joy; the filthy abomination that they'd created, the male heir to the future city that they'd gleefully laid waste to. Her muscles coiled in anticipation, and she launched herself into the air. The Maleficent power from the dangling crystals on her ears provided her with the ability to float, ensconced within a shimmering black bubble, high above the city._

 _It was time to lure out the pestilence._

 _She knew that she looked magnificent, like a green-haired, dark angel of death— naturally more beautiful than the disgusting wretch of a Queen— as she raised her arms into the air and concentrated on transporting one of Saphir's droids into the past. A snake-like smile curled maliciously onto her face as the maleficent crystal pulled and prodded through the thinly veiled threads of time. With a screech of hissing metal and a dusky black pop of light, a hollowed-eyed droid burst into existence and landed, with jarring impact, amidst one of the busiest intersections of Minato, Tokyo._

 _She sighed in blissful pleasure at the loud muffled screams of terror that echoed dully around her. She hadn't summoned the most powerful droid, it was only going to be used as bait after all, but she hoped that there would be some casualties before the Senshi arrived. She just needed to wait a couple more minutes before there were simultaneous pops of lights and elemental battle cries below her._

 _She was very careful to stay out of sight, remaining hidden as she watched the royal guardians with unfettered disdain as they fought. She'd attempted this before; to follow the Senshi afterward once they were not transformed, but every time she'd failed miserably. They usually disappeared without a trace shortly after they decimated the Dark Moon Clans carefully crafted creations. This time she was determined to expose them. She absolutely needed to succeed._

 _Her eyes scanned their fighting stances, and she knew she'd have to make the correct decision._

 _Who would the bitch have entrusted her kid to?_

 _She knew the black-haired fire guardian was very close to her, though she doubted the priestess would be her first choice, so perhaps not her. Esmeraude chewed her lower lip in contemplation as the brunette exploded with lightning, and her monster hissed and screeched to a halt. They were going to destroy it sooner than she'd anticipated._

 _Her eyes fell onto the blonde Senshi leader, and she frowned. Her heart began to race, her blood pounding as a small cord of fear curled up in the pit of her stomach. She glowered furiously as the unwanted emotion clawed its way through her. She grudgingly admitted that the Senshi was terrifyingly fierce, even her younger counterpart. However, that was not the reason for the dread that was unwillingly coursing through her veins. The reason for that was the Senshi's other half. The General of Darkness, whose bone-chilling powers had almost led to her untimely demise on several occasions. The silver-haired beast terrified her even more than the Queen and King, whose skills were tainted by their so-called compassion._

 _There was not a merciful bone in the Dark General's body, and she knew that if the King and Queen had entrusted their child into anyone's care, it would be his._

 _She shook her head, forcibly shaking off her unwanted trepidations, and focussed solely on the blonde-haired bitch of Venus. She would only have a small window of opportunity after the droid was decimated to follow them. She fixed her narrowed gaze on them as they fought, and her face contorted into a look of reluctant acquiescence. She did have to admit that the three Senshi were like a well-oiled machine, their movements perfectly synchronized. Though the droids had been specifically designed to withstand and mimic their talents, it didn't matter. Between the three of them and their combined elemental powers, they made quick work of the droid that keeled over and burst into a pile of ash._

 _As usual, there was a whir of activity. The civilians were flocking from all directions to catch a glimpse of the Senshi like pathetic sheep. Esmeraude sneered with disdain at the disgusting display as she drifted closer, waiting patiently for the moment that they would leap away._

 _It happened in an instant, and if she hadn't been paying such close attention, she might have missed it. They were a blur of limbs and fukus as they burst upwards, bounding onto the nearest rooftop at accelerated speeds. Esmeraude, using the thin strands of tracking maleficent energy that she possessed, attempted to follow them discreetly._

 _It was difficult; the Senshi were uncannily quick, the power of their glamour's impenetrable, and she needed to ensure that she was staying out of sight. So, she was bitterly disappointed when they disappeared out of view. Esmeraude let loose a string of furious expletives, prepared to retreat and summon a whole slew of droids when she caught a glimpse of a girl wearing a red bow with glossy blonde hair, mingling in a sea of bustling civilians. That would have been nothing except for the fact that she'd just darted out of an alleyway with two cats underfoot. The white and black-furred vermin were easily recognizable, and that, paired with the blonde, was a clear indication that she'd just locked onto the Senshi leader, un-glamoured and ready to be followed._

 _Her heart began to race in excited anticipation, and a malicious smile of glee curled coyly onto her lips. She kept her distance, studying the un-transformed Senshi with thinly veiled disdain and envy. She was young, so much younger than they'd calculated! It was no wonder they'd been unsuccessful in determining their identities. They had yet to reach the age in which they would stop aging._

 _Esmeraude carefully kept her distance as she followed her down the street, every bouncy step she took, and every toss of her shimmering golden locks filled her with a renewed sense of rage. It wasn't fair that these bitches had everything; beauty, love, the world at their fingertips, and everlasting life. She so desperately longed to rip the hearts out of every last one of them._

 _She was impulsive by nature, and she generally allowed her fury and instinct to take the lead, but she knew that her primary goal was to find the baby. Though she did have to restrain herself from attacking the blonde more than once, she carefully kept her emotions firmly in check as she followed her._

 _She could barely contain her excitement, the anticipation coursing through her veins when the Senshi leader turned down a paved driveway and skipped up a walkway towards an ominously large house framed by a perfectly manicured lawn and a red-stained porch. Esmeraude floated closer to the house and audibly gasped as the spawn child's signature set off the Maleficent tracker she carried to identify his particular trail of energy. She must have infiltrated whatever invisible barrier they had protecting the child._

 _The time to act was now, and, admittedly, her heart began to race with trepidation. What if the silver-haired General was here? How could she possibly evade his particular talents of darkness?_

 _Esmeraude scowled down at the house for a moment more, crafting a haphazard and daring plan before allowing her bubble of darkness to dissipate as she gracefully landed onto the porch. Her black leather boots hit the wooden planks with a dull thud, and the loose locks of feathered green hair fluttered around her bared shoulders. The only conceivable weakness that plagued the King and Queen's guardians and protectors was the love they bore for their significant others. A malicious smile slid onto her lips, and she inwardly scoffed at their pure stupidity. She would use that love now to evade the silver-haired monster and collect the child Ash needed to make them stronger._

 _Esmeraude took a deep, cleansing breath before curling her fingers into a fist and rapping gently on the door. This, in itself, was risky, and she hoped that the Senshi would be the one to answer. Luckily, when the large mahogany door swung open, she wasn't greeted by the General, but the bitch of Venus. The look on her face was almost comical, and Esmeraude relished in the way her face paled, her lips parted in alarm, and the way sheer terror curled into the pools of widened blue eyes._

 _She wished that she could taunt her, say something witty and fabulous, and the words were at the tip of her tongue, but she couldn't afford to take any risks now. She needed to be quick about this. She took advantage of her surprise, and with a swipe of her palm and a burst of Maleficent energy, she rendered the blonde completely immobile. The steely bands of dark matter curled around her body like vines, coiled around her so tightly that she cried out in pain, sputtering as it practically squeezed the breath from her._

 _"What a pretty house you have here, Venus," she stated sweetly, her tone saturated with thinly-veiled disdain. "Do you mind if I come in?"_

 _Venus wheezed and struggled in response, trying desperately to free herself from her bindings. Her body convulsed with the pressured strain of the malefic energy serpentined around her. Esmeraude flexed her fingers, tightening them even more, testing the Senshi's strength. She'd pressed too tightly, apparently, as the Senshi let out a cry of anguish that intermingled with a sickening popping sound. Esmeraude laughed wryly. It would appear that she'd broken her arms._

 _"Minako!"_

 _The hissed word had come from the white-furred vermin, and the cat launched itself at her, spitting and hissing with claws extended._

 _Esmeraude was prepared for the creature, and with a flick of her wrist, she blasted the white cat and the black one that followed, launching their tiny bodies into the air, where they smashed against the wall of the genkan with a resounding thud._

 _She'd just stepped into the house when she felt it. The cloying, dread-inducing chill that would soon rip through her, wrap itself into the threads that made up her darkened soul, and rip them out until she was dead. The General of Darkness was attacking._

 _She could already feel her lungs beginning to compress as she firmly twisted her fingers, effectively tightening her malefic hold on the blonde even further. Venus let loose a blood-curdling scream as her vines of darkness ripped into her flesh._

 _"Cease your attack, General, or I'll kill her," she spat, as she moved further into the house, stepping into the open living space beyond the genkan. "I promise you that I'll rip her in half before you could even begin to shut down my organs,"_

 _Her eyes frantically searched for the General as the blonde-haired Senshi trailed behind her; her captured body floating, ensconced in dark crystallized energy. She wasn't entirely sure if it was true. Kunzite was quick, and he probably could have ripped her up inside before she managed to decimate the blonde, but Esmeraude knew that the General would be blinded with rage, stupidly crippled by the love he bore for her anguished prisoner._

 _She was relieved that he hadn't called her bluff, as the attack halted instantaneously, and the General stepped out of the hallway in front of her. It was difficult, at that moment, for Esmeraude to keep a mocking smirk fixed onto her lips. She was terrified. Kunzite was even more horrifying than any other monster she'd ever faced, and that included the twisted beings that ate souls and roamed the surface and the dark recesses of Nemesis._

 _"Kunzite," Venus choked, her words barely audible through her compressed and tightened throat. "Get Endy."_

 _Esmeraude sneered and twisted her fingers again, invoking another cry of pain from the anguished Senshi._

 _There was a momentary lapse of control in the General's hardened veneer, as a look of pure fury momentarily flashed onto his face. He towered above her; his eyes clouded with an intense obsidian rage as they pierced into her. She knew that if she faltered, even for a second, he would snap her neck. He was not merciful, and his muscled body was coiled and rippling with a power that made her want to curl into a fetal position. She could not fail. If she did, he would tear her to shreds._

 _She forced a confident smile on her lips and cocked her head coyly to the side. "What a lovely home you have here," she taunted. "What a shame that I've managed to capture your pretty little songbird, though I imagine she won't be doing very much singing after I'm finished with her today."_

 _It was an attempt to distract the General as she used the tracking Crystal dangling from her right ear to locate the energy signature of the child she needed. She didn't need to search for long, as she noted the meshed netting of a crib device pressed against the wall in the living room just behind Kunzite. The baby was there, just beyond her reach._

 _"Release her."_

 _The General's voice was deathly calm, even, and intensely dangerous as he took a menacing step towards her. Esmeraude's pulse began to race, and her breathing quickened with fear. She needed to be quick, or he was going to kill her._

 _She twisted her fingers again, and there was another sickening pop as she mangled the bitch's legs this time. Venus screamed in agony, before her head slumped forward, the pain too much for the Senshi's weak disposition as she promptly fell unconscious. Kunzite roared in fury as he leapt towards her. She dodged the General and swiveled around, yanking her palm to pull the unconscious blonde with her. It had been a perfect maneuver, as she had now switched positions with Kunzite, and she was only four steps away from the baby._

 _"Stop! One more move like that, and I'll kill her," she snarled, and it stopped the General in his tracks. "You won't be able to bring her back, either. Your precious King and Queen are away, although I doubt they'd be able to put her severed body back together anyway," she sneered and risked letting loose a mocking bark of laughter._

 _Kunzite, tense and dangerous, coolly regarded her. His expression gave nothing away except for an intensely dark promise that made her gulp involuntarily. "I just want you to know," he began, his tone sending shivers down her spine, her throat suddenly dry as the blood drained from her face. "Every bone you break in her body, every second that she feels pain, I will do the same to you," his words were like ice, coldly injected into her veins, freezing her limbs with panic._

 _Her throat constricted painfully with terror, her body rooted firmly in place, and she couldn't pull her gaze away from his face. "Except, for you, it'll be slower. When I'm finished making you feel everything you've made her feel, amplified tenfold, I'll slowly tear you apart from the inside out," he whispered, his eyes locked unblinkingly onto hers. The crystal-clear blue of his gaze pierced into the depths of her soul. She quivered from the dark intensity of his promise. "When I get a hold of you, you're going to wish you hadn't touched a single strand of hair on her head," he said, and she gasped, her cold dread melting into a furious scowl with the realization that he'd taken several steps towards her without her noticing it._

 _Damn! He was cunning! He was using the darkness to manipulate her, and he'd almost successfully put her into a trance! One moment more and she would more than likely be dead. She should have known better; he'd used that ploy on her before. It didn't matter, though. The General's talents exceeded her own, and she couldn't spend another moment in this house. If she did, she was going to die, slowly and painfully._

 _She shook her head to clear it from the daze he'd entranced her with, and blindly stepped backwards, pulling the Senshi with her. When her body collided with the crib, the jostling causing the baby to stir, she knew it was time to go. She swiftly reached behind her, one hand seizing the child as she clasped the Senshi with the other. With a dusky pop, she used the Malefic powers to transport all three of them to Nemesis. Kunzite's guttural growl of savage fury as they disappeared echoed hauntingly in her ears._

 _She shuddered, unable to escape the horrifying and sinking feeling that she was going to die an agonizingly painful death, and she knew, deep down, that the General of Darkness was going to be the one to kill her._

oOo

They were arguing; the future and past versions of her father had been locked into an unbearable argument for almost ten minutes. They were all still horrified after having watched the younger version of her mother voluntarily step over the protective barrier surrounding the Crystal Palace, and disappear with a deafening 'pop,' in the arms of their enemy. It felt like the air had been forcibly pressed out of her lungs, and she was still trying to come to terms with what had just happened as she watched Mamoru and Endymion argue. The whole scene not only defied logic, but it was also excruciating. Plain and simple. Everything about this moment, and the ones that had preceded it was just excruciating.

That, coupled with the unbearable sorrow and guilt twisted up inside of her core, made it difficult to breathe. She could only clutch onto Jimu's arm, breathless, her mouth dry and throat constricted with terror, and watch the aftermath of her mother's capture unfold.

They stood outside of the crystal castle, still precisely where her mother had disappeared, and Endymion was, understandably, filled with fear for the past version of the Queen he so desperately loved. While Chibi had only ever seen her father act in a stoically composed manner, his fear was very evident now in the form of a furious scowl that was directed towards the past version of himself.

The King of Crystal Tokyo, clenched fists and through gritted teeth, glared at an equally devastated Mamoru. "How could you let this happen?" He snapped angrily, his projected form flickering momentarily with his rage. "You should have come here sooner!"

The words were like a burning lance piercing through her heart. She wished that the ground beneath her could have opened up right then and there and sucked her into a cold and unfeeling abyss. It was her fault that they hadn't come here sooner. It was apparent to her that, although Endymion's angry words had been geared towards Mamoru, she was the one to blame.

Mamoru, understandably defensive, stood almost exactly like his future counterpart, his stiffened stance just as angry and unyielding as Endymion's. "I'm not really sure what you're implying, but I promise you that I would never have willingly let this happen."

Mercury stepped forward, hands raised, expression firm. "Stop!"

Her eyes were frantically darting from Mamoru to Endymion. Chibi knew that, with Zoisite's life out of immediate danger, she was now having a difficult time coming to terms with the complexities that accompanied time traveling.

All their eyes trained onto the Senshi of Intelligence with sympathy as she inhaled deeply, her breath unsteady and her hands slightly shaking. "You understand that you are essentially arguing with yourself, right?" She whispered hoarsely, her voice quivering with disbelief. "King Endymion, the very thing you are scolding Mamoru for is something that you would have done... Or that you have already done? _Right_?"

Her voice raised slightly in pitch, a tad hysterical as she shook and buried her head in her gloved hands. "This isn't possible. It's inconceivable," she murmured, the muffled words seeping through her fingers. Her head flew up again, eyes narrowed as she chewed on her lower lip in contemplation. "Unless this is a parallel timeline. But that still doesn't explain how changes in the past could affect the outcome of this future if it is a parallel timeline," she whispered to herself, her words becoming increasingly tinged with hysteria as she tried to apply logic to something that was, in her opinion, entirely implausible.

Zoi, eyes shining with loving tenderness, pulled the trembling blunette into his arms. "Breathe, 'Lia. It's alright," he murmured gently, and Ami's shoulders slumped, and she let out a sigh of defeat.

The moment effectively cut through the tension, and determined resolve seemed to replace the anger that had been brewing around them from the moment that Usagi had disappeared.

"All of my reserves are being used to currently project myself to you, I'm unable to connect with her energy. Can you still sense her, Mamoru?" Endymion questioned, the calm, composed father she remembered now firmly back in place.

Mamoru, lacking the years it had taken Endymion to hone his ability to control his emotions, shook with rage. "No, I can't feel her anymore," he snapped, and Chibi inhaled sharply, her eyes burning with the effort it took to hold back her tears. The least that she could do was to keep her stupid tears from falling. "I don't think she willingly severed the connection, though. It's like she's too far away; somewhere I can't access it."

"He's taken her to Nemesis, then," Endymion choked, and his pained tone of voice was more muted, but the inflection clearly mirrored Mamoru's.

"So, what do we think, then?" Zoi questioned angrily, his grip tightening around Mercury, whose eyes were wide as she carefully observed them. "The creepy brother snapped the crystal and set off some kind of brainwashing thing?"

Mamoru curtly shook his head. "No, she _knew me_. She told me not to worry. There was something she wanted to say, but Saphir wouldn't give her time," Mamoru said through gritted teeth, his eyes downcast as he tried to come up with an answer, a reason that Usagi would have let herself be swept away.

"Hey, E. Don't worry. Blondie is strong, powerful, and she loves you. I'm sure that whatever it is that she's doing has a damn good explanation," Zoisite stated with firm conviction, his eyes bright and filled with hope. "Hell, I bet she's busting out the Silver Crystal and single-handedly ripping the Dark Moon Clan to shreds right now as we speak."

Her mother, as the Moon Senshi, was definitely the most powerful being that she'd ever seen, and every time that she fought was more amazing to behold than the time before it. Well, except for that last fight when… the crystal _hadn't_ worked. _Oh, God._ The crystal hadn't worked!

She gasped loudly, the blood draining from her face as her heart began to race in terror. Her knees buckled, and Jimu held her up, grasping her arms tightly, as everyone's burning gaze snapped over to her.

Mamoru inhaled sharply, having sensed her distress. "What is it, Chibi?" he demanded, his voice filled with the terror that she was currently feeling. She swallowed painfully. _Her fault_. This was all her fault. She was spiraling now, choking on her fear. " _Chibi_!" Mamoru rasped, his tone harsh as he strode towards her and grasped her shoulders. The tears she'd been trying to hold back fell, rolling down paled cheeks. _Of course,_ she couldn't even manage not to cry. "Chibi, _dammit_ , what's wrong?"

Mamoru's fingers pressed, almost painfully, into her shoulders, and his body and voice trembled with unfettered terror, undoubtedly because he could sense the emotions pouring off of her. It took everything she had to meet his gaze, and she was greeted with a blurred vision of intense cobalt fear and worry.

"When we fought Esmeraude," she whispered miserably, feeling utterly defeated, like a horrible failure and a pathetic excuse of a daughter. "Usagi tried to use the crystal, and she couldn't. It didn't work, Mamoru."

Mamoru groaned, his face turning an alarming shade of white as the blood drained from his face. Her dad was quick, intelligent, and extremely perceptive. He'd figured it out already too, and he abruptly released her and stepped back. His eyes were wide with terror for the love of his life who had not only jumped into enemy territory but had done so without the ability to protect herself.

"She can't use the Crystal in the future," he whispered hoarsely, his tone was desperate and filled with pained anguish that ripped at her heart. " _Why_ can't she use the crystal?"

"The Crystals should not coexist," Endymion answered, his tone perfectly mimicking Mamoru's. "Sere can't use it here. The only person that can wield the Crystal is the Moon Senshi."

Then all of their eyes fixed onto her.

She trembled, a ringing sound buzzing loudly in her ears, her lips numb, and her vision swimming as she swayed dizzily in Jimu's arms. If Usagi's fate depended on her abilities as the Moon Senshi, and her prowess with wielding the Silver Crystal, well, then there was no question about it.

 _They were all doomed._

oOo

There was something nauseating about teleporting; a dull, sickening feeling that began in her navel and traveled all the way up to her throat. She clenched her eyes shut, but it only made it worse, and she had to fight the bile that rose up in her throat as she violently twisted in a swirl of cloying Malefic energy to wherever it was that Saphir was bringing her.

When the prodding pull of the teleportation was complete, and they landed unceremoniously in a darkened room lined with black crystallized walls, she knew exactly where they were. Saphir had taken her to Nemesis. Thanks to Demande's memories, she was very well acquainted with the halls of this black Crystal Palace, which was a replicated dark version of the palace that she'd built with Mamoru in future Crystal Tokyo.

She was furious, so terribly enraged that Demande had let her spend months not knowing, and then, in one fell swoop, Saphir had unlocked her memories, and it felt like she had an additional eternity's worth of information crammed painfully into her head.

Her eyes filled with angry tears as the devastated expression on Mamoru's face materialized in her mind. She'd left him without explanation. Her overprotective soulmate left in a terrified lurch because Demande, her stupid friend, was a childish moron with a rude jerk for a brother.

She abruptly tore her arm away from Saphir, an angry scowl fixed onto her face as she glared up at him. His eyes were hardened, his lips set into a flat, grim line as he stared down at her. His expression was completely unreadable, and if not for the thousands of memories Demande had shared of him and their childhood together, she would have assumed he was as hard and unyielding as a piece of solid granite.

She cocked her head to the side, her hands propped onto her hips as she sighed with irritation. "If you're done trying to intimidate me, Saphir," she spat haughtily, her tone of voice filled with censure, "can you please lead me to your irritating, childish brother?".

She'd managed to crack that polished veneer just a little bit as Saphir's eyebrows raised, and a flash of fury glinted, if only for a second, in his eyes. She would have missed it if she was not so well acquainted with the memories of him.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, you're _angry_ that I said one _slightly_ mean, but also _completely true_ , thing about your pigheaded brother?" she said caustically, her tone appropriately harsh. "How about, _I'm_ angry that all of this stupidity could have been avoided if you could have both put aside your ridiculously inflated male egos and let me _help you_."

She swiveled away from him, her golden tresses swirling around her fuku-clad body with the abrupt movement, and heard him sputter, at a loss for words behind her. She allowed the corners of her mouth to lift in a small secret smile as she scanned the dimly lit, cold, and impersonal surfaces of the room.

She knew how to handle Saphir; honestly, she was elated to meet him in person. He was the single most important person to Demande, and he was critical in saving her unlikely friend. Her smile faded instantly as her eyes fell onto a prone, white-haired figure lying tangled in black silken sheets on an enormous, black polished, four-postered bed.

She gasped in horror at the sight of him, lying on his side, his eyes clenched shut and a thin sheen of sweat on his strained face. It was precisely the same look that had been plastered onto Zoisite's face less than an hour ago. Which meant that Demande was more than likely suffering from a maleficent crystal affliction.

She flew to his side, the pleated blue skirt of her fuku fluttering around her legs as she carefully knelt beside him. Her knees pressed into the mattress as she gently grasped his shoulder and pushed him onto his back. Her throat constricted as a ball of sorrow-filled emotion bubbled up in her chest. Demande had come to mean so much to her in the time she'd spent with him. He was her friend, and more than anything, she wanted to save him so that they could defeat this enemy, and she could help heal the twisted pieces still coiled up inside of him.

The air shifted behind her, and she knew it was because Saphir had followed her to the bed. She didn't bother to glance back as she focused on Demande's face. His eyes flew open, and they widened as he peered up at her with surprise. "Am I asleep?" he whispered hoarsely, his voice cracking dryly. He was in much worse shape than Zoisite had been in, although she knew that Endy was mostly responsible for that.

She smirked, rolling her eyes at him. "No, actually. For once, you're awake."

The look in his eyes caused her breath to hitch in her throat. It was so unfair that her friend had been dealt such a harsh hand in life. She could fix this; she knew that she could. Mamoru, when she explained it to him thoroughly, would help her.

His eyes darkened petulantly, even in his pain, and the look of wonder that had been in his eyes only a moment before disappeared as he glowered indignantly at her. "What are you doing here?" he demanded. "I'll end your life, you ridiculous Moon Senshi," he snapped, but the words were weak, and he coughed pitifully midway through the sentence.

Usagi bit back a laugh and resorted to arching a delicate blonde brow in sarcastic disbelief instead. "First of all, Demande, I remember _everything_ ," she replied imperiously, deepening Demande's scowl. "Second of all… _really_? If I hadn't remembered, that was the insult you were going with? _I'll end your life, you ridiculous Moon Senshi?_ "

Demande growled furiously and struggled to sit up. She moved off of the bed, and he glared up at her sullenly. "I'm _actually_ dying over _here_ , you little brat."

She sighed with irritation in response. He'd never called her a brat before. Perhaps his dark disposition was lightening a little bit in the face of impending death.

"Saphir," Demande snapped sourly. "I told you _not_ to involve her."

Her gaze finally fell onto Saphir's face. In all of her memories, or rather Demande's memories, Saphir rarely exhibited any kind of emotion, and when he did, it was rare. From her understanding, the ability to mask any sort of intense feeling was a particular talent of Saphir's, so she was surprised to see a look of unmasked, purely unfettered disbelieving shock etched onto the contours of his angular facial features.

It would appear that they'd managed to surprise the words right out of Saphir. She grinned with satisfaction. _Good_. It would be easier to transition him to a normal life, devoid of evil tendencies when this was all over if she started cracking that hardened shell now. Once she explained this to Mamoru, he could help her, and together they could make life easier for them.

Demandes blue-haired brother sputtered for only a moment more, before he managed to regain composure, and that cold, unfathomable mask fell firmly back into place. "You are no longer in a position to give orders, brother," he forced through gritted teeth. "We need the Queen to cure you.".

Usagi frowned at Saphir's exclamation. Even if she could wield the silver crystal, which she wasn't entirely sure she could, there was no way she'd be able to fix this on her own. "I can't heal him, Saphir. The Silver Crystal is useless against your dark crystals."

She didn't understand. Hadn't they crafted the crystal with the specific ability to remain immune to the silver powers she could wield? Wasn't that why she hadn't been able to heal Zoi?

Saphir's eyes narrowed with irritation, another crack in the alchemists practically impenetrable, veneer. She wished Mamoru was here so that he could tell her exactly how much she was managing to get under his skin. "I've already removed that component," he snapped and waved a hand invitingly towards his brother. "So, go ahead, almighty Queen. Heal, my brother."

Usagi shook her head in frustration. You would think that after a decade of fighting, Saphir would know that she didn't actually possess the ability to heal the wounded or resurrect the dead. She needed Mamoru for both of those things. Although from what she'd gathered from the recollections Demande had shared with her, the Dark Moon Clan hadn't attacked until after she'd passed along her moon Senshi status to Chibi, and she was rarely seen outside of the Crystal Palace.

She inwardly rolled her eyes; of course, her infuriatingly overprotective prince would find a way to keep her under lock and key, wholly protected and mired in mystery.

Usagi bit her lower lip nervously, as she carefully studied Saphir's dark and expectant expression. "Saphir, even if I could use the crystal, which I don't think I can, I can't heal him. That's not how this works."

His expression hardened, and he took a menacing step towards her. For the first time since being pulled onto Nemesis, she was afraid. "You're useless then, and I no longer need you," he growled out furiously, and she realized, for the very first time how genuinely vulnerable she was.

She may not be able to use the Silver Crystal, but she was still Sailor Moon, and she was more than capable of taking Saphir down. Her body stiffened as her muscles tensed and coiled in anticipation to fight. She was prepared for whatever blow he would deliver when Demande suddenly stood, his body shielding hers as he angrily faced his brother.

"Dammit, Saphir," he spat, standing resolute, gritting his teeth through the pain of the poison radiating through him. "Don't touch her!"

Saphir's eyes narrowed, his fists clenched furiously as he glared back at Demande. "You insufferable fool," he hissed, his tone frenzied and filled with frustrated rage. "You've let her ruin everything!"

Demande said nothing; he didn't even flinch in the face of his brother's anger, and Usagi was certain that he would have stood there for as long as necessary, but the crystals were working fast, just like they had with Zoi, and he faltered. Usagi caught him before he would have fallen to his knees, and his breathing became ragged and labored as she wrapped an arm around his waist, and he draped an arm across her shoulders.

He was heavy, and she had to grit her teeth against the strain of holding him up, but she turned angry blue eyes onto Saphir. "I thought Demande was the angry, impulsive one," she spat, shaking her head in irritation. "I can't heal him by myself, but we can bring him back into the Crystal Palace. We have the technology to extract the crystals and cure him," she replied, then frowned as another thought occurred to her. "What's wrong with you, that you'd create a weapon without creating a cure? It's no wonder we were able to hold you off for ten years."

Again, she managed to crack the shell around Saphir as he sputtered indignantly. "My crystals are _flawless_ ," he hissed, and she swore that the blue-haired man trembled in his hatred for her. "There is no need for a cure when they are only used against our enemies."

Usagi scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Well, it looks like you suck at predicting things too," she spat back, and maybe it was a little bit childish, but Saphir was seriously more infuriating than Demande, which she didn't even know could be possible. "Although I'm not really sure how you could have missed the possibility of an evil, obscure entity turning against you. _Shocker_."

Saphir growled angrily. "Why you little—" he hissed venomously, stepping towards her, before being interrupted by Demande.

The white-haired Prince laughed. Well, it was more of a pained, truncated chuckle, but still, it made Usagi smile. All of her painstaking work with Demande had been worth it. She was going to save him. "Didn't I tell you she was absolutely infuriating, Saphir?" he whispered, and despite the nature of the words he uttered, his tone of voice was endearing and filled with amusement, despite the pained inflection layered beneath it.

Saphir snapped his mouth shut, and she watched as he forcibly regained control of his emotions, and his impassive mask fell back into place. "Fine, let's go back to the palace then, Queen. Though I doubt you'll be able to convince the rest of the abominations that reside there to let us through," he conceded darkly, and she chose to ignore the insult as he stepped towards them.

She closed her eyes in anticipation of the teleportation nauseousness when Saphir let loose a string of blush-inducing expletives that made her frown. His eyes were narrowed as he took a step back. "It would appear that I am being summoned," he snapped, then turned his darkened gaze onto her. "Don't move, I'll be right back," he sneered, and with a dusky pop disappeared in front of her.

Usagi exhaled in frustration and would have stomped her foot petulantly, if not for the fact that she wasn't able to and bear the brunt of Demande's weight at the same time. Demande must have realized the strain she was under as he pulled away, grunting in agony, and fell back into a sitting position on the bed. She stretched the kinks out of her neck before letting her eyes peruse the chamber.

It was empty, except for the enormous bed and stone chairs and benches fixed into the floor. The chamber was cold, impersonal, and the eerie darkness that lingered in the air here made Usagi shiver with dread. It reminded her of the Dark Kingdom, and the cold hollow chamber that had housed Metalia's flickering figure so long ago.

She wrapped her arms around her midsection, her hands trying to rub some warmth back into her bared biceps. She really hoped that Saphir would be quick about whatever he was doing. She knew that Mamoru must be worried sick, and she was anxious to get back to him.

"It's strange to see you as the Moon Senshi," Demande whispered, though it echoed loudly, reverberating against the crystallized walls. "You don't belong on a battlefield. You should be clothed in white silk and elegant gowns."

She whipped back around to face him; her eyes widened as she took in his ragged appearance. He was shaking, his hair plastered against his face and neck, his breath rattling in his chest. He was running out of time, and Usagi only hoped that whatever had pulled Saphir away wouldn't last long.

"Demande, when this is over, I'm going to need you to take me off of that seriously daunting ivory pedestal that you have me propped upon," she said lightly, avoiding anything that might incite the rage that was always so prevalent in Demandes nature.

He snorted, then coughed miserably. "When this is over, you'll melt away into the abominable perfection of your life, and I'll be left to mourn you," he whispered, and his tone was tinged with sorrow and devastation.

Usagi frowned. His words and his demeanor were so human, and it was the longest she'd ever witnessed him without the broiling rage that usually tinged every word he said. She wasn't sure if it was because she'd managed to untwist something inside of him, or if the fact that he was dying weighed heavily on him. Either way, it broke her heart.

She stepped towards him; her movements tentative as she swallowed the lump of emotion that bubbled up into her throat. "Demande, that has to be the most ridiculous thing you've ever said. And you've said some pretty ridiculous things," she snapped, and his eyes filled with anger as his gaze met hers. "You stupid man, didn't I tell you that you were wrong? That you meant something to me? You will not be left to mourn anything. You're my friend, and there will always be a place for you, as my friend, in my life."

He was at a loss for words, his eyes wide and filled with a vulnerability that she'd never seen before. He wheezed, suddenly, and fell onto his side, crying out in agony. Usagi gasped, her heart beginning to race with fear. They were out of time! She needed to find Saphir.

She strode towards Demande and clasped his hand firmly in her own. "I don't know if you've noticed, Demande, but I take care of my friends, and I'm going to save you. I promise," she whispered vehemently, and abruptly pulled away.

She swiveled around and made her way to the door of the chamber, her movements quick and filled with urgency.

"Stop, Serenity! Don't go out there," Demande pleaded, his words labored and filled with pain.

She spared him one last reassuring glance over her shoulder, before promptly ignoring his plea, and stepping out into the darkness of the hallway.

oOo

They needed to go back home and get the others. There just wasn't a way around it. Chibi knew that leaving Usagi here, even for the short amount of time it would take to get the other Senshi and generals back to the future, was tearing Mamoru apart. They'd fought some more, though she'd remained miserably silent, and the final consensus was that she was not strong enough, and they would need help.

She'd offered to go on her own. She was capable of that, at least. She was sure that she could collect their friends and bring them back here, but they'd all turned to her —Jimu, Mamoru, and even the projected version of her dad— with varying looks of uncertain sympathy shining from their eyes. Her heart sank, and whatever blush had remained in her cheeks, had dissipated, leaving her pale and trembling. She'd been lost to the conversation after that, and even Jimu's arm wrapped tightly around her waist was not enough to pull her from the dark pit of self-pity where she was currently languishing.

She was vaguely aware of the overwhelming emotions that were not her own, swirling around her as they moved through the desolate landscape of death towards the gates of time. She knew that she needed to snap out of it. Her family needed her, _right_?

Her heart began to race, the sound seemingly pounding in her ears as she trudged through the bitter poison of what had been the lush palace courtyards. She forcibly fixed her eyes on Mamoru's back, whose stiffened posture and grim demeanor hadn't lessened since the moment Usagi had left his arms. She glanced sideways, surreptitiously studying Jimu's profile as he walked, and the expression on his face was just as grim, and though he was firmly clasping her arm, he was resolutely staring ahead.

Ami and Zoi had opted to stay behind with Lita, they would be able to help should anything change. She knew that Mamoru wished it was him, that he could have gone after the Dark Moon Clan and single-handedly rescued Usagi. The silence between them was unbearable, and she felt like she was drowning in her despair. Her guilt clawing at her, piece by piece, as her own voice whispered a taunting mantra in her head. _Her fault_. This was all her fault.

Her legs were numb, and they wobbled a little as they stepped in front of the tall, foreboding marbled gates that towered above them ominously. When she was little, she'd often snuck through the gateway into the swirling mists of time to see Pluto. Though it was technically forbidden, Pluto had been one of her closest confidants as a child.

As she aged, they'd inevitably grown apart, but Pluto was still one of her favorite guardians. The sight of the time gates used to evoke a sense of anticipated warmth and excitement, but now those memories were tainted by the things that had happened, and all she could feel was a cold sense of dread.

They soundlessly stepped over the threshold, and she jumped as the gates slammed shut. The marble closing and crashing together sounded like a crack of thunder that reverberated hauntingly around them. She imagined the smiling, welcoming look on Pluto's face, the one that she'd relished seeing as a child, but that was not the look on Pluto's face now.

Chibi inhaled sharply, her lower lip involuntary quivering as Pluto stepped out of the mist. Her delicate features were hardened, scowling, and angry. Her lips pressed tightly together in a flat, grim line. She was unusually pale, and her gloved hand gripped her staff tightly, her shoulders tensed and posture stiffened.

Mamoru tensed beside her, and she glanced over at him, his posture stiffening and mimicking Pluto's. He'd clearly felt whatever emotion was emanating from the Senshi of Time, and Chibi gulped miserably, grateful in that moment that she had not inherited the empathic abilities her father possessed.

Pluto took a step towards them, and she pushed away from Jimu and forced a tentative smile on her face that Pluto did not return. "Have you come here to return to the past?" She demanded, and her tone was curt and unusually harsh. There was something else layered there, a tone that Chibi couldn't quite figure out.

She wasn't looking at her, but at Mamoru, whose jaw was clenched so tightly, she thought it might snap. "Yes, we need to get the others," he breathed, and his tone sounded pained, breathless as if he'd been kicked violently in the stomach. The wind pulled from his lungs. "They took her."

The tears, a staple of her weak personality, welled hotly in Chibi's eyes, and her vision blurred as she rapidly blinked them back.

Pluto nodded, her eyes wide and filled with a knowing sorrow that ripped at her heart. Pluto already knew that Usagi was gone. Whatever blood was left beneath the surface of Chibi's whitened cheeks drained out of her face. She knew. If Pluto knew, if she was aware, then that meant that something had changed significantly enough to alert her.

The tension that twisted around them was palpable, and the silence was deafening. It felt like ages before Pluto finally spoke. "The changes that have been made are, not as of yet, completely irreparable," she whispered, and the tone in her voice —the one Chibi just couldn't figure out— was there again, and her breathing quickened, her vision swimming and her palms became sleek and slippery with sweat as she clutched the pleats of her skirt.

Pluto's eyes fell onto her, and her face was crumpled into a look of sorrow. "I have seen the current future, and it is much worse than what you see now. Please heed my warning, and tread carefully, Small Lady… _please_ ," she whispered, the riddled plea so painfully and obviously directed towards her. It was her fault; _it was all her fault_.

Jimu moved towards Chibi, but she stepped away from him, her eyes downcast as she refused to meet his gaze. She didn't want to be comforted. She didn't deserve it.

"We can still fix this, Pluto," Mamoru snapped, and it was the most conviction she'd heard in his voice since he'd crumpled to his knees in confusion when Saphir had swept Usagi away.

She couldn't see the look on his face, as she was focusing, her blurred gaze fixed determinedly on the toe of Pluto's black leather boot. She'd done this. Usagi was gone, and she may never be born, and it was her fault. _It was all her fault_.

"You have to fix this, Endymion," Pluto responded sharply, and Chibi gasped, her knees buckling as she began to hyperventilate.

She recognized the tone in Pluto's voice now. _She was scared_. It was challenging to decipher at first because Pluto knew _everything_ , and there had never been a moment in Chibi's entire life that she'd ever heard anything but surety stemming from the wise Senshi of Time.

Crystal Tokyo was destroyed, her parents were comatose, and she would never be strong enough to wield the Silver Crystal. Usagi was gone, and Pluto, the most confident person in her life, was _scared_ , and it was _her_ fault.

She burst into tears then, liquid drops filled with guilt and shame burning as they rolled down her face. Jimu tried to reach for her, but she slapped his hand away. She didn't want to be touched, God, she didn't deserve his comfort. She collapsed, and, though she tried, she wasn't strong enough to push Mamoru away as he enveloped her in his arms.

She felt the soothing cords of the Golden Kingdom prodding gently at her energy as he tried to comfort her, but everything she'd been holding inside of her, every single feeling of inadequacy and insecure guilt, snapped, and she rejected the comfort that she didn't feel like she deserved.

She was weak and pathetic, but she was still the princess of the new Silver Millennium, and as a wielder of the Silver Crystal, she possessed the ability to sever her connection to the Golden Kingdom. Which is precisely what she did.

Mamoru inhaled sharply, his arms tightening around her. "Ah, Chibi, damn. I'm so sorry. I was too consumed with grief," he murmured brokenly, and his words only made the guilt worse. "I should have comforted you. Please, Chibi. _Why_ do you feel so guilty? None of this is your fault," he implored, his tone desperate as he tried to comfort her. _He was wrong._ It was her fault; _it was all her fault._

"Chibi, please, listen to him," Jimu whispered, and his tone was pleading and filled with so much despair that she risked a glance at his face.

She'd never seen him look at her like that, and his piercing green eyes were filled with tears too. She couldn't remember the last time that she'd seen Jimu cry, and it hurt so very badly to witness.

She shook her head in denial, pink locks of hair whipping around her face. "It _is_ my fault," she spat, and forcefully pushed out of Mamoru's arms.

She stumbled but managed to catch her footing and steady herself. She twisted around so that she was facing all three of them, and the looks in their eyes made her angry. They each had varying expressions of sympathy and love etched into the contours of their face. She couldn't take it anymore. _It was her fault._ She didn't deserve it.

She needed to tell Mamoru what she'd done. He deserved to know who she really was. "On the day that the Dark Moon Clan attacked, I was angry," she choked brokenly, swallowing down the sob that that was bubbling up in her throat and threatening to explode into a torrential string of pathetic wails. "It's a bit of a joke, or it was a joke, that I'm not nearly as strong as mom is. That I can't use the Silver Crystal. It didn't matter how long Kunzite trained with me or how many hours I spent in the library with Ami learning about it. _I couldn't do it,_ " she cried, her body trembling, her lower lip quivering as she choked back a sob.

She couldn't break down yet. She needed to tell them; they needed to know.

"I stole it, Mamoru. I stole the Silver Crystal, because I was stupid and arrogant, and I wanted to prove to the whole world that I am just as good as mom."

Mamoru's eyes widened and filled with shock. He reached out, taking a tentative step towards her, but she took another step back, shaking her head angrily. "Mom was _tired_. Endy kept her awake all night long, and when they attacked, she couldn't even protect herself or Crystal Tokyo, just like she had every time before that, because I had the crystal." Then she did sob, great heaving sobs that rattled in her chest and ripped from her lips.

The looks on their faces didn't change; they were still filled with an understanding that tore her to shreds. Why weren't they listening to her? _It was her fault._

"Chibi," Mamoru choked, his voice broken with emotion. "Oh, God, Chibi. T _he Dark Moon Clan_ did this, _not you_." His tone was filled with genuine conviction, but she couldn't accept it. He was wrong. "Is this what you've been carrying around with you? The guilt? Chibi, _it's not your fault._ "

"Chibi, please, stop," Jimu whispered, and he grasped her wrist, his eyes pleading as they bore into her face.

 _Stop_? She _couldn't_ , this was who she was. She pulled away from him and took another step backwards, the mist swirling around her legs.

"Chibi, don't do this. This is not the future you want." Pluto's warning echoed around all of them, but she didn't listen. She couldn't. The future was better off without her.

She didn't know that she'd intended to run until she felt the cool mist slice over her face and the dull burn in her lungs, as she twisted around, blinded by tears and raced away from the people that gave her all the love that she didn't deserve. Their cries of dismay were muffled, muted, and then completely gone as she pushed through the mist that eventually turned into a thick, dense fog. Still, she didn't stop even though she didn't know where she was going or that she no longer had a time key to safely guide her home.

She knew that if she kept going, she'd be lost forever, and that thought registered through her guilt-ridden grief a moment before the dark outline of a figure appeared in front of her. She stopped in front of it, enshrouded by silence except for the sound of her ragged breathing. She narrowed her burning, tear-filled eyes in confusion. Who would be out here, so far in the mists of time?

"Oh, poor Small Lady. What have you done?"

She jumped as the low, raspy baritone of a voice echoed through her mind, the sound cords vibrating around her, and she swore —she was absolutely sure— that the sound was in her head.

She gasped in fear and abruptly stepped backwards, her feet tangling up together as she stumbled. She barely caught herself before she fell, and she inwardly cursed the endlessly long legs that could never coordinate properly. "Who's there?" she squeaked, _literally squeaked,_ like a petrified mouse, shivering in its cowardice.

The figure floated towards her, and it was a slumped cloaked man, seemingly unthreatening as it approached her. She exhaled deeply, and suddenly a cold feeling washed over her, a numbing sensation that slowly crept up her body and rooted her firmly into place.

"I'm a friend, Small Lady. I can see what you've done," he rasped pitifully. "You poor creature, how disappointed your family must be. Although, I'm sure they hide it well. It must be difficult to love someone with so many… _inadequacies_." His words, tinged with sympathy, were cruel, and it ripped at her heart, eliciting a whimper from her lips.

The numbing feeling had wholly enveloped her body now, and she sank deeper into her pit of despair. Yes, the dark specter was right. Who could love her? It had never occurred to her before that her family might not love her because she was a failure… but _yes_ , it made sense. How _could_ they love her?

"You know, Small Lady, I think I could help you. You have the Silver Crystal, don't you?"

The specter whispered, and it was like she was in a trance, her eyes glossy and full, her tears finally dried and dissipated. She nodded mutely, and without thinking, reached into the front of her Sailor Fuku and pulled out the glistening jewel from the front of her shirt. She opened her palm, stretching her arm out as far as the golden chain would allow, and presented it to him.

"Yes," she whispered reverently; it was like the words in her mouth no longer belonged to her. "I have it," she breathed, and there was another thought coursing through her mind now. The figure was her friend, and he could help her.

The specter moved towards her, and somewhere at the back of her mind, it occurred to her that his movements were unnatural, terrifying, but the numbness, this pleasant numbing feeling, pushed those intrusive thoughts away.

He held out a slender arm, bony fingers covered in strange ashen covered flesh, extended towards her. "Come with me, Small Lady," he whispered, and his voice was soothing, like the melodic chords of a lullaby. "I will make you powerful. You could be stronger than your mother, and you'll be worthy of love. Isn't that what you want?"

Chibi inhaled sharply, the misty air cool on her tongue as she stared at his outstretched hand as if from behind a thick film of cold ice. _Yes_. She wanted to be worthy of love. He could help her be worthy of love. They couldn't possibly love her without his help. She was sure of that now, and she lifted her hand as if in slow motion, to accept his gift and the promise of power.

"Chibi! _What are you doing_?"

Jimu's arm clamped around her waist, and he forcibly tore her away from the specter that was still beckoning to her. He pulled her back, but she couldn't tear her eyes from the hooded creature that was offering her so much comfort. _Why was Jimu here?_

"Come back, Small Lady, _take my hand._ "

The specter's voice washed over her again. _She needed to go to him_. She took a mindless step towards the cloaked figure again because she just had to take his hand. The painful pull was unbearable. Jimu's arm firmly wrapped around her waist as he pulled her against him. Her back slammed into his chest, and she cried out in frustration and pressed the balls of her feet into the ground, arms stretched forward as she tried to propel herself towards her promise. _Why was Jimu holding her back?_

He held onto her more tightly, forcibly lifting her body off the ground. She tried to pry his arms away, and he grunted as her elbow connected painfully into his side. "Dammit, Chibi. _What the hell is wrong with you?_ "

Her eyes filled with tears. She was frantic, the desperation pooling painfully in the cavity of her chest. The pressure, the need to get to the figure was almost unbearable.

She whimpered in despair. "Let me go! Don't you _see_ , Jimu? He can help me be _worthy_ ," she cried, her emotions spiraling out of control.

She knew, at the back of her mind somewhere, that this was crazy —something was wrong— but she couldn't control this _need_.

Jimu stepped back again, pulling her one step further away from the specter, and she screamed, clawing the air. Jimu released her only long enough to grasp her arms and twist her body toward him. He was stronger than she was, and though she struggled, his hands on her biceps kept her firmly in place. He'd broken her gaze on the specter, and the numbness faded just enough that she ceased fighting him, and slumped, utterly defeated in his arms.

She met his gaze, glossy-eyed and confused, unable to blink away the daze. She was sure his fingers were pressing into her skin, but it was strange; she couldn't feel it. "Chibi, who is that? What were you thinking?"

"Small Lady, _come here_. This boy can't help you."

She tore her gaze away from Jimu, and craned her neck to the side, inhaling profoundly as she once again got lost in the swirling promises beneath that coarse brown hood.

The numbness filled her body again. "Let me go, Jimu. _I want to be worthy_ ," she whispered mindlessly, and she felt the need growing again, the desperate desire bubbling inside of her.

Jimu clasped her wrist with one hand while the other cupped her chin. He pulled her face away from the figure, forcibly breaking her line of sight so that she was staring at him. She was only dimly aware of his fingers pressing into her jawline and the pad of his thumb on the corner of her lips.

She tried to blink away the blurriness so that she could focus on his face, but it was hazy. "Chibi, what do you mean?" Jimu demanded, but his words were muffled like she was hearing them from underwater. "Worthy of what?"

She felt the corners of her lips curl upwards into a sleepy, sorrow-filled smile. "I want to be worthy of love. Who could love me like this, Jimu?" she whispered, in a dazed singsong voice, and she wasn't sure, but she thought maybe she heard Jimu gasp.

He released her wrist, and both hands cradled her face. "Chibi-Usa," he whispered raggedly, and the tone of his voice slightly filtered through her haze. "You stupid, _maddening_ , girl," he croaked, and his words were pained and filled with exasperation.

She was still trapped, frozen and wrapped in the hooded figures hypnotizing ropes of promise, so it shocked her to the depths of her core when Jimu tentatively pressed his lips onto hers. His movements were tender and hesitant, but it effectively broke the trance threaded through the cords of her energy.

When he pulled away, his face still only inches from hers, the strange cloying numbness had melted away. She blinked up at him, finally focussing on piercing emerald green orbs filled with tenderness and staring down at her.

She exhaled a breath of air, her heart racing, a warm blush rising from her neck, heating up pale cheeks, and reddening the tips of her ears. _Jimu had kissed her._ She felt a feeling, an emotion she was beginning to recognize, unfurl in her chest. Her knees buckled with the realization and, as usual, his hands flew to her hips and steadied her, but this time they lingered and pulled her closer to him.

She bit her lower lip and shifted nervously in his embrace. His gaze was unsure as he peered down at her. "Chibi, I love you, and not just as your friend," he confessed, and her breath hitched with anticipation in her throat. "You're clumsy and silly, and _damn_ , sometimes you're so illogical, it's infuriating," he began, and she frowned. "But you're _sweet_ , and your heart is pure and filled with compassion. Chibi, _please_ , it hurts me so badly when you put yourself down. I could never love someone unworthy, and _I love you_ , Chibi."

His heart raced beneath her hands that had somehow found themselves pressed against his chest, and she stared up into his eyes for a moment longer, her mind racing. Every single moment that she'd spent with him flashed through her head, one sweet tender-filled memory after the next, and she knew —like she'd always known, deep down— _that it was the truth_.

The warmth unfurled throughout her body, and something snapped inside of her. It was such a relief to understand, to know, and to feel it. Every awful emotion she'd felt just moments before melted away; her insecurities, the guilt, and the unyielding pain. It felt like she'd taken an eternity to come to terms with everything, standing in Jimus trembling and uncertain embrace, but in reality, it only took seconds for everything to click into place. Probably because this felt so perfectly natural. So right. Like this was meant to be.

They shared one last shy look, his breath fanning her cheeks, before she wrapped her arms around his neck, slender fingers lacing into the silky ebony strands at the back of his head, as she propelled herself onto the tips of her toes and crushed her lips onto his.

It was the most daring, passionate thing that she'd ever done, and his palms pressed into the small of her back as their kiss intensified. He nibbled her lower lip, coaxing them into parting. She whimpered, he moaned, and she felt something else, a burst of bright silvery light wash through her, and she'd never felt stronger in her entire life.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Small Lady. You would have made a fabulously powerful addition to my arsenal of weapons."

The specter's voice pierced through her senses, and they breathlessly tore apart. Jimu, ever her protector, clasped her arm and pulled her behind him. It was strange, now, to look at the dark, ominous figure and she realized with disgust that there was not a single comforting thing about him. What had she been thinking?

The creature moved forward, his movements super creepy and sending goosebumps up her arms. "No matter," he sneered, and the soothing baritone of his voice was gone. In its place was an angry high-pitched trill. "I have grown tired of these games," the creature sneered and raised bony fingers, a ball of black darkness forming in between blistered rotted hands.

Chibi felt a twinge in her core, and she knew that she could do this. She could fight this creature. She'd never been surer of anything in her entire life.

She smiled wryly as she stepped around Jimu and locked her legs into place, a move she'd watched Usagi, as the Moon Senshi, do during every battle that she'd fought. She didn't know how she knew how to do it, but she lifted gloved hands into the air and channeled everything that she could from the dazzling brightness in her core that she could finally feel.

Jimu gasped, and she could have cried tears of happiness as a familiar pink handled wand materialized magically in her hands. She felt the warm glow of the Silver Crystal around her neck as it shone brilliantly, lifted, of its own accord, into the air before snapping her chain and fusing with the weapon. There was a dull burning on her forehead, and she knew what it meant. The symbol of her birthright passed down to her by all the Princess Serenity's of the Moon had finally appeared. It was an insignia of the power that she could now control.

There was a flash of brilliant light as she channeled a beam through the crystal, and shot it towards the monster that had attempted to corrupt her. The creature hissed angrily before it retreated and disappeared with a resounding pop of black smoke.

When he was gone, her hands fell limply to her sides, and she released a breath of excited elation. _She could do this!_ She was strong! Her resolute fortitude lasted for only a moment as a wave of exhaustion washed over her. She knew, from what she'd learned, that this was normal. She had never channeled the power of the crystal before, and her knees buckled and she fell backward.

Jimu deftly caught her midair, and she grinned up at him from the crook of his elbow. "Looks like my mom isn't the only princess that falls into the arms of a dashing, black-haired savior," she joked giddily, feeling so blessedly light —so much like herself again— and Jimu was _perfect_. He was her other half.

He rolled his eyes and smirked down at her. "You're ridiculous, Chibi-Usa," he murmured, and before she could reply, his lips were on hers again. He was her everything, her protector, her best friend, and she knew now that she was undoubtedly and unequivocally, one hundred percent in love with him. It was the best feeling in the world.

oOo


	11. Chapter 10: Prince of Nemesis

**A/N:** Oh, the angst in this one! It was tough to rewrite, and re-edit! Glad I did, though, and glad that I had the beautifulest **Ninjette Twitch** as my beta (Or the little pink cursor in google docs that I followed as she betaed with bated breath!) She helped fix the wrongs of this chapter. And I'm eternally grateful.

I hope you guys are liking this!

 _ **Rewritten February, 2020**_

 _ **Original Author's note:**_

AN: Hello, collide readers! So, first of all, I sincerely apologize for the delay in this chapter. When I first started writing this, I never intended for it to be as dark as it is. Admittedly, I needed a break from the angst to work on some fluffier pieces! Now, this chapter is much shorter than the others. It was difficult to write, and I am not sure how it will be received.

I want to thank my readers, reviewers and followers. It means everything to a fanfiction writing gal to get a notification in my inbox! It's become one of my favourite things!

Shout out to my bae-tas. and my equally beautiful muses- these girls. They make my life. Aya faulkner, Ninjette Twitch and Revy679.

Well, I am nervous... so I'll let you get to it.. If you like it. Please Review!

 **Chapter 10**

 **The white-haired prince of Nemesis**

 _Ash was not a patient man. In fact, if there was anything he hated more than the royal abominations that he was currently plotting to kill, it was waiting for something to get done. He supposed that was one of the reasons why he'd been recruited as the Dark Moon Clan's militant expert in the first place. For his ability to strike with cold and startlingly dangerous precision, quickly, and without a second thought. He was admittedly more calculated and much less impulsive than his red-headed predecessor and his band of witches. Still, Demande and his steely-eyed brother had underestimated his thirst for power._

 _They'd assumed he was a sheep, easily led by a metaphorical jewel-encrusted leech; just a pawn in their power plays. How quickly they'd forgotten that they had not been the ones to recruit him. Wiseman had been the one to pull him from the viper pits of Nemesis, and he preferred to follow the floating creature of darkness rather than the misguided brothers who'd apparently lost sight of their real goal._

 _Wiseman was also the reason he currently sat upon Demande's pretentiously constructed stone throne, presently waiting on Esmeraude, who made his skin crawl with disgust._

 _He knew what he was going to do now that he'd taken control. He was going to harness the power of Crystal Tokyo's spawn to amplify the powers of the maleficent crystal. Then he was going to kill the King, Queen, and their pathetic band of protectors. His lips curled into a maliciously satisfied smile, his gaze fixed absentmindedly on the sleek, shimmering black walls of the chamber. He so longed to watch them all burn, as he had himself watched so many of his own burn on Nemesis, the skin melting and bubbling off of their bones as they screamed in agony._

 _Then, when they were all burnt to a crisp along with the Silver Crystal that was the sole reason for their everlasting lives, he was going to kill Esmeraude and Saphir. They were vain, egotistical creatures that he would have never chosen himself. No, he intended to handpick his own warriors from the deepest trenches of Nemesis and lead the world into a new era of darkness._

 _The air shifted in the chamber, and a resounding pop exploded throughout the room and forcefully pulled Ash from his dark musings. His blood began to race with anticipation as Esmeraude appeared, ragged and slightly terrified, precariously clutching a wailing child as she pulled an unconscious blonde woman behind her. The blonde promptly collapsed to the ground as Esmeraude's vines of darkness dissipated, uncurling from around her captive body._

 _He'd fully expected that the green-haired woman would fail. She was impulsive, her rash behavior unpredictable, which inevitably should have resulted in her demise. He was surprised that she'd actually managed to succeed. Though, if the pained look on her face was any indication, not very well._

 _His eyes narrowed in confusion as he leveraged the cold stoned armrests to pull himself to his feet. Esmeraude was writhing in pain now, and with an anguished cry, she dropped the black-haired monster whose wailing intensified from being unceremoniously tossed onto the floor. The shrill sound pierced the chamber with a ferocity that made him want to cover his ears._

 _Rage began to course through him as he stared at the creature. "Shut it up, Esmeraude!" he growled out furiously, his voice barely audible over the sound of its piercing cries._

 _Esmeraude pulled herself to her feet, wobbling unsteadily. He noted that there were tears of pain glistening in her eyes, and his frown deepened. He'd never seen the cold-hearted bitch shed a tear in all the time he'd known her._

 _She took a step back, vehemently shaking her head. "I'm not touching that thing! Do you know what it did to me?" she screeched angrily, and the sound of Emeraude's high-pitched tone, intermingled with the baby's cries, made him grit his teeth in irritation._

 _He stepped towards the green-haired witch menacingly, clenching his fists. "It was an order, Esmeraude. Not a request. Shut. It. Up!" He was furious now, irritated by her disobedience and by the creature that wouldn't cease its screaming._

 _The blonde-haired woman that had fallen to the ground as Esmeraude had arrived moaned pitifully. A pained hissing sound slipped through her teeth as she pulled her broken body upright, whimpering as she lifted herself up onto her hands and knees. "Endy," she choked, and he watched in disgust as she collapsed onto her side again, before attempting to pull her mangled limbs across the floor, evidently trying to reach for the child._

 _It was clear that this must be one of the Senshi guardians. She was quite beautiful, even mangled from Esmeraude's handiwork, but much younger than he'd initially assumed. A twisted cord of angry irritation coursed through him; how could the green-haired bitch have managed to discover the identity of the Senshi when he, himself, had tried to find them unsuccessfully for years?_

 _He let his rage, that always simmered just beneath the surface, boil over as he strode to the blonde and violently kicked her in the stomach just as her slender fingers grazed the wailing creatures back. She gasped in pain, curling her body into the fetal position in an attempt to protect herself, though her hand still extended desperately towards the baby._

 _With a sneer of disdain, he pressed the heel of his scuffed gray boot onto her hand, twisting and grinding it into the extended limb. A snakelike smile slid onto his lips as he gleefully relished in the sounds of snapping bones and her screams of anguish that weaved so beautifully into the air around him._

 _He breathed a sigh of blissful relief; with her pain-filled cries, he could hardly hear the baby anymore. Her pain lessened his irritation, and he pressed harder, and her screaming intensified. It was a guttural cry of agony laced with a whimpered, pleading sound. It was music to his ears, and he shuddered with pleasure. He was so deeply entrenched in his enjoyment of the torment he was causing her that he didn't expect the attack._

 _He cried out as what felt like an electric current raked painfully across his skin, cutting into him like electrically charged razor-blades that brought him to his knees. He gasped, his throat constricting with agony as his fingers dug into the stone floor beneath his palms. He craned his neck, bleary-eyed, as he furiously scanned his surroundings to locate the source of the attack._

 _He noted that the blonde-haired Senshi had promptly fallen unconscious, her body twisted at an unnatural angle beside him, her breathing pained and shallow. Esmeraude had also been pulled to her knees in agony, and he roared furiously as his eyes fell onto the red-faced, squealing seed of the abominations he hated._

 _It was the damn baby that was attacking them, and the edge of his vision turned a hazy red with his unfettered rage. He was going to rip the little beast apart when he got a hold of it._

 _He pushed through the pain, clenching his eyes shut as he gritted his teeth with determination. He liked to think he was only seconds away from overcoming his pain and springing to his feet in a rage-filled glory when the agony suddenly stopped, and the screams and wailing that had pierced through the chamber abruptly ended. The only sounds were their gulping gasps of air as he unsteadily forced himself to stand._

 _His sharply angled brows furrowed in confusion by the strange picture that greeted him; the child was currently cradled in the arms of the floating, hooded figure that belonged to Wiseman. It was calm now, in an almost lethargic state, as Wiseman's skeletal hand almost tenderly grazed its head. The bony pads of his fingers interlaced through ebony hair, massaging its scalp and promptly rendering the child unconscious._

 _Ash's face contorted into a menacing sneer as he stepped towards the floating specter. "Wiseman," he said, and his anger intensified at the hoarse sound of his tone. "Give me the child. I will give him to Saphir for dissection," he demanded haughtily, reaching towards them with outstretched palms_

 _He'd never seen Wiseman's face beneath the ratty brown hood that hung thickly around his gaunt form, and today was no exception as he peered demandingly into the endless dark hollowed out place where he imagined his face would be. His muscles coiled and tensed with irritation as the specter effortlessly glided backward, taking his powerful prize with him._

 _Wiseman chuckled raspily, "No, I think not. I have more lucrative plans for him than a mere dissection," he croaked menacingly, his tone terrifyingly low and infuriatingly firm._

 _Ash bristled indignantly. How dare Wiseman think to deny him? "I think that you forget that I am in charge here—"_

 _He was interrupted by the abrasive, powerfully angered chords of Wiseman's voice. "I think you are forgetting that your position was acquired only by my good graces in allowing you access to the Maleficent Crystal, Ash. Do not forget why you stand where you do."_

 _The deathly calm way with which he'd said it terrified him and effectively silenced his protests. He'd always known —more so than Demande— that Wiseman was, above all things, inherently dangerous. It would not bode well for him to cross the mysterious being that had, up until this point, aligned with his goals. He swallowed his anger, making the disappointing decision not to argue as he fixed his gaze on the child in Wiseman's arms. Whatever power the dark specter was imbuing in the child was very effective, as the creature remained sleeping, its milky-white, alabaster skin so very distinct within the swirling folds of Wiseman's cloak._

 _He opened his mouth to speak, to say something that might somehow show his subservience to the dangerously influential mentor while still maintaining a firm, authoritative control over a snarling Esmeraude. Wiseman did not give him a chance to speak, though, and with a dusky snap, the specter disappeared from the chamber._

 _The silence he'd left in his wake was deafening, and Ash had to fight through clenched fists and gritted teeth to wade through the almost unbearable flash of fury. He needed to somehow soothe his rage at being so thoroughly overpowered._

 _Ash contemplated kicking the blonde Senshi again, but she was unconscious, and his thirst to hear her scream would not be satiated. He glanced over at Esmeraude, whose eyes were narrowed on him, her face a stone-cold mask of silent derision. The green-haired bitch would hardly do, either. What he truly wanted was someone to kill._

 _The tension coiled into the muscles of his neck and shoulders suddenly seeped out with a sudden realization. They would not be dissecting the child. The corners of his thinly pursed lips curled upwards into a malicious smile of anticipation. It was time to summon Saphir. Demande's brother had outlived his usefulness._

oOo

It felt like he was being ripped into shreds, and it began the moment his sole reason for breathing had stepped over the Crystal barrier and slipped away from him, firmly ensconced in the enemy's arms. Keeping the unbearably piercing grief at bay had been a feat on its own. When paired with his future counterparts hardened eyes, Chibi's heart-wrenching sorrow, followed by her decision to sever her connection to the Golden Kingdom and run, he was filled with guilt so sizeable, it was crushing him.

He took a step forward, his heart racing as he prepared to follow his pink-haired daughter into the mist, but Pluto firmly grasped his arm. "Stop, Endymion," she ordered, her tone even and her gaze piercing.

His eyes hardened and filled with frustration as the cobalt hues of his eye met her even stare. He'd already failed to keep Usagi safe, to protect her as he'd silently vowed to do. Now he was just supposed to let Chibi run away, heartbroken, without trying to save her?

He gritted his teeth, swallowing around the lump of despair as he took another step towards the mist where Chibi and Jimu had disappeared. "Move, Pluto."

The Senshi of Time clasped his arm, her slender fingers curling around his forearm like resolute steel bands. He opened his mouth, furious, ready to protest when he felt the swiftly changing cords of energy around her. It held none of the terrifying uncertainty that it had contained only minutes before. There was a relieved and determined strength pouring off of her now. Something within the multitude of timelines that she managed had changed.

His brow furrowed, his stiffened stance softening as he twisted towards her. "What happened?"

He was barely hanging on at this point, filled with so much terror for the people he loved and the future he desperately wanted. If there was something, _anything_ that could be done to fix this, he wanted to know.

Pluto, adept at wielding riddles, understood what he meant. She didn't smile, but the contours of her face softened. "There's hope, but we must act quickly," she replied, her tone urgent. "There are many ways this could go, and I only stopped you to give you this."

She leaned forward and swiftly unclasped a brass key from the belt that jingled with the movement around the pleated black skirt of her Sailor fuku.

She pressed the key into his palm, her gaze locked onto his as she curled his fingers over it. "This is a time key. Without it, you can get lost in the mist for all time. Find Small Lady and Jimu. Bring them home."

His breath hitched in his throat as he reeled from the intensity of her gaze. The energy around Pluto was difficult to decipher, even with his gift. He wasn't sure if it was because she was continually adapting to the changes wrought by time, or if she possessed the ability to mask it from him. Either way, it took him by surprise when he felt the steadfast determination clearly prevalent and unchanging within the Senshi of Time.

His fingers flexed around the key, and though it was cold, he swore there was a heat radiating from it through his gloved hand. He was torn between his need to rescue Chibi, and the urgency to bring the Senshi and Generals from the past to help him fight.

"The others?" he asked, tone hoarse and tinged with uncertainty.

Once again, Pluto immediately understood what he meant. She nodded firmly. "I'll get the others," she reassured, her tone curt as she pushed him gently into the mist. "Go now, Endymion."

With a sharp nod of his head, he twisted around and strode away from the Gates of Time, his body slicing through the mist, his swift movements displacing it in swirling masses around him. He would save Chibi first. Then, with the help of the others, they would rescue his Usako.

oOo

She didn't know how anyone could possibly survive in this cold, cavernous crystal palace with endlessly long hallways that twisted and turned like a labyrinth. The walls shimmered and pulsated with purple veins of dark energy. Usagi shivered, swallowed down her dread, and forced herself to put one foot in front of the other.

This place was seriously creepy; it was reminiscent of Beryl and Metalia's Dark Kingdom. Even the dank, musty smell that assaulted her senses reminded her of that awful place. It evoked a sense of terror that rose with the unbidden memories that she'd spent the better part of a year trying to forget. She wished that she wasn't walking these halls alone, and more than anything, she wished that Mamoru was here to keep her haunted sorrow at bay like he usually did.

Her heart skipped a beat at the thought of her raven-haired prince that she'd left in a lurch, wide-eyed and confused. She wished that she'd taken just a moment to stop and explain to him what it was that she was doing. She should have, and now he was probably worried sick.

Her breathing quickened, and she stumbled a little as the panic began to unfurl like a dark blossom of fear in the cavity of her chest. She stopped and pushed herself into the darkened shadows dancing throughout the halls, her back pressed against the cold crystalized wall.

Her situation was a little bleak, undoubtedly, a Moon Senshi with no actual ability to use her powers. But all she needed to do was find Saphir so he could get them out of here. Demande was running out of time. She took a deep, cleansing breath, strengthened her resolve, and pushed away from the wall.

It was strange that she had yet to see a single soul in this place. Though, there was only Ash, Esmeraude, and the mysterious Wiseman that she needed to worry about. She'd seen this black crystal castle on Nemesis in Demande's earliest nightmares, and she'd been grateful when he'd stopped bringing her here. The darkness of this place in Demande's contrived world was nothing compared to this place in real life, though. She could feel the inherent evil coiled in every corner and crevice here; Almost like something was lying in wait, like needled eyes of Maleficent energy following her every move from the shadows.

She shivered, trying to rub some warmth into her arms as she pressed forward. It felt like she'd been wandering around for ages, and she was beginning to panic when she passed the opening of a darkened chamber. She would have kept going and just given it a quick glance over just like all of the others, but a small wisp of gold caught her eye. Something so bright was out of place in the dark black, greys, and purples that made up the castle on Nemesis. So, she cautiously stepped over the threshold, and her eyes narrowed as it adjusted to the even dimmer lighting in the room.

Her heart skipped a beat, and her breath hitched painfully in her throat that was constricted in horror as the sight before her fully registered in her mind. Two bodies were lying motionless on the floor, their limbs twisted in unnatural angles. She recognized the blue head of hair right away, and she choked on a broken sob as she stumbled further into the chamber. Sheer devastation compressed painfully in her chest at the sight of Demande's brother splayed out and discarded in the cold. She thought her horrified sorrow had surely reached its peak until her eyes fell onto the broken blonde with a familiar red bow tangled up in her hair, in the exact same position.

She gasped, the blood draining from her face, and she swore she couldn't breathe. Her knees buckled, and she fell, with jarring impact, onto the cold stone floor. It wasn't Minako. _It couldn't be_. Her cries of terror rattled deep in her chest and bubbled out of her throat into a truncated gasp of horror.

She fell forward, the grainy pebbled stones on the ground digging into the palms of her hands and knees as she brokenly crawled to her friend, bleary-eyed and filled with devastated denial. Minako was at home with Endy. This wasn't real. _It couldn't be real_.

When she reached her friend, mangled and almost unrecognizable, an involuntary whimper tore from her lips and echoed throughout the room. Her hand shook as she forcibly lifted it towards Minako's face and gently pulled back the curtain of twisted blonde hair that covered her pale facial features.

" _No_ ," she whispered hoarsely. "Minako!"

The cry tore from her throat, and her movements became frenzied as she dropped her head onto Minako's chest, desperately clinging to her friend, her fingers digging into her shoulders. _What happened?_ Why was her friend here on Nemesis, and untransformed?

Her heart hammered against her ribcage as her ear pressed against her friend's breast to listen. She tried to calm herself, stop the labored breathing and sobs resonating throughout the room so that she could discern, with bated breath, the difference between her own heartbeat pounding in her ears and Minako's. It took every ounce of willpower that she possessed to control the raging sorrowful emotions coursing through her, but she managed and wept with relief as she heard the muted but steady heartbeat, intermingled with the pained moan of agony that emanated from Minako.

She was in pain, _so much pain_ , but she was alive!

She bolted up onto her knees and whimpered with relief at the sight of Minako's face contorting into a look of anguish as she attempted to move. "Minako! Oh, _God_ , you're alive!"

She leaned over, placed a trembling kiss on her friend's forehead, "It's okay, Minako. I'm going to get you out of here," she whispered, her tone fierce and filled with promise.

She took a deep breath and channeled her anger. With a newfound steeled resolve to save her friends, she sat up on her haunches.

Her body shook with a mixture of grief and sorrow as she turned to peer over at Saphir. She prayed that there was still life in the brother that she'd come to love secondhand through Demande's memories. With one last comforting squeeze of Minako's shoulder, she tentatively pulled away and shuffled her body the two feet across the floor to Saphir.

She knew the instant that her hand touched his stiffened shoulder that he was gone. Her hands shook, and she closed her eyes, taking a moment to wade through the sorrow. This was going to _break_ Demande. When she opened them again, she was blinded by hot tears of grief.

She trembled as she tenderly swept away a tuft of blue hair from his cold, pale forehead. She forcibly swallowed the bile that bubbled, unbidden, in her throat back down into her churning stomach as she gently pressed her fingertips onto his eyelids. It felt like her tears seared hot trails of pain onto her cheeks as she gently pulled Saphir's lids shut over the glossy grey eyes that would never see again. _She could have saved him._

" _Serenity_."

She inhaled sharply and rapidly twisted her body around. Her muscles coiled tightly, ready to attack, but it was Demande leaning against the wall beside the doorway. He was pale, his expression ragged and filled with pain. Silver strands of hair clung to his face and neck that was wet with perspiration. His hand clutched his chest that heaved with rattling, agonized breaths. She wasn't sure how much longer he was going to be able to hang on.

She pressed the palms of her hands into the cold stone floor, curled her legs beneath her, and leveraged them to stand. Demande's piercing gaze was fixed on her, his stare pain-filled and filled with confusion. She knew he had yet to see Saphir's lifeless body splayed out behind her. The thought of what this would do to her friend, how it would break him, renewed a fresh onslaught of tears that welled and slid down her face. It felt like they were burning grooves into the flesh of her cheeks, their warmth in contrast to the cold in the air numbing her face.

Her fingers nervously twisted into the fabric of her pleated skirt, as the words of sorrow, or comfort — she wasn't really sure— bubbled up in her throat, before tangling up on her tongue and dying on her lips. What could she possibly say to him? She let out an involuntary whimper instead, and Demande's brows furrowed as his eyes filled with alarm.

He pushed away from the wall, and with difficulty, took an unsteady step towards her. He reached for her, his hands outstretched and his mouth open as if he were going to ask her what was wrong, but he froze mid-stride as his eyes finally fell onto the body that lay on the floor behind her.

His eyes widened in horror, and though she didn't think it was possible, his face turned a shade whiter than it had been. "No... _Saphir_ ," he spat raspily, his tone was filled with a mixture of fury and disbelief.

He roughly pushed past her, and it broke her heart to see him fall to his knees and desperately clutch at the lifeless husk of the only person that Demande had ever truly loved. She choked on a sob, pressing her fingers to her lips in an attempt to force it back down as she watched him shakily caress his brother's face before gently removing the blackened crystal that hung on his ear.

His head bent forward with sorrow, and his shoulders slumped and heaved with devastation. He didn't make a sound, though, except for his labored breathing, and she took a tentative step forward. She wanted so desperately to hold him, offer him some kind of comfort.

She placed a delicate hand on his shoulder, "Demande, we can bring him to Mamoru. We can bring him back.." she began desperately but trailed off as she felt his muscles stiffen beneath her fingers.

It happened so quickly; she didn't expect it when Demande twisted around, as he gracefully pulled himself to his feet and grasped her wrist in his hand. She cried out in pain as his fingers curled around her wrist so tightly she thought he would surely snap her bones. She briefly wondered how he managed such strength when he'd been so weak only moments ago. The answer was in the rage contorted onto his face and stemming from his darkened gaze.

Demande's fury was pushing him through his anguished pain, and currently, his wrath was wholly directed onto her. "Do you think Saphir would want to be an abomination, _like you_?" he seethed furiously, and though she knew he was currently wracked with grief, the words still hurt.

Something dark and dangerous flashed through Demande's eyes, and the blood drained from her face, as her breathing quickened. She'd faced this look before, in the early days of Demande's nightmares. "Demande, please, _I'm so sorry_ ," she choked on her despair and her devastation; the pain in her voice for the broken friend who had come so far, but was slowly falling back into the darkness she'd so carefully pulled him out of.

He laughed derisively, a sneer of rage twisting onto his face. " _Liar_ ," he spat, and she wanted to weep for him. "You don't care about me, Serenity. Saphir was right, and now he's _dead_." His words were angry but layered with so much agony that she wished that she could comfort him. "He's dead because I chose _you_ over him, and you'll _never_ choose me," he snapped, and though his voice broke with pain, his facial expression hardened. She was looking at the unyielding, Prince of Nemesis again.

She could not swallow back the sob that tore from her throat this time, and it ripped from her lips as she clenched her eyes shut. Her head fell forward onto his chest, and she lifted her freed hand and pressed her palm into the white fabric of his shirt. "Demande, _please_. That's not true. You're my friend; I'm so sorry."

Was there any way that he would ever listen to her now? How could she make him understand?

He forcefully pushed her away, and she stumbled backwards before tripping and falling to the ground. The impact was jarring, and she winced at the sharp pain that tore up her wrists and forearms that she'd used to brace her fall.

She craned her neck, her vision swimming with tears as she stared up into Demande's ashen face and furious obsidian glare as he towered above her. She would do anything to take away his pain. She wished that she could have saved Saphir, and more than anything, she wanted to see her friend again. Not the cold, harsh prince of darkness that she'd met for the first time so long ago.

"How many times do I have to kill you?"

Demande's gaze snapped away from her at the sound of the derisively spoken words that resonated around them. She gasped, twisting her body around to peer up at Ash, who stood angrily in the doorway. Cold disdain dripped from his face, his hands clenched into fists and pressed into his sides as he fixed a furious sneer onto Demande.

The silver-haired prince matched his sneer with an equally furious glare, his body beginning to shake with the strain it took to keep himself standing upright through the pain she knew was ripping through him.

Ash spared her a brief glance, chuckling darkly. "Well, I knew that Saphir was a traitorous, spineless worm, but had I known he'd delivered the Queen to me, practically on a silver platter, I may have been more inclined to let him live," he said lightly, the words were meant to prod Demande, and it worked.

Demande roared furiously and took a step towards the red-headed monster, but he was weak and filled with grief. He stumbled and would have fallen had he not caught himself against a tall-backed, stone chair fixed into the floor. Ash laughed, and the shrill sound made her skin crawl.

It felt like time stopped. Like everything was moving in slow-motion as she watched, helplessly, as Ash stepped into the room and lifted sinuous arms into the air, a black ball of electrically charged maleficent energy forming in the palms of his hands. She peered up at Demande in horror, weak, in pain, and unable to protect himself, then she glanced down at Minako, broken but alive and stirring at Demandes feet.

She needed to make a decision, and it was the hardest one that she'd made since the decision to plunge a steel blade into her abdomen. She would not let her friends die, and though Demande was angry now, she loved him still. Just like she loved the blonde-haired Senshi of Venus that she knew Demande could get out of this darkened pit of despair.

With every ounce of strength that she possessed, she leapt to her feet and barreled into Demande, curling her arms around his neck and burying her face in his chest just as Ash released the weaponized beam of energy.

She felt the moment that the beam hit her. It ripped through her flesh at the small of her back, tearing violently through her spine. She screamed in agony; this was more painful than the time that Metalia had embedded herself into her soul, though not nearly as bad as the searing pain inflicted by Beryl. She couldn't feel her legs anymore, and she was sure that she'd been cut in half.

Her vision blurred, her ears ringing as all of her extremities went numb. Her head, of its own accord, rolled back as she began to slide down the length of Demande. He must have held onto her though because she didn't collapse onto the ground as she'd expected too. She was becoming accustomed to the pain now as she dizzily peered up into Demande's horrified expression. His eyes were wide, his lips parted in disbelief, and tears were pooling in his eyes. She let a wispy smile curl onto her lips at the sight. Her friend cared after all.

With one arm still firmly wrapped around her mangled waist, he lifted his other hand and cupped her cheek. There was blood staining his fingers, and it took a moment before she realized with a start that it was her own.

She supposed that she should be able to feel the heat radiating from his palm, but it was just cold now. Everything was so cold. "Serenity, _why_ would you do that?"

She smiled sadly up into his face. _How could he still not understand?_ She wanted to lift her hand to comfort him, but she couldn't feel it anymore. She choked around the blood that was bubbling in her throat. "You're my friend," she whispered with great difficulty. "I already told you, Demande. I would gladly take your place in death, just like I would for all of my friends," she gurgled raspily.

She would have said more, begged him to find Mamoru, and save Minako, but it was all that she could manage. The look in his eyes told her, though, that Demande finally understood what she meant. That he could finally comprehend what she'd been trying to teach him all of this time.

Everything became a dull blur after that, and she was only vaguely aware that he'd placed her on the ground beside Minako, before resolutely turning to face Ash. She couldn't really hear what they were saying; it was all just buzzing noise to her now. She thought she felt something on her hand, and though it caused her unbearable pain, she twisted her neck to the side, pressing her cheek into the stone to be greeted by tear-filled blue eyes.

She couldn't move her body, every part of her completely paralyzed so she could not offer Minako, who'd clasped her hand, the comfort that she wanted to. She couldn't speak either, no matter how much she wished she could. So she forced a smile onto her face instead, hoping that the look in her eyes would convey to her all of the love that she felt, along with a silent plea of forgiveness for leaving her too early.

Minako's mouth was moving, but she couldn't hear her words. She knew that she was dying, and her last thought as she closed her eyes with acceptance was of deep soulful cobalt blue eyes. Her only regret was that she hadn't been able to hold Mamo-chan just one more time before she let the darkness consume her.

oOo


	12. Chapter 11: Grief

**A/N:** Ah, this chapter. It was a doozy. But, I kept it mostly the same. **Ninjette Twitch** betaed, and we just fixed cosmetic stuff. Like trimming, and dialogue, and weird formatting? Hopefully you guys are still liking this!

Based on the original author's note, my feelings were hurt quite a bit in this story. I'm pretty sure it was by the same guest reviewer. Either way, I'm a bit less sensitive. Though, I appreciate the good reviews!

Thanks for sticking it out this far?

 _ **Rewritten February, 2020**_

 _ **Original Author's note:**_

Hello! I'm not really sure if I still have readers for this one out there. It's been a while. This story has admittedly been very difficult to write. It's dark, complex, and filled with a ton of emotions that make it hard to write, and I know, for some of you, hard to read. I was going to give up because I know that it might be getting a bit boring for a lot of you guys, but I decided to soldier on and continue writing this. Despite the not so great feedback. Because, I created this universe, and despite the dark nature of this story, I love it too.

Plus, I already have the next arc all planned out! **(This is still true!)**

So, here it is! Hoping that some of you guys are still reading. If you like it, please review.

 **Chapter 11**

 **Grief**

 _The agony ripping through him from the Malefic crystal, graciously bestowed by the usurpers that he had fully intended on destroying, was agonizing. He felt every time the liquefied weapon burrowed deeper and coiled more firmly around another part of him as it slowly pushed towards all of his vital organs until it would ultimately stop the beating of his heart. He knew how it worked; his brother had been the one to design the crystals with the sole purpose of bypassing the specific healing powers that the Queen and King possessed to resurrect their precious guardians._

 _The thought elicited a flash of sorrow that tore through him as he glanced first at his brother, who lay cold and lifeless on the ground, and then at Serenity, who was dying in his arms. It felt like time was moving in slow motion as her eyelids fluttered shut. Her face was pallid, bloodless, and devoid of the blush he'd come to love seeing every night when he pulled her from her dreams._

 _She'd sacrificed her life for him. Even after all that he'd done to her. Even in her final breath, her last moment of consciousness, her blue eyes had been full and filled with that infuriating hope for him. An unfailing faith that he could somehow begin to comprehend the lesson she was always trying to teach him. The message that had always eluded him. Until this very moment._

 _Now, paired with the agony of the crystals and the death of his brother was the fury with the realization that she was right, and, ultimately, it didn't matter. It didn't change anything, because he still hated the royalty of Crystal Tokyo even while he couldn't help but love her with every twisted piece inside of him that was capable of loving. The only thing that he knew now, without a doubt, was that he was fundamentally broken, and there was nothing that he could do about it._

 _Not that it mattered. Despite the alterations that Saphir had attempted with the crystals, he was going to die. He was going to perish along with his brother, the ideals, and goals that had been his sole purpose for clawing his way to the top of Nemesis's horde of monsters._

 _It made everything seem useless, and he swallowed around the dry lump in his throat as he cupped the back of Serenity's head and gently pressed it onto his shoulder. He met no resistance from her, and he had no way of knowing if it was because her pain was too high or if she'd succumbed to death._

 _The idea of a world without the purity of the Queen that he loved and wished, more than anything, could belong to him, made his heart clench painfully in his chest. He was no longer in denial. Serenity had certainly taken precedence over every other priority that he'd ever held, and though he was undoubtedly going to die, he would not allow her to die as well. It would be his final deed in this world; to save her life._

 _He carefully placed her down beside the blonde, that he assumed was one of the Senshi, and, with all of the strength that he had left remaining inside of him, stepped towards Ash._

 _A snake-like smile curled onto the red-haired militant's lips, and his eyes shone with mocking laughter that infuriated him even more. Which was a mistake on Ash's part, as it allowed him to push the Malefic agony aside and granted him the ability to channel the powers from Saphir's crystal._

 _Ash must have seen something in his determined resolve because his smile turned into an angry sneer. "You're like a cockroach, Prince," he hissed through his teeth. "You could have been great. Instead, you let that poisonous bitch burrow into your brain," he said with a humorless laugh as he raised his hands and summoned another blast of darkness._

 _This time it was easy to counteract, and the beam sizzled as it dissipated as his own ray of darkness collided with Ash's. Demande leaned forward, and a satisfied smirk quirked onto his thinly pressed lips. There was a reason that he'd become the Prince and proclaimed savior to all the monsters that roamed the dark recesses of Nemesis. Even in this condition, the red-headed militant did not stand a chance against him. He'd let his guard down, and Esmeraude had taken him by surprise. He would not allow that to happen again, and Ash would pay for betraying him and hurting Serenity._

 _The red-headed militant must have realized that as well because his stance stiffened, and his face contorted into a mask of furious rage. Demande took a step forward and admittedly swayed unsteadily for a moment as his vision blurred with pain. Ash took advantage of his momentary lapse and attacked._

 _He only just managed to dodge the beam in time, and cursed at the dark energy that painfully grazed his arm. It was like razors raking across his skin, and the thought that Serenity had withstood the full brunt of one of these attacks spurned him forward with renewed vigor._

 _He pressed every ounce of energy that he had into channeling the darkened malefic energy. If he hadn't been slowly dying from the crystals embedded into his core, it probably would have disintegrated the militant into the ash that he was so aptly named after. As it stood, the attack only managed to injure the bastard, who rapidly dodged the beam, escaping with his life but losing his hand in the crossfire._

 _The red-haired militant cried out in infuriated agony as he funneled all of his remaining energy into blasting him again. Demande counteracted, and their beams of malefic energy collided. He pressed forward, sweat pouring off of his forehead as he leveraged both of his hands to push against Ash's efforts._

 _It should have been enough to win. Demande had always been the stronger opponent, with more practice using the malefic energy, and Ash currently only had one hand to channel the energy. However, he was dying, weak, and it was becoming increasingly clear that he was going to lose._

 _The clash of energy beams lit up the room in flickering purple shadows, and the hissing sounds were deafening, so it would have been easy to miss the apparition that was Wiseman that arose beside him._

 _The floating specter lifted rotting fingers and clasped Demande's shoulders. The white-haired Prince did his best to ignore him so that he could concentrate on fighting._

 _He had to suppress a disgusted shudder that curled up his spine as Wiseman's raspy unearthly voice echoed in his head. "I will give you the power that you need to kill Ash, and then you will save the Queen. Bring her to the King," Wiseman ordered, as if that hadn't already been his intention. "It would be counterproductive to my plans if she were to die at this time," Wiseman continued, and the audacity of the specter, who had so quickly abandoned him before, enraged him._

 _It didn't matter, though. Wiseman pressed a darkened power into him that made him gasp as it boiled through his veins and intensified the beam of darkness that exploded from his fingertips and effectively disintegrated Ash, whose screams of agony faded as his flesh and bone crumbled before him._

 _He crumpled to his knees beside Serenity's prone figure, his breath painful as it rattled in his chest, and noted that Wiseman was now nowhere to be seen._

 _"Please… save her."_

 _The whispered plea was barely audible and riddled with pain, and he snapped his head towards the sound. The blonde-haired, blue-eyed Senshi, who uncannily resembled the younger version of the Queen he loved, peered up at him from the floor as her mangled hand clasped Serenity's._

 _Wiseman's order was disconcerting, and it galled him that he would be doing exactly what he'd been told to do. However, he would not let her die._

 _With a pained nod, he leaned forward and gently gathered Serenity into his arms. On a last-minute whim, and only because he knew that Serenity would be upset if he didn't, he clasped the Senshi's arm as well. With every last remaining bit of energy he possessed, and with one last sorrow-filled look at his brother's lifeless body, he concentrated and transported them onto the outskirts of the Crystal castles barrier._

 _He only hoped that he would make it there on time._

oOo

Everyone was rallying with pale faces and hushed, worried words. The past versions of Chibi's family were devising a plan to get to Nemesis. The problem was that they had no conceivable way to travel to the godforsaken planet that was protected and hidden by the powers of the maleficent crystal.

Chibi hadn't been fortunate enough to inherit her father's empathic powers, nor could she access the forces of the Golden Kingdom. But she didn't need to be an empath to sense the roiling fury churning in the air around them. She bit her lower lip and shifted uncomfortably as her fingers twisted into the fabric of her pink pleated fuku skirt.

It had been almost an hour since Mamoru had found them in the mist, and the elated feeling of her newly blossomed love for Jimu had long ago dissipated when they'd returned to the crumbling crystal palace to face yet another horrifying revelation. Pluto had traveled back to collect the other Senshi and their Generals, and her excitement to see them again faded almost instantly when she noted the array of strained expressions that graced their faces.

Rei, ashen-faced, clad in her sailor fuku barreled into Jimu and enveloped him in her trembling arms. Though she'd startled him, he tentatively returned her embrace, and Chibi met his concerned narrowed gaze over Rei's shoulder.

With her heart in her throat, Chibi whipped her gaze around to peer at the silent Senshi and Generals. Mamoru stiffened beside her and sharply inhaled as he felt the emotions that she could see written so plainly in the contours of their faces. Something was seriously wrong, and it wasn't just that they needed to come to terms with the state of what their future would become.

Kunzite stepped forward, and she noted for the first time that Minako was not with them. The General of Darkness possessed a vast set of terrifying skills, and one of them was the ability to remain in control of his emotions; his hardened mask always firmly set in place. That was why her heart began to race, and tears of horror welled in the corners of her eyes at the sight of him now, trembling with barely restrained rage and agony.

She was not able to stop the horrified gasp that bubbled up, along with a broken sob, as Kunzite angrily relayed the devastating news. They'd been attacked, and Esmeraude had taken Endy and Minako.

Although with Jimu's help, she'd mostly come to terms with the painful feelings of guilt that she'd spent so much of her time struggling against, it reared its ugly head once again when faced with the devastation that was currently crippling her family. Including the specter of her father, who flickered and disappeared for a short time in his sorrow, as well as Mamoru, who swayed unsteadily beside her, horrified to learn that Endy was ripped away from those meant to protect him.

If she had been an empath, she would have most certainly crumbled under the pressure of the overwhelming anguished helplessness that currently encompassed all of them.

As it stood, she couldn't technically feel the emotion in the room. Not like her dad. Even still, her knees buckled and her throat constricted with agony. Her breathing hitched in her throat and her ears rang as they began to speak in harsh tones around her.

She should have told them sooner. They might have saved Usagi sooner if she hadn't selfishly hoarded the information in fear of their hatred for her. How could she have been so incredibly reckless?

She felt herself spiraling downwards into her panicked-ridden guilt, and her breathing quickened as her heart hammered in the cavity of her chest.

She was selfishly losing it again. Though she recognized the toxic emotions now, she couldn't help feeling them. An image of her cherub-faced baby brother flashed through her mind, and she would have crumbled if not for Jimu, who gently pressed a palm to the small of her back. It was a slight touch, but the warmth emanating from his hand was comforting enough to break through her panicked haze and firmly ground her. She forcibly took a deep cleansing breath and offered him a grateful smile before she forcibly focussed on the problem at hand.

She was no longer the terrified, weak, Chibi that had stumbled through time with Jimu and Endy months ago. She could feel the silvery powers of her birthright coursing through her now. There was confidence that came with the ability to wield something so powerful and pure. It was something she'd never understood before now, and she wasn't afraid to fight anymore. She would save her brother and Usagi. She could do this now.

"There has to be a way to get to Nemesis, Endymion," Kunzite's tone was painfully raw, raspy, and filled with dark rage that sent shivers rolling down her spine. The General of Darkness was barely hanging onto his control. She swallowed around the lump of emotion that had lodged itself in her throat. She needed to find a way to save Minako, too. " _Surely_ there's a way to lock onto Usagi."

It was her father who answered, though, slightly shimmering as he stepped forward. "We've tried unsuccessfully to access Nemesis for years. They've built something with Maleficent energy that makes entering the planet's atmosphere impossible without one of their crystals," he spat, and she trembled at the agony laced into the tone of his voice.

She felt a pressure in the air around them, suddenly. It was cloying darkness that she could not see, but that pressed into her lungs. She knew, without a doubt, the strange feeling was stemming from Kunzite, who shuddered with barely restrained rage. It was also apparent by the simultaneous gasps echoing around her that the others could feel it too.

"Kunzite," Mamoru snapped through clenched teeth. "That's enough. Control it."

His voice was raw, angry, and she was sure that she'd never seen or heard the younger version of her father speak so intensely. Kunzite exhaled with frustration and raked a hand through his hair. He pulled at the silver strands with shaking, furious hands as the pressure he'd unknowingly exerted in his grief from prodding the darkened emotions roiling around them ceased.

Mamoru turned to Endymion; a firm resolve etched into the contours of his stance. His expression was resolute with determination. "Is there any way that we can get there, Endymion?"

His curt words sliced through the tension-filled air and her heart ached for him; for all of them.

Endymion flickered again, whether, in response to the raw pain coming from his younger counterpart or his own, she wasn't sure.

He shifted with uncertainty, a tuft of purple-tinged ebony hair falling across his forehead as he carefully considered his words. "There might be another way," he sighed, hesitating as he pressed his lips together into a grim line. "But it's not an option."

Chibi inhaled sharply, her heart pounding, and the hairs rising at the base of her neck. She knew _exactly_ what he was talking about. Though she'd certainly been a bit of a scatterbrain, she'd heard her parents whispering during the onset of the more brutal attacks from the Dark Moon Clan. She also knew why he was hesitating.

She stepped out of Jimu's arms, her chin jutting out proudly. She was stronger now and more confident, too! _She could totally do this!_ "Daddy," she reassured, beseeching him to understand. " _I can do this_."

Endymion shook his head. "You've barely unlocked the powers of the crystal, Small Lady," he snapped, his figure flickering with the intensity of his emotions. Though his hardened expression softened. " _Please_ , I can't lose you, too."

His arms lifted in silent supplication. It was as if he wanted to hug her, though they both knew that he couldn't. _Not like this_.

"No, Chibi," Mamoru agreed. "We'll find another way."

She whipped her head around, her eyes scanning the facial expressions of the Senshi and Generals, all of them sporting mirroring looks of agreement. They would rather risk her mother and her brother's lives rather than trust in her ability to do this.

She wasn't blinded by her self-loathing anymore, so she knew that their unwillingness to let her use the Silver Crystal to travel to Nemesis came solely from a place of love, but it was still infuriating. Though she hated to admit it, she could feel the familiar strings of frustration and failure coiling up inside of her.

Chibi knew that she hadn't given them much reason to believe in her, but her mother had been younger than her when she'd unlocked the crystal and faced Beryl and Metalia, hadn't she? She knew that she could do this. She just needed them to trust her.

Her eyes welled up with tears, and she gritted her teeth in frustration and attempted to blink them back. It was seriously annoying that her emotions always made her cry! No wonder they were having a hard time taking her seriously. She imagined she'd have a difficult time picturing strength behind an endless stream of tears, too.

She opened her mouth to protest, to beg for them to listen when she felt Jimu's fingers suddenly intertwined with hers. The heat radiating from his body was comforting as her shoulder pressed into his arm. The words she would have angrily blurted out died on her lips, and she twisted her neck to peer up at him through lacy lashes.

He wasn't looking at her. His eyes were fixed determinedly on her father, and her heart skipped a beat. The familiar fluttering in her stomach intensified as she blinked up at him curiously.

He squeezed her hand and offered her a wry smile before turning back towards her father. "She can do it. She's a lot stronger than you think," he defended, though she watched him falter slightly beneath her father's even stare, and she couldn't help but smile softly as a dull blush crept over his chiseled features. She wasn't sure she'd ever seen serious, stoic Jimu blush before. "What I mean to say is that I trust her, your Majesty… implicitly," he stumbled over the words, and the unusual formality in his tone when facing her father would have been comical if not for the dire devastation of their current predicament.

She felt her face flush warmly at his words. Her lips curled up into a soft, grateful smile as she fought the urge to pull his handsome, totally supportive face down into a kiss —which, she found that she actually really enjoyed— when she suddenly felt a strange pull in the pit of her stomach. In an instant, the muscles in her body tightened before going completely numb. Her vision blurred, and she gasped, stumbling forward as an external pressure swept through her body.

She only dimly heard simultaneous cries of horror that pierced through her senses, before they dulled and faded away. She crumpled to her knees; her eyes narrowed onto her hands that fell forward onto the cold white-marble floors to brace herself. They were flickering. _Oh, God_ , she was flickering. In and out, _in and out._

Jimu fell beside her, his hands gently cradling her face as he forcibly pulled her gaze to meet his. His eyes were wide, green-pools filled with fear as his mouth formed words she could no longer hear.

This happened to Lita. She knew what it meant. Usagi, her beautiful, powerful mother, was _dying_. If Usagi died, then she would die too.

oOo

He was barely restraining the anguished rage that furiously pulsed through him as a result of how utterly helpless he felt. In this lifetime, he was powerful. Perhaps more powerful than he'd ever been as either Endymion or the clueless Mamoru that stumbled blindly through the timeline he'd changed. However, it didn't matter. All of that power meant absolutely nothing if he couldn't protect Usagi and his family, and he'd been a damn fool to think that this wouldn't be his future.

He could see it echoed in the specter that was his future-self. That bleak, knowing look that glinted forebodingly in identical blue eyes. It was an indication that there would come a time that he would not be able to protect Usagi anymore.

He'd felt a glimmer of hope when he'd found Chibi and Jimu in the mist, and the horrible, destructive emotions that had been churning through his future daughter had been absent, a love that mirrored what he felt for her mother coursing through her instead. It seemed possible, at that moment, that they could erase all the damage done by the Dark Moon Clan. For one fleeting moment, he'd been _so_ damn _sure_.

He was wrong, again, and the emotions rippling from his Generals and the Senshi were unbearable. The despair and despondency pressed so painfully into his heart that he wished, for the very first time, that he couldn't access the pained cords of their emotions.

His self-pity was short-lived because the moment he pictured Usagi, Endy, and even Minako in his mind, an image of their faces along with the devastation coursing through the people who loved them, his rage began to overpower his need to crumble.

He would have been able to ride out that wave of rage with steely resolve. Calm his Generals, and devise a solution to access Nemesis without utilizing his daughter, whose life he damn well was not going to risk, no matter how confident she was currently feeling. That was until Chibi gasped, flickered, and fell to her knees.

The blood drained from his face, and his heart constricted so tightly, he was sure that was the reason he couldn't find the ability to draw a single breath. He could feel it. _Dammit_ , he could feel it just like he had with Zoisite and Ami's future daughter when she'd done the same thing. Chibi was flickering out of existence, and there was only one reason for that.

He stumbled towards her, his ears ringing, as Nephrite, who stood closest to him, grasped his shoulders to keep him from falling. "No," he croaked, clutching at his chest, wishing he could rip the offending organ, that was twisting up inside of him, out. "Chibi… _Usako_."

The broken tone of his voice was painful to hear, even to his own ears. That, paired with the spike of grief in the room, was practically unbearable.

Chibi's eyes met his, and they were full, saucer-like orbs filled with terror. His breath hitched, and he couldn't stand the helplessness; the absolute certainty that there was nothing he could do.

Mars angrily flew to Jimu and Chibi's side, a flurry of black hair and red rage. "This is ridiculous!" Her hands clasped Chibi's flickering arm as her furious gaze desperately met his before flipping angrily to Endymion, who shimmered transparently from the grief that mirrored his own. "There has to be another way!"

He wanted to do something, his palms crackling with a power that was utterly useless at the moment when a siren began to wail. The shrill sound startled them as it reverberated loudly against the crystal walls.

He fought the urge to cover his ears as his body stiffened tightly. It was the same alarm that had been triggered when Saphir had stolen Usagi away. The sound stopped almost as quickly as it began, and they all stood still for a moment, sporting an array of shocked facial expressions when Lita flew through the doorway.

She was a flurry of blue hair and pulsing anticipation as she skidded across the floor, her eyes wide and her breathing quickened as her gaze frantically scanned their faces. "There's another breach in the barrier."

His eyes narrowed, and he opened his mouth to ask her where, _when he felt it._

He cried out with rage as Usagi's threads of energy firmly connected with his. _She was in agony_. Her silvery chords of life dimly thrummed, an indication that his reason for breathing was, in fact, very close to dying. His vision blurred, and he didn't stop to explain to the others what it was that he felt because she was running out of time.

The muscles in his legs coiled tightly, flexing with the incredible speed with which he flew from the room, and blindly followed the energy that reached out, pulling him towards her. He was only dimly aware that the others were following as his shoes pounded loudly across the marble floors as he expertly navigated his way through the crystallized labyrinth that would become his home. The air began to sting sharply as he inhaled, his lungs burning in his chest from the panicked exertion of trying to get to her.

 _Usako_. They couldn't have gone through all that they had, just so that he could lose her like _this_. He wanted this future with her, no matter how bleakly it turned out. He needed to live those years with her, to have Chibi and Endy. He couldn't let the Dark Moon Clan steal this from him. _It was his, dammit_.

He was getting close, approaching the closed doors of the crystal palace entrance at an alarming rate. Without thinking, he channeled the power of the Golden Kingdom. The soil around him was littered with acrid maleficent energy, but there was enough golden light that he pulled tightly into his core before he released it. It tore from him and shattered the door; crystal shards raining down around him as he burst over the threshold into the acrid, hazy air.

He stopped for only a moment, calming his raging emotions to more clearly focus on finding her. The air around him shifted with the arrival of the others, but he ignored them, his breathing ragged as he pulled frantically at the twisted threads around him. Where was she?

A firm hand clasped his shoulder with a steely strength he recognized as Kunzite's. "Focus, Endymion. I can feel it too."

The calm dark cords that belonged to his silver-haired friend was now firmly back in control of the simmering emotions Mamoru could feel boiling just beneath the surface. He'd never felt an emotion so intensely twisted up in Kunzite as he had when the General had angrily pleaded with some way to rescue the Senshi of Venus.

He opened his eyes, his heart pounding as he glanced sideways at them. Jadeite and Kunzite stood closest, and Kunzite's eyes were dangerously dark as he expectantly scanned the horizon with a sense of urgency that mirrored his own. Jadeite's eyes coolly contemplated him as he stood, with resolute determination, next to Mars, who trembled with rage. Nephrite stood with Jupiter, and they both looked ready to fight. The energy within his quiet, brooding General sizzling with the urge to angrily destroy something.

Mercury and Zoi were slower to join them, as his carefree General could not manipulate the powers that the others did. Judging by the tension between the couple, Zoi had refused to stay behind with Chibi, who was on the verge of disappearing, and Jimu, who would never leave her side. Zoi's gaze briefly met his eyes, and his long-haired friend, who had only narrowly escaped death hours before, offered him a determined and reassuring smile. He would never let Mercury fight alone again.

He turned his gaze back into the acidic yellowed mist of Crystal Tokyo, surrounded by his protectors and friends, and took a deep cleansing breath to concentrate. It was only then that he noted that Usagi's energy was accompanied by a duller, dying thrum of twisted darkness and light, as well as a brighter, pulsing light, he instantly recognized as Minako's.

His jaw tightened, and his body shook with rage with the realization that the secondary energy, intermingling with Usagi's pained one, was Demande.

Jupiter gasped angrily. "There!" she snapped, her tone vibrating with fury, and his gaze frantically followed hers.

Just beyond the eerie line of mist, just on the horizon of the desolate landscape, was the white-haired, self-proclaimed prince kneeling on the ground.

He couldn't stop the growl of unfettered rage that tore from his lips at the sight of Usagi — _his_ Usako— unconscious, covered in blood and cradled in his arms; a mangled Minako laying on the ground beside them.

He was close enough now that he was able to reach out to both of them, enveloping them in the bright healing powers of his energy so that he could begin to untangle the twisted threads inside of their broken bodies. There was barely a wisp of life inside of her. For just a moment, he was torn between his need to hold her in his arms, and his desire to rip the prince into shreds.

He was the first to reach them, with Kunzite closely on his heels. He felt the darkened threads that his friend could manipulate burst outwards with his fury at the sight of a mangled Venus.

The General pulled the broken Senshi into his arms, a terrifying growl of unadulterated anger shredding through the silence as his fury widened and bent dangerously close to the sharp escarpment of darkness that resided within him.

He wanted to tell Kunzite to keep his wits about him and regain control of it, but he couldn't breathe as his rage overwhelmed his senses at the horrific sight of his beautiful moon princess, pale and barely breathing. Luckily, Jadeite barked a hushed warning that seemed to keep the silver-haired General in check.

The stunned silence from the furious Senshi and Generals that surrounded them didn't seem to faze the prince, who dared to glare up at them sullenly. His need to hold Usagi won out over his desire to kill the prince, and his hands trembled as he sank to his knees in front of them and wordlessly ripped her from Demande's arms.

The bile rose unbidden in his throat at the sight of her, her Sailor fuku torn, the fabric that should have been white, dyed red with her blood. She was cold, stiff, her skin ashen-colored, and it reminded him so much of the time he'd held her lifeless body in the park beneath Metalia's roiling evil that his eyes welled with the anguish those memories evoked. Her blood was still warm, and he felt it seep hotly over his fingers as he gently prodded her back for the wound he could feel pulsing with pain and poisonous malefic energy.

The rage he felt was unprecedented as his furious cobalt gaze fixed onto the obsidian darkness of Demande's eyes. The prince met his glare defiantly, unflinching as Mamoru pressed a shaking, blood-stained palm onto her chest.

He sighed with relief when he felt the slow, steady thrum of her heart and the tiniest wisps of life as he simultaneously continued to channel glowing healing energy into her and Minako at the same time. He didn't say a word as Demande's hands fell to his sides with slumped shoulders, as a defeated hatred for him began to glint furiously from piercing black eyes.

He was focussed solely on healing, so it took a moment for the prince's energy to register. His ragged appearance matched the tangled mess of energy inside of him. He'd never quite felt anything like it before, but he knew for a fact that Demande was also nearing death.

With sickening pops and a sob of pained relief, Minako was the first to heal. She arched her back, stiffening, with eyes clenched shut in Kunzite's arms. Her eyes flew open, and the terrible guilt and pain rippling from the Senshi leader was an emotion he'd never felt from the haughty Minako before. She burst into tears, the cries rattling in her chest and echoing hauntingly around them.

Kunzite gently tightened his grip around the trembling blonde, as anguished tears slid listlessly down her pallid cheeks. " _Endy…_ " she moaned and buried her head into Kunzite's chest. "I'm so… so… _sorry_. I tried to protect him. I swear… oh, _God_..." her words trailed off, muffled and riddled with gasping breaths of pain, but he heard them.

He shook, jaw clenched, staring unblinkingly and furiously into the monster's eyes as he slowly attempted to weave through the tangled mess inside of his princess. It was slow; whatever energy that had ripped through her acted like a malefic poison that had brought her to the brink of death. But she was healing, and he felt the silvery chords of life brightening inside of her.

"Well?" Demande snapped haughtily, his voice raspy and filled with disdain. "Why the hell aren't you healing her?" the prince sneered. "Or maybe you aren't as powerful as she seems to think you are."

Mamoru's eyes narrowed, and he was practically choking on his fury at the bastard's audacity. As it stood, there wasn't a need to do anything as Nephrite grasped the prince's arm, roughly pulling him to his feet. His hand curled around Demande's throat, his fingers pressing into the prince's pale skin.

Mamoru felt the fury rippling through his General, the darkness flaring dangerously close to an unfathomable precipice that he wasn't sure he was willing to let his friend fall over. "Say the word, Endymion, and I'll snap his neck," he whispered through gritted teeth.

He wasn't sure what to say because he knew, on a darker level of his subconscious, that he wanted Demande dead for what had been done to all of them. To Usagi, to their future counterparts, to _Endy_ , his son, who was still within their grasp. He knew, though, that if anyone was going to kill the prince, it couldn't be his General that snuffed out his life. It had to be him.

Before he could respond, Jupiter lightly laid a gloved hand on Nephrite's wrist. " _Neph_ ," she whispered, her tone quietly pleading. Makoto was not willing to let her other half fall into that dark and twisted path, either.

He felt the darkness within Nephrite thin instantly. His clouded eyes cleared as he abruptly released Demande, who fell to the ground, sputtering and laughing sardonically.

The Prince, sucking in broken, ragged breaths of air, lifted his gaze and fixed his eyes firmly onto him. Demande was shuddering with the strain of something that was eating away at him inside. It felt like the darkened crystals that he'd felt ripping through Zoisite, but he did not care to delve deeper as he clutched Usagi more tightly in his grasp and met Demande's gaze with a cold, even stare of his own.

He loathed the bastard with every fiber of his being, and he made sure that was very evident in the hardened expression he let fall firmly onto his face.

Demande's lips curled into a mocking smile. "Do you know," he began, his voice raw and hoarse. "I'm going to die anyway, but before I do, I just wanted to make sure that you _knew_ that I would have kept her forever if things had gone differently."

Though he wasn't entirely sure what Demande meant, his words still elicited a primal rage inside of him. Something so basic and dark that it filled him with a possessiveness that he would never have imagined himself capable of feeling. He didn't know the extent of Demande's hold on Usagi, and he didn't know what the hell had happened to her, but more than anything, he wanted to tear the Prince apart.

He didn't have to do anything, though, because, with one last rattling breath, Demande collapsed and fell unconscious. The strangely tainted energy that made up the twisted prince barely fluttering inside of him.

"Let him rot," Kunzite spat as he tenderly rocked a trembling Minako in his arms.

Zoisite moved towards the prince, his brow furrowed curiously. "With Demande dead, or almost dead, is it over? He is the leader, isn't he?"

Mamoru clenched his jaw shut, unable to answer, perspiration beading on his forehead as he trembled with the strain that it took to expel the darkness from Usagi. He cupped her cheek in his hand, breathing a sigh of relief as he watched the color return to her pale cheeks. He swallowed painfully with the thought of how close he'd come to losing her again.

"No, it isn't over," Jadeite said quietly and calmly. "We need to find a way to Nemesis to rescue Endy."

There were murmured words of agreement between them, and he closed his eyes against the pain at the mention of Endy, whom he'd failed to protect. He steeled his resolve and vowed that, with Usagi safely by his side again, they could travel to Nemesis and rescue him in time. There were no other options.

He exhaled a final breath of relief as Usagi's gaping wound meshed back together. She gasped and arched her back as her body stiffened in his arms as he wholly healed her. The urge to weep was intense as her eyes fluttered open and deep blue sapphires peered up at him laced with long black lashes.

He offered her a shaky smile as one arm tightened around her waist, and the other cupped the side of her face. His fingers intertwined in the silken strands of her hair, and the pad of his thumb softly caressed the soft skin of her cheekbone.

His heart raced furiously in his chest as he leaned down and pressed his forehead gently onto hers. "Usako," he whispered, and his voice broke with emotion and relief as her warm breath gently fanned across his face. Another reassuring indication that she was alive and breathing.

Her slender arms coiled tightly around his neck, and her delicately small fingers weaved through his hair as she tenderly pressed her trembling lips against his. It was a short, chaste kiss, but he could feel the intensity of the emotions pouring off of her.

Deciphering the complex web of her feelings was difficult. There were so many different emotions that radiated from her in torrential droves at once, but Mamoru did recognize a faintly vibrating chord within her. It was intimately familiar because it was the same thing currently coursing through him. Usagi was in disbelief that he was, in fact, real, alive and that she was presently in his arms.

He shook with the realization; he knew that it meant that she'd, at some point, accepted that she would never see him again. The thought made his heart stop, and he swallowed around the lump of anger that constricted painfully in his throat. It was agonizing to know that she'd willingly sacrificed herself for something he still didn't understand.

She was still orienting herself as she dizzily sat up in his lap and lowered her hands from around his neck to curl her fingers desperately into the fabric of his shirt.

She blinked several times, and her eyes began to glisten with tears as her lower lip started to tremble. "Mamo-chan," she whispered brokenly, and his anger washed away at the pleading tone she'd managed to imbue while uttering his name. "I'm so sorry. I had to go. He would have—"

Her eyes widened suddenly, and he felt her body stiffen beneath his fingers that were still holding her tightly in his grasp.

He was confused by the sudden spike of fear that began to churn around her. She gasped and tore herself out of his arms. He was just as bewildered as the rest of the Senshi and Generals when she scrambled towards the fallen prince, a strangled cry tearing from her throat.

He could not begin to explain the pain that tore through him as he watched his princess kneel, and cradle the bastards face in her delicate hands as her eyes widened in terror. What hurt the most, though, was that it wasn't in terror of him, as it should have been, but _for_ him.

His breath hitched in his throat as she peered up at him, her eyes filled with something that was begging him to understand— _understand what?_

"Mamo-chan," she whimpered desperately. "You need to help me save him."

There was a cacophony of confused gasps around them, and he shouldn't have prodded deeper. He wasn't prepared for what he found, but the emotion pulsating around Usagi was undeniable. She loved the white-haired Prince.

Logically, he knew that it was not the same type of love she felt for him. He could feel the difference. It was like the love she safeguarded for her Senshi, her friends, and everything bright and beautiful in her life, which was why he could not understand how the prince had managed to worm his way into Usagi's heart. Nor could he help the foreign spark of jealousy that reared up unwillingly within the cavity of his chest.

oOo

She'd known the moment that she'd left the safety of Mamoru's arms and allowed herself to be whisked away into the darkest bowels of enemy territory, that it was going to be challenging to explain why she'd made that horrifying decision.

She wanted to tell them everything. How Demande may have started as their enemy, but that he wasn't anymore. How she'd spent, what felt like a lifetime, getting to know him. That, through the strange timeless link he'd admittedly forced onto her, it felt like she'd spent years saving him from the monsters and the cloying darkness that had purposefully preyed onto a young boy's broken, vulnerable disposition. She wanted them all to know that she hadn't suddenly lost her mind. However, these explanations were going to take time, and Demande did not currently have the luxury of time.

Her eyes widened, blue-pools filled with a silent plea to her sisters, her friends, and the love of her life to help her rescue him, even though she knew they didn't fully understand. Her heart raced, and she waited with bated breath as she scanned the faces of the people that she loved the most while clutching Demande's limp arm amidst the desolate landscape that he'd been partly responsible for destroying.

She inwardly cursed her stupidity for thinking this would be easy. It made sense that they were wary. Demande had threatened them multiple times, and by all rights, up until yesterday, she'd hated him too.

She swallowed, and her body quivered with a strange mixture of panic, guilt, and imploring anticipation as her gaze fell onto the person that mattered the most to her. Mamoru was still kneeling, his hands frozen in midair as if he was reaching out to her in silent supplication, his handsome, chiseled features twisted into a look of confused pain.

Her heart twinged in the cavity of her chest, and her face fell. Mamoru was her soulmate, her reason for breathing. The very last thing she wanted to do was hurt him. But she'd never given up on a friend, and she desperately needed him to understand.

She hoped that he could feel everything she was trying to convey to him through her emotions. "Mamo-chan," she pleaded softly, keeping her eyes fixed firmly onto his. " _Please_."

He contemplated her words, his eyes softening though his lips remained pressed into a harsh, grim line, and his jaw clenched tightly shut. "Usako… I don't understand," his words, paired with the broken tone in his voice, plucked painfully at her heartstrings.

She opened her mouth and searched for the quickest way to explain the emotions she knew her empathic boyfriend could feel coursing through her when Minako firmly interrupted her. "Mamoru," she began, her tone steady, and even as she pulled herself out of Kunzite's grasp. She gracefully curled her legs beneath her and leveraged them to pull herself to her feet. "He killed Ash, and he saved us.".

Usagi's eyes widened, and her heart skipped a beat at the revelation. _How had he managed that?_

Minako, her eyes locked unblinkingly onto hers, knelt on the other side of Demande and nodded with determination. "I'll help you, Usagi."

Usagi swallowed down the sudden swell of emotion for her friend and Senshi leader who, though she'd been taken and mangled by the Dark Moon Clan, was willing to trust her.

Mars, Jupiter, and Mercury stepped towards her as well, an array of resolute expressions on their faces as they silently offered her their support. It was enough to make her weep. Her friends, _her sisters_ , placing their faith in her and her ability to do what she felt was right.

Mamoru sighed softly and pulled himself to his feet. She broke eye contact with Minako and craned her neck to look up into his face. His hardened expression softened, and there was a resigned half-smile on his lips. He offered her his hand, and, tentatively, she took it.

He promptly pulled her up and deftly twisted her lithe form into his embrace. One arm coiled tightly around her waist, as he lifted the other, and his hand gently caressed the side of her face. Her eyes welled with tears, and her lower lip involuntarily trembled as she leaned into his touch. _Did he know how much she loved him?_

He leaned forward and pressed his cheek gently against hers as his lips hovered just above her ear. His breath fanned warmly against the skin of her neck, "Usako, what am I going to do with you and your big heart?"

His tone was laced with an exasperation and tenderness that made her heart swell. She wanted to weep with relief. Her knees buckled slightly, and he instantly steadied her as she melted into his embrace. He understood, and despite his feelings, he trusted her, too.

She curled her fingers into the fabric of his shirt and buried her head into the hardened expanse of his chest, instantly soothed by the sound of his heart beating beneath her ear. "What's wrong with him?" Mamoru asked, and she gently pulled away from his embrace, graced him with a watery smile, and turned back to the white-haired prince who lay crumpled at their feet.

She bit her lower lip, heart pounding as she knelt beside him again. He was running out of time, and she only hoped that the alterations Saphir had made would allow Mamoru the ability to bypass the crystals and heal him. "Esmeraude attacked him with the crystals," she whispered hoarsely. "Just like _Zoi_."

Her gaze fell onto the tawny-haired General, whose expression, ordinarily bright and carefree, was hardened as he stared down with undisguised disdain at Demande. This was going to be so much harder than she'd anticipated.

Mamoru sighed, "Usako, there's no way that we'll be able to get him over the barrier."

She knew he couldn't care less about Demande's fate; he was treading carefully to avoid hurting her feelings.

She shook her head. "Saphir said that he altered them so that we could heal him. That's why he came for me," she explained, and a flash of sorrow coursed through her at the thought of Saphir, whose body was still lying lifeless on the stone-cold floor of that darkened chamber. "Though, I'm not sure he realized at the time that I don't have that ability."

Mamoru inhaled sharply, undoubtedly because of his empathic connection, and knelt beside her. His gaze was filled with frustration and pain that tore at her heart. He cupped the side of her face, his eyes desperately searching for answers. "What _happened_ to you, Usako?"

Demande's breathing hitched and rattled in his chest, and she knew that they were out of time. Her eyes glistened with tears; this was _unbearable_. "Mamo-chan, I promise I will explain everything to you," she whispered, her voice laced with urgency. " _Please_. I don't want him to die."

Mamoru's jaw clenched tightly, and she thought that he might protest, but he sighed, curtly nodded as he turned towards Demande, and roughly grasped his arm. She bit her lower lip nervously as he closed his eyes and concentrated on healing him.

"This is a waste of time," the low baritone that belonged to Kunzite growled, and she cringed as she peered up into the General's face.

While the Senshi had silently conveyed that they trusted her judgment, their other halves clearly did _not_ agree, and her stomach churned at the varying looks of anger and disbelief on their faces.

Minako sighed softly, "Kunz, stop."

The General would not be swayed as he wrapped an arm around the Senshi's waist, and in an unusual display of affection for the General of Darkness, he pressed her closer to his side. Even as he kept his gaze firmly fixed onto Demande, who gasped and arched his back as Mamoru successfully unthreaded the pained poison inside of him.

Mamoru exhaled slowly, falling forward, his palms pressed onto the ground, and his eyes still closed. Usagi gasped in dismay as she leaned towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Mamoru was much stronger than he'd ever been; as a result, he rarely felt the exhaustion of channeling the power of the Golden Kingdom; though after healing her, Minako and now Demande, he was bound to feel the effects.

She heard Demande's breath evening, an indication that Mamoru was successful as she kept one arm wrapped around Mamoru's waist, and leaned over him as she tenderly brushed ebony hair off of his forehead. "Mamo-chan," she whispered brokenly. "Are you okay?"

It was finally registering, now that the urgency to save Demande's life had dissipated, that she'd been fully prepared to die, and this time, she would have died without seeing him again. It would have crushed him, and though she didn't regret her decision, the guilt intermingled unbearably with the raw intensity of her love for him, and for a moment, she thought maybe she would crumble under the weight of her emotions.

Mamoru gasped, recovered enough to propel himself back up into a kneeling position, promptly pulling her into his arms, where she gratefully collapsed in his embrace and clutched at him for dear life.

He shakily stroked her hair as she tucked her head beneath his chin and pressed her ear to his chest. "It's all right, Usako," he reassured, and his voice broke slightly with the depth of his emotion. "I love you. It's going to be okay."

" _Ugh_ ," the grunt laced with revulsion belonged to Demande, and her eyes flew open as she leaned away from Mamoru and spun around to face her friend, who was sitting up and watching them with a sneer on his face. "You should have just let me die and saved me that disgusting display."

Usagi was used to Demande's childish petulance, and so she merely rolled her eyes at him. The others, though, were not. Mamoru's arms tightened around her, and she felt his body tense against her back. Nephrite growled furiously, leaned forward, and angrily grasped the collar of Demande's shirt and hauled him roughly to his feet.

The General's eyes blazed with rage as he glared into Demande's face. "That can still be arranged," Nephrite hissed angrily.

Demande forcibly yanked himself out of the General's grasp, anger curling dangerously onto the white-haired prince's expression. Usagi knew from experience that soon he was going to lose his temper as his fists clenched and began to crackle with the purple, malefic energy that he still had access to.

Usagi inhaled sharply, scrambled rapidly to her feet, and clasped slender fingers around his wrist. "Demande," she snapped forcefully, "This isn't one of your fake landscapes now. Please," she pleaded with just the right amount of angry appeal that he needed to hear to calm down.

It was a tense moment as his obsidian gaze locked onto her defiant sapphire glare, but his tensed stance softened, as did the hardened contours of his face as he rolled his eyes instead. " _Fine_ ," he snapped and took a step back. "As you _wish."_

"Usako," Mamoru interjected, his tone laced with an urgency she didn't understand as she twisted back around to face him. He was standing now, and he took a tentative step towards her. "I want to know what happened to you and why we are suddenly refraining from attacking the reason for the destruction of our future," he said steadily with a bitter edge that caused Usagi to cringe and Demande to scoff loudly. "But we don't have _time_. We need to go back to Nemesis."

Her eyes narrowed, and she whipped her head around to study the expressions on her friend's faces. Her heart lurched, plummeting to her stomach because it was clear that something was _very wrong_.

It suddenly occurred to her that they were all _here_. In the future where they _shouldn't_ be, and then she recalled that Minako had been on Nemesis, mangled and untransformed. Her breathing picked up a notch because missing from the people encircling her were her children, Chibi and Endy.

Her gaze filled with terror as she frantically turned back to Mamoru. _"Mamo-chan_ ," she whispered, her voice breaking. "Where's Chibi and Endy?"

She hoped that they were in the castle. She already knew, though, that wasn't the case by the devastation that crossed Mamoru's face. "Chibi's fine, Usako," he whispered brokenly. "But Esmeraude took Endy."

She choked on a sob, shaking her head in denial. _No_. A picture of her baby, cherub-cheeked Endy in _dark_ and _twisted_ Esmeraude's grasp made her heart clench painfully in her chest.

Her knees buckled, and Mamoru was quick to catch her. She couldn't control her panicked quickened breathing as she clutched the front of his shirt. Her mind began to race with the painful revelation as the need to go now and rescue her child intensified.

"We have to go. _Now_ , Mamo-chan," she croaked and swallowed the sob that bubbled up in her throat. "We need to go save him!"

Mamoru's arms shook as they tightened around her. "Yes, we will. As soon as we find a way to get to Nemesis," he reassured, though she detected the pain in his voice as well.

They needed a way to get to Nemesis? She knew exactly how they could get there, and her movements were abrupt as she hurriedly twisted around within Mamoru's embrace to face the white-haired prince, whose expression was hardened with a knowing look in his eyes.

" _Demande_ ," she pleaded, and he studied her for a moment, his expression unchanged before he sighed and shook his head.

Something was glinting in his eyes that resembled remorse when he spoke. "Serenity, I can take you back if that's what you want, but there isn't any point," he said darkly, and she felt Mamoru inhale sharply behind her. "I know what they have planned for the baby. Serenity, he's more than likely…" Demande trailed off, but the words he'd left unsaid hung in the air.

She liked to imagine that she was strong, powerful, and possessed the ability to make the right decisions. She wanted to believe that she could overcome anything, but at that moment, the sorrow, exhaustion, and inevitable guilt were too much to bear.

It was a good thing that Mamoru was adept at catching her unconscious falling form, because, not for the first time in the past couple of months, Usagi's vision blurred before going dark as she fainted and crumpled in his arms.

oOo


	13. Chapter 12: Back to Nemesis

**A/N:** Well, this chapter did not require **too** much updating. But, it did get fixed and betaed by **Ninjette Twitch,** this time around. As I do not think it was betaed the first time I posted it. THANK YOU! And now that we are all caught up, all re-edited, its time to actually finish this story! I have planned out the ending with Ninjette Twitch, and it looks like there will be two chapters left. Admittedly, two long chapters, but still.

Thanks for sticking it out this far with me!

 _ **Rewritten February, 2020**_

 _ **Original authors note:**_

A/ **N** : Hey, guys! Wow! Okay, I know it's been a long time... like months long, and this chapter... well, this chapter was hard. There are A LOT of characters in play with an array of emotions that made this so hard to write. I rewrote this chapter so many times, and I'm not sure I'm entirely pleased with how it ended up, but, alas, here we are! And here you are, lovely reader, that have stuck by me and continued reading despite the heavy, heavy, angst. I hope you guys like this! Special shout out to the beautiful **Iamcharlotte88** that drew the most beautiful fanart for this piece... like! Oh, my gosh guys! Check out this girl's art! She is TALENTED!

I'll try and be quicker with the next update! Also, Reviews are love!

 **Chapter 12**

 **Back to Nemesis**

 _Her body trembled with rage, her fingers curled into fists, nails digging angry crescent-shaped marks into the palms of her hands, as she stood in the unbearable darkness of what had once been Demande's chamber._

 _Esmeraude swallowed around the lump of fury lodged in her throat, peering, bleary-eyed, down at the charred remnants of what had once been her leader. Ash had been a sadistic asshole, for sure, but he'd been the last hope for the Dark Moon Clan. She was convinced that he was dead because he'd defied Wiseman one too many times. Now, with Ash and Saphir dead, along with Demande, who'd stupidly gone rogue because of the poisonous filth that had infiltrated his weak mind, she was the only one left._

 _With an unfettered growl of frustration and a flick of thick green hair, Esmeraude stepped through the crumbling remains of the red-headed fool that had clearly failed in his efforts to usurp Demande and steal the Dark Moon crown. Except, there wasn't really a crown anymore, was there?_

 _They'd been blindly following Wiseman, who had promised them untold power and full control of the kingdom that she'd always envied with a ferocity that ate away at her soul. She'd been promised a place in a glimmering court with everlasting life. Instead, she was the lone survivor of a group of rag-tag rebels who controlled absolutely nothing._

 _The Maleficent crystal had done nothing for her thus far. Even if Wiseman did deign to acknowledge her presence, which he had yet to do, she would be the ruler of a land, barren, littered with rotting death that now resembled Nemesis's desolate landscape. This was not how things should have happened, and their attempts to change the past had miserably failed._

 _No, she had a new plan now. She wanted the Silver Imperium Crystal for her own. It was the key to everything, and she wanted it more than anything she'd ever wanted in her life._

 _She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and imagined a world where she sat on a crystal throne, an army of loyal soldiers bowing adoringly at her feet. She would be a better Queen, more beautiful, more worthy than that blonde-haired piece of trash that deserved none of this._

 _If she could have the crystal, she could command the same power and the same respect as the stupid Queen currently did. Wiseman had led them astray, and it was time for her to go out on her own._

 _Her eyelids fluttered open, her lips curling over white teeth in a slow, calculating smile. The first thing she needed to do was take control of what was left of the crystal castle, the only thing left in Crystal Tokyo. She would leverage the comatose royalty to get what she wanted._

 _Luckily, the General of Darkness and the younger versions of the rotten Senshi and Generals were safely locked away in the past. So, she only needed to fight the King and the Queen. Who, if their last altercation was any indication, was unable to use her crystal. The rabbit was useless, and she would relish ending the Senshi of Mercury._

 _Her resolve faltered for a moment because there were definitely some holes in her plan. First, she was a tad bit worried that the Senshi leader's corpse was not here in the room with the others, though she was able to push that to the back of her mind, given the state that she'd left her in. What she really needed to figure out was how she was going to infiltrate the castle that they had, thus far, been unsuccessful in breaching._

 _She was probably a little manic, unable to differentiate a good idea from a bad one with the hazy chords of her hot-tempered rage, but she was determined to do this. She twisted around, her gaze scanning the room before falling onto the stiff, prone, ice-cold corpse of Demande's brother._

 _Her face lit up suddenly because she knew exactly what she was going to do. In the past, the Senshi had decimated Saphir's droids quickly with the power of the Silver Imperium Crystal. But here, in the future, the Queen couldn't use the crystal, and the rabbit had yet to master it._

 _The rumble of low, victorious laughter that spilled from her lips was ominous as it echoed off of the purple-veined walls around her. Even if they could fight off one or two of them, there was no way they were a match to all 65 of Saphir's waiting droids. Not if she summoned them, and they attacked all at once._

 _What did it matter that this was the last weapon that she had? When she was finished, she'd be safely within the crystallized walls of the revered castle that she coveted, sitting atop a mountain of royal corpses, with the crystal firmly within her grasp._

 _She was done following men's orders. She didn't want to be a pawn anymore. No. She wanted to be a Queen._

oOo

She wanted to open her eyes, but keeping them closed was the only thing that was allowing her to stay somewhat grounded. She curled her fingers into the fabric of Jimu's shirt and focused on the feeling of his heart comfortingly beating a steady rhythm beneath her palm. Counting the beats in tandem with her desperate gulping breaths. Inhaling deeply, in and out, slowly, methodically, to stop the painfully loud ringing in her ears and the brutal tightening in her chest as she flickered in and out of existence.

It felt like time stopped as she internally cursed the decisions that had ultimately pulled her into this painful moment.

She buried her head into the hard expanse of Jimu's chest, feeling desperately afraid, as she braced herself. What did it feel like to have never existed? Was it painful? She involuntarily whimpered, and Jimu's arms tightened around her trembling form.

She only vaguely recalled something being shouted before Mamoru and the younger counterparts of her parent's protectors flew from the room in a quick flurry of urgency.

Disappearing was a strange feeling, and every time she flickered out of existence, it was like falling into a black void of nothingness, before being sucked back into reality again. It was terrifying, and when she opened her eyes, she wasn't able to stop the torrential waves of tears that listlessly fell down the pale slopes of her cheeks.

She didn't want to cease to exist, but if this was truly going to be her last moments, there were things she wanted to say. She wanted to apologize for the childish insecurities that had inevitably led them here. Because surely, if she'd listened to Jimu sooner, then maybe this never would have happened. More than anything, though, she wanted her dad to know that this wasn't his fault.

She shuddered, and her vision focused until she could clearly see her father's specter, his expression contorted into a look of anguish as he knelt in front of her.

She opened her mouth to speak, her throat unbearably dry, when suddenly the strange nausea-inducing feeling that accompanied the flickering uncoiled from her muscles and washed away. She exhaled, melting into Jimu, as she felt her form solidify. She instinctively knew that it was over and that wherever the younger version of her father had gone to, he must have rescued Usagi. _Thank God_.

Her father's ragged expression smoothed, though his jaw remained clenched tightly, his eyes flashing with pain. "Small Lady," he whispered hoarsely and lifted a hand as if he wanted to reach out to her. "Do you feel alright?"

She inhaled deeply and nodded, still reeling from the devastating fact that they'd almost lost her mother, too. "Yes, I feel fine now."

Her trembling form must have given the lie away because Jimu's arm tightened around her waist, and she felt him shudder against her back.

Her father flickered himself, and stood, his gaze pained as he peered down at her. "Mamoru must have saved her," he replied, and the low tone of his voice suggested that he was simply voicing his thoughts out loud. "Don't leave this room, Small Lady. I'm going to check on your mother."

She barely had time to nod before his form disappeared. The silence in the room was practically unbearable when Lita stepped towards her and held out her hand to help her up. Her expression was just as devastated as her dad's had been.

"God, Chibi," Lita murmured with a shake of her head. "You almost died!"

Chibi grimaced as she curled slender fingers around Lita's wrist and leveraged her firm grip to stand. Like usual, she stumbled, but Jimu grasped her waist to steady her as he followed suit. He didn't let her go once they were standing and, instead, interlaced his fingers with hers.

Lita raised an eyebrow, the corner of her lips curling into an amused half-smirk. "Well, finally!" Her tone was light, teasing, with an overjoyed gleam in her eyes. "Jimu, I thought you'd _never_ tell her."

Chibi's eyes widened slightly as she turned her head to peer at the ebony-haired boy, who was actually blushing, as he purposefully avoided her gaze. " _Lita_ ," he snapped with irritation, which only prompted an eye-roll from the blunette.

Chibi's brows drew together, and she sighed. Truth be told, she was more annoyed with herself than anything. Had she really been so blind? She wanted to ask him more about it. How long had he felt this way about her? She was reminded of her dad's words, though, and she shook her head to clear it. That was _definitely_ not a priority right now.

She offered Jimu a tender smile, that he promptly returned, and squeezed his hand before taking a step towards their friend. "Lita, did my dad follow Mamoru? To see what happened to Usagi?" She asked, and her voice cracked because her mouth and throat felt parched, like she'd just swallowed a mouthful of sand.

Lita's brows drew together into a contemplative frown. "I don't think so, Chibi," she murmured in reply. "He's probably gone to see your mother locked inside the crystal."

Like a whirlwind of energy, Lita twirled around to face the transparent blue screen of the barrier console that she flicked upwards with a swipe of her hand. "Seeing you like that was terrifying," Lita whispered as she forcibly kept her gaze fixed on the flashing numbers, and blinking dots, as she expertly pulled up video surveillance feeds.

Chibi frowned because when she and Jimu had been here, alone, the feeds had been entirely non-functional. They'd assumed that they'd been damaged beyond repair in the attack.

She opened her mouth to ask Lita how she'd managed to fix them, but the blunette continued speaking as her eyes scrutinized the screen. "When I first woke up, your dad was beside himself with worry. I don't think I've ever seen the King like that," she murmured, her eyes narrowed in concentration. "He was so afraid something was going to happen to you, he spent a lot of time locked up in that chamber with your mom."

Chibi's heart skipped a painful beat at Lita's words. She'd only ever seen her dad resolute and calmly in control, too. She couldn't imagine seeing him fall apart.

Lita blinked and finally pulled her gaze away from the screen to peer over at Chibi. "Luckily, I was here; otherwise, you might not exist at all."

Chibi's frown deepened. "What do you _mean_?"

Lita lifted her gaze and bit her lower lip, a look of uncertainty etched into her expression. "Well…" she trailed off nervously and shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "Your dad was going to send nightmares to himself in the past. Some kind of attempt to get himself to break up with your mom."

Chibi's eyes widened in confusion. That didn't make any sense. "What?" she asked, startled, and thoroughly confused by the revelation. " _Why?"_

Jimu clasped her hand again beside her, and she quickly offered him a grateful smile.

Lita shrugged, distracted once again as a loud beep from the screen pierced through the room. Her fingers flew across the keyboard. "I'm not sure," she answered absentmindedly. "Maybe he thought that this would never happen if he'd never been with her?"

She clicked on something on the screen, and a video feed with a fuzzy picture appeared and began to come into focus. The warm hues of Lita's chocolate brown eyes met hers. "You're a lot like your dad, too, Chibi. Always blaming yourself for things that aren't your fault."

Chibi inhaled sharply because she understood the meaning embedded into Lita's words, and this time, for the first time, she finally understood what Lita, Jimu, and every one of her family members had been trying to tell her.

Her eyes welled with tears because, well, _she was still her_ , but she nodded gratefully at her intelligent friend whose serious Ami-like expression, quirked into a very Zoisite-like smile.

"And anyway! I quickly dissuaded him of that ridiculous notion," she exclaimed brightly. "I just needed to remind him of you and your brother."

The mention of Endy startled her. It was almost like the wind had been knocked from her at the reminder that Endy was gone. Her tiny little brother in the hands of the Dark Moon Clan; helpless, sweet, baby Endy.

Lita's smile faded, too, and Jimu pulled her towards him. A strong arm coiled around her waist as he gently twisted her into his embrace. She inhaled sharply as she lifted her gaze to peer into his eyes, a mixture of sorrow and tenderness laced in his gaze.

This was all very new to her, the love that had blossomed between them, and she wished that she could have realized it sooner before they'd been attacked, and everything had gotten so heart-wrenching and freaking complicated. Still, she couldn't help but shudder as he tenderly cupped her cheek, his eyes hardening with determination as the pad of his thumb swept along her cheekbone.

"Chibi," he murmured. "This wasn't your fault."

She blinked; her breath hitched in her throat. Jimu knew her better than anyone in the world. For as long as she could remember, she'd struggled with the darkness of her insecurities. While she wasn't totally sure about everything, for once, she didn't blame herself for this.

She opened her mouth to respond when Lita gasped loudly beside her. Her gaze snapped back to the blunette who was staring at the semi-transparent screen, a look of unfettered horror written on her face.

Chibi inhaled sharply, her heart clenching painfully as her eyes focused on the slightly grainy video feed. It was Mamoru, who lunged for Usagi, who appeared to fall. That was not what alarmed her, though, because Usagi seemed to steady herself quickly, though she did wobble for a moment. What tore through her like a knife shredding through her churning stomach was the sight of Demande, unharmed, that bone-chilling sneer splayed on his face, standing beside them.

Her ears began to ring, her breath coming out in strangled gasps of rage, as the blood started to boil in her veins.

She didn't blame _herself_. She blamed _him_. He was the reason that her life had been torn apart and left in shambles. He was the reason her family had suffered immeasurable amounts of pain. He was the reason Endy might be…

She couldn't manage to finish that thought. Jimu said something beside her, but she barely heard him. The only thing coursing through her mind was that Demande was still standing there. _Why was he still standing there?_

oOo

She was used to falling unconscious; God knows that she'd fallen into Mamoru's arms countless times in the past couple of months. But, this time, it was more than just exhaustion that swept through her limbs and pulled her into the temporary healing void of darkness. She'd been, if only for a moment, so utterly consumed by her grief that she was certain she couldn't continue onward.

There was something to be said, though, for the silvery powers of the Moon Princess that thrummed through her veins. It was a beacon of light, hope, and the reason that she would never give up. Endy was alive, and she couldn't succumb to any kind of grief until she found him.

Usagi only faltered for a moment. Her vision blurred and her footing unsteady, before she pulled from the steely strength radiating from the gentle arms wrapped around her, the power of love from the Senshi that were her sisters, and the loyalty and friendship from the Generals that would always fight to protect them.

Mamoru's hands were tender, comforting, as they steadied her and settled onto her hips, the healing chords of the Golden Kingdom soothingly weaving through the tapestry of her frayed nerves. "Usako," he breathed, his breath warmly fanning along her neck and ear. "Are you all right?"

She swallowed, holding onto her inner strength, and nodded. "Yes, Mamo-chan," she replied, pleased that her tone didn't sound nearly as broken as she felt. "I'm going to be fine."

Her eyes slid across the varied expressions etched into her friend's faces before fixing firmly onto Demande's, sullen, knowing stare, the corners of her lips curled up into a soft, pleading smile that deepened his frown.

The white-haired Prince crossed his arms, and with muscles tightly coiled, and jaw firmly clenched, he shook his head. "I hate it when you look at me like that, Serenity," he snapped, thoroughly annoyed, tone petulant. "It's not going to change anything. I already told you that there's no point. So, just stop it with the eyes."

She sighed, opened her mouth to respond, prepared to press him further because right now, he was their only way to get to Nemesis, and she needed to save Endy.

She was interrupted, though, by Rei, who swept forward in a flurry of red and black. "Why do you talk to her like you know her?" The black-haired Senshi of Mars demanded, purple irises flashing angrily as she stood in front of Usagi. Her stance was wide and protective as she faced down Demande.

Jadeite's expression was just as wary as he moved to stand beside Rei, casting a brief glance at her over his shoulder, curiosity and frustration burning in the green hues of his eyes.

Mamoru inhaled sharply, his body tensing as his arms tightened around her. It was like Rei's question had pierced through the urgency, grief-ridden haze that had refrained everyone from asking anything up until this point.

One second they'd been facing each other, standing within a circle, and the next, her Senshi had moved to stand beside Rei and Jadeite. Their gloved hands crackled dangerously with their elemental powers; their Generals poised and ready to fight beside them.

Usagi gasped, her heart skipping a beat as she tried to step forward to intervene. "Wait, guys—" She was interrupted, once again, by Mamoru that forcibly pulled her back against him.

Usagi exhaled with frustration, casting an irritated glare up at Mamoru, who was purposefully keeping his eyes forward, avoiding her gaze with a clenched jaw and an annoyingly stoic expression.

"I think that this self-proclaimed Prince," Kunzite began, the baritone of his voice, low, menacing and shudder-inducing, "has found a way to manipulate the princess."

Demande took a step back as his eyes darted wildly over the faces of her well-meaning protectors. His expression darkened, and he leaned forward, muscles coiled tightly, fists balled up and crackling with malefic energy.

His lip curled up into a challenging sneer as he boldly faced Kunzite. "I would cease your attack, oh, General of Darkness," Demande sneered. Usagi's eyes widened because she felt the weight of the dark energy that Kunzite was controlling prodding heavily in the air around her.

Kunzite stepped towards Demande, their expressions identical masks of rage. "Or _what_?"

It became very clear that things were about to escalate very quickly, and it was painfully apparent that she'd handled this all so wrong. She owed them all an explanation before they started killing each other.

She tried to step forward again and, this time, when Mamoru held her back, she did more than just glare. "Mamo-chan, please," she pleaded. "I want to explain everything to you." She turned towards the others, raising her voice an octave to be heard. "To all of you. Please, don't fight."

Tension and darkness crackled between all of them for a moment more until Zoisite loudly, deliberately cleared his throat. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I've kind of reached my maximum daily dosage of dark and dangerous for one day." His tone was light as all eyes snapped towards the smiling face that was the soothing signature of Mamoru's carefree General.

Once he'd successfully garnered everyone's attention, he shrugged nonchalantly. "Besides, I'm kind of curious! And, isn't Blondie way smarter than all of us?" He asked, though his smile faded with a sudden realization, and he promptly leaned over towards Ami, and, not-so-quietly, whispered in authentic Zoisite-dramatic-like flair. "Well, except for _you_ , 'Lia." Ami rolled her eyes, though there was a wisp of an amused smile on her lips.

Mamoru sighed as he loosened his hold, still hesitant to let her go. The tension was still very palpable but muted now, and Usagi smiled gratefully at Zoi, who winked back, and tilted his head forward. An indication that she should probably get on with her explanation.

Usagi nodded, squeezed Mamoru's hand in an attempt to comfort him, and, with her emotions, tried to convey everything she felt as she swept through the line of her Senshi to stand beside Demande.

The white-haired prince cast a wary glance her way, his temper adequately cooled as he pressed his lips into a thin, grim line, an expectant brow raised sardonically; the obsidian darkness of his gaze trailed firmly on her.

It was clear that Demande had no intention of helping her out with this one, and she sighed and turned to face her friends, and Mamoru, whose eyes were narrowed in frustration and worry, the need to have his questions answered so painfully obvious. This was going to be a lot harder than she'd thought it would be.

Usagi cleared her throat, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. "Well…" she trailed off, biting her bottom lip nervously because the explanation was there. Still, when she tried to string the words together into a coherent sentence, it _actually_ did _not_ paint a decent picture of Demande. Like, _at all_. Which, was not helpful at the moment… because, really, there was no quick way to explain this. They were in a rush to save Endy, and…

Demande's sigh of impatience pulled her from her thoughts. "Basically, my brother's malefic crystal allowed me to control Serenity's mind every time she closed her pretty little eyes." He spoke in a detached, matter of fact manner, arms crossed, with a taunting smile curled onto his lips.

Usagi barely suppressed her groan of frustration, because, _seriously_ , this was not the time for Demande's childish behavior.

The reaction was exactly as she should have expected. " _What_?!" Mamoru snarled, and Usagi cringed at the fury in his tone. His expression was etched with disbelief and anger as he fixed his gaze onto hers. " _Usako_?"

Usagi lifted her hands in supplication and shook her head. "No, Mamo-chan," she began, heart beating erratically. "Well, I mean, _yes_. That is _technically_ true, but it's a little more complicated than that—"

Demande chuckled humorlessly, " _Nope_. It's actually not. See, the nights that I spent in her mind have no time constraint. So, basically, it's like we've spent an eternity together. Right, Serenity?" Usagi raked her hands over her face and groaned. "So, really, I've probably spent more time with her than you have, _Mamo-chan._ "

Usagi's eyes were wide, horrified, as she locked them onto the idiotic white-haired Prince who'd uttered her endearment for Mamoru mockingly. "What are you _doing_?" she hissed, tone laced with fury. "I'm going to let them all kill you in a minute if you don't stop playing games!"

"Usagi," Minako demanded sharply, blonde brows furrowed angrily. "This isn't going well."

Usagi's eyes scanned their faces and, if anything, they were angrier than they had been before. "Guys," she pleaded, "look, I know that he's done… unspeakable things…" Demande scoffed arrogantly, which Usagi decidedly ignored. "And, it's true…" she swallowed nervously. "There wasn't _technically_ a time constraint. So, it _is_ like I spent an eternity with him, but he became my friend. And I reasoned with him, _and…_ " she trailed off miserably because, if the looks on their faces were any indication, they were not budging.

She cast an irritated glare towards Demande because he'd stupidly made things more difficult with the sole purpose of childishly baiting Mamoru. The Prince dared to simply shrug with a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

"Usako," Mamoru whispered, his voice breaking with his barely restrained anger. "Please, _come here."_

Usagi's face fell, and her eyes filled with contrition because the last thing that she'd ever wanted to do was to hurt Mamoru, and it was obvious by the pained, fury-filled look on his face that he was only holding it together because she'd asked him to.

She didn't question him and immediately stepped away from Demande, around Rei, who was still glaring distrustfully at Demande, and to his side. His hands shook as he roughly pulled her into his arms.

She sighed, curled her arms around his neck and peered up into endless pools of cobalt blue. His expression was pained, and his arms tightened around her, almost too tightly, and she knew he was really struggling with this. They all were. And could she really blame them?

She took a deep breath, and with every emotion coursing through her, conveyed exactly what she was feeling at the moment for the empathic love of her life who needed her reassurance right now. " _Mamo-chan_ ," she whispered with contrition, heart twisting in her chest.

He shook his head, his expression severe and anguished as he internally struggled with what they'd just told him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Her eyes welled with tears, and she blinked them back and lifted her hand to tenderly cup his cheek, running her thumb along the angled edge of his cheekbone. "I didn't know," she reassured quietly. "I swear. Not until Saphir broke the crystal. Please, trust me."

It was only a brief moment while he hesitated, but with one last searching look into each other's eyes, the tension in his shoulders eased, he took a deep breath and nodded. "You need to tell me everything when this is over," he demanded, his tone edging towards the acceptance she was looking for.

Usagi sighed with relief and nodded in response. "Yes, of course."

Mamoru lowered his head pressed his lips onto hers for a chaste but passion-filled kiss before straightening and fixing his gaze resolutely onto Demande. "Can you bring us to Nemesis, or not?" He demanded harshly, clearly appalled that he needed to ask Demande for anything.

Usagi's breath hitched at the resigned look of anguish on Demande's face as his eyes flicked back and forth between her and Mamoru. It was clear that the intimate display between them had wounded him, and she sighed with dismay at the wisp of a satisfied smile that curled onto Mamoru's lips as he clearly registered those emotions. Getting Demande to adjust as her friend, and Mamoru to accept him was going to be one hell of a struggle.

Luckily, it appeared that Demande was done playing games at the moment because he nodded curtly. "Yes," he snapped in response. "I can get you to Nemesis."

"We _don't_ need _him_ to get to Nemesis."

Usagi inhaled sharply as she recognized the lilting chords of Chibi's voice, and she swiveled around, craning her neck to the side to face her future daughter who'd arrived, closely followed by Jimu.

The relieved smile that was curled onto Usagi's lips instantly faded as the identical looks of hardened anger on Chibi and Jimu's faces registered.

There was something different about Chibi, who stood tall, resolute, her lips pressed into an angry-filled line. "Can someone please explain to me why we haven't decimated this monster?"

Usagi's brow creased into a frown because that didn't sound like something the Chibi she knew would say.

Demande laughed scornfully. "I guess that depends on your perception of a monster, _rabbit_."

Usagi grit her teeth in frustration. She knew that Demande felt like he was backed into a corner, and all things considered, he was handling it relatively well. But she wished that he would just stop speaking. "Demande, _stop_."

Demande rolled his eyes, Neph growled menacingly, and Minako exchanged a worried look with Ami. They were all still so confused, at their breaking point, but none more than Chibi, who looked furious and absolutely devastated.

Usagi inhaled sharply, her heart twisting painfully in her chest, as Mamoru groaned, undoubtedly overwhelmed by the painful emotions that were clearly emanating from the pink-haired Senshi. "Chibi, it's okay," he reassured, his tone purposefully low and pacifying as he released Usagi and took a tentative step towards Chibi.

Chibi took an angry step back in tandem with Mamoru's step forward, vehemently shaking her head. Her face was tinged crimson, hands angrily balled into fists at her sides, as her furious gaze wildly darted over all of their expressions before settling back onto Usagi.

Usagi's eyes welled with tears at the look of betrayal that glistened in her eyes. Chibi had never looked at her that way before, and she knew that she needed to explain, to make her understand. "Chibi," she whispered mournfully. "It's all right. Demande is our friend now—"

Chibi gasped, eyes widening with disbelief as the blood drained from her face. " _What_? Is that some kind of sick joke, Usagi?"

There was a cacophony of sympathetic gasps from her friends, and Usagi swallowed around the painful lump of misery lodged in her throat. This couldn't be wrong. She'd forgiven Demande and began the process of saving him. Wasn't that a start to healing all the horrible pain wrought upon her family and friends? If only she had the time to adequately explain it to them.

Usagi cleared her throat and took two steps towards Chibi, tentatively closing the distance between them. "Chibi, please. I can explain all of this to you," she assured, hands lifted in surrender.

Mamoru inhaled sharply behind her. "Please, Chibi," he pleaded, clearly attuned to an emotion that Usagi had yet to understand. "It's not like that. Usagi would never hurt you."

Usagi's eyes widened, struck by Mamoru's whispered plea because _, of course_ she would never hurt Chibi.

Chibi's responding bark of disappointed laughter tore at her heart. "The Usagi who becomes my mother, who is currently comatose on a cold crystal slab because of _him—_ " she gestured with a disgusted sneer towards Demande. " _That_ is the only Usagi who would never hurt me." Her lower lip trembled and her anger faltered as her sorrow became evident as she stared broken-heartedly at Usagi. "It's a trick, Usagi. Whatever he's said to convince you that he's your friend is not real. I know this because he told me what he was going to do to you with his hand wrapped around my neck as he tried to squeeze the life from me."

From the moment that Chibi had unceremoniously collided into their lives, Usagi had only witnessed a tentative innocence and reverence from her. That was nothing like the red-faced, angry Senshi whose eyes were wide and accusing rather than filled with the sweet hesitancy that Usagi had become accustomed too.

It was difficult not to cry, knowing that her decision to save Demande, who had been the source of so much pain for her future daughter, was ultimately the reason Chibi was looking at her like that.

She was only dimly aware of Mamoru and Minako, who were trying to soothe her, as was Chibi because they had yet to break eye contact, identical sapphire blue hues fixed onto each other.

Usagi took another step towards Chibi, the tempo of her heart erratic and painfully twisting in her chest. "Chibi, I'm sorry—"

Chibi shook her head, pink tresses twisting around her with the movement. "No, it doesn't matter, Usagi," she snapped, the tenor in her tone trembling. "We're wasting time. Endy needs us, and you're not the Moon Senshi here. _I am_."

Mamoru sucked in a sharp breath of air, and Jimu's eyes narrowed in concerned confusion as she straightened, and determinedly locked her knees. Her expression was resolute, as she, in a shimmering glow of silvery ribbons and light, conjured the crescent-shaped moon wand.

Usagi's breath hitched in her throat, the blood draining from her face because _that_ was what was so different about Chibi. She'd unlocked the powers of the Silver Millennium Crystal.

Usagi was torn between being ecstatic for her beautiful friend who had struggled so profoundly with the powers that belonged to her by birthright and horrified because it looked like she was going to use them right now.

"Chibi, don't!"

"Chibi!"

Simultaneous cries of horror from Jimu and Mamoru echoed around them. Usagi, who stood closest to the pink-haired Senshi who was beginning to fade, gasped when she recognized it for what it was. Chibi was teleporting.

Without a second thought, Usagi leaped forward and wrapped her arms around Chibi's waist. She gasped as the pull of traveling at the speed of light pulled at her navel, the sensation twisting and coiling around her in a sharp tingling sensation. It briefly occurred to her as their atoms split apart that this was the second time in two days that she'd willingly opted to travel to Nemesis, leaving a devastated Mamoru behind her.

oOo

Words could not begin to explain the frustration that swept through Mamoru as, once again, he was forced to watch as Usagi recklessly put herself in danger to travel to that _fucking_ planet _without him_. This time Chibi, whose emotions were a train wreck of unfettered fury, was gone, too.

With a harshly muttered curse of despair, he forcibly ignored the outraged cries and the tangled web of emotions that were simmering unbearably in the air around him, as he swiveled around to face the reason for all of this. _Demande_.

To his credit, the irritatingly smug look that was a permanent fixture on the bastard's face was absent now. His expression was etched with concern and terror. The dark and twisted threads of his emotions pulsated with worry and obsessive, twisted love for Usagi that made Mamoru want to tear him into shreds.

He hated feeling this way. The jealousy, the fury, and the knowledge that Demande had been infiltrating Usagi's mind, emotionally violating his reason for breathing every single night broke him into pieces.

It was only when Demande closed his eyes and began to concentrate, a sickly, purple maleficent energy bubbling from the crystal dangling from his ear, that Mamoru snapped into action. "Kunzite!" he called, his tone filled with urgency, panicked, because if Demande disappeared, then there was no way for him to go to Nemesis to save Chibi, Usagi, and Endy.

He didn't need to elaborate any further. Kunzite knew what he was asking, and the General of Darkness nodded curtly, the air around him crackling with the dark energy that he could manipulate. He caught Demande off guard quickly enough for Nephrite to restrain him, giving Jadeite time to forcibly rip the crystal from his ear. The gargled gasp of pain from the Prince was not enough to assuage Mamoru's fury.

The hatred, rage, and disgust poured off of Demande in droves as he struggled against Nephrite's hold and glared up at him with seething fury. "Careful," he hissed vengefully. "Your true colors are showing, _King_."

Mamoru tensed, and his hands shook as he carefully attempted to control his emotions. He barely suppressed the urge to punch him in the face —though, the image of doing just that was oddly comforting— as Jadeite opened his outstretched hand to reveal Demande's dark, pulsing crystal. "What do you want to do, Endymion?"

Mamoru slid his gaze away from the calm, perceptive eyes that belonged to Jadeite, and onto the sneering Prince who, despite everything, still managed to imperiously sneer down at them with an ice-cold contempt that was thoroughly unjustified. "Where were you going, Demande?"

The white-haired Prince's eyes widened, and he choked on a dry bark of disbelieving laughter. "I was going after her," he responded through gritted teeth. "If you don't let me go, she'll die on her own."

Mamoru's heart skipped an anguished beat, and he knew, without a doubt, that Demande was speaking the truth.

He took a step forward and opened his mouth to demand that the Prince take them all to Nemesis to save her. Suddenly, the yellow haze that had become a permanent fixture of Crystal Tokyo began to twist and twirl as the sky opened up into a black, purple-tinged portal. The whistling of the wind sliced and swirled around them, lifting the ash and dirt off the ground, threatening to throw them all off of their feet.

Mamoru instinctively shielded his eyes, coughing as he attempted to squint through the makeshift tornado of dirt and rubble, his hair and cape whipping and snapping in the whirring gusts around him.

It stopped just as quickly as it began, and Mamoru inhaled sharply because once the dust settled, he heard them before he saw them. The telltale and very familiar mechanical clicking of a droid. Except that this time, it wasn't just one or two droids. _It was an army of them._

The sounds and the piercing screams in the air were deafening as he dove to the ground, narrowly avoiding an attack of blue fire that roared as it sliced hotly in the air above him.

"Jupiter! Watch out!"

He wasn't sure, but he thought that it was Mars who bellowed the horrifying warning to the wide-eyed brunette who stood frozen directly in the path of a razor-sharp sizzling, electric blue ball of energy that was barreling towards her.

She didn't hear the Senshi of Mars in time, but luckily, Nephrite barreled into her, throwing them both onto the ground and out of harm's way just in time.

It was pure and utter chaos, the Senshi and the Generals ribbons of energy lost and twisted in the poisonous fog emitted from another droid that attacked, hissing nauseous gases that hovered above the ground and wrapped around their fighting forms.

Mamoru covered his mouth and nose, coughing as the acidity burned his eyes before he propelled the healing energy of the Golden Kingdom into Jimu, who had fallen unconscious, Venus whose leg had been sliced open, and Zoi whose shoulder had been pierced through with a spike that he'd taken in place of Mercury, who was hastily scanning their surroundings through her blue vizor.

"There's too many of them!" Mercury cried, and Mamoru fell to his knees, his chest burning with the energy needed to heal them all and keep the toxic poisons from shredding through his lungs.

Jadeite suddenly materialized, kneeling in front of him, green eyes watering from the strain to fight through the toxins himself. The General pressed Demande's crystal into his hand. "Endymion," he coughed. "You need to take Demande and save Usagi, Chibi, and Endy," he whispered raggedly, gasping for breath.

Mamoru shook his head as he twisted a thread of golden healing energy into Jadeite. "Are you kidding me? I won't leave any of you to fight this alone."

"Jadeite's right, Mamoru," Minako hissed suddenly, her voice hoarse as she fell beside him, narrowly dodging another attack. "We'll get everyone over the barrier and hold them off. You need to go and save them now!"

Mamoru hesitated because the thought of leaving them to fight this many droids on their own made his stomach churn with horror and dread. They needed him.

The calm, steady threads of Jadeite's energy pulled his gaze to meet his level stare. "Endymion," he reassured. "Go. I promise you that we are going to be fine. It's our job to protect you so that you can protect her."

He hesitated for only a moment longer, carefully weighing Jadeite's words. This was all so painfully familiar, an echo of a life they'd lived so long ago, and his eyes blurred with anguished tears.

"Mamoru! Go save her now!" Minako hissed impatiently, the haughty annoyed tone of her voice oddly comforting for a change as she fiercely countered one of the droid's attacks.

With a curt, resigned nod, he pulled from the inner strength it took to leave them, clenched his fingers around the crystal, and prodded through the mist for the Dark Prince he despised. When he found the mangled mess that was his energy, he propelled himself to his feet and dodged an electric attack, until he found the white-haired bastard kneeling on the ground.

Wordlessly, he leaned forward, grasped the front of his shirt, and violently hauled him to his feet. Mamoru untangled the damage the Prince had sustained from one of the droids as he roughly grasped his wrist and pressed the crystal into his palm.

The Prince met his gaze without an ounce of fear coursing through him. "Take us to Nemesis, Demande."

Demande's expression was grim as he nodded with determination, closed his eyes, and summoned the dark, sickly energy that poured over them, pulling them from the middle of the battle and dizzily propelling through space towards the dark, monster-ridden planet that was currently holding his family hostage.

He hoped to God that the Senshi and his friends could manage to fend off the horde of droids long enough to retreat behind the protective barrier of Crystal Tokyo's castle, and he prayed that he'd made the right decision in leaving them.

oOo

Usagi was familiar with the purple-veined stone walls and the pervasive ice-cold darkness that hung dankly in the air of Nemesis' Dark Crystal Palace. She'd hoped to never have to step foot here again, so when the pull of traveling finally stopped, and their forms solidified in the middle of a dark, eerily quiet hallway, the dread that settled like a piece of lead in the pit of her stomach was expected.

It took a moment to steady herself, her heart bouncing from her chest to her throat as she sucked in a pained breath, desperately trying to fill her lungs that felt like they were constricted too tightly in her chest.

Usagi heard the hitch in Chibi's breath, and she snapped her gaze up to meet the pained, tear-filled eyes of her friend, _her daughter_ , whose lower lip quivered as she took a step back. "Why did you follow me here, Usagi?" she demanded, her tone laced with anger and grief. "I thought you would want to stay behind with your _new friend._ I don't want you here. I can save Endy alone."

Usagi inhaled sharply, the dull heat of an angry blush creeping up her neck and warmly spreading across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. She understood Chibi's anger. She'd seen first hand what Chibi had been through. But now, instead of internalizing her rage and drowning in guilt, she was wrongfully projecting it onto her.

Usagi took a step towards the pink-haired Senshi, who, even though she was the same age as her, was still such a child in so many ways. "Chibi," she began, her tone steady, demanding, as she pulled at her gloved wrist. "I know that you're angry—"

Chibi scoffed, violently pulling away, twisting on her heels, and striding angrily down the hallway into the darkness. "You have no idea what I'm feeling, Usagi. My mother would have—"

This time it was Usagi's turn to interrupt her as she propelled herself after Chibi, twisting her body in front of her and halting her in her tracks. "I am your mother, Chibi. Or I'm going to be! And I don't regret the decision to trust Demande!" She snapped, filled with frustration. Chibi was the Moon Senshi now, and they were in the middle of a war that she clearly wasn't ready for. "Listen to me, Chibi. There is more power in forgiveness than vengeance and last year… _No_ , last _month_ , I was just like you," Usagi pleaded. "We'll only win this and save Endy if you let the anger and the guilt go and trust me."

Chibi's eyes welled with tears and her expression was stricken as she opened her mouth to respond. She was interrupted, however, by a low, thrumming chuckle that reverberated against the walls and echoed ominously around them.

Both of their gazes craned to the side, a flurry of gold and pink, as they searched for the source of the sound.

Usagi's eyes narrowed in confusion as she locked onto a tall figure, half bathed in the shadows, leaning casually against the wall as he watched them. Usagi gasped; the angled features of his face, the chiseled contours of his jaw, the unkempt ebony hair were so very familiar.

"Mamo-chan?" she questioned, her tone tinged with uncertainty, because he looked like Mamoru. But something was different.

In one fluid motion, he pushed away from the wall and stepped into the light, cobalt blue eyes glistening maliciously and a half-smirk on his face. The resemblance to Mamoru was uncanny, but that was not who stood in front of them.

Usagi inhaled sharply, her pulse quickening as the blood drained from her face. It was impossible, but he almost looked like…

"Endy!"

Chibi's horrified scream assaulted her senses as it bounced off of the walls and deafeningly echoed around them.

oOo


	14. Chapter 13: Finding Endy

**A/N:** Hello, Collide readers! Are you still there? I know it's been a super long time since my last update, but I actually spent the last three months completely rewriting, and re-editing 'A Twist in Time' as well as previous Collide chapters. They've all been replaced, so, if so inclined, feel free to take a look!

So this is more than likely, based on what I have planned, the second to last chapter. There may be an epilogue, but that depends on whether or not I decide to proceed with the third Arc in this universe.

HUGE shout out to the most beautifulest Bae-ta, **Ninjette Twitch** without whom this would have never been written, and this story would have remained unfinished. Forever. I'm always afraid that I've lost all the readers when there are such lengthy gaps in between posting. So, let me know if you are still reading, and if you liked it!

 **Chapter 13**

 **Finding Endy**

 _The burning rage, riddled with disbelief, boiling in her veins was the only reason that Esmeraude was unable to think straight. If she had, she might not have landed, a flurry of cascading green hair and black fabric slamming into the cracked dirt amidst the rubble of what was left of her droids. It was impossible, inconceivable, entirely out of this realm of possibility, and yet, the abominations of Crystal Tokyo had succeeded, and she'd failed._

 _Esmeraude wasn't a stranger to toxic emotions. In fact, she'd spent the better part of her life clawing with perfectly-pointed nails, spitting and hissing like a flawlessly groomed panther, fighting her way through the hordes of Nemesis. She'd embraced all of the taut, twisted ropes of wickedness, jealousy, hatred, that coiled like comforting steel bands around the fragmented pieces of her withered soul._

 _There wasn't a merciful bone in her body, and she would have gladly snapped the slender necks of all of the Guardians. Instead, she'd entrusted Saphir's droids to do it._

 _Through a hazy, red-rimmed rage and gritted teeth, she roared with pure, unadulterated fury. It undulated in her chest, vibrating with wrath, before tearing itself from smudged, red-painted lips. This was unthinkable, unimaginable, outside of anything that she believed possible. She bellowed as much in the form of crazed, frenzied expletives towards the Crystal Palace that she wanted so badly, it hurt._

 _Not only had she failed, and her army of trusty droids been decimated, but there hadn't been a single casualty. Not one!_

 _How could she be blamed for stupidly barreling from the safety of her Maleficent bubble, skidding across dust, grime, and mechanical bits in a place that would leave her exposed? She was too angry, shocked; the disbelief and disappointment rippling through her, clouding her judgment._

 _She'd underestimated them and their cleverness, and the way they'd used the barrier to simultaneously destroy her army, the final weapon she possessed that would get her onto the crystal throne that she coveted more than anything else._

 _She'd watched them with mounting horror from the safety of the toxin lined skyline. It was over, and she wanted blood. Of course, that was not meant to be, and had she not been so consumed with the bitter taste of rage on her tongue, she might have seen it coming._

 _Let it be noted that a beam of bright, fluttering hearts hurt just as badly as the purple-tinged maleficent energy that Esmeraude should have come to her senses to use. As it stood, the Senshi of Venus, who was not dead after all, caught her off guard, and she screeched shrilly, clenching her eyes shut as she flew backward. The grainy, lifeless surface of the ground scoured her bare shoulders as she scraped across it._

 _She didn't have time to react before the orange-clad, blonde-haired bitch stood above her. Her expression was fiercely terrifying as she swept down and forcibly ripped the sleek black crystal earrings from her ears._

 _Esmeraude hissed, from pain and outrage, as the blonde tossed the earrings aside, recoiling as if they'd burned her. "Am I a pretty little songbird now, Esmeraude?" Her delicate features were scuffed, scraped, and dirty, and her expression was grim and angry as Venus curled her gloved hands into the tangled mess of Esmeraude's hair and yanked her upwards. "Do you want to hear how loud I can sing?"_

 _Esmeraude hissed through gritted teeth, eyes brimming with hatred as she extended her hands to claw out the ugly blue pupils that dared to stare at her as if she were the cockroach that needed to be exterminated. Venus had her wits about her, though, and Esmeraude was weakened without her connection to the dark powers that fueled her. So it was laughably easy for the angry Senshi leader to toss her aside._

 _Esmeraude fell, teeth vibrating from the jarring impact, as her palms dug into the dirt, and she averted her gaze, trembling with hatred as she listened to the tell-tale crunch of her gaudy orange heels pressing into the gravel as she approached her. Esmeraude was afraid, but only for a moment, as a chilling smile curled onto her lips. If Venus was going to kill her, she'd already be dead._

 _The laugh that erupted from her lips was manic, tinged with hysteria as she craned her neck upwards to fix a haughty gaze onto the Senshi that towered over her. The blonde was admittedly a terrifying sight to behold. She was every bit the warrior that Esmeraude hated; standing tall, shoulders squared, blonde hair rippling in the breeze. Her beauty, even beneath the dirt, grime, and blood of battle, made the thick, acid-tasting feeling of jealousy rise like bile in Esmeraude's throat._

 _The Senshi stopped in her tracks, her brows drawing together in the face of Esmeraude's laughter. "Look at you," Esmeraude spat, breathless and hysterical. "You're not going to kill me, Senshi. You don't have it in you."_

 _The Senshi's brows raised, startled, and the look emboldened Esmeraude, who twisted around and braced herself on her hands as she casually crossed her ankles and smirked up at her. "You forget that I know you, Venus," she hissed, her heart flipping with glee because she might actually get out of this one. "I've watched you fawn at the silver-haired Bitch's feet for years. It's your one weakness. Your inability to put down the animals that threaten you."_

 _She'd hit a nerve. That was very clear by the way Venus clenched her tapered fingers into fists, pressing them into the torn tatters of her fuku, her eyes darkening with the truth of Esmeraude's words. The laughter that spilled from her lips this time rang out mockingly, shrill, like the sound of a tinkling, high-pitched bell._

 _Esmeraude sat up, her smile cruel and wide. "You see?" she taunted. "I'm right."_

 _The green-haired member of the Dark Moon Clan was already planning her escape, furtively eyeing her salvation that lay partially broken on the rocks where Venus had tossed it. She was caught off guard when, instead of retreating or attempting to restrain her, the Senshi's rosy lips curved into a brilliant, white-toothed smile._

 _The blonde tilted her head to the side and nodded. "You're right, Esmeraude," she chimed, the chipper tone of her voice more chilling than her anger. "I won't kill you." The blonde lifted her gaze, fixing it on something over her shoulder. "But he will."_

 _The blood drained from Esmeraude's face, and she sucked in a sharp, tainted breath of air when she felt the weight of his shadow looming over her. She may have held the upper hand over the soft-hearted Senshi of Love, but the General of Darkness outpowered her in every single way._

 _Esmeraude tensed, the muscles in her body unwillingly coiling so tightly she was rendered immobile. Hot tears scalded the corners of her eyes because suddenly she couldn't breathe. Something pressed so painfully on her lungs it felt like she was suffocating._

 _She knew this was because of the pieces inside of her that she'd always basked in. The darkness that she'd turned to at every point in her life, her sanctuary, and it had suddenly become a weapon that the General was using against her._

 _By the time the silver-haired assassin stepped into view, his fingers grazing across her shoulders that were snapped back, held firmly in place by a darkness that she could not see, she was drowning in terror._

 _He was as she remembered; tall, towering over her, every contour of his body harsh, and unyielding. The ice-blue of his eyes injected a pervasive chill that seeped into her skin and sank into the marrow of her bones. It was at this moment that Esmeraude knew, his promise of pain ringing in her ears, that she was going to die._

 _For a moment, he broke eye contact with Esmeraude and turned his attention to Venus who forcibly turned his face towards hers, cradling the side of his jaw. Her brows furrowed as her gaze searched his._

 _Esmeraude swallowed thickly, and it felt like razor blades shredding her throat when the Senshi's voice pierced through the silence. "Kunz," she whispered, her tone tentative. "Don't lose yourself in the darkness."_

 _Esmeraude wanted to laugh that crazed hysterical sound, weep, or claw out both of their eyes. She could do none of those things, paralyzed in place by his powers; forced to watch their disgusting display in her final moments._

 _The General's gaze held a softer, almost doting edge that Esmeraude had never seen before when he lifted his hand to curl his fingers around hers, turning his head a fraction to brush a kiss across the inside of her wrist._

 _When he gently pulled away, the look on his face was hard, filled with promise. "Don't worry," he replied, and the sound of his voice sent trills of terror rolling down her spine. "I won't."_

 _Venus nodded, satisfied, and the Senshi spared her one final pity-filled glance before she twisted on her heels, and in all of her endless beauty and youthful fucking perfection, the bitch strode away._

 _Esmeraude croaked, choking on her own saliva when she turned her burning gaze back to the General, whose smile was cruel, slanted in a chilling way that fucking terrified her. When he stepped towards her, swiftly folding his knees so that his face was level with hers, Esmeraude knew it was over._

 _She was drowning, frozen in the pools of ice blue eyes when he roughly cupped her chin. "You will, though, Esmeraude," he promised. "Lose yourself in the darkness, that is."_

 _It briefly occurred to Esmeraude that his voice was cold, unforgiving, and lacking the emotion of all the other protectors, and she whimpered, because hadn't she always known that it would end this way? Still, if she could have said something, defended herself, she would have taken the opportunity to destroy them all over again._

 _Kunzite studied her expression in a cold, calculated manner for a moment more before roughly releasing her chin. "Didn't I promise you that you would wish you hadn't touched a single strand of hair on her head?"_

 _If she could have hissed or spit in his face, she would have. In fact she didn't regret torturing the blonde-haired bitch one iota. If she could do it again, she'd make it more painful, dig her claws into her pretty, perfect skin, rake them over her face to mar that flawless perfection that made her stomach churn with envy._

 _Esmeraude opened her mouth, prepared to force those exact words out, when the real pain started._

 _White-hot bursts of burning agony exploded behind her eyelids, and she choked, her insides twisting, compressing, broiling in molten lava. She couldn't even scream as she felt herself being torn inside out._

 _Her last thought, before it all ended, was that the General had succeeded in the one thing that not a single soul had accomplished before him. He'd elicited the foreign, painful feeling of regret that unfurled with the darkness tearing through her chest._

 _She did now, in fact, wish that she'd never touched a single strand of hair on the Senshi's head._

 _oOo_

It didn't fully register who Usagi was looking at, and despite Chibi's horrified exclamation, she couldn't tear her eyes away from the Mamo-chan lookalike as she took an involuntary step back, gloved hands pressed to her lips.

It wasn't possible… _was it?_ How could her cherub-cheeked, giggling, bright-eyed _baby_ have transformed into this tall, straight-backed, broad-chested, ebony-haired _man_ that looked like Mamoru… _but wasn't?_ Which was very evident by the way that he held himself; towering, _menacing,_ with an arrogant smirk, and a cruel glint in cobalt blue eyes. _How the hell had this happened?_

Chibi took a tentative step forward in tandem with the step that Usagi took back. Pink brows raised, eyes wide, and startled. " _Endy?"_ she rasped again. "Is that you?"

Her voice echoed in the hollowed-out darkness of the cavernous crystal hallway that seemed to swallow them up, and Usagi's heart sank, the blood draining from her face with the sick realization that she knew _exactly_ how this had happened. The dark, ominous, inherently evil creature that had preyed on Demande had preyed on her child, as well; the results infinitely terrifying.

Endy arched a black brow, his smirk widening as his eyes darted in between them with amusement that was _mocking_ and so horribly wrong. "Endy?" he asked, chuckling in a low baritone that was so reminiscent of Mamoru, it made her heart hurt. "That _kind_ of sounds familiar. I was toying with something way cooler, though? Like Prince of Darkness. Or _Senshi-Crusher of Doom_." He paused, as if for dramatic effect, and Usagi could only stare, stunned, utterly perplexed. Endy sighed, disappointed by their lack of reaction, and rolled his eyes. "Okay, yeah. _Whatever._ We can go with Endy if that's easier for you to scream while you're _dying_."

Chibi gasped, and his words finally registered, jolting Usagi from her stunned daze. There _had_ to be a way to save him from _this_. She swallowed thickly, her hands trembling as she leaned forward and pulled her startled pink-haired daughter back.

Endy chuckled again, cocking his head to the side, amused by the movement. "Why are there two Sailor Moons?" he asked. "I was told to kill Sailor Moon, but I didn't know there would be two of you."

Chibi trembled in disbelief beside her, and Usagi squared her shoulders, strengthening her resolve. "Endy," she implored, her voice breaking with emotion. "I know that you're in there somewhere. _You have to be._ Don't you remember us?"

She pulled away from Chibi, tentatively moving towards Endy, whose eyes narrowed as she approached. She bit her lower lip, heart racing because she _had_ to save _him_. She needed to pull him out of… _whatever this was_ before whatever Wiseman was planning came to fruition.

She curled gloved fingers around his wrist, hope unfurling in her chest when his eyes widened and he gasped, clutching at his chest. "I _do_ remember you!" he exaggerated. "You're _right_."

Usagi frowned, even as Chibi released a shuddering, relieved breath because he didn't seem sincere. In fact, she was about to pull away when his expression hardened, his lips slanting into another cold, cruel smirk, as, in the blink of an eye, he leaned over, curled his fingers into the red bow on her chest, and yanked her towards him.

She cried out, surprised, as his face was mere inches from hers. "I remember that I'm supposed to _kill_ you," he snarled. "So, _ciao,_ blonde Sailor Moon."

In the next instant, pain coursed through her body. Usagi was not a stranger to agony; she'd withstood the worst of it. But this was different. It felt like Mamoru's Golden threads of energy, except it was tainted, corrupted and twisted with the dark, purple-webbed power of darkness, and it ripped through her in an instant, rendering her immobile, and compressing everything inside of her.

He probably would have succeeded in killing her. She'd never encountered anything more powerful in her life. And the sound of Chibi's screaming intermingled with painful ringing in her ears. One second she was mere milliseconds from death, and the next, Endy and Chibi were both wavering, flickering in and out, eliciting gasps from both of them and effectively stopping Endy's brutal assault.

Usagi crumpled to her knees, body tingling in the aftermath, gasping for breath, as Endy staggered back, an utterly astonished expression etched into his face. It took mere moments before they'd all recovered, and Chibi scrambled towards her, eyes brimming with tears as she helped Usagi to her feet.

Endy straightened, his lips pressed into an annoyed line, as his narrowed gaze swept over her. "Well, that's inconvenient," he hissed through gritted teeth. "What the hell was _that?"_

Usagi swallowed, still slightly unsteady as she lifted her gaze, sapphire eyes meeting his petulant glare. "It's because I'm your _mother,_ Endy," she snapped, her words tangling on her tongue. "Whatever Wiseman did to you, or told you when he turned you into this, is a _lie._ Please, believe me."

Endy pursed his lips, brow furrowing as his gaze swept over her, his eyes clouded as if he were considering her words. He sighed, annoyed, as he raked his fingers through his hair. "Well, _damn,"_ he spat, shaking his head. "You're right. This changes everything."

Usagi's heart skipped a beat, and she exchanged a hopeful look with a terrified Chibi when he exhaled. "This is super _inconvenient_. I have a billion memories, and I don't recall having a mother." He shrugged, the movement casual, resigned. "So, if I can't kill you, I'm going to need you to join me. I really don't want you to get in my way, and you'd be doing me a solid by being on my side."

Usagi started, tensing with alarm as she pulled a gasping Chibi back. This wasn't going to end well, and her heart twisted with anguish at the thought because it was looking more and more like they were going to have to _fight_ Endy. She glanced sideways at Chibi, who had yet to say very much, making it clear that she was not ready to do that, and Usagi's inability to use the silver crystal rendered her practically useless.

Usagi shook her head, her heart in her throat. "That's _not_ going to happen," she choked, very aware by the tension building in the air that this conversation was dwindling to a close. "Please, Endy."

Despite her last-ditch attempt to plead with what used to be her son, Endy's expression darkened, his eyes narrowing with irritation. "Aw, c'mon, Blonde Sailor Moon. Can you just do this willingly? Please?" he implored with exasperation. "I'm pretty sure that I heard somewhere that the dark side has cookies. If that sways you?"

Usagi shook her head again, panic blossoming in her chest as she curled her fingers around Chibi's wrist, yanking her back, her boots clicking loudly on the stone floor as her gaze frantically scanned her surroundings. They needed to get the hell _out_ of here.

Endy's smirk faded, and his frown deepened as he took note of her movements. "No?" he snapped, his tone menacing now as he stalked towards them. "You know, I'm pretty powerful. More powerful than you are, and I wasn't really _asking,"_ he growled, his tone lowering an octave. "But, sure, okay. _Let's do this the hard way."_

Usagi knew, deep down, that they couldn't stand against Endy. So, she didn't hesitate this time, not willing to wait to see what he meant, as she spun on her heels so quickly, her vision blurred dizzily, and she pulled Chibi into the darkness.

The pink-clad Senshi was startled, and she stumbled, but Usagi knew that they couldn't afford the luxury to wait until she gained her bearings. So, she half-pulled, half-dragged the gasping Senshi down the hall, not daring to glance back, as she veered them right, heart pounding, as they ran through a darkened, narrow doorway.

Usagi was vaguely familiar with the layout of the crystal castle from the fake landscapes that Demande had pulled her though, and her first foray in this dreadful place when Saphir had swept her here to save him. So, she knew that just beyond this particular hallway, it was going to open up into a massive cavernous room that pulsed with maleficent energy; with ceilings so high, the shadows hid them from view with dozens of spindled pillars that coiled down from them.

Her chest was burning from the exertion of running when she yanked an equally frazzled Chibi behind one of the pillars. Her face pale, expression pleading as she pressed her back against the cold, pulsing crystal, and craned her neck towards a whimpering Chibi.

"Chibi," she rasped, trying to keep her voice as low as possible. "You need to get us out of here _now."_

Chibi blinked, blue-eyes round like saucers, lower lip quivering as she seemed to come to her senses and nodded. "Right," she whispered, locking her knees and clenching her eyes shut.

Precious moments passed, and Usagi swore the loud, thundering sound of her heart beating in her chest was going to give them away when Chibi gasped, and her eyes flew open as she spun around and clutched at Usagi's arm with terror and desperation glistening in her eyes. Usagi's heart sank because she knew before Chibi said a word that she wasn't going to be able to get them out of here.

"I'm sorry, Usagi," she choked, tears spilling down the paled slopes of her cheeks. "I—I don't know what's _wrong._ I can't do it."

Usagi bit her lip, fear blossoming in her chest when the sound of slow, steady footsteps entered the chamber. "Hey, Sailor Moon times two, I gave you guys a head start!" Endy chuckled, his voice reverberating loudly off the walls, disguising its location. Chibi opened her mouth as if to gasp, and Usagi instinctively clamped her hand over her mouth.

"I think I'm being super nice about this, actually. And I have some time, so we can play this game for a little bit—" There was a loud explosion, a pillar crumbling, undoubtedly because of Endy, and Usagi cringed. The sound of shattered crystal crashing to the floor was practically deafening. "But, I _am_ going to find you, so you'd be making this so much easier on yourself if you just stepped out on your own."

Usagi coiled her arm around Chibi, pressing her further into the pillar that they were hiding behind as she risked a furtive glance around it. She thought that she caught a glimpse of white, a startling contrast to the vibrating purple walls, as Endy casually strolled along the wall on the other side of the room.

"Look, if you come out now, I promise, it won't hurt—" Another explosion of shattering crystal, and this time Usagi barely contained the cry that nearly spilled from her lips as she covered her ears. "Okay, so, I'm actually lying. It's probably going to hurt, but listen, Blonde Sailor Moon, the upside is that we can come up with a way better name for you!"

There was another explosion, this one closer. They needed to move _now,_ and Usagi took a deep breath and exchanged a look with Chibi to convey as much. The pink-haired Senshi's eyes widened as she vehemently shook her head.

"What about still-blonde-but-now-rolls-with-the-darkness Sailor Moon?" Endy drawled, exploding another column just behind them. "Too much of a mouthful?"

They couldn't wait any longer, and despite Chibi's silent protests otherwise, Usagi grasped her arm, and she yelped, as she yanked her forward.

She was aiming to reach the other side of the room, to find another way to exit, but Endy's delight-filled chuckle was an indication that they'd been spotted, and he didn't hesitate either. Another projected beam of darkness hurtled towards her, momentarily enveloping her in its grasp.

Usagi gasped, stumbling, but it wasn't in agony this time. This time there was a pressure that pulsated through her head, and it felt like every dark thought that she'd ever had barreled to the forefront of the mind, exposed to Endy's empathic link.

She never would have been able to pull herself away from that intrusion into her mind on her own, and she gasped, tears welling in the corners of her eyes as Chibi forcibly yanked her out of it, grunting as their backs slammed against the wall of the opposing pillar. They weren't hidden very well at all, and even if they were, their labored breathing would have given them away. They needed to move, run again, but Usagi groaned, clutching at her head that was suddenly throbbing.

" _Whoa_ ," Endy exclaimed. "Well, _that_ was interesting. I mean, given the fact that you're supposed to be purity incarnate, I wasn't really expecting to pull up anything dark, but man—" he whistled as if impressed. "I'm going to need to get some more of this _Wicked Lady_ character. She's pretty awesome."

Usagi sucked in a breath through her teeth. It was like he'd punched her in the stomach, stolen the breath from her lungs at the mention of _that_ name. She was, in so many ways, still so tortured by the things she'd done under Beryl's influence, and her evil alter-ego _still_ haunted her.

Chibi's eyes were wide with sympathy when their gazes met, and the pink-haired Senshi's expression hardened. She nodded with renewed determination. "I have to fight him, Usagi."

Usagi blinked, startled, and she shook her head, "What? No, Chibi—"

She didn't finish her sentence as Chibi twirled out of her reach, stepping out from behind the pillar, completely exposed. "Endy, I don't want to fight you, but I will."

Endy stepped forward, snorting with amusement, "Sorry to say, Pink Sailor Moon, but this isn't going to be much of a fight."

Usagi gasped, horror and disbelief unfurling like poison in the pit of her stomach as she watched, as if in slow motion, as the corner of Endy's lips curved up into an arrogant, satisfied smirk and he lifted his hand, calling forth from whatever powers he possessed and a blazing, toxin-filled ball of darkness formed in the palm of his hand.

Usagi knew, without a doubt, that Endy was going to aim to kill. It ripped at her heart, broke something inside of her because it didn't matter that she hadn't actually given birth to them, that they were from the future, and truly belonged to a more regal, more powerful version of herself. They were still her children. And it was weird, and strange, and she'd spent so much time _fighting_ it. But there was no way she was going to let this happen.

Tears welled in her eyes, and a sob lodged in her throat because she was terrified with what she needed to do. She'd faced death on multiple occasions, but that scared her less than transforming into her worst nightmare again.

Still, Usagi would sacrifice anything for Chibi and Endy, and that is precisely what she intended when she flew from behind the pillar, and forcibly pushed Chibi away.

Chibi stumbled back, wide-eyed and confused as her gaze met Usagi's. "Go _now,_ Chibi," Usagi rasped, broken-hearted, terrified. " _Find_ Mamoru."

Chibi cried out in dismay, leaning forward to grasp Usagi's arm in an attempt to pull her from Endy's beam. It didn't have the same effect on her though, and Usagi heard the sizzle of skin as it sliced over her hand.

She yelped, pulling back with tears of horror glistening in her eyes. " _Usagi,"_ she cried, lips trembling. "I _can't_ leave you here."

Usagi groaned, swaying on her feet. She knew that she was fighting a losing battle, and they couldn't fix this on their own. "Yes, _you can,_ " she hissed through gritted teeth, her expression anguished but resolute when it met Chibi's. "Trust me this time, Chibi. _I love you."_

She was relieved to see that her future daughter listened to her, nodding, her expression pained, and she spun around to run as Endy's beam harder, molding around her body, prodding with a persistent strength she could no longer resist . She closed her eyes, tears sliding listlessly down her cheeks, as she crumpled to her knees under the weighted pressure of his empathic, mind-twisting powers.

She sobbed, crumbling when she heard a familiar, terrifying voice whisper in her head.

" _What is your name_?" She didn't get a chance to answer. " _I know your name."_ It slithered over her like ice and needles. " _It's Wicked Lady._ " Then the memories that belonged to Usagi faded, once again, and a cruel, slanted smirk curled onto her lips when she opened her eyes.

oOo

Teleporting with maleficent energy was much different than if he were to have used the power of the Golden Kingdom, or the purity of the powers wielded by the Senshi. As such, the moment that the nauseating pull in his abdomen ceased, and they appeared on Nemesis's surface, Mamoru felt _disgusting_. The cloying taste lingered on his tongue, the ice-cold remnants still rippling on the surface of his skin when he stumbled into a crystal chamber, staggering against Demande as they landed.

Annoyingly, it took him more time than the white-haired prince to recover from the disorienting feeling, and when he'd straightened, the self-proclaimed Prince was smirking at him. "I'm not really sure where all of these visions of you as some kind of powerful being came from," Demande drawled, casually crossing his arms. "I think, perhaps, Serenity's view of you is sorely skewed. A little more time in her head, and I probably could have burst that bubble."

The growl that rumbled in Mamoru's chest was instinctual and completely involuntary. He really, _really_ wanted to be the bigger person here, for Usagi's sake, but he _hated_ the bastard, and the reminder that this smug, smirking monster had somehow infiltrated Usagi's dreams on a _nightly_ basis made the simmering rage surface. It was practically unmanageable.

What he wanted to do was punch him in the face. _Hard._ Instead, he gritted his teeth, clenched his fists, and forcibly ignored him as he spun on his heels to study their surroundings.

This place was morose, dreadful, and pulsing with purple-tinged darkness that vibrated in the crystal walls. It reminded him of Beryl, Metalia, and the Dark Kingdom, and he fought the urge to shudder at the memory. It was only when he took a step forward, inspecting the hollowed out chamber with cold stone floors, that he realized with horror that he couldn't _feel_ anything.

He inhaled sharply, focusing on pulling _some_ kind of energy from his surroundings, but there was _nothing._ Not only were his empathic abilities non-existent here, but he was going into this completely _blind;_ unable to feel the comforting bond that he shared with Usagi.

"Well, _King_?" Demande sneered from behind him, his voice resonating loudly against the walls. "This is my castle, but I don't know where she is. Make yourself useful and _find her."_

It grated on his nerves, tore at his pride, and he wanted to roar with rage. Instead, he swallowed, shoulders tensed as he turned to face the smug-faced bastard. " _I can't,"_ he admitted, choking the words out with difficulty. "I don't have access to the power on this planet. It's dead inside. Just like you, Demande."

Demande's obsidian eyes widened a fraction with his confession, and Mamoru never wanted to hit someone so badly when the white-haired bastard shook his head and let out a bark of mocking laughter. "What are you even doing here, then?" he scoffed. "Does it kill you to know that I'm better suited to protect her here than you are?"

The anger, disgust, and, admittedly, jealousy rose like acid in his throat, unfurling in his chest in a way that he'd never felt before. Mamoru had never doubted his connection with Usagi. Not once. He still didn't, but he'd never felt so helpless before; faced with the undeniable fact that, despite his best efforts, he'd failed to protect her from this _monster._ And now, Usagi _loved_ him.

Mamoru's expression darkened when he took a step towards the Prince who didn't even flinch at his approach. "That's _enough,_ Demande."

Demande's smirk only widened, his gaze taunting as it met his. "Or _what?"_ he baited. "I think you're just angry that I probably know her better than _you do._ We did spend an eternity getting to know each other quite… _intimately."_

Demande's words elicited all of the memories of Usagi after a 'nightmare.' The exhaustion, the confusion, the time that she'd nearly fallen unconscious in the street. The way she'd fallen prey to Demande's influence night after night and Mamoru had _no idea._ He'd been oblivious to the way she was being _emotionally violated._

Something inside of Mamoru snapped, and the growl that tore from his throat was feral with rage when he attacked Demande. Sweeping forward with reflexes that belonged solely to Tuxedo Kamen, vision blurred with fury, as he slammed the Prince against the wall.

Demande inhaled sharply, startled as Mamoru pressed his forearm against his neck, forcefully pushing against him as his other fist collided into the cold, hard crystal wall beside his head.

His breath was strangled, _tortured_ as it fanned across Demande's face. "You _bastard,"_ he rasped, so furious that the muscles in his neck and arms quivered with rage. "What did you _do_ to her?"

Demande didn't even flinch, and even though Mamoru was probably choking him, slowly constricting his airway, the prince still had the goddamn audacity to fucking smirk. "I didn't do as much as I would have if we'd had more time," he taunted, sputtering as Mamoru pressed harder against the column of his throat. "She-she should belong to _me."_

The Prince had barely managed to cough out those words, and they stunned Mamoru into loosening his grip a fraction. His breath caught in his throat, his mind swimming dizzily as his gaze swept over the hardened, rigid contours of Demande's face. He didn't need to have access to his powers to know that Demande was _broken._ Just a twisted soul who'd latched onto the brightest thing in this universe with an unhealthy obsession that elicited a wisp of pity inside of him _._

Mamoru shook his head, cobalt-blue clashing with obsidian. "She doesn't belong to _anyone_ , Demande," he spat. "She's the fucking sun, moon, and the stars. If anything, _you_ belong to her."

It was the first thing that Mamoru said that managed to crack through the insufferably mocking veneer that he'd been sporting since they'd arrived here. His expression darkened, and he scowled, baring his teeth. "Don't you think I _know_ that?" he snarled. "I fought her, but she stole everything from me with her eyes, and her _morals,_ and her damn lessons that made me question _everything._ "

Demande fought against his hold, and Mamoru let him go, taking a step back as Demande angrily stood, straightening his collar. The white-haired Prince's expression was wounded, haunted even, laced with anger when he lifted his gaze to meet his again.

" _I hate_ that I love her. I hate that she's managed to light up everything in my life, and trust me, _King,"_ he sneered, his unnaturally pale face tinged red with rage. "If I could have found the opportunity to cage her? I would have without hesitation."

Mamoru said nothing while Demande composed himself, that cold, smug mask falling back into place as he averted his gaze. His momentary lapse in control had granted Mamoru a glimpse of the twisted cords and meshing that made up Demande's core. Unlike Usagi, he didn't have any desire to determine what had made him this way. All he knew was that he was no longer angry. He was filled with pity for the misguided, tortured man that would never understand the gift of Usagi's love.

Demande lifted his gaze again, smirking, opening his mouth to say something that probably would have been snide and condescending, but he was promptly interrupted when a flash of pink, panting and wheezing, stumbled into the chamber.

Mamoru's eyes widened as Chibi staggered over the threshold, skidding to a stop when her terrified, strained gaze met his. "Oh, God!" she cried, and his heart skipped a beat at the fear laced into her words. "Mamoru! You're here!"

Her eyes darted to Demande, whose lips curled into a taunting smile, and they narrowed for only a moment before Chibi shook her head, as if to clear it, and vaulted into his arms.

Mamoru grunted from the impact, and he was quick to steady her as the pink-haired Senshi began to cry and babble incoherently. This alarmed Mamoru more than anything because the last time he'd seen Chibi, she'd been brimming with anger and confidence. His heart stopped, breath caught in his throat with the realization that there was only _one_ reason for Chibi's behavior.

He was a bit rougher than he intended when, alarmed, he grasped Chibi's arms, sweeping forward with panic in his eyes. "Chibi," he choked. " _Where's Usagi?"_

Chibi's lower lip trembled, tears pouring from red-rimmed eyes as she shook her head. "I'm— I've been— been— trying to tell you," she croaked, her voice thick and raspy with emotion. "Wiseman turned Endy into— into a man, and then Endy— he— he—"

It was Demande who growled with irritation, interrupting Chibi's stunted speech. "Spit it out, Rabbit," he hissed. "Where's Serenity?"

Mamoru scowled at him before turning back to his teary-eyed, devastated future daughter. To Chibi's credit, she _did_ stop crying long enough to cast him a withering glare before she sniffled, took a deep breath, and bravely met Mamoru's gaze again. "She's not Usagi, anymore, Mamoru," she whispered, horrified. "Endy turned her into Wicked Lady."

Mamoru froze, the blood draining from his face, stunned by Chibi's words. Wicked Lady was a nightmare, and she'd been _eradicated_. It wasn't possible. There was no way that…

His heart sank when a familiar, sickeningly sweet giggle echoed loudly around them. It bounced off the crystal walls, amplified, and tearing at his heart. _No._ It wasn't possible.

The woman that stepped over the threshold looked like his Usagi, though she was in her civilian clothing. When his eyes met hers, _he knew_ that he wasn't looking at the bright, ray of sunshine that was his Moon Princess. Wicked Lady had indeed returned from the bowels of hell where she'd been discarded.

"Serenity?"

Demande was confused, brow furrowed, as his gaze swept over her. Usagi's lips slanted into a cold, conniving smile as she slid her gaze on to the white-haired Prince. "No," she giggled, and it tore at Mamoru's heart as Chibi gasped in horror beside him. "My name is Wicked Lady."

Mamoru knew, deep down, that there was nothing he could do to change this. He'd been here before, but he couldn't handle the thought of losing her like this all over again. "Usagi, _no,"_ he rasped, and, without thinking, staggered towards her, devastated. "This _can't_ be happening again."

Usagi's expression shattered his heart as she casually took a step back, quirking a condescending eyebrow as she regarded him coolly. "Ah, look, Endy. My very own savior has come to save the day."

He choked, anguished by the sarcasm and derision laced into her voice. As if the devastating realization that Usagi had somehow been corrupted wasn't enough, his knees buckled, horrified when Endy stepped into the room. He didn't know how the hell sweet, smiling baby Endy had turned into an adult who was practically his twin, but it terrified him.

They were all stunned as Endy exchanged an amused glance with Usagi, arching a brow, as he lifted his hand, and snapped his fingers.

Mamoru was powerful. He'd always been powerful, especially in this lifetime with Usagi, but he'd never felt so helpless when every muscle in his body suddenly seized, and he was rendered completely immobile, incapable of moving. He couldn't speak, or turn, he was frozen in place. It was clear by the synchronized strangled gasps around him that Chibi and Demande were in a similar position when Endy casually stepped into his line of sight.

The ebony-haired man who'd once been his son tilted his head to the side, eyes narrowing as he studied Mamoru with curiosity. "This is _uncanny._ Look, Wicked Lady!" he exclaimed with a chuckle, gesturing widely. "We could be twins. Well, except that you're wearing a _tuxedo._ Dude, do you know how _ridiculous_ that looks?"

Even if Mamoru _wanted_ to respond, he couldn't, and he was forced to grit his teeth, horrified, when Usagi rolled her eyes, gracing Mamoru with a dismissive glance before she turned, spinning around in that graceful, predatory way, and stepped towards a frozen Demande.

"Endy," she began, her tone so unlike Usagi it broke his heart. "Release, Demande. He _is_ the Prince of Nemesis, after all."

Chibi whimpered, the sound strangled, and the bile rose in Mamoru's throat when Endy shrugged, snapping his fingers again, to release the white-haired Prince who grunted. The Prince's expression was guarded, though Mamoru was sure he detected a shrewd, confused look glinting in his eyes as his gaze fixed onto Usagi, who circled around him with a calculated smile curled onto her lips.

"Oh, Demande," she purred, lightly running the tips of her fingers along his shoulder. "How far you've strayed from Wiseman's wonderful gifts. He is merciful, you know. He'll welcome you _back_."

Endy rolled his eyes, sighing dramatically. "While I'm all about the cat and mouse game you've got going on over there, Wicked Lady, we need to get the Silver Crystal from Pink Sailor Moon since yours is completely useless."

Chibi gasped, and Mamoru's muscles shuddered under the strain of his attempts to move them. Of course Wiseman wanted the Crystal. It was _always_ about the goddamn crystal. His eyes slid onto Usagi, heart aching when she scowled. "Yes, Endy," she snapped haughtily, condescendingly snapping her wrist. " _We'll get to it._ First, I'm trying to recruit our beloved Prince."

Endy lifted his hands in surrender, sighing, and took a step back as Usagi turned back to Demande, who had, up until this point, remained utterly silent. "So, Demande?" she drawled, curling slender arms around his neck, smiling that sultry, Wicked Lady smile. "What do you say? You wanted a Dark Queen. Now you can _have her."_

Mamoru was gutted, heart in his throat, tears pricking the corners of his eyes because it didn't matter that he _knew_ that this was not Usagi. Whatever the hell they'd done to her wasn't her fault. It still hurt like hell and rage ripped through him at the _injustice_ of it all. It wasn't fair that this kept happening to _her._ She didn't deserve this.

Usagi's lips hovered just above Demande's, and Mamoru's heart hammered with fury. Hadn't the Prince just lamented about how he'd do anything to cage his Princess? Demande's eyes flicked to his for a moment, and Mamoru was startled because the smug, satisfied look that he'd expected was absent. In its place was disgust and revulsion.

Usagi must have missed it because she hummed with triumph when Demande lifted his hand and wove his fingers through her hair at the back of her head. "You're not _half_ the Queen that she is," he hissed. "You disgust me."

Before Usagi could react to the rejection, Demande yanked her head back with a roughness that made her cry out in pain and enraged Mamoru. With _unwarranted_ force, Demande pushed her into Endy. The ebony-haired man was caught off guard, and he grunted as Usagi barreled into him, and they fell to the floor into a shrieking mass of blonde hair and black fabric.

The move released whatever hold that Endy had on them, and Mamoru only had time to exhale a pained breath when Demande swept forward and roughly grasped his arm and Chibi's wrist. He didn't get a chance to protest before the air was sucked from his lungs, and the cloying, maleficent energy raked across his skin, and he was pulled away from Usagi and Endy. Demande had drawn them into the void of teleportation.

oOo


End file.
